


Tiny master of bullshittery

by pempeeeperem



Category: League of Legends
Genre: A lot of scheming from everyone, Action, Everyone has too much time, Everyone is against Veigar, F/M, Humor, I can understand that to be honest but man he does have some serious bad luck, It's gonna be a long story, It's the classical good guys vs bad guys until it isn't, Possibility of bad jokes and memes, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing, Veigar bullshits his way through life, confusion about what is happening, just wait until we reach the mid, more characters will be added when they appear and if they play a larger role, the chapter count indicates how many chapter ideas I currently have but that's not definite, the story is going to make a 180 turn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pempeeeperem/pseuds/pempeeeperem
Summary: This story follows the yordles and their plans. It all starts with Teemo not giving any more fucks and bringing everyone together. They decide to use their mutual despise of Veigar to bring him to fall - fellow champion or not. To do so they create a masterful plan, but not everyone is honest about their goal in this alliance. Shenanigans lead to major confusion and ludicrous conclusions. Everyone is pissed off, especially when Veigar continually makes everything a tad worse.This is actually a love story! It just so happened that Veigar got on everyones nerves and now they want him to pay for that. Unfortunately, they didn't know that the master of evil has majored in the art of bullshit.





	1. Sorry about the table

# Sorry about the table

Teemo has a great day being off duty. It is still great when he hangs out in front of the TV and it is great when he goes for a walk through the city. However, it isn’t that great anymore when he hears commotion coming from the restaurant he is passing. A portal closes between tables and the waiting line and a yordle steps out. The customers freak out, some flee the restaurant while the staff completely freeze in motion. One man is enraged about having been stolen his place in the line and yells at the yordle. Teemo stops and observes the scene. He realizes the gravity of the situation with one look. 

The yordle having stepped out of that portal is none other than Veigar. A creature embedded with such immense black power that the League of Legends had to intervene and bond him for the sake of peace. Surely, dressed in black hoodie and sweatpants he doesn’t really look like his feared public depiction, but even unarmed he is a threat not to be underestimated. Teemo makes his way through the group of spectators.

“I can’t believe the youth of today. What do you think are you doing?” the man shrieks.  
  
Veigar turns to him.  
  
“I believe what you wanted to say was ‘no problem, you may have my place’ and if that is not the case you should stay silent. Here, let me help you with that.”  
  
He raises his hand and makes a gesture as if he moves a zipper. The man panics as he fails to open his mouth again. Veigar turns back to the counter.  
  
“As I was saying number 2a and … what was it again… ah, number 13 with hot sauce.”

The staff immediately turns to work on his order. The people in the line disappeared except for the man going through a panic attack on the floor. Teemo walks over to him and pulls him to his feet.

“Calm down. This will wear off. Don’t worry.” He says and walks over to the unwelcomed guest.  
  
“Veigar,” he calls, “what are you doing here?”  
  
The culprit turns to him with a bored expression.  
  
“I’m here for lunch.” He answers and pulls something out of his pocket.

Teemo goes into fighting stance holding his hand over his pipe on his belt but Veigar pulls out a phone and starts scrolling. Teemo is confused. Keeping his guard up he returns to a more relaxed position nevertheless.

“Veigar, you’re causing a lot of trouble here. You could just stand in line like everyone else.”  
  
“Too much trouble.”  
  
“It’s too much trouble to wait but not too much to cause much trouble?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
Veigar furrows and looks at Teemo.  
  
“Why is this stupid app always logging me off? It’s fucking annoying.”  
  
“How should I know?”  
  
Teemo shakes his head.  
  
“Okay, look, you need to step to the end of the line.”  
  
“But I already ordered.”  
  
“That’s beside the point. You can’t just cut in the line. People don’t do that. That’s rude.”  
  
“Yeah no I think that’s okay. I do that all the time. Nobody ever complains.”  
  
Teemo pinches his nose.  
  
“Of course, nobody complains, that’s because you scare them.”  
  
“So, we’re good.”  
  
He taps on his phone to log into said app again.  
  
“Dude, do you really have to do this?” Teemo groans.  
  
“Yes. I’m expecting an important e-mail.”  
  
“No, not that, asshole! Do you have to cause problems every time you’re in Bandle City?”  
  
Veigar shoots him a dark glance.  
  
“Listen, I’m gone in one minute. I didn’t want to make a big deal out of this. That’s your doing.” He growls.  
  
“You’re delusional. You come into my town and expect me to tolerate your bullshit behaviour? Step down or else!”  
  
“Or else? What is this? A show down? Are we in the wild west?”  
  
“Oh, you will choke on your jokes once I drag you to prison. Veigar, I arrest you for disturbance of public peace, mayhem and damage to property caused by use of black magic, which is also illegal.”  
  
Veigar laughs at this.  
  
“You gotta be kidding!”  
  
“I am not joking. I don’t tolerate your behaviour. You can talk big on the playground of the League but here you have to follow my rules.”  
  
“I believe the only rules applying to this particular place are the house rules.”  
  
“Sir, the house rules say: ‘no cutting in line.’” A staff member says.  
  
Veigar glares at him.  
  
“A-a-a-a-anyway here is your order. Have a good day, sir!” 

The man disappears in the door leading to the back of the restaurant. Veigar grabs his package, drops the pay and turns to leave.

“Bon appetite, squirrel.” He says and moves his hand.  
  
“I’m not finished with you!” Teemo barks.  
  
Veigar stops in his movements.  
  
“Did you say something?”  
  
“You will pay for that!”  
  
Veigar chuckles.  
  
“Too bad I’m busy.”  
  
“I know your house in the city.”  
  
“I’m not really using it.”  
  
“I will find you nonetheless. I found you before. I will find you again.”  
  
“I’m not interested in hide and seek.”  
  
Teemo steps close to him and pokes his chest.  
  
“I know you’re in Bandle City for some shady business. Why else would you be here? You can just tell me.”  
  
“Shady business? I’m here for lunch, fuckwit. By the way you ever heard of personal space?” Veigar spits.

He raises his spread-out hand before Teemo knows what happens and the scout flies across the room crashing into a table sending the plates through the air. Veigar proceeds to open a portal. Teemo groans in pain. He grabs for his pipe and arrows blindly. In blurred vision he sees Veigar apologizing for the ruined table and disappearing through the portal. It closes behind him.

Somebody pulls Teemo to his feet. Multiple people gather around him asking if he is okay and telling him how brave he is. A couple ask for his autograph and the restaurant staff thanks him deeply for his protection. 

“We feared for our lives, but we knew we were safe when you stepped in.”

They offer him a meal on the house, but he politely declines. He reassures his well being a couple more times and suggests the man with the sealed lips to go to a mage Teemo is friends with. The man calmed down a little and leaves, but not before thanking him with moans of appreciation and tears of thankfulness. Teemo nods and leaves the restaurant just as quickly.

His day is now ruined and his back aches as he makes his way back home. His rage almost steams from his ears. After all these confrontations with Veigar this one is the drop that overflows the barrel. He will pay for that and Teemo will make sure of it. Once at home he calls for his colleagues and friends who all happen to have an open account with his nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there good to see you! I hope you are enjoying yourself as much as I do because boy that was fun to write.  
> I try to update once a week so let's see how that goes let me know what you think of my oh-so-in-character-characters :')  
>   
> okay, bye!


	2. Obnoxiously loud snacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teemo and the guys join forces and develop a masterful plan

# Obnoxiously loud snacking

Teemo managed to get everyone to agree to meet on Saturday night in the Crooked Flower, a dark inn with many rooms to plot fiendish plans.

“I’m glad to see you all here today.” He starts and takes a look at everyone, “I called you here for a specific reason and today’s meeting shall bring us a clear path that we will stride along together. Now I know that all of you have a reason of your own and I assure you that… Lulu? What are you doing here?”

His eyes stop at one specific person.

“Oh, I brought her.” Tristana explains.

“Yea, thanks for having me!” Lulu proclaims happily.

“You’re welcome…” Teemo says astonished, “I never thought he would go that low…”

“What do you mean?”

“Eh, you do know that we are here because we want to make Veigar pay for the things he has done to us, right?”

“Oh, uh, I thought we’re having a get together.” 

“Lulu, do you even have any problems with Veigar?”

“Hmm… no, not really.”

“Well, then you’re kind of wrong here.” Teemo sighs.

“No!” she says desperately, “I mean… He did call me annoying the other day. That stung.”

She rubs her arm uncomfortably.

“What a surprise.” mumbles Rumble from the other side of the table.

She looks at him surprised.

“What do you mean?” she squeaks.

“Nothing, Lulu.” Rumble groans, “It doesn’t surprise me, that’s all.”

“B-but I was super nice to him!”

“Bet you were.”

“Huh?!?”

“Nothing.”

“No, I wanna know what you mean!”

“Just that you are lot to take in sometimes. Like now.”

Poppy snorts at that. Lulu looks desperately between the two.

“Wha-“

“Don’t listen to him, dear. Veigar’s simply antisocial. That’s what Rumble meant.” Corki says sympathetically.

He bumps his elbow into Rumbles side.

“Ow, yea.” He says and mumbles a swear under his breath.

“Don’t worry about it, Lulu.” Tristana says.

“I haven’t done anything.”

“I know.”

“Why are they so mean?” 

“Don’t sweat it, Lulu.” Tristana says reassuringly and pats her hand, “It’s just that you’re a bundle of positive energy and they can’t handle it. Same with Veigar. He’s a sloth. You’re like a star guardian and he’s a black hole.”

“Actually, black holes often are former stars, therefor your comparison does not have substance.” Heimerdinger contributes to the conversation.

“Thanks, Heimer.” Tristana deadpans.

“No prob.”

She turns to her friend again.

“You get the point, right?” she asks quietly.

“Yea, yea.” Lulu mumbles.

“Can we please get back to the topic?” Teemo pleads and all attention returns to him, “Lulu can stay for now.”

She smiles at that.

“As I was explaining…”

“Hold on, are we gonna order or what?” Ziggs shouts.

“Yea!” Poppy chimes in.

“Me too.” Tristana says.

“I would like something to drink.” Lulu whispers.

“I want some snacks.” Kennen proclaims.

Teemo groans. Maybe he should have chosen another place. Everyone leaves the room to get their desired goods. Once all returned Teemo speaks up again.

“Alright, let’s get to work. I will start by stating the facts. There have been sightings of him in the city throughout last month. Several charges are being held against him. When forces approached to arrest him, he fled by use of magic. I don’t have to tell you about the damages he’s caused and the cost of those. I have heard several rumours about the reason for his stay. The obvious one is that he’s simply using the house the League has ascribed him but checking on that I found that it’s abandoned. So that’s a dead end. Now the others…”

Teemo makes a pause for dramatic effect.

“range from the relict that’s recently been discovered to revenge on the city.”

The group gasps and starts chatting loudly across the table, talking over each other, throwing in their own bits and pieces. Everyone has heard something that possibly leads to Veigar and clues about his intentions. They don’t calm down for some time and Teemo can’t listen to a single conversation properly.

“I heard about the relict.” Says Heimerdinger, “It is supposed to be transferred to Piltover soon.”

“What is he supposed to do with that thing?” asks Rumble unconvinced, “He’s a mage.”

“Well, aren’t you an expert on black magic? Who knows what he’s planning.” Ziggs throws in, “I certainly would have some ideas I would try.”

“Oh? Do we have to keep an eye on you, too?” Rumble shoots back.

“Guess we gotta prepare for something really nasty.” Poppy says, “He isn’t exactly forgiving.”

“You really think he’s gonna attack Bandle City?” Tristana asks her disbelieving.

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“It’s a whole city against one. Also, we are double the gunners than five years ago.”

“What are you talking about?” chirps Lulu.

“Ah, that’s a long story, Lulu.” Her friend answers her.

“That guy is bonkers, long story short.” States Rumble from across the table.

“Have you heard about that thing they are developing in Zaun?” Teemo asks.

“What thing?” Poppy asks.

“I don’t know much. Just, that it’s gonna be horrible. You heard anything, Ziggs?”

“Why me? No, I didn’t hear anything.” He croaks.

“Now, if that doesn’t sound suspicious.” Rumble says with raised eye brows.

“Oh, shut it. Just because I live there doesn’t mean I know all business.” Ziggs barks.

“But not hearing about new developments? Come on!” Rumble exclaims, “You have connections. You’re good with Victor so spill it already.”

“I worked with him once and I already said that I don’t know anything!”

“I believe we should focus on the things that are certain.” Heimerdinger interrupts.

“Heimer is correct.“ Teemo says, “If you don’t know anything I would like to ask you to keep your ears open.”

“Doesn’t Rumble live in Zaun too?” Lulu whispers to Tristana.

“I don’t know. I’m confused.” She whispers back.

“I didn’t know that Piltover will take in the relict.” Teemo says to Heimerdinger. “Is there a reason for that?”

“Yes, certainly. The council of Bandle City asked for support in their scientific investigation. Piltover offered help but can’t transport their gadgetry. It is expected to be brought to Piltover next week.”

“That could be the thing I am supposed to deliver.” Corki says.

The attention turns to him.

“You’re transporting it?” Poppy asks.

“Yes.”

“Then you’re a potential target.” Teemo concludes.

“He can try but he will fail. Once I’m in the cockpit can eat dust.” Corki laughs.

“I wouldn’t take that lightly if I were you.” Kennen advises, “Your machine isn’t exactly a shocker.”

“I wouldn’t even go as far as to say it’s gonna lift your old ass.” Rumble drones and laughs.

“I would suggest you taking a newer model, too.” Heimerdinger says.

“Now hold on,” Corki raises his voice, “I’ve stayed loyal to my old friend for forty years and never. Never. Did she fail me. Save me your opinions.” 

“That makes you vulnerable as long as you’re on ground, right?” Teemo asks diplomatically.

“No need to worry, young man.” He ensures.

“How can you not worry, Corki?” Tristana calls dumbfounded, “I mean no offense, but you’re clearly at disadvantage if he faces you before you get into your plane.”

“None taken, but it’s a copter.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I will talk to the captain of guard.” Teemo says, “I don’t doubt you, Corki, but there is no thing as being too safe. The captain will assign some men to accompany you.”

“If it makes you sleep at night, fine.” Corki coughs.

“So, what else is there to talk?” Kennen asks between munching, “I thought we were gonna plan our strike.”

“Yea, this is boring.” Agrees Rumble.

“We will, Kennen. Would you like to bring forth your suggestion?”

“Sure.” He pops another chip into his mouth, “An ambush.”

“A-a-an ambush?” Lulu squeaks, “Why would you ambush him?”

“We could easily take him out then.” Kennen states matter-o-factly. 

“I like that idea.” Poppy cheers, “Straight with the hammer to the head.”

“Before we shape that idea any further, let’s think about the consequences first.” Heimerdinger says, “Sure enough, a trap has high expectancy to succeed, but a mage of his class poses a greater threat than a few bruises. I believe, we need more than that but I can deliver everything we will need in a few days.”

“I think you’re missing a point here, guys.” Tristana throws in, “We can’t just kill a champion of Bandle City. It would weaken the city’s position.”

“Oh, pshh, Tris,” Rumble scoffs, “you don’t actually think he would be loyal to the city, do you?”

“That’s not what I was saying.”

“So, what were you saying?”

“I think,” Ziggs interrupts, “that doesn’t matter. I mean- ”

“Ziggs, man, I was having a conversation with Tris.” Rumble complains.

“Don’t call me that.” Tristana demands.

Teemo observes the babbling. Heimerdinger seems to be in deep thought, Poppy watches with a grin, Lulu looks terrified, Corki listens with mild interest and Kennen feasts on his chips. This can go on all night. He knew that bringing in Rumble would cause trouble, but it has many advantages too. Although right now Teemo is just annoyed.

“To pick up on Kennen’s suggestion,” Teemo disrupts the fuss, “I agree that we can not commit murder. No matter how much I personally would like to. That doesn’t mean we can’t have a friendly talk with him.”

“You mean a very friendly talk. Multiple. Right?” Poppy digs deeper.

Teemo shrugs.

“Sure. But that can’t be the final solution.”

“Could you just tell us your notion, Teemo?” Corki yawns.

“You already have a plan?” Ziggs exclaims infuriated, “Then why are we even having this conversation?”

“Somebody’s eager to leave~.” Rumble hums.

“For the LAST time-“

“Yes, I have a plan.” Teemo says and leans forward, “I wanted to hear your ideas first. My idea is to bring him down by legal means. There are enough cases speaking against him being on the loose. Bandle City will agree to one hundred percent. But that’s not enough. We have to make the League intervene and imprison him. Only then we can be sure he won’t get out again.”

“How about we just throw him into the void instead?” Rumble suggests sarcastically, “Look, Teemo, you have my respect but that’s ridiculous.”

“The void does not suffice as a prison.” Heimerdinger rejects, “Clearly demonstrated by all the champions coming from the void. Also, with the increased numbers of void rifts the possibility of his return is strongly enhanced.” 

Rumble facepalms. Poppy laughs. Teemo sighs.

“Yea,” Lulu contributes, “like the one outside in the woods! It’s really easy to get in and out.”

Teemo’s eyes snap to Tristana. They share a look. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Rumble asks.

Lulu shakes her head happily.

“I can show you if you want to.”

“Nah, I’ll pass.”

“Okay.”

It is a quiet for a moment with no other noise than Kennen’s obnoxiously loud munching.

“Could you quit that for heaven’s sake?” Corki pleads.

Kennen swallows.

“No.”

And keeps snacking.

“What you are even here for, anyway. Aren’t you ninjas all about balance or whatever? What does he have on you that makes you wanna kill him?” Poppy questions.

“My presence in this meeting is necessary.”

“Obviously.”

“I don’t have to justify myself to a Demacian puppet.”

“What did you just call me?”

She slams her fists on the table that everything rattles.

“Poppy, my drink.” Ziggs whines.

“Say that again if you dare but once I’m finished with you all that’s left of you won’t even be enough for a puppet.”

Kennen leans back raising a brow.

“Quit it.” Teemo intervenes.

They stare at each other. Teemo wonders where that came from. That isn’t like Poppy. That isn’t like Kennen either. He hopes it isn’t about that trade treaty that Demacia and Ionia formed recently. Slowly Poppy sits back down. Silence falls over them. The atmosphere is a little tense afterwards. 

“He came to Ionia few years ago.” Kennen says, ”Claimed to make holidays and destroyed a village.”

“So, you want revenge?”

“Basically.”

“There’s more?”

“Let’s just say he hasn’t returned what he has borrowed.”

“Alright.” Teemo concludes, “Theft is a good charge. Say, is it valuable of some sort?”

“Yes, it’s a very old and very precious.”

“And he stole from Ionia.” Teemo continues, “That means the league has to deliver the prosecution.”

“Won’t that result in a match?” Lulu asks quietly.

“Not necessarily.” Teemo answers, “Only if Bandle City puts their hand into the fire for him.”

“Wait, so that’s our plan?” Ziggs screeched, “Fuck, that’s lame!”

“Hate to agree with him on that but yea.” Rumble says.

“This isn’t exactly the party I signed up for.” Poppy growls.

“For now, it’s the easiest obstacle. I will need some time to track him down so in the meantime you can have a little talk with him.” Teemo shrugs.

At that they grin. Heimerdinger mumbles something incomprehensible. Corki downs the last of his beer. Lulu and Tristana share a look that Teemo can’t decipher.

“I will help you.” Kennen says.

Teemo shares a look with him. That would have been a very cool moment from a spy’s movie or something if it wasn’t for all the crumbs in Kennen’s fur. Teemo pulls a face. He turns back to the group who looks at him partly expectantly and partly disbelieving.

“I guess that’s all for today. It should be needless to say, but information must not leak. I will keep you informed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much conversation? Well I love conversations <3


	3. The freshly washed laundry is ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone flips their shit over today's match. Visiting Rumble turns into a job interview gone wrong. Lulu wants to be shot. Tristana is sick of Veigar's bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy writing full chapters happening way later in the story. Enjoy this one! I rewrote it so many times now I'm satisfied. Also, I decided to throw Tristana into relationship shenanigans. Just for fun. I'm not so sure if Teemo/Tristana will happen. I'll let you decide when the time comes :')

# The freshly washed laundry is ruined

The evening leaves a bitter taste in Tristana’s mouth. She doesn’t sleep too well. Lying in bed she recaps her words. Maybe she should have said more. Everyone seemed eager and that can only lead to problems. Especially Teemo. She has seen him mad before, but he has never turned to something drastic. On one hand it is understandable, and everyone would profit from Veigar’s everlasting absence, but she doubts his plan will suffice.

What was that talk about theft and prosecutions? If Teemo thinks they will find something at Veigar’s home, then he is thinking way too naively. No, he probably has something else in mind that he didn’t display yesterday. Presumably everybody does. Why else would Teemo talk that secretively about reasons? Well, it’s none of his business. It isn’t Tristana’s business either. She followed his call for two reasons. One, friends support each other. Second, she wouldn’t mind not seeing Veigar for the rest of her life. Whether she will be an active member of this… venture, she isn’t sure yet.

Sloppily she stands up and gets ready. She would rather not have any more work. Training, the League and constant patrolling have kept her busy. Some free days would be much more preferable. Maybe even her muscles would stop being sore. Yet all she gets are a couple hours a day. Like yesterday’s evening or today’s morning. Would be nice to stay in bed, but Lulu needs her assistance. Oh man, she forgot about Lulu. She was really quiet afterwards and went home immediately after. That is not like her. Tristana shouldn’t have brought her. Lulu needs to focus on today’s match and not overthink things. She likes to overthink and worry about unnecessary things. Hopefully she could sleep. Tristana will ask her once they meet.

Today’s match is about some trade route between Freljord and some place south of Noxian territory, and Noxus can’t let them use their roads without taxing. Naturally Noxus has an advantage against Freljord, because of their many team constellations that Freljord doesn’t possess. So Freljord agreed to the match under the condition of joining arms with other states. In the end the match consists of a colourful bunch of champions from all nations. Lulu has been asked to join after Braum unexpectantly fell ill. So, in between that chaos Lulu stands next to Ashe in the southern lane.

It’s Lulu’s first match after months that she is being summoned and Tristana has offered mental support. They meet up in Bandle City’s town hall and exchange a hug and greetings. Lulu is exited and talks about the match non-stop. They walk through a hall leading to the back of the building and step down a staircase. A few guards greet them as they pass. Lulu is discussing her roaming strategy with Pix when they arrive at the portal room of Bandle City. They step on the platform connected to the League’s portal. The stationed mage activates the portal for them and within the blink of an eye they find themselves in the familiar dark halls of the League. A mage greets them with a nod and immediately goes back to reading his scroll.

They quickly leave and pass through the halls. By now Tristana as well as Lulu know the way to the summoning hall with closed eyes. They see a few guards and pass a group of summoners until they arrive the destined door. Tristana offers some last pieces of advice and a few calming words. Lulu grins her big toothy grin and farewells her. Their ways part as Lulu enters the summoning hall and Tristana makes her way to the watcher’s lounge. She greets Darius and Draven politely when she passes them. Competing against those two won’t be an easy match. Nor a pleasant one.

She enters the public watcher’s lounge and takes seat at the table farthest away from everyone else who has gathered. There are some champions, some people of the media and the rest seem to be the usual guests that enjoy the matches. She waves ‘hello’ to Ashe’s husband and shares a word with Volibear. Politely she greets Swain and LeBlanc but avoids conversation with them. She nods to the other champions in the room and receives similar greetings. 

Tristana leans back and tries to look nonchalant. She isn’t exactly nervous, but she remembers Lulu’s state after her last match. Although Tristana hasn’t watched it she heard enough to know that it was a disaster. It is rather strange to see her that confident. She must be well prepared. Or naïve. Tristana hopes it’s the first but fears it is the latter.  
The commentators on the screen talk about chances for both teams. The camera zooms at every lane. It’s a rather good match-up for Lulu’s team. She and Ashe have a slight advantage against Draven and Taric due to their range. If they don’t overstep and watch out for Taric’s stun, they should be fine. They have a potentially good team fight combo, but Taric’s abilities are not to underestimated. 

The match starts fast. Lulu and Ashe successfully establish the bully lane. They drive their opponents under the tower and aid their minions in destroying the first obstacle as good as they can. Their opponents shove them back into lane. This goes back and forth for a while and Tristana realizes that Lulu has improved much since she last saw her fighting. She dodges Draven’s axes repeatedly and shields Ashe in the right moments. There is a clear synergy between adc and support that no one can deny. Under the constant pressure their enemies continually wear down.

A foreseeable shift emerges as the enemy Sejuani makes her way to the southern lane. The lounge fills with shouts of concern and cheers alike. Tristana sucks in her breath as she predicts the outcome of this gank. Lulu and Ashe don’t suspect a thing until Sejuani and her roaring boar stomp up from behind their back. Everything happens very fast. Sejuani throws her heavy bola, Draven and Taric storm forwards, Ashe’s summoner flashes her to safety and Lulu faces Sejuani’s dreadful weapon.

She speeds up and slides beneath the bola using the momentum to get out of the dangerous centre. Relieved cheers fill the room. Tristana allows herself to breathe. Lulu and Ashe retreat under their tower but Sejuani continues pursuing them. The mood shifts dangerously once again. 

Ashe and Lulu ready themselves for the dive. Ashe releases an enchanted arrow, but Sejuani flashes and rematerializes next to them. The giant tusks of her boar aim for Ashe. Lulu shields her in the last moment, but Sejuani leads her beast to dodge a tower shot and charges once again. Something dashes from the jungle side. It’s Skarner, who steps in between stopping the assault. Sejuani is too slow, the sting hits her, and she crystallizes on the spot. The next tower shot breaks her into a million pieces. Outnumbered the enemies flee. A row of arrows slows them, Skarner dashes forward, another one falls.

The commentators flip their shit completely on this turn-around. The lounge fills with claps and cheers. Somebody starts a fight with a Noxus-friendly guest. Tristana hears toasts being spoken and an angry fan shouting tips. She tries to relax but it’s hard in this environment and the match continuing just as exiting. 

In the following team fights Tristana witnesses just how much Lulu has improved. Her shields are strong, her attacks hit, and her transformation spell confuses their enemies leading to easy picks. Her choice in item adds to that immensely. Lulu’s teammates survive repeatedly because of her fast reactions and her ward placements. Tristana is in complete awe and tries her hardest to conceal her surprise. 

As the last team fight breaks out in front of the enemy’s base the spectators break out in shouts. Deafening cheers and warnings are spit at the screen. Tristana watches closely. Spells and arrows and axes fly from side to side. It goes back and forth until Lux missteps and the frontline of both teams clash at each other. Immediately Taric calls upon ancient magic, granting invulnerability to his team and the fight shifts into their favour. Lulu’s team falls back and only survive by using the power of Redemption. Once Taric’s magic subsides they charge at their enemies again. Spells are casted, and arrows shot. Skarner pursues Draven until under their tower and only manages to survive and securing the kill by Lulu’s ultimate ability. A shield is being cast on every member of her team. Garen follows Skarner taking on Darius with help of Lux. Redemption is being used for their enemies, but it comes too late for Malzahar who froze because of Ashe’s masterfully aimed arrow and Lux’ perfectly timed laser. 

From then on, they drive back their enemies and aid their minions to destroying the base. The spectators go nuts. Especially the guests from Freljord cheer loud and even knock over a table in their ecstatic rush. Tristana leaves the room as the win is inevitable and knowing how yordles are likely to be overlooked she will be safer outside. She hears gleeful turmoil from the lounge and the beginning of a wrangle.

Tristana makes her way back to the summoning hall. Both teams share handshakes with a more or less threatening vibe in the air. The defeated team leaves as well as Skarner. The remaining group congratulate and praise each other, shake hands, hug, joke. It’s a gleeful mood. Tristana waves at Lulu who skips to her happily and hugs her.

“Hey, Lulu, congratulations. You were great.” Tristana says and returns the hug.

“Thanks, Tris. I was so nervous! But it was great. Everyone was so good there was no way I could fail.”

“You were good yourself. That last team fight was grandiose.”

“Aww, stop it already! I’m hungry. Let’s go for lunch, okay?”

They step apart and make their leave.

“Thanks again for stepping in.” Ashe says to Lulu when they say their goodbye to them.

“Any time, Ashe. It’s nice laning with you.”

“I can only give that back.”

“See you soon!”

“Until next time, Lulu.”

They share a smile, Lux hugs them and Garen waves them goodbye. Tristana and Lulu wave back and leave towards the portals room. Lulu grins widely and walks with a skip in her steps. She beams at everyone they meet and babbles about the game. Pix swirls around her and seems to discuss with her. The conversation shifts into a language Tristana can’t understand. It doesn’t bother her. Tristana is just relieved the match went well.

They step onto the platform leading to Bandle City. The mage who still reads his scroll, activates the runes engraved into the stone. One blink later they find themselves back in the portal room of Bandle City’s. The other mage greets them politely. Tristana and Lulu leave the room and step up the stairs. They pass another hall and some more guards. The walk outside is accompanied by the conversation between Lulu and her friend until they enter the entrance hall filled with cheering people. They are surrounded instantly.  
The mass swirls around them bombarding them with shouts and questions and clicking cameras and phones. Clearly flattered by the attention Lulu answers to their calls. She says hi and thanks for their support and how happy she is about today’s match. Reporter step through the masses blocking their way out.

“Miss Lulu, first of all, congratulations on your amazing performance today. What was today’s game turner in your opinion?” asks one of them.

“Ehhh, I think it was Skarner’s gank early on. That really brought us the lead.” Lulu answers hesitantly.

“Miss Lulu, commentators are rather surprised about your display today. What is the reason behind your recent development?” another asks.

“Oh, eh, just training.” Lulu says.

“How long have you been preparing for today’s match?”

“I don’t know… Kinda since last match.” She answers looking to the side.

“Do you have a coach? Who is it?”

“Well, a friend helps me…” she gives a small smile.

“Can we expect to see you more often being summoned to the Rift?”

The questions keep coming and become more and more abstruse. Lulu is overwhelmed quickly. It doesn’t seem that she has a reasoned answer for most of the question. She probably hasn’t thought about most.

“What can you tell us about your training schedule?” 

“What is your opinion on the upcoming item changes?”

“Please comment on the following statement ‘Irelia is overpowered and Riot should nerf her’.”

“What do you suggest when you get hungry during a long match?”

“Alright everyone, today’s been exhausting. Please refrain from asking any more questions!” Tristana announces.

Most reporters ignore that, but she pushes them out of the way and drags Lulu behind her. Once out of the building they quickly make their way through narrow alleys until they shook off even the most persistent pursuer. 

“Thanks for saving me. Just what was that?” Lulu asks between breaths.

“No problem. I kind of expected this, to be honest.” Tristana answers with a smile.

“What do you mean?”

“You were really good today. They will swarm you now. It’s just like when I started to get noticed. The media was all over me for some time.”

“They still are…”

“True, but it’s worst at the beginning. It will fade. Don’t worry.”

“O-okay… So, lunch?”

“Lunch.”

Lulu takes lead and brings them to a restaurant that she absolutely recommends. Tristana has never been here before and can’t make out anything special about it. It’s quite busy and people are exited to see them. Some younglings ask for autographs, some congratulate Lulu and others observe. That is way more tolerable than what happened before. Tristana answers some questions and talks to a group of fans while they wait in line. She sees Lulu enjoying the conversations and talking a lot more than to the reporters. She has more answers on earlier questions too. Reaching the counter, they excuse themselves politely. 

“If you like spicy you should get a curry. I love their curry.” Lulu says looking at the menu.

“Okay, should I take number twelve then?” Tristana weighs.

“Try number thirteen. It’s reeeeally good. You might wanna skip on the hot sauce tho.”

“Okay?”

“It burned for half an hour.”

“Okay, then number thirteen for me. What will you get?”

“I wanted to try their soups for forever… but I really want some chicken right now.”

“Number twenty sounds good.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll take that!”

They order and for some reason Tristana can’t deny that those employees look extraordinarily happy about their presence. Seems like they watched Lulu’s match as well. Lulu chooses the next table that becomes free. It’s positioned near the corner, so they might be able to have a private conversation in here. Pix sits down in lotus position on the table. He looks at Lulu and says something.

“Oh right. Imma check.”

She pulls out her phone and unlocks it.

“Just a second Tris. I eh…” she taps on it, “told my friend about the match and he usually writes me a short recap soon after. You know, what I did good and my mistakes and such.”

“No problem. Who is that friend by the way?”

Pix says something.

“Yea, wait it’s loading. Ugh, I wish he had Facebook. Or Snapchat. No, he likes e-mails.” Lulu scoffs.

“Do I know him?” Tristana asks.

“Ah, there it is. Hold on, just a… sec…”

Lulu reads frantically, her brows furrowed in a concentrated manner. Did she just ignore Tristana’s questions twice in a row? A grin spreads on Lulu’s face as she reads and triumphantly slams her fist on the table.

“Yes! Only six mistakes. We did it!” 

She high-fives Pix who got into the air to read with her.

“He writes that our footwork has become much better and our item use. I think he’s proud of us.” She grins at Pix, then at Tristana, then again at Pix, “We need to work on positioning, ugh, again. Why is he so fixated on that?”

Pix says something enthusiastically and Lulu nods.

“Yea, you’re right. Oh, I already have an idea!”

She types in a quick response and puts the phone back into her pocket.

“Sorry,” she says, “but, uhm, that was important.”

“No problem Lulu.” Tristana shrugs, “So, who was that again?”

“Just a friend of mine.”

“Yea, but who is he?”

“Ah, he’s not from here. You probably don’t know him.”

Tristana frowns.

“What’s up, Lulu? He’s your boyfriend or something?”

“No, no. He just doesn’t like it when people talk about him behind his back.”

Huh, she doesn’t react on that at all.

“Well, we don’t actually talk behind his back. We just talk. Nothing bad. I just wanna get to know your friends, that’s all. Why don’t you bring him around and introduce him to us?” Tristana reasons.

“No… You know, all my friends are champions and he’s just he.”

“Oh.”

“Yea, I don’t think that would be a very good idea.”

“Well, he seems to know a lot about the League.”

“Kind of. I guess that’s my doing. I talk, and he listens.”

Lulu laughs. She stops abruptly and pulls out her phone again. 

“Huh? He says we will be summoned more often now.” She says sceptically and looks at Tristana, “You think so too?”

“Yeah!” 

Tristana nods.

“You were great, Lulu. People will know now what you’re capable of. It sounded as if Ashe knows that already. Which means all of Avarosa will know. That will spread. There’s probably already articles written about your match.”

“That would be so awesome, Tris.” Lulu whispers urgently.

“It is. Don’t worry, Lulu, everything will come in time.”

Lulu grins at her and at Pix. The waiter comes serving their meals. It looks and smells great. They dig into it while Pix steals pieces from Lulu’s plate. She doesn’t mind. For a while they eat in pleasant silence.

“And you’ve been training all this time?” Tristana asks.

“Yup.”

“With that friend of yours.”

“Yea, he can’t really help me with magic, but he knows some things about fighting. It was mostly endurance, actually. I never noticed how unfit I was.”

“That’s good. It’s the core of the gunner’s training course.”

“Really?”

“Yea, every single day. Is he a soldier or something?”

“Nah, I think he’s studying. History or something. He knows an awful lot of stuff.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yea, the other day he told me stories about Shurima. Those were cool. He’s a good storyteller.”

“Well, if you introduced him to me I could…”

“No.”

Tristana laughs.

“What’s the matter?” she asks.

“Nothing, just…” Lulu sighs, “I don’t think you two would become friends. You are both so different.”

“So, what? We aren’t much alike either.”

“That’s not true. We have lots in common.”

“Do we? Tell me five things we have in common.”

“Well, we are champions.”

“That’s one.”

“We are both girls.”

“Two.”

“Ehm, we have hair.”

“Lulu.”

“We like being champions.”

“You like being a champion.”

“And we have the same friends.”

“That doesn’t really count.”

“There, five things we have in common.”

“You failed.”

“I didn’t.”

“You have another argument?”

Lulu stares at her. She looks to the side and sighs under her breath.

“No, it’s just a feeling.”

Tristana has the feeling Lulu doesn’t want to share this part of her life. That’s fine with her. But her curiosity is awakened now. Maybe she will find out more over time. Must be an interesting fellow.

“Just out of curiosity” Tristana asks another question, “is he a yordle?”

“Yea.”

Oha. Tristana smells a potential boyfriend. She smiles friendly but is already planning how to find out more. It would be the first time Lulu shows interest. Oh, the drama that could unfold. Tristana looks forward to it. For now, she should lay low. Let’s change the topic.

“I didn’t want to say anything before your match, but you know, you’ve been really quiet yesterday. Are you okay, Lulu?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m good. A little surprised, to be honest. I mean, what did he do that you all dislike him so much?”

“It’s not just disliking, Lulu. I think most of us hate him. Although I don’t know about the others for sure.”

“Not even Teemo’s reason?” Lulu digs deeper.

Tristana thinks for a moment.

“I know that they have some sort of rivalry going on. Dunno what that’s about.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I thought he would have a ton of reasons.”

“Well, there have been some situations that make sense to this.”

“Like?”

“Like…? My, aren’t you curious suddenly.” Tristana jokes.

“I’m always curious. You know Teemo best. I never understood him really.

“There’s not much to understand. Teemo’s Teemo. Now that I think of it, I don’t really understand why they hate each other either.”

Lulu grins.

“Maybe they’re just bored.” She says.

“Probably.” Tristana guesses, “So, what do you hate him for? Oh, wait, you don’t. You haven’t talked to him either, did you?”

Lulu shrugs with on shoulder and tilts her head a little. A strange gesture that Tristana interprets as shyness. Lulu doesn’t want to show how scared she is in reality. Although it is visible. Every time Tristana has seen them at the same place, Lulu practically jumps to Tristana’s side and embroils her in a conversation.

“Sometimes we talk…” she begins, “Like, we talked when we were on the same team. That happened… once. Sometimes we meet at the League… I don’t exactly enjoy those moments…”

“Ah, don’t sweat it. It’s healthier to keep your distance.”

“Hmh.” she mumbles and stuffs her mouth full.

Tristana raises an eyebrow at that. Lulu holds the stare, then grins.

“You know what we should do?” she asks.

“What, Lulu?”

“We should definitely abuse the fact that I have his phone number.” Her grin widens, “We should spam him with cryptic messages and call him in the middle of the night and locate him and order a ton of pizzas to his house! Imagine his surprise!”

Lulu laughs. Tristana blinks.

“Hold on,” she says putting her cutlery down, “how do you have his number?”

“Oh, I asked nicely.” She laughs.

Obviously.

“And are you saying you can locate him by his phone number?” 

Lulu calms down and thinks for a moment.

“Hmm, nah, I can’t. But I bet Heimerdinger can do that. He knows code, doesn’t he? Maybe he can hack, but ehhh…”

“But what? That’s perfect! That way we could help Teemo a lot.”

“Sure, just… I think Heimerdinger is busy. He told me about some project that he is super invested in. Plus, that thing that Corki brings him next week…”

Corki brings it to Heimerdinger? Well, that is actually to be expected since Heimer is the smartest brain in Piltover and also a yordle. Obviously Bandle City would want him to study it.

“I guess, we could go to Rumble instead.” Lulu suggests.

Tristana groans.

“I can’t think of anyone else… And he’s probably still in town, you know.” Lulu explains.

“Yea… me neither it’s just…”

“He’s crushing on you.”

“He’s annoying.”

“Uhuh.”

“And rude.”

“And super crushing on you.”

“Would you stop that?”

“It’s just so funny.”

“Lulu!” Tristana exclaims.

“Tristana!” Lulu responds enthusiastically.

“Ugh, I swear sometimes…”

“What?”

“How can you?”

“How can I what?”

“Oof, Lulu!” she whines, “Why do you always do that? You know I don’t like him!”

“Maybe you would if you spent more time with him?”

“No, I wouldn’t!”

“So, there’s somebody else?”

“What? No!”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Okay. Shall we go after we finish lunch?”

“We have a mission afterwards, remember?”

“It will be a short visit then!” she says opportunistic.

That way they would have an excuse to leave early. Tristana ponders over their options.

“Fine.” Tristana grumbles eventually.

“His place is cool, you know?” Lulu adds.

“You’ve been there?”

“Yeah, not for long though. There’s sketches everywhere and robots and stuff.”

“Hmh, sounds very cool.” She says unconvinced.

“Yea, just you wait!”

Lulu devours her plate afterwards and waits impatiently for Tristana to do so too. Naturally, Tristana delays their departure as much as possible. She escapes for a few minutes into the bathroom and strengthens herself for the upcoming most awkward visit. Tristana leaves the bathroom eventually and is pulled by Lulu onto the streets. She didn’t know that he possesses a residence in Bandle City like they do. They pass shops and apartments until they stop in front of a single house with a huge annex, probably his workshop. Lulu rings the bell and takes a step back. Tristana swallows as she remembers yesterday’s exchange of words and all the other awkward moments she shares with Rumble. The door swings open.

“Tristana? What a pleasant surprise!” 

Rumble smiles widely.

“Hi” she mumbles.

“Hey there!”

“And Lulu… another surprise.”

His smile turns fake immediately. Lulu doesn’t notice as she smiles too. Rumbles returns his attention back to Tristana.

“Why don’t you come in?” he suggests and opens the door for them.

“Thanks!” Lulu chirps and passes him.

Uncertainly Tristana follows. She notices how his eyes follow her every movement and she doesn’t like that. He always acts like a creep. She follows Lulu through the hall into the living room. As promised there is paper everywhere. On the floor, on the table, on the couch and on every other surface. Rumble comes in shortly after.

“If I had known you were coming I would have tidied up. Welp, make yourself at home.”

He gestures to the couch and flops himself into the nearby arm chair, onto the papers. He sits on his own papers. What the hell. Awkwardly Tristana fishes together the pages and places them next to her. Lulu does the same. For whatever reason Tristana sits nearest to him. It’s stupid. She is positioned diagonally to him, which means she has to turn to look at him. That causes Lulu to be behind her back. And Tristana can’t help but fixate on this fact.

“What can I do for ya?” Rumble asks with a grin.

“Well, we would like to ask for a favour…” Tristana begins.

“Aha?”

“Can you locate phones if you have the number?” Lulu interrupts quirkily as ever.

Reluctantly Rumble shifts his look towards the other person in the room.

“Why would you want to locate a phone?” he asks suspiciously. 

“For pranks!” 

“Actually,” Tristana says, “we only want to locate Veigar’s phone.”

“You got his phone number?” he asks her incredulously.

“Yes.”

“How the hell did you get that?” he laughs.

“Well, a Bandle Gunner has her ways.”

Wait, did she just take Lulu’s credit? She should have said Lulu has her ways, no, that sounds weird. How did she get the number even? Maybe she should have said a woman has her ways because that way it wouldn’t have been revealed who did it. But what if Rumble interpreted that as flirting? Hold on, was Tristana just accidently flirting? She gotta stop overthinking.

“I see. That’s awesome.”

He thinks for a moment. Tristana begins to sweat under his glare.

“You know,” Tristana explains, “that would be really helpful. We could find out where he lives, where he goes and stays. Find patterns and the sort. We might see something interesting in that, eh, data.” 

Rumble nods.

“Sure. I’m all onto that idea. Some days need to pass before you see anything, tho. If you’re that eager you could check every single location he’s at, but I wouldn’t recommend that…”

“Yea, of course. He might notice that he’s followed and gets rid of the phone.” Tristana agrees.

“Not only that. First and foremost, it’s a risk to take.”

“Ehh, yes. That too. Waiting is not a problem. I think it will be faster than Teemo anyway.”

Rumble chuckles.

“That for sure!”

“So, what do you think?”

“Well, that will be a few days of work. What do I get in return?”

Uuuuuuugh.

“I’m sure we can repay you adequately.”

He smiles warmly. Tristana’s mouth goes dry. She fears the worst.

“Say, how have you been? I haven’t seen you for some time now. You aren’t fighting as much right now, are you?”

“No, but I’ve just been busy. The city’s nervous. We observe more foreign traffic which is why I’m on patrol so often.”

“Sounds exhausting.”

“It is.”

“Do you even get free days?”

“Not really.”

“Ah.”

Oh no, don’t let the conversation die. She should say more but what? She could ask him about something, but she would be showing interest then. She isn’t interested in talking to him! Calm down, Tristana, be polite.

“How... have you been?” she asks reluctantly.

“Oh, I’ve been fine. The demand for my gadgets has increased since last All Stars and I’ve been working non-stop between matches.”

Great topic! Tristana jumps at the chance.

“All Stars was awesome. I remember the match in which they all dressed up.”

“Oh, yeah, you mean that mafia vs. matchmakers match.”

“Yes!” Tristana laughs.

“I still can’t believe that Varus put on wings.” Rumble reminisces.

“I can’t believe they got Twitch into a suit.”

“Whose idea was that even?” 

“I think it was Vi’s. It was hilarious.”

“Yea, it was. Will you be participating in the next?”

“Of course. You?”

“Probably. Have you planned something?”

“Uh, no, but T…” 

Don’t speak about Teemo here. Tristana almost forgot. She coughs.

“That, uhh, Lulu has had that idea about Star Guardians. I can’t get into that, but I think she found in Jinx a good adc and she talked to a few others already.”

“Star Guardians? I can imagine you as one.”

Uuuuuuugh. Tristana coughs up again.

“So, to come back to the topic. Can you do that?”

“Uhm, sure. How hard could it be?”

“Awesome!” Lulu chimes in from another room.

They turn their head towards Lulu who ogles a device she’s holding in her hands. Tristana didn’t even notice that she stood up. Which means she was alone with Rumble all the time. Ugh. She shivers at the thought.

“Hey, don’t touch that!”

Rumble jumps up and speedwalks to her. Lulu puts it down and retreats further into the room. Tristana follows him slowly. It’s his workshop. A large room with various machines and gadgets and metal parts. Admittedly it is cool. But it is still Rumble’s home and that odd creation that he manages on the Rift stands in the middle of the room. Tristana’s stomach flips at the sight and her mouth forms a thin line. She once heard rumours that Rumble named it after her. Freaky.

“Don’t touch that either!”

Rumble rushes to Lulu who skips behind the desk.

“Never!” She jokes.

She holds up a gun and makes shooting noises with her mouth.

“Put that down!”

She points at Rumble who freezes.

“Pew, pew!”

“Stop that.” He urges.

She points at Tristana who raises an eyebrow. Rumble steps between them.

“Don’t point at people with that. For fucks sake, put the gun down.”

“Aww, but it looks so cool!”

She points at the ground.

“No need to worry tho. I know how to handle those. There’s guns on the Rift too, you know.” She adds.

He marches towards her.

“I don’t remember seeing you with those and I don’t wanna see you with mine. Who gave you permission to rummage through my stuff anyway?”

He grabs it out of her hands angrily and stares down at her.

“Uhh, I kinda gave it to me myself since you were busy.”

“Great fucking reason.”

“I think we should go now, Lulu. I’m sorry about our intrusion.” Tristana arbitrates. 

Rumble turns to her. Lulu uses this moment to sneak to Tristana.

“It’s ok. I should have locked the room.”

Tristana smiles apologetically and puts a hand on Lulu’s shoulder. She turns to leave.

“Don’t you too wanna see what it does?” Lulu asks her exited.

“C’mon Lulu, we’ve been bothering Rumble long enough.”

“Just one more minute, please?”

Lulu steps towards Rumble and points at herself.

“I can cast a shield and you shoot!” she proposes.

“I’m not gonna shoot you.” 

“I’ll be fine!”

“No.”

“Lulu, that’s crazy.” Tristana interjects.

“No, it’s perfect. I trained my shields, you saw that.”

“Uhuh.”

Tristana grabs for Lulu’s arm and pulls softly.

“Let’s go, Lulu.”

“Then shoot at that plate!”

She points at a metal plate on the ground.

“Ugh, Lulu, c’mon now. Rumble’s got better things to do.”

“It’s alright, Tris,” Rumble says, “I can make a quick demonstration if you’re interested.”

Fuck that guy. Why is he willing to that now? Tristana groans inwardly but shows only surprise outwardly. He was supposed to get the wink. Why is Lulu not getting that Tristana wants to leave? Right, she gets distracted very quickly. And fuck that stupid nickname. 

He motions for them to get behind him and distances himself a few meters from the plate. Tristana shoots Lulu an angry look which is ignored. So, she watches over Rumble’s shoulder. He shoots a faint light at it. Nothing happens. A couple seconds later the metal melts and sets the paper around on fire which lead the fire to a nearby table. Lulu screams in surprise, Pix screams something indecipherable in his squeaky voice and that scares Tristana more than the actual fire. Rumble walks to a locker and pulls out an extinguisher. He puts out the fire and turns to them.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Uh, yea.” Tristana answers.

“WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN?” Lulu shouts and grabs Tristana.

She isn’t gonna faint, is she? Rumble shrugs nonchalantly.

“It heats up whatever is hit. Usually until the target is vaporized.”

“Oh my gosh! What happens if you hit a person?” Lulu asks shocked.

“You’ve seen that video of the hamster in the microwave?”

“What?”

“Don’t watch it.”

“Huh?!”

“I, err, had a lot of fires to put out in the test phase.” Rumble tries to change the subject.

“It’s cool.” Tristana says, “What are you gonna do with it?”

He lights up at her question. She curses internally.

“I’m not sure yet. It was mostly just an experiment. See if that would even work. Never thought I could build something like that.”

He laughs.

“It is awesome!” Lulu assures him, “But really dangerous.”

“That’s why you aren’t allowed in here anymore.”

“What? But I thought I just wasn’t allowed to touch your things?”

“You broke that rule.”

“No, I just…”

“You did break the first rule, Lulu.” Tristana says to her shrugging.

Lulu turns to her with an expression of betrayal. Yes, serves her right putting Tristana in this situation. She already praised Rumble per accident. She better leaves before she says something truly stupid. She nods her head towards exit.

“Let’s go now. The others are probably waiting.”

Rumble puts down the gun and gestures to the living room.

“If you’ve got business to tend to I don’t wanna keep you back although you’re free to stay.”

Sure.

“We’ve got a mission. We really need to leave, or we’ll be late.” Tristana explains and pushes Lulu out of the room.

Rumble leads them to the front door and opens it for them.

“Come back anytime.” He says, but it’s clearly directed at Tristana.

“Sure!” Lulu answers happily.

He smiles at her with a fake smile.

“You, uhm, tell us when you’ve got something?” Tristana asks.

“Yea, will do.”

“Cool.”

“See ya.”

“Bye.”

The door closes and Tristana breathes out exhausted. Finally. Out of that damned house and his damned owner. She shoots another angry look at Lulu. Lulu grins.

“That was cool. But Rumble is a little bonkers, isn’t he?” 

“I hate you.” Tristana replies.

Lulu turns to walk down the street. Tristana follows by her side.

“Why would you say something like that?” she asks with false hurt.

“Gosh, you left me alone with him. I thought you were gonna talk to him.” 

“You did great without me. I think, he might only help because you asked.”

“Oh, great. I use him.”

“You don’t use him. You asked nicely.”

“Yea, like you asked Veigar for his number.” Tristana scoffs.

“No, that was different.”

“How exactly did you even do that?”

“Well, a fae sorceress has her ways.”

Lulu points her tongue at her. So she is hurt by Tristana’s remark. She doesn’t show it, but she doesn’t need to. Tristana gets it. They talk about the latest episode of Valoran’s Talents during their walk and the bad mood lifts off slowly. The first stop is Bandle City’s academy where Tristana changes into her gunner’s attire and arms herself. Then they meet up with everyone else at the training court. Teemo and five mages wait for their arrival. 

“Hi, you’re late.” Teemo greets them.

“Sorry, guys.” Tristana apologizes.

“Sorry, we were just visiting Rumble.” Lulu tells happily.

Teemo shoots Tristana a confused look, she sighs, so he shrugs and speaks up.

“Now, that we’re ready, would you take the lead, Lulu?” 

“Sure, let’s go to the southern forest.”

She skips ahead, Pix swirling around her. They seem to converse but it’s hard to say. Tristana walks next to Teemo. The mages follow them.

“How’s it going?” Teemo asks quietly.

“Okay. Just an exhausting day.” Tristana replies.

“It’s not even 14:00.”

“I know.”

“Heard that Lulu had a good match today. You’ve watched it?”

“Yea, I accompanied her. She was really good. I think she’ll get media attention now.”

“Oh, my pity.”

“I think she looks towards it.”

“We all did, didn’t we?”

“I guess so.”

“Remember the letters we used to get?”

“Those were the days, Teemo. I loved them.”

“Me too. I rarely get any nowadays. You?”

“From time to time. But we’re too busy for matches. Honestly, I haven’t seen you for weeks before yesterday. What were you doing all the time?”

“Work. They’ve been sending me on missions non-stop.”

“They always do.”

“Well, this time it’s a little different. I just don’t have much free time right now.”

“What’s different?”

He hesitates.

“The… location.” 

“They’re sending you outside?” Tristana whispers bewildered.

“Yea.”

They arrive at the market and keep quiet until they are off the main road towards the southern gate. Lulu still leads a few meters away talking to Pix. They seem to be in a deep discussion about something or they’re gossiping. The mages discretely follow a few meters behind them. They too talk amongst themselves. Probably about mage-stuff.

“So, you were visiting Rumble I heard.” Teemo starts.

“Don’t remind me.” Tristana groans.

Teemo chuckles.

“You had a good time, I guess.” He says.

“Oh yea. A table caught fire and Lulu almost shot me.”

He laughs at that and she can’t help but grin.

“Sounds ~lovely~.” 

“Very.”

“So, why were you there? Finally making friends with him?”

“Ugh, no way. We might have found a faster way to locate Veigar.”

“Really? How that?”

“Locating his phone.”

“Ooof, what a lowly trick.”

“I know it’s not your fancy espionage work, but it’s probably gonna be a lot faster.”

“If you say so.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“It’s not that. It’s… I’m surprised, but glad you join me in this.”

“I’ll be honest I’m not a fan, but you’re my friend.”

Teemo stays quiet after that. It’s not what he wanted to say. It’s clear to Tristana, but she won’t ask now. She needs a private space for that conversation because she has that feeling that something bothers him. They arrive at the gate and meet up with Lulu who already waits for them. Pix takes a seat on her shoulder and looks at Tristana. Sometimes he makes her uncomfortable. Like, right now. The mages catch up to them. Since they leave the safe city they now have to stay in group, even if they are still near to the city’s walls.

“Where to now?” Teemo asks.

“This direction.” Lulu answers and points towards the trees.

Great, right through the flora. Spiders and bugs, here they come. Lulu takes lead again, Teemo next, then the mages and Tristana last. Teemo and Tristana serve as protection. The actual work will be done by the mages who will close the void rift once they found it. The problem is simply that anything could have come out during the time it was open. Or while they are closing it.

Lulu walks fast, but not fast enough that she can’t start a conversation with Teemo. He asks her about today’s match and the waterfall of words is not able to stop again. He listens to her stories with little interest, but Tristana knows that he will remember most of it nonetheless. She looks to the right, but all she hears is the wind in the treetops. They wander for a while. Tristana and Teemo being alert while Lulu enjoys the walk and the mages look around nervously. Nothing happens. 

They arrive at a meadow with many wild flowers that Tristana has never seen. The flora completely changes into cruel formations and the reason for that lies in the middle of the forest clearing. A long crack of two- or three-meters spreads on the ground. Cold air surrounds the deep purple nothing. Tristana positions herself diagonal from Teemo and unlocks her cannon. Teemo readies his arrows and surveys the surrounding.

“Are they really closing it now?” Lulu asks Teemo.

“We have to. Something could come out. Maybe it already has.” He responds, his ears twitching.

“But what if they are cute?”

“What?”

“Yea, like Malzahar’s voidlings. They have these big eyes and tiny legs. They’re so cute.”

“Uhm, you shouldn’t let your guard down just because something is cute.” 

“Aw, c’mon Teemo. Maybe something friendly wants to visit us. Something as big as Cho’Gath that will protect the city!”

“Yea, or maybe something like Cho’Gath wants to eat everyone alive.”

Lulu grumbles on that response. The mages take positions around the rift and motions for the others to make a little more room. They begin chanting words that Tristana has never heard and make gestures that are rather obscure. She watches them for moment before going back on guard observing the woods and the rift in turns. Nothing happens. The earth rumbles as the rift deforms. It closes and opens again and leaves an even longer rift behind. The voidish purple has disappeared. Tristana is surprised that this was it. The mages would probably differ since they’re out of breath and sweating. One lays down.

Lulu looks at the crack disappointed. She might have expected a more extravagant show or that something will come out before it closes. Teemo looks satisfied. An easy solution is the best solution. Tristana still has a full afternoon of exercises coming up which is why she won’t complain about the lack of action. They keep up their positions while waiting for the mages to come to breath. Lulu uses this time to ask them all sort of questions. About their magic and what happened to the void rift and whether she can get a cloak like theirs. They answer her questions as good as they can, but she won’t get a cloak unless she becomes a mage of Bandle City. She stops asking after that. 

“Let’s head back.” Teemo announces.

Word is spoken, and everyone goes back into line. This time Teemo takes the lead and Lulu falls back next to Tristana.

“That was kind of unspectacular, don’t you think?” she whispers.

“It was but I rather have it that way than someone get injured.” Tristana answers.

“I think you’re worrying too much.”

“Just because three champions are present doesn’t mean it’s safe. You know why there’s travel protection, right?”

“Yea, sure. But I never encountered anything.”

“Well, I guess you’ve been lucky.”

“More like unlucky. Going for walks is boring.”

“You were hoping to find monsters?”

“There are monsters?”

“Nah.”

“Oh.”

The conversation ends there. Tristana is wondering since when Lulu is bored by nature. Isn’t that the reason why she ended up finding Pix and the Glade? The rest of the walk is silent. Lulu walks in front of her. No skipping nor anything. Pix hovers around her and talks at her. Tristana wonders what exactly Lulu was hoping to find. She always has had crazy ideas. It could be anything.

The way back proceeds without incidents. Once inside safe city walls Lulu yawns and announces that it’s time for her to take a nap. She says goodbye and wanders off towards her home. Fatigue catches up to her finally. The mages excuse themselves as well and thank everyone for their good work. They dissolve into groups and wander off leaving Tristana with Teemo.

“You’re going to the academy?” Tristana asks.

“Nah, but I can come with you.” He answers.

They talk on their way to the academy. Tristana catches up to news in Teemo’s life. Those consist mostly of new weapons and strategies. It’s nothing out of the ordinary for them to talk about work. They dance around the topic of Veigar, but Tristana sees once again that Teemo is set on that. Arriving at the main building they stop.

“Let’s hang out. You free soon?” She asks.

“I fear not. I’ll message you when I can.” Teemo shrugs apologetically.

“Don’t make me wait another month.”

“Sorry.”

They hug and go their separate ways. Teemo walks off into town again and Tristana heads to the training court. The others are already warming up. Her trainer nods to her once she arrives. She quickly greets everyone, and the training starts.

They finish in the evening. After a shower and dinner with colleagues she falls beaten into her bed. Sleeps comes over her in a matter of minutes. Then her stupid phone rings. She grabs for it blindly.

“Hhhh-hello?” she moans.

“Tris? Something just ate half of my house.”

“Huh?”

She rolls on her back and rubs her eyes. What time is it? There is screaming in the background. She jolts up.

“Lulu? What’s going on?”

“I don’t know! I lay in my bed, watch some Youtube and the next thing I know is some loud crash and suddenly I can see my neighbour in his pyjamas! He’s not wearing shirts in his sleep! Who does that?”

“Speak louder. What happened?”

She switches on her night lamp and searches for her battle attire. With one hand she pulls on her trousers. Her clock says almost midnight.

“I don’t know! It looks like something went through here. There’s a hole in my bedroom and… it’s crashing through other houses too. I think it’s heading into direction of the fire department. Dunno. It’s just really big.”

“Have you seen something?”

“No, that was happening way too fast.”

“Stay where you are I’m coming.”

“I’m already on my way.”

The call ends. Tristana swears under her breath and puts on the rest of the attire. The alarm goes off in the whole building. She hears the other gunners getting ready. Grabbing her cannon and a few extras she sprints off. On the way out of the building she is joined by colleagues. Whatever is happening is a danger to the whole city.

“What is happening?” somebody asks.

“I don’t know!” another replies.

“Something’s attacking the city. Something the size of a house.” Tristana says, “It’s heading towards the fire department.”

“How do you know?”

“I was called.”

“Take the lead.”

Tristana sprints forward. The group rushes through the streets dodging groups of night swarmers. Her body protests. This is not what she calls a good night’s sleep. The phone rings again. She slows down to jogging and accepts the call.

“Lulu.” she greets. 

“Hey, the department is already eaten. It’s going to my favourite bakery. We gotta stop it!”

“We’re heading that way.”

“Hurry! That thing is giant and ugly!”

“What is it?”

“A bug.”

“A bug?”

“Yea, but it’s big and gross and it has fangs and … it ate a phone booth.”

“Stay save, we’re on our way!”

“Okay!”

She hangs up and points at one of the gunners.

“Tell the others we’re going east of the fire department. The rest follow me.”

She turns at the next cross and sprints again. Soon after the destructions appear. She sees people in shock, some are injured. They turn another corner and Tristana sees Lulu casting a shield over civilians as their home crumbles above them.

“Where did it go?” Tristana shouts to her.

“That way!”

Lulu gestures to follow her and jumps into the hole of a house. Tristana and her group jumps after her. 

“It’s getting bigger the more it eats!”

“Then it’s gotta be an easy target.”

The hole is massive. The creature must have turned into the size of a one-floored house. There is something recognizable in the distance. Tristana soon realizes that a void creature made its way into town. It loosely resembles a caterpillar ,but it has legs, a maw the size of a building and claws that shove everything they find into it.

“I swear it’s so disgusting.” Lulu whines.

“Lulu, take care of civilians. We will take on the target.”

“O-okay.”

Lulu parts from the group and checks the destroyed houses. Tristana shouts orders and in new formation they approach the creature. She pulls out her gun and fires at it. The bullet hits but nothing else happens. The beast gnaws on the next roof. They surround it. She switches to her cannon and shoots again. This time the beast roars and flees crushing through houses. He colleagues leap out of the way. Lulu catches up to them again.

“This is going great!” she says.

“Yea, I know.” Tristana replies sourly, “I would rather be in bed right now.”

“No, I mean, the bakery still stands.”

“Well, that’s a win.”

They run after the creature. Locating it has become easy due to the obvious tracks and it’s shouting. The streets fill with panicked people and Tristana orders her group to evacuate. Lulu and her stay on trailing. They find it again soon as it exhaustedly gnaws on another building. 

“Can you shield me?” Tristana shouts.

“I got you!” Lulu shouts back.

Tristana loads in a jumper bullet, points at the ground and blasts off into the air. She rises rapidly. At high point she loads her cannon and aims for the head. This time the beast notices her, dodges and spits at her. The liquid is caught by Lulu’s shield appearing in the last second. Knowing Kog’Maw this could have ended very badly for her. She lands on her feet and runs after it again. This time the beast takes the road, but it has immensely increased in size so that it constantly bumps into buildings leaving destruction wherever it goes. They tail it closely. A group of gunners come from the right corner and scare it into the opposite direction. Tristana and Lulu catch up to the group.

“Aim for the head! The skin is too thick!” she shouts to them.

They run into the district Tristana tries to avoid. It’s a place for shady individuals and they pass many of those. She angrily orders them to get off the street. One gunner receives word from another group. Knowing they are heading for the city wall they decide to split from Tristana and Lulu to cut off its way. They keep on the direct path. The city-wide alarm has scared most of them into their houses already, but there are still a few individuals jumping away at last second. Through its many legs she can see one person in particular is completely absorbed and notices the literally house-high monster almost too late. Tristana shouts. The man jumps out of the way at the last second and the beast misses him by a hair’s breadth. Hold on. She stops abruptly. Is that Veigar? He looks at them and blinks.

“Good evening.” He greets and gets up, “What the fuck was that?”

“Something from the void.” Tristana answers warily.

The mage dusts off his coat and adjusts his hat. He’s dressed in his usual battle attire with the staff in his hand.

“What are you doing here?” 

She points her cannon at him. He shoots her a look, glances at the gun directed at him, then at Lulu. From the corner of her eyes Tristana sees that Lulu tries hard to preserve her poker face. She appears nervous nonetheless. His eyes turn back at Tristana.

“I had such a good evening and honestly I’m feeling a little attacked right now.”

“Answer the question.”

“It’s none of your business.” He answers.

“I don’t have time for that. Answer. The. Question.”

“I was just… shopping. Satisfied? I wish to leave as well.”

“No. What were you looking for?”

He shakes his head slowly and sighs. At the same time, he reaches for his pocket. He frowns.

“Where did it go?” he mumbles and searches his robe panic-struck. 

His eyes search the ground.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He groans.

Without another glance he opens a portal and vanishes before she can even pull the trigger. Tristana and Lulu share a confused look then run after the beast again. Lulu jumps on her staff witch-like and pulls Tristana on. 

“The thing is the bigger problem, right?” Lulu laughs.

“Right now, yes. But we might have a long night before us.” Tristana shouts over the roaring wind and clings onto Lulu.

“It’s alright. It’s not like I wanted to sleep anyway!”

They rise into the sky and whiz over roofs. Tristana thinks about her options worriedly as they catch up to the creature again. She would call Teemo if she had a moment for that, but she doesn’t so she loads her cannon with one hand and jumps from the staff when they are near enough. It’s cornered at the marketplace by gunners who all fire at the monster which in return hisses and spits at them. Those who are hit retreat immediately. One look at the wound and it’s clear that it’s acid.

Their bullets scratch it but aside from angering it they don’t cause anything. Tristana circumnavigates, jumping over acid puddles and climbs up a house. She tries to get a clear shot at its head. Its eyes or its mouth perhaps. She takes position and waits. Her colleagues run around shouting orders and warnings. Tristana watches as one’s leg is hit. The yordle falls to the ground and is picked up by two others. Lulu shields them from another attack then rushes off to another injured. Reinforcements arrive. They bring in other weapons but those too fail to have impact on the creature. 

It dawns to Tristana that her plan will fail. They might need magic. Will Lulu be strong enough for that? She’s a healer after all. Tristana pulls out her phone and calls for mage assistance. Then the moment arrives. She aims, pulls the trigger and the bullet explodes near the monster’s left eye. The following scream is deafening. The creature rears, loses  
balance and falls lengthwise into houses. Their inhabitants scream in panic.  
Tristana jumps from the roof and loads her cannon while running towards it. Perhaps they can hold it back long enough for the mages to arrive. Bullets fly from every direction. The soft looking belly turns out to be sturdy as well. The caterpillar rolls around. One eye bleeding it rushes into their ranks. The gunners jump out of the way and run as they are being chased. Tristana aims and shoots again. She misses and hits the back. In return it goes for her now.

She swallows and runs. The other gunners fire at it but it focuses on her solely. She runs a round on the market and onto the main road. Taking two turns in the same direction she leads it back to the market place. She’s out of breath and no idea comes to her mind. Loading her cannon, she turns around. A giant maw stretches before her. She shoots. It swallows the bullet. This confuses the monster long enough, so that Tristana can jump behind a corner. Gasping for breath she presses her back at the wall.

The creature roars again, a voice speaks up. Tristana’s ears pear up. A civilian or reinforcements? Taking a deep breath, she loads the cannon again and steps around the corner once more. The monster charges at her new target. Tristana shoots its side. At the same time, she sees a glimmer forming above. It is exactly one second in which she has enough time to frown and then the creature explodes. Blood and particles scatter around, and the air is filled by a disgusting stank. Tristana averts her face as she falls victim to the splatter.

She fights the urge to throw up and steps outside. The street looks disastrous. Purple blood forms in puddles and body parts lie here and there. The threat is neutralized, but she wished she hadn’t come out in that moment. Bandle City’s mages exceled. Tristana turns to greet them but it’s not mages that saved her. It’s a single mage whose dark blue robe is splattered like her. Tristana grabs for her bullets but her pocket is empty. Switching to her gun she points at him.

“Let the weapon fall and put up your hands.” She demands.

“Oh, didn’t see you there. Ugh, you… got there a little something.”

He points to the side of his head. Lucky bastard could shield himself with his hat.

“Don’t bother, Veigar. Hands up and let’s have a chat.”

“I can’t look at you.”

“Then lie down face to the ground.”

“No, thanks.”

He ignores her and starts wandering in the puddles and through the monster pieces. Searching for whatever he has lost earlier. She follows him in a safe distance. Gun raised and ready whenever.

“I don’t like repeating myself.” Tristana says, “Let the weapon fall and put your hands up.”

“You know, I start to wonder why I even wash my clothes. I would save so much trouble if I just didn’t care. I mean, do you know how hard it is to wash out void blood? Blood alone is a nightmare. I bet you share my pain.” 

There is the blabber that Teemo has warned her about. He starts talking and waits for you to let your guard down. Tristana won’t fall for that.

“What are you in town for, Veigar?”

“I told you. Shopping.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“That’s not my problem.”

He points his staff at a puddle and the gem at the tip glows. Then he walks to the next puddle.

“You are being charged for multiple crimes. I command you to give yourself in to the state of Bandle City. Cooperating may lessen your sentence. You may call for a lawyer. You can-“

“Tristana, I’m not in the mood. In fact, I’m rather displeased.”

He turns to look at her.

“I’ve been looking for this for weeks and could you put that damned gun down already? It makes me uncomfortable.”

“No.”

“I just wish to find what belongs to me and then go home. Is that too much to ask for?”

“Do you actually think I would answer that with ‘yes’?”

“A man can dream, can’t he?”

He points his staff at other puddles and a chunk of flesh of his size. 

“Ah, could you give me a hand here?”

Tristana remains where she is.

“I see.” 

He holds out one hand and a ball of energy forms. Releasing it a hole forms in the chunk and the air fills with the stench of burned flesh. Tristana’s stomach revolts but she remains focused on the mage. She hears footsteps and a moment later Veigar is surrounded by gunners and mages alike. He grabs something from the ground and inspects it. He mutters something to himself and his neutral expression turns into an angry one. He looks at the people around him.

“You brought friends.” He states.

“Weapon down, hands up.” She repeats.

“You begin to annoy me.”

“We can settle this like civilized people. Don’t think we will hold back.”

“What exactly makes you think I would hold back?”

Lulu pops up next to her.

“Hey, what did I miss?” she whispers to Tristana.

Then she notices Veigar and flinches. 

“The fact that you’re surrounded.” Tristana answers him, “One bullet can be deadly, did you know that?”

“I don’t believe in rumours.”

Lulu begins to tremble horribly next to Tristana. Tristana steps in front of her and points at Veigar’s head. He tilts his head.

“I keep forgetting that you all live in this damned place. Must be awful to constantly run into each other. Say, is the weasel here too?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about and I believe you don’t either.”

“Small guy, annoying, uses a flute as a weapon? Has a thing for mushrooms?”

“Teemo?”

“Yes! That’s his name. Is he here too?” he grins.

“Maybe.”

“Ah, that’s too bad. Say hello to him from me, will you?”

He steps forward and raises his staff. 

“One more move.” She spits angrily.

He grins devilish. The earth quivers and pillars erupt. She loses balance as one comes up right next to her. She knows what comes next. A force field forms between the pillars and anyone touched by it is paralyzed on the spot. He summons them in perfect formation and immobilizes everyone around him. Tristana freezes in the most awkward position. On leg in the air, arms flinging around and face towards the sky. She lost her gun and just now her nose becomes itchy. 

“The day started so good.”

Veigar appears next to her. He looks down at her with an emotionless expression.

“You know, sometimes I get the feeling that you guys don’t like me being here. You should work on your welcoming.”

“Grrrrr.” Tristana says.

“I know but you don’t need to thank me for saving you all. It’s the least I can do after that fucking worm fucking... never mind. I don’t have time to play with you anymore. My business here didn’t go as I hoped it would and now I have to spend extra effort. This day truly has got rotten. But before I go…”  
He pulls out a small red gem smudged with purple. This must be what he searched for. She watches his movements suspiciously. Her breathing flats as she imagines what he can do with this. She would swallow if she could. Can he see that she panics? 

He reaches out and balances the gem on her forehead. His force field doesn’t affect him in the slightest, but the stone stays in position. Satisfied he looks at her and chuckles. 

“Perfect.”

He pulls out his phone and snaps a photo of.

”That’s excellent blackmail. It almost makes up for wasting my time.” 

He glances behind her, then turns around and opens a portal.

“As always, it was a pleasure seeing you. I hope to see you not so soon again. Bye.”

He steps through the portal. It closes immediately and the force field breaks letting them fall to the ground. Tristana groans on impact. She rubs holds her head and sits up. All around her people groan and try to shake off the numb feeling. The stupid stone fell to her side. Inspecting it she can’t find anything special about it but then again, she isn’t a mage. She puts it in her pockets. Her sight falls on Lulu who looks at her breathing heavily. 

“That was weird.” She says.

“You okay?” Tristana asks.

“Yea, are you?”

“Yea.”

She isn’t, but that doesn’t matter right now. Veigar’s power exceed greatly outside the Rift. She didn’t know that and shivers at the thought of what he could do. She stares at her feet. Being humiliated and forced to accept her inferiority leave a foul taste in her mouth. Her body feels numb and her brain is incapable of forming coherent thoughts.

“You, eh, got there something.” Lulu says and points to the side of her head.

Tristana nods knowingly. 

“What now?” 

“Shower, then bed.” Tristana answers.

There’s nothing more she can do tonight. The multiple threats are neutralized, and she is too exhausted to help with evacuation or cleaning up. The residents of this street pour out of their houses. They help the injured getting up and to the academy where doctors must have been woken up already. Somebody brings Tristana a towel and she gladly wash off the goo and whatever covers her.

“Do you know where you will stay tonight?” Tristana asks Lulu when she gets up.

“At home. I can sleep in my guest room.”

“You can come to the academy, I’m sure there’s a room free for you.”

“Thanks, but it’s okay.”

“Okay.”

They walk together from the scene. Lulu is noticeably quiet. Tristana can’t blame her. She’s a soft soul and facing Veigar has never been easy for her. Now, outside the League it must have been terrifying. She puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes lightly.

“We have to rebuild a lot of houses, I think.” Lulu says.

“Yea. We can be happy though that it hasn’t caused any more damage.”

“Do you… do you think Bandle’s mages could have stopped that? I tried, but I couldn’t do anything.”

“Of course they would have.”

She isn’t too sure about that.

“Ah, okay.” Lulu mumbles, “Do you think it came through the rift? I mean, we closed it this afternoon and nothing came out all this time before.”

“Where else would it have come from?”

“Dunno. I just know that is has been there for a couple of days. Why did nothing happen before?”

“I don’t know. The academy has experts for that question. I’m sure they will soon have an answer. Don’t worry too much.”

“O-okay.”

Tristana is too tired. They say goodnight to each other and their ways part. Lulu goes back to help while Tristana walks to the academy. She pulls out her phone. Her arms hurt.

“Tristana?” 

“Hey, Teemo. Did I wake you up?”

“Uh, yea. So, what’s up?”

“I’m in. Fully, I mean. Whatever’s your plan. I’m in.”

“Huh? What happened?”

“Veigar happened.”

“…are you alright?”

“Yea.”

“Well… That’s good. That’s, uhm, what happened exactly?”

“I’ll tell you when we meet.”

“Let’s meet soon then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffffhahahahahahahahaha
> 
> But I do wonder... do you prefer Tristana with Teemo or with Rumble?


	4. This is so sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu and Rumble are having a heart to heart.  
> Tristana is fed up with this world and decides to have a nice trip to Piltover with Lulu.  
> Corki is actually too old for this shit but he's a good guy so yea he joins the party.  
> Veigar trolls Viktor but it's ok - probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what is this? Yes, it is a tumblr blog dedicated to this story:
> 
> https://pempeeeperem.tumblr.com/
> 
> That way you can check on me if you think this story died. You can also read all about my struggles with this chapter. Or roast in me in anon :3
> 
> Oh, btw I keep location descriptions vague for a reason. But I wonder is it too vague?

# This is so sad

It has been three days since the attack. Rumble somehow managed to sleep through the alarm and the noise. He woke up confused and absolutely astonished when he saw the damage. It happened in the other side of town and a friend’s house was crushed completely. He knows he needs to help. Which is what he does and why he postpones his orders. Solely Tristana’s request is in progress. He works on it once he’s home. Mostly a few night hours.

He wonders how she is doing. The news state that she was in the middle of the action. A short statement of her is printed on the first page saying: “We are sorry about all those who have lost their homes in the attack and those injured, but the people of Bandle is a close community, we will take in our friends and neighbours and rebuild the city”. It sounds so much like her. Empathetic and optimistic. It fills the reader’s heart with hope. The whole article is basically her telling everyone to do their part and thanking everyone for defending and rebuilding their home town.

He stares at the newspaper that he already finished reading and ponders about visiting the academy. Normally, he would call Tristana but unfortunately, he doesn’t have her number. She must be very exhausted after those last days. Some good news will be much appreciated, he thinks. The task was easy enough. He watched some tutorials on YouTube, downloaded a coding environment and stripped some code from the internet. Today morning he located his own phone and tested the accuracy. The radius differs for about five meters. That’s good enough. He can polish his solution later if it is needed. Maybe she wants an actual device. Rumble implemented the function in a website. Hmmm. He supposes he could make the GUI a little nicer and then go to the academy.

He sits down at his PC and sips at his coffee when the doorbell chimes. Could that be…? Almost choking on his coffee, he hastily gets to the door. He takes a breath to focus and with a bright smile swings open the door. Lulu stands on the other side dressed in civil clothing. He forces the smile to stay on his face.

“Hey, Rumble!” Lulu greets him friendly.

“Good day, Lulu, what brings you here?” he asks politely.

“I wanted to check on you. I know you said you will come once you have something, but then I remembered that you don’t have our numbers and I wasn’t sure if you know where any of us live.”

He knows where the academy is. Where Lulu lives, doesn’t interest him in the slightest.

“So, here I am.” she concludes.

“Ah, cool.” He says and clears his throat, “It’s good timing, because I am almost finished. Just polishing the-“

“Oh my gosh, let me see!”

Taken aback Rumble stares at the twenty-something child quivering in anticipation. His smile turns into annoyed confusion.

“Uhh…”

“Oh, please, please, please! This is so cool.”

“It would be better if you get Tristana, then I don’t have to explain everything twice.”

“I’ll explain it to her!”

Fuck you.

“Well, I am not sure if that is the best way.” He says instead, “Maybe you forget details.”

“Don’t worry I’m good with technology. You explain it to me once and I’ll teach anybody! I swear.”

There is a very determined look on her face. Her fairy swirls around her looking at him expectantly. Damn, that creature freaks him out. Those eyes investigate his soul and read his mind. Where in the world did she find that thing? It should have stayed there. And never crawl out of its cave.

“Please, Rumble?” Lulu breaks him out of his thoughts, “I promise I won’t touch anything.”

Big innocent eyes lock with his. Big and hopeful and a little sad. Puppy eyes. Oh no, he won’t fall for that. But on the other hand, this is Tristana’s friend. He can’t possibly be rude to her friends. What would that say about him? No, hold on. He won’t have an excuse to see Tristana for who knows how long.

“I don’t know, Lulu…” he says slowly and dugs in his brain for an excuse.

Nothing comes to his mind.

“C’mon, please? You know, I would have brought Tristana, but she is so busy since the attack. I believe she barely sleeps… Always on her legs... patrolling.” She mumbles.

He can’t possibly to decline now. Lulu only had her friend in mind, and she doesn’t know about his struggles.

“Oh, I didn’t know. I hope she’s okay.” He admits in a low voice.

“She is, mostly, I think. A little shaken from the paralysis. I understand that, sometimes my feet still feel funny.”

Huh? He frowns.

“What do you mean? Have you been there?”

“Uhuh! I called Tristana when the bug ate my house. There’s still a huge mess in my home, but there’s mess in the whole city so it doesn’t stand out.”

He had no idea. Tristana was out there with only the help of Lulu and he slept through the damn alarm.

“I’m glad that your neighbourhood is okay.” She adds.

“Yea, me too. Was the academy damaged?”

“Nah, the academy’s fine. The fire department isn’t, tho.”

That’s good, that’s good. He nods.

“Well, and you?” he asks reluctantly.

“Oh, it’s ok, thanks for asking! They put a big plastic curtain over the hole. That’s enough for now, I guess.”

“Yea, uhm, I didn’t know you were involved, actually. I only read about it in the newspaper.”

She shrugs and Rumble could swear that he saw frustration flash up for a second. He must have imagined that. She smiles a small gentle smile.

“It’s fine.” She says, “Main thing is we did it.”

“True, true. That must have been a real monster.”

“Oh, yea it was! It was big and ugly and slimy and there was Veigar too and-“

“Wait what?”

“Huh?”

He looks at her disbelievingly.

“Did you say that Veigar was there?”

“Yea, he was. Made the bug go splash. Have you seen the street? You can still see the crate he left behind.”

He stares at her for a solid minute. There was no news coverage about that. It was said that Bandle’s mages defeated the monster. But Lulu doesn’t lie. Rumble goes as far as saying that she physically can’t. She is speaking the truth... What is going on and more importantly, Tristana fought him?

“Come, let’s go inside.”

He makes space so she can pass him. This shouldn’t be talked about on the street. His neighbours hear everything, and they are outrageously noisy.

“Sure, thanks!”

He leads her to the living room where she grabs for his notes on the couch and shoves them away. Rumble flops down on his armchair.

“So, you’re telling me that Tristana fought with Veigar that day?”

She sits down in lotus seat.

“Kind of. To be honest it was more of a show down. Really western-like.” she explains.

He is only more confused now.

“What happened?” he asks.

“Well, it started when I went to bed and watched YouTube videos with Pix. I found a hilarious channel that translates songs with Google translator and then she sings them, but-” she leans forward, “all the lyrics have turned upside down!”

She giggles and chuckles at the memory. Rumble groans inwardly. This will be a long ass story if she goes on like this.

“Anyway, I suddenly saw my neighbour and I wondered how that is even possible, because I already closed the window blinds and then I realised that there was something slimy and the huge hole in the wall. I got up and called Tris. I woke her up.”

She grins at that for some reason and continues.

“I looked outside and saw a big bug and I HATE bugs. They are so disgusting and should have seriously never been created. So, I called Tris because she can handle insects and I really didn’t want to. And well...”

She looks to the side and watches Pix float above the coffee table. He ignores the creature vehemently.

“Basically, we ran through the city a lot and then Veigar came, the bug was splashed, Tris went home, and I stayed to help for a little while.”

Fantastic elaboration.

“So… what did Tristana and the gunners do once you called?” he asks slowly.

“Ah, well, we met up in the city and they shot it but it didn’t work. My spells didn’t do anything either.”

She shrugs.

“What happened then?” he asks.

“Aaah.. this and that, you know? I helped the injured, while Tristana did her own thing. She chased the bug and when I came, she already found Veigar and they talked. There was such a huge mess on the street. He left then and the rest is history, I guess.”

“And, uhm, what did they talk about? What did he want from her?”

“Nothing, he was shopping. They talked about law things and Teemo. Can’t really remember. My brain is a little foggy from the stun.”

“They… they talked about Teemo?”

“Yea, dunno.”

“What about him?”

“He likes mushrooms and plays the flute or something.”

What the..?

“And what did he want from Tristana?”

“Dunno. I think he really just wanted to go shopping.”

“Didn’t all that happen at night?”

“Yea, why?”

Just what did the bastard want from Tristana? And fuck Teemo. That guy is useless. He’s always out of the city. When you need him, he isn’t there but at the same time he has this huge fan club. What is even to like about that douche?

“Nothing.” he growls, “Seems fishy to me. I’m just glad that Tristana wasn’t alone. He’s mad. Real mad.”

“Oooh, you should have seen Tristana! She was sooo cool! She was like ‘You are arrested!’”

Lulu takes in a position and forms her hands to guns, mimicking Tristana’s movements.

“And she was like a professional. She was so intimidating. I was so impressed! I still shiver at the memory!” Lulu says and laughs.

Rumble regrets deeply not having woken up that night. He would have helped her, and he would have loved to see her in action. It’s been so long since they last have been summoned together. Must be a good four or five months now. What if she had been seriously injured that night? He would not be able to forgive himself if she-

“Are you alright, Rumble?” Lulu asks concerned.

Dammit, his expression slipped.

“Yea, I’m alright.” he says and smiles politely.

“You seem worried.”

“Nah, I’m good.”

An awkward silence arises. Lulu stares at him and Rumble tries to avoid her look. She makes him nervous out of sudden. His glance wanders to the fairy. Those big eyes stare into his soul as well. That’s even worse! Say something, Rumble, come on.

“So, uhh, you wanted to see, uh, the thing.” he stumbles over his own words.

He swears in his mind and stands up.

“Come on.”

Not waiting for her response, he walks into his office. A small room with a bureau, a chair, two unnecessary bookshelves stuffed with unread books, and his working PC. He quickly steps over sketches that fell to the ground and unlocks the screen. Lulu appears at the door frame, her fairy floating centimetres above her head.

“Rumble...” she says in a soft voice, “could it be that you like Tristana?”

He freezes on the spot. How does she know? He’s been so cautious not to show anything. Did his act fall when they last visited him? Maybe he was too nice and smiled too much. But he was so sure that nobody would ever get behind his secret.

This is bad. This is so bad. Lulu and Tristana are best friends. She will tell Tristana about his feelings and any chance he has ever had will be ruined! He can’t let that happen. They just recently have become friends and now even work together in this, admittedly, unusual circumstances. This was meant to be his chance to finally get closer to her. He won’t let this happen! He looks up from the monitor with a neutral expression.

“Where did you get that from? I mean, of course I like her. She’s a good person and a good friend.” He responds convincingly.

“I don’t mean like that. I mean, like, more than that.” Lulu explains.

She leans against the door frame and fidgets with her hair. He swallows hard. Luckily, she doesn’t notice.

“No, not like that. Tristana and I are friends. Nothing more.” he says.

His hands have not moved from the keys. The locking screen shining into the corners of his eyes. She can’t see them shaking, can she?

“Yea, I know but… well… you care so much for her.” she argues.

“Well,” he replies, “that’s what friends do.”

“Sure. I care about her too. I just always thought... you know, I saw you together and I thought that you like one another.”

ONE ANOTHER?

“W-what do you mean?” he asks baffled.

“Oh, ehm, I don’t wanna say something stupid. I mean, you already said that-”

“It’s not stupid.” he reassures her.

Her eyes lock with his and a gentle smile appears on her face. Possible, that he is a little bit focused on this suddenly, but she doesn’t notice that this is a big deal for him. Lulu isn’t like that. Also, his poker face shows nothing more than slight interest. Nothing for him to worry about.

“Don’t worry, you can tell me.” he says and smiles friendly.

“Well, but don’t tell her, okay?”

“Of course.”

“I said nothing.”

“Of course not.”

“Okay...”

“Yea.”

“So, ehm, Tristana seriously must not know about this, because she once told me that she wants these kinds of things to ‘develop naturally.’”

“I won’t say a thing.”

“You must promise!”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Okay, so, have you noticed that Teemo is gone almost all of the time? I mean, I never really see him and, actually, nobody really sees him no more.”

What about that fucker?

“Well, I haven’t seen him for a while either.” He mumbles.

Why would Rumble even?

“Exactly! And every time Tristana talks about him she seems so sad. I think she misses him.”

What does that have to do with him for fuck’s sake?

“Uhm...”

“Yea, I’m worried too.” Lulu continues, “I mean, who wouldn’t miss their best friend? I think she might be lonely but won’t admit it. Also, don’t tell her that either.”

“My lips are sealed.”

Now they are getting somewhere.

“Okay, so, I noticed how she behaves around you and I think she would like to be better friends with you. And then the other day she mentioned dating and the such and then it clicked!”

Lulu raises a finger triumphantly.

“She wants to date again and that is awesome! She didn’t want to for so long and I already got worried that she’ll become a workaholic, but that isn’t it. Actually, she just hasn’t found anyone that fits to her! I think you two would, you know, fit together just fine.” she concludes, and a shy smile appears on her face.

She looks at the ground and fidgets with her hair again. Rumble’s brain deep fries. What did he just hear? Having stopped somewhere in the middle of her explanation he forces himself to breathe again. His mind can’t catch up with all that information. Tristana wants to date? Wants to be friends with him? Wants to date him? Fuck yeah! A smile comes to his face.

“I… mmmmh, I might do like her.” he admits in a low voice.

Lulu shines her brightest smile at him.

“I knew it!” she laughs.

Wow. Awesome, that Lulu visited him today. He leans back in his chair.

“It would be awesome if you two got together!” Lulu whispers.

“Heh, yea.” he grins.

“Hey, Rumble, can I give you a tip or two? I really want you and Tristana to be happy and I think she would appreciate this too.”

“Huh? Of course. Shoot!”

He leans forward and waits for her to continue in hidden anticipation.

“Okay, so, hehe, Tristana likes guys that, well, are chill and fun. You have to pay attention, but don’t drown her. It’s hard to describe, but something like you shouldn’t stare at her. You know, just easy going.”

“Of course!”

“Cool and also you should show her your inventions some time. She didn’t say it last time, but she was really impressed. She likes guns, you know? Maybe you can show her something cool.”

“Sure, I got a lot of cool stuff here.”

“Yes! You should invite her some time but remember: naturally.”

“Easy. I’m a chill guy.”

“That’s true.”

They smile like dumbasses at each other.

“Wanna see the thing now?” he asks.

He needs time to process this. Best while alone.

“Yes!” Lulu chirps and walks around the bureau to stand behind him.

He unlocks the screen and opens the coding environment.

“I already located my phone. I just need to change the number.” he explains, “Do you have it?”

“Yes, hold on!”

She grabs her phone and searches for the contact. He types in the number that she dictates, saves the script and opens his internet browser. Since he didn’t bother with a domain name, he types in the IP address that he has already memorized. The side loads and a map appears. A single red point blinks on the screen.

“Woaa.” Lulu says approvingly.

“It zooms in automatically. So, if you want to know what city it is you just zoom out...”

He zooms out.

“And there. He’s currently in Zaun. Huh...”

What is he doing in Zaun? That city is rotten, magic infused, and the inhabitants are mad. On second thought he fits in there just right. Still, Zaun has a lot of markets selling illegal goods, spies and mercenaries too. You can find anything in Zaun. And you can do basically anything there as well. This can’t be good.

“I wonder what he wants there. Zaun is so… ugh.” Lulu comments.

“Dunno, Lulu, you understand the site? You don’t have to reload it unless you have a bad connection. I’ll send you the link.”

“Yea, I should go tell her. I think she has break soon. I’m hungry too… Your work is really amazing, Rumble. Thanks so much again! This is so cool.”

“No problem.”

One hand washes the other, Lulu. He doesn’t say that. But she truly helped him with something he sometimes thought is pointless. He will try to be nicer to her now. He sends her the link via Whatsapp, brings her to the door and says a friendly good bye to her. He sinks into his couch afterwards. His mind is still blown. What a fucking awesome day. He needs to call his friend. With this special mission, he needs all the help he can get. Tristana’s best friend is on his side and his friends are anyway. With these forces combined he won’t be able to mess this up!

\--------

Tristana is on patrol. It is the fourth one on the southern wall today. In the distance she sees a colleague positioned at a checkpoint tower. She turns her head back to the wildness outside of the city. This part of the land is covered in a small forest, which growth only stopped because of the wall that yordles built up centuries ago.

She is tired and her back aches as if she aged thirty years over night. Her steps resemble those of a sloth more than herself. The past days have been incredibly exhausting. With many gunners injured and even more out on missions the remaining have increased in importance massively. If she has thought that she has been busy before then she has changed her mind yesterday evening when she fell into bed at 23:00. Today started way too early for her taste, but what can she do?

The citizens are nervous and so is the council. The appearance of the void rift left questions unanswered. The mages and the tutors can’t explain why there has been one in the first place. They say it is impossible. This only strengthened the fear of the council and brought them to sent out the scouts to secure the region of Bandle. The scouts however came back with worrying news. Two more rifts have opened. One forty-six, and another two kilometres away from Bandle City. They suspect that the void creature came from the latter.

Two teams have been sent out to close these rifts. One team is still on mission, the other one faced hardship and came back with injured gunners and unconscious mages. They managed to close it, but the council fears for the safety of the city and Tristana heard that they started discussions about further security measures.

Tristana thinks little of these discussions. In her opinion the council should call back their forces and split them into equal portions for each big place in the region. She would feel way more comfortable if Teemo was by her side, but as so often in the past he left on the same day and won’t return before he carried out his task.

Tristana stops in the middle of two checkpoints and peers over the wall into the wildness. There is nothing unusual. Good, her thoughts are somewhere else anyway. She thinks back to the events of two nights ago. It still fills her with a low seething anger. The whole situation is incredibly unsatisfactory. It’s stupid. Apart from her personal interest in arresting Veigar, he represents an active threat to the city and its people, and the city should call for more drastic actions than increasing his penalty on his capture. Again, his status of being a League Champion saves his ass.

And then the stupid interview. She sighs in annoyance. Reporters asked her about the night and as instructed she kept her mouth shut about the mage that managed to neutralize two dozen gunners and two League Champions. The city fears that this knowledge could lead to a hysteria on his next visit. Tristana agrees with them, but she disagrees with this policy of withholding information to the citizens. Rather, they should set up an efficient knowledge management that keeps track on his movements within city walls and conduct training on how to deal with major threats. Tristana didn’t come far with her suggestion. ‘It will be evaluated by the academy board.’ Which means that it will either be discussed to death or doesn’t even make it up there.

The next thing is that she has been elected to be the face of the academy in this instance. As if she has been the key to the resolution. In the news articles they ran over her colleagues, who have done a fantastic job without exception. Lulu has been mentioned once. The work of the evacuation team and the medical aid was described in one sentence. Tristana didn’t even know what to tell them. So, she told them what she would have liked to hear in this situation.

And last but not least her hope of finding a lead or a reason to conduct a serious investigation was crushed yesterday. The mysterious gem that the mage left behind is nothing but a red stone. Tristana brought it to the laboratory of the academy and after a quick check the stationed alchemists couldn’t find anything worthwhile about it. They suspect that the void creature drained it of its magical properties. Which aligns with Veigar’s vague comments. All they could do is determining its age, but more than a few assumptions can’t be made from its age alone. So, she dropped the topic.

In conclusion: Tristana is fed up. Finally, her break comes around and she meets up with Lulu who brings sandwiches. They sit down at the foot of the staircase leading to a checkpoint.

“Hey, Tris. How’s it going?” Lulu greets her with a warm smile.

“Hey. Good I would say. Today has been boring.” Tristana sighs and takes a sandwich.

“That sounds awful to me.”

“Nah, it’s fantastic. What have you been up to? Helping?”

“Yea. The academy’s hospital wing is full, did you know? They’ve put them into the school.”

“Yea, a colleague told me.”

“Have you been there?”

“No. I’m patrolling and nothing else. The whole day long.”

“Wow, that’s fantastic.”

“I can’t complain. This way I don’t have to deal with goo and acid. I still smell like void.”

“Now that you mention it, would you mind giving me some more space?”

“Oh, pshh. If I have to suffer through this then you have to, too.”

Lulu laughs her devil laugh. It’s not much of a devil but she tries.

“I’m glad they let me help. It’s nice doing something good and I don’t wanna clean the streets either. It’s even good practice, to be honest. I could test some new spells.”

Tristana swallows on her bite and coughs hysterically.

“You did what?” she shouts flabbergasted.

“Ah, no, what I mean is I knew they would work! I’m just a little unsure how good they would work!” Lulu defends herself stressed out.

“You’ve been using people as test objects?”

“No! It’s the opposite really! I wanted to help them as good as possible and used new mixes.”

“Lulu! You can’t use untested spells on people!”

“I didn’t! It was absolutely safe. I knew exactly what they would do, believe me.” She whines, “It’s not like that, I swear.”

“Jeez, Lulu.”

“Please, Tristana, don’t give me that look.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“I’m good at his, really.”

“Do you remember what happened to the frog?”

“That was an accident!”

“Maybe, but you were so sure that it would work.”

“That’s also three years ago! I read a lot of books since then.”

“You can’t just read books and expect to be an expert.”

“But I don’t! I practiced a lot.”

Tristana blinks.

“…how have you practiced?” she asks.

“Not like that!” Lulu whines and buries her face in her sandwich.

The fairy pats her consoling and shoots Tristana a disappointed look. ‘Look, what you have done.’ Tristana swallows. That was mean, but Lulu is still so inexperienced in these things. Who would tell her if not Tristana, her best friend? It’s part of her job to prevent Lulu from doing dangerous things. She rubs her back gently.

“Look, Lulu, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just… understand little of these things and I don’t want you to get into trouble. I think, perhaps you could use a teacher.”

Lulu turns her head to look at her with a pout and big, sad eyes.

“A teacher?” she asks.

“Yea, maybe you could enroll in the academy. There are mages that know about healing and the such. I think you have huge potential and you could do so much if you had the right teacher.”

“Mmmh.”

Lulu thinks for a minute and her smile returns.

“That’s what my friend always says.” She says.

“Ah, the one you mentioned?”

“Yeah, that one.”

Oh, nice transition. Time to find out more about him.

“I should ask him.” Lulu decides and returns to her sandwich.

“About what?”

“About magic and spells and such.”

“Uhm, I thought your friend can’t help you with that?”

“Not really. Well, a little. He studied a different discipline.”

“And is that a problem?”

“Kind of. Mostly he’s just very lazy, you know?”

Tristana thinks for a moment. Her little Lulu found a friend in another mage. Well, that doesn’t surprise her much. She hangs around with Janna and Soraka as well. Although that could be a support-thing.

“He might make an exception for you.” Tristana guesses.

“Nah, I’ll have to bribe him.” She responds with a shrug, “That’s easy tho. He likes my cupcakes.”

That’s not the reaction Tristana aimed for. Lulu breaks a piece of her sandwich and hands it to Pix. The fairy accepts the gift and sits down on her left knee.

“You could probably bribe everyone with them.” Tristana chuckles.

Lulu turns to her abruptly.

“I could be a literal sugar mama.” She verbalizes her revelation.

Tristana snorts.

“Sure, if that’s your goal.”

“Yes!”

Lulu laughs about her joke.

“By the way, what is his name?” Tristana asks smoothly.

“His name?”

“Yea.”

“You wanna know his name.”

“Uh, yes?”

“Why do you wanna know that?”

“Is that really a weird thing to ask?”

“Yes!”

“What? Come on, we’re not talking behind his back.”

“No, right now we aren’t…”

“Lulu, what is it? Does he not have one?”

“Sure, of course he has one.”

“So, what’s his name?”

“It’s a name that you’ve heard before.”

“Heh?”

“It’s a normal name, you know?”

Tristana frowns. What the fuck? She stares at Lulu until she notices. She looks uncomfortable.

“His name… it’s ... uhm… his name is... Paul.”

Paul.

“Exactly what about that was so hard?” she asks Lulu.

“Nothing. It’s just not a special name.”

“Names don’t have to be special.”

“Of course, they have to!”

“Well, do you decide who becomes your friend based on their names?”

“Yes!”

“What the hell, Lulu.”

She’s trolling her. Tristana laughs but she isn’t buying that. There’s something fishy and she will find out sooner or later. There must be a really juicy reason for her to keep him a secret. Lulu grins at her. Pix facepalms.

“By the way I visited Rumble earlier.” Lulu tells her, finishes her sandwich and pulls out her phone.

“Ah? Does he have something?”

“Yea, he’s finished it and sent me a link. Hold on, I’ll send it to you.”

“Thanks. Also, thanks for going.”

“Yea, no problem. I know you’re busy not returning his feelings.”

“Oof, Lulu.”

“Yea?”

“You can stop that anytime, you know?”

“Can I? I think I can’t. I’ll make memes of that.”

“What?”

Lulu laughs and points at Tristana’s phone.

“You got something?” she asks Tristana.

“Hm, yea.”

She clicks on the link.

“You’re a horrible friend sometimes.”

“That’s a lie! I’m the best! Want me to bribe somebody for you? I would do it without blinking.”

“Thanks, sugar mama.”

Lulu cackles about this. Tristana looks at her phone. A map has opened, and a red point blinks at her. She can’t recognize a thing and zooms out. She jumps up.

“Awesome, isn’t it?” Lulu asks her excitedly.

“He’s in Piltover!” Tristana exclaims.

“What? No, he was in Zaun just an hour ago.”

“Now, he’s in Piltover! Fuck, Lulu, do you know what this means?”

“Uhhh.”

“He really is after the relict!”

“What?”

“Corki left this morning.”

“Oh, holy moly!”

“Exactly!”

Tristana holsters her cannon and runs for the city hall.

“Hey, wait! Your sandwich!”

“Forget it, Lulu, I gotta go!”

“Hey!”

Lulu catches up to her sitting on her staff. Pix clings to her shoulder.

“What are… you doing?” Tristana huffs between breaths.

“I’m coming with you, of course!”

Tristana thinks back to the last time Lulu faced Veigar.

“Stay here… There’s lots of… work still.”

“I can’t let you go alone.” Lulu says with certainty and holds out her hand.

Reluctantly Tristana grabs for it and they whiz through the streets to the city hall. Hopefully she won’t regret that decision. A few confused yordles watch them pass. Lulu knocks over a chair of a café and lands elegantly in front of the building. They walk in casually, but certain.

“Since when can you summon your staff?” Tristana asks in a low voice.

“Uhm, since not that long actually. But it’s really handy.”

“I bet.”

“Oh, yeah! Once I couldn’t find it, so I summoned it. I wish I could summon money.”

“Lulu!”

“Just kidding. You can’t summon money. It’s too bad, really.”

“You’ve been unusually interested in shady business lately.”

“Me? Always.”

Tristana snorts and Lulu grins at her. They step down the stairs to the portals room and are greeted by a mage busy writing something into a book. He activates the platform leading to Piltover. There, a sleeping novice greets them with a snore. They pass him quietly and search for the way out of this foreign place.

“I think next I will learn how to activate runes.” Lulu ponders.

“Oh? Why that?”

Lulu points with her thumb behind them referring to the useless novice.

“Might come in handy as well.”

“Oh, I thought mages know that naturally.” Tristana admits.

“Well… I don’t. But I can fly without anyone teaching me.”

“Ah, I see. I think flying is better.”

“Yea, me too.”

They find a door and push it open. Human sized doors are heavier than they look like. It leads them to the entrance hall where a few citizens ogle them suspiciously. Tristana remembers abruptly why she hasn’t visited Piltover before. They don’t like magical creatures but are forced to tolerate them ever since Piltover has become part of the League. For them, yordles belong into this category. It’s unpleasant. They quickly leave the building. Tristana’s eyes grow wide. Everything here is huge.

“Wow.” Lulu comments.

Before the city hall extends a massive square filled with busy people and strange machines carrying goods. Tristana pulls out her phone and takes a look at the map.

“Alright, let’s not waste time.” She says and moves into the masses.

Lulu follows her on the foot.

“You might need to reload it.”

Tristana does so, but it takes forever. She has a horrible connection here. At the end of the day she will have a horrendous phone bill - she knows this already. They follow a huge street and stay at the side to stay out of the way. The citizens look at them with strange eyes, but don’t exactly make space for them. More than once Tristana has to duck to prevent getting hit by a bag. The site reloads and she pulls Lulu into a side alleyway.

“This is not far from the academy.” Tristana realizes, “We need to call Corki.”

Lulu frowns.

“Do you have his number?”

Tristana already found him in her contacts and listens to the beeping. She waits for six beeps.

“This is Corki.” A man drones over the noise of engines.

“Hi Corki, here’s Tristana. Listen, how long do you need to the academy?”

“Mmmmh, about fifteen minutes. Is something wrong?”

“No, yes. We located Veigar in Piltover. We will deal with him but be careful nonetheless.”

“Of course.”

“I need to go now. Be safe.”

“Of course. You too. Good luck.”

“Bye, Corki.”

“Bye, dear.”

Tristana hangs up.

“Can you fly us there?” she urges Lulu.

“Uhhh, sure.”

Tristana sits down behind Lulu and slings her arms around her. They rise in altitude. These buildings are outrageously tall and weird-looking. Well, what does Tristana know about architecture. Once over the roofs Lulu leads them over a market and a… residential area? It’s hard to tell.

“How’s Corki?” Lulu shouts over the sound of wind rushing past their ears.

“He’s here in fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, that’s very soon.“

“I know. We must find Veigar fast.”

Lulu slows down until they hover in the air.

“Well, do you see him anywhere?” she asks Tristana

“Nope. Land over there. We go by foot.”

Lulu brings them to ground level without causing a stir. They step onto the street. This part of the city is emptier, which is a pleasant side effect but Tristana realizes that this is the kind of place she would avoid on a city trip. The houses change and less sunlight comes through. The streets literally get shadier the further they walk. The people they encounter now let shivers run down her spine. The mage himself is nowhere to be seen.

Tristana takes the lead with Lulu right behind her. It seems Veigar makes a detour. Has he noticed them? They haven’t even been near him, no, that would be impossible. He is cautious. That Tristana can understand. His time frame is closing, and he must know so. One more street. One more corner. Why is he taking this route?

They step around the next corner. There is a figure between the few residents the size of a yordle. Perhaps fifty meters from them. Dressed in Zaunian attire. Tristana shares a look with Lulu. She seems nervous but gives her a determined look. Tristana switches from phone to gun and charges forward.

The people around them hear their rapid footsteps. Heads turn to them in mild interest. The hooded figure turns around. Two piercing yellow lights shine forth from underneath the hood. They increase in size as he realizes what comes at him. The mage spins around and rushes off into a side alley.

“Stop right there!” Tristana shouts.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t stop, and they run after him. Lulu hops on her staff and pulls on Tristana behind her. They rise in height, whiz over heads, pass him and hop off two meters before him. He comes to a stop abruptly. A surprised look shines through his dark masquerade. Tristana holds up her gun.

“You are under arrest.” Tristana says with a firm voice.

“Tristana,” he greets friendly, “what a surprise to see you here.”

“Hands up and on your knees.”

“Just.. a sec. I hate running.” he huffs.

Slowly he raises his hands to his shoulders. The sleeves of his Zaunian coat slide and reveal his iron gauntlets. The same he wears on the rift. That can’t mean peaceful intentions. Only his staff is missing but knowing he’s a mage he can probably summon it at will. Tristana narrows her glance.

“Lovely weather today, don’t you think?” he goes on, “Perfect day for a walk or for a trip. What a coincidence that we all had the same idea.”

Lulu grabs her staff nervously besides Tristana.

“Truly. On your knees now.”

“I would rather not.”

“I don’t play games with you today. Surrender or else.”

“What is it even this time?” he sighs.

She looks at him disbelievingly.

“Are you serious?”

“Are you? You do know I am ensured freedom of movement and business in Piltover, right?”

He lowers his arms again and puts his hands in his pockets. He looks very unimpressed now. It pisses Tristana off.

“Charges remain no matter where you are.”

“You need authority of the state.”

“Which I have.”

Which she doesn’t. Nonetheless she stares at him without blinking. The gun still pointed at his chest. His stance changes imperceptibly but she notices. He takes the bluff.

“Well, in that case… I suppose there is nothing I can do.” he says and just stands there.

“You surrender?”

“Yup.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Then get on your knees and raise your hands.”

“You’re really keen on that, aren’t you?”

“Shut up and do it.”

There is this humorous tone in his voice that Tristana doesn’t like. It means he’s still amused. He’s provoking her again although he’s outnumbered - again - and although there is a gun pointed at him - again. Fuck this guy, for real.

“Last chance. Three, two-“

“Okay, okay. Hold on. Is squatting fine? I don’t want to ruin my clothes.”

Tristana doesn’t answer on that. She motions with her gun for him to get down. Inelegantly he lifts up his coat, bends his knees and loses balance. A faint light escapes the gaps of his gauntlets as he reaches for the ground. Tristana forebodes bad things.

“Tris!” Lulu shouts and in the next moment they are shrouded in a cloud of dust, stirred up by the mage’s explosion.

Coughing Tristana backs off. Lulu grabs her arm and pulls her out of the dusty cloud. She hears the hissing of a portal opening, and curses. Her eyes are tearing. She blinks away the dirt. Through squinted eyes she sees an empty street except for Lulu and a clear hand print in the ground. The sound attracts curious folk.

“Are you okay, Lulu?”

“Uh, yea I’m fine. Are you?”

“Yea, where did he go?”

“Portaled away.”

She hands the phone over to Lulu.

“Where is he?”

“Almost at the academy.”

“Shit. Which way?”

“That one.”

She points her staff at a direction.

“Shall we go?” Lulu asks worried.

“Yes.”

Lulu hops on her staff and waits for her. Tristana slings her arms around her friend as they rise above the roofs and whiz over the city. Carefully Tristana balances on the thin wood and calls Corki. It rings seven times before he picks up. The roaring of an engine greets her.

“This is Corki.” The man shouts in Tristana’s ear.

“It’s Tristana. Where are you?”

“It’s five minutes to the target location, dear.”

“Stay alert. He slipped through our fingers, but he won’t again.”

“I am certain you will be victorious. Be safe down there.”

“We will. Bye, Corki.”

“Hear you later, dear.”

She hangs up and slings both arms around Lulu.

“How’s Corki?” she shouts over the noise of the wind.

“He’s good. Needs another five minutes. We gotta hurry.”

“I’m on it.”

Tristana pulls out her phone once more and reloads the page. For the first time she has a fast connection. The point is ahead and slightly to the left from them. She points Lulu in the right direction and soon enough they find the same Zaunian figure standing on one of the roofs glancing at the academy. This is their chance!

Without a sound they glide to the roof and Tristana jumps from the staff, landing in a very stylish way and grabs her cannon. The mage spins around.

“What? How?”

His voice reveals surprise and shock.

“Surrender now or I shoot your damn knees and make you kneel.” Tristana growls.

“Are you stalking me?”

Lulu lands elegantly besides her.

“I was surprised how we ran into each other the first time but now I doubt that that was an incident.”

“You can stick your concerns up your ass. You won’t get away again, believe me. I would love to shoot you and I am certain you will give me reason to.”

“Yea, whatever. So, how the fuck did you know I was here? Did you ward me or something?”

His mockery and utter lack of respect angered Tristana ever since they met three days ago. She curses that smug grin that he wears so proudly. This guy will never learn. She shifts the weight of her cannon into one hand and with the other grabs her gun and shoots his leg in one swift motion. The gun disappears in the holster before he can even register the pain.

The gun shot echoes above the city and his pained scream follows. Lulu flinches. The mage breaks down holding the bleeding wound. He looks up with eyes wide with shock.

“You shot me!” he exclaims hysterically, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“You had it coming.” Tristana states, holsters her cannon and approaches him.

“You’re fucking mad. What the fuck!”

“I arrest you for charges hold against you in the name of Bandle City and, vicariously, Piltover City.”

“You can’t just shoot people, Tristana. Damn, who raised you?”

“You may call for a lawyer once we are back in Bandle. Your wounds will be treated and, please, make use of your right to remain silent.”

She stops in front of him and grabs her handcuffs.

“You’re mad. I don’t know what your fucking problem is, but I won’t deal with that.”

“Hands up.”

He raises his hands slowly. Tristana opens the cuffs and moves to put them on. In just this moment a portal opens beneath her feet and she falls. She panics and grabs the first thing she can get a hold on: Veigar. She pulls the mage through the portal and they pop up somewhere high above the city. And they fall. She stares at him in disbelieve. A shit-eating grin appears on his face as he pushes her hands off and falls through another portal. This is bad. She screams in fear as nothing comes to her mind.

“Tris!”

Another shout and Tristana manages to turn her head and see a figure that could be Lulu flying towards her. It’s hard to make out through her tearing eyes. Her hand is grabbed, and she feels the force of gravitation gripping on her as they slow down. She blinks away the shock and tears and sees Lulu’s worrisome face.

“Thanks.” Tristana whispers.

Her feet touch solid ground again and sits down and catches her breath.

“No problem. Are you okay?”

“Give me a minute.”

“Of course.”

Lulu sits down next to her and gently rubs her back.

“I lost my handcuffs.” Tristana notices.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s alright.”

“I can buy you new ones.”

“Lulu, it’s alright.”

“Sure, I can’t replace the emotional value…”

“Lulu, it’s handcuffs. Not my grandmother’s vase.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“I’m gonna call Corki.”

“You should rest. Let me.” Lulu says empathetically and pats her shoulder.

She takes Tristana’s phone and searches for Corki in the contacts list. It rings six times.

“Hey… Nah, this is Lulu… I’m fine, she sits right next to me. What about you? How’s it going? … Cool, great! That’s really good! Listen, uhm, we a had a little disagreement and Tristana just fell from the sky. So, uh, be careful? … Uhm, no. Not really. A little, I think … O-okay… Yea, I’ll tell her … Okay, see ya.”

She ends the call and hands the phone back to Tristana.

“He just arrived and now waits for Heimer. He says he’s fine and that he hopes you’re okay and that he will join us.”

“That’s… that’s good. We delayed Veigar’s attack enough. Now, we only have to catch him.”

Tristana stands up, shakes the numbness away and cracks a smile.

“Let’s follow the breadcrumbs and find the witch.”

Lulu looks up with a confused expression.

“You mean the blood trail?”

“Heh, yea.”

Tristana wipes off the sweat on her forehead and grins. Lulu stands up frowning.

“I never thought you would actually shoot him.”

“Me neither. Felt awesome.”

“But what if he dies?”

“He won’t die. Relax, Lulu. Don’t have pity for him. He doesn’t deserve your pity. What he’s done is so much worse than this little bullet. Let’s go now.”

Tristana reloads the site. She sees the concerned expression on Lulu’s face. She is too soft for this. She feels sorry for the worst and refrains from doing the necessary actions to prevent catastrophes. Tristana shouldn’t have let her come with her. Perhaps she should tell her a little more about Veigar? The attack happened before her arrival. If nobody tells her about this maybe it is Tristana’s duty. Well, not now anyway. A glance at the phone and they both now they need to hurry, or he will escape with the next portal. They share a look. Tristana enthusiastic and fuelled with anger, Lulu with unsure eyes. She stares at Lulu encouragingly until her expression changes to a determined one.

“Okay.” she says.

They hop on Lulu’s staff and whiz through the sky once more. They lost some precious time, but the wizard is weakened, and a damage dealer can’t be a healer at the same time. That much Tristana knows about magic. She holds a tight grip on her friend and lays out a new strategy in her mind. She needs to disarm him, but the problem is that he summons spells at will. He doesn’t need any aid. The gauntlets are unnecessary as far as she knows, and the staff is increasing his power. She must not let him summon his staff - if he hasn’t already. Her best chance is to distract him from summoning greater spells and knock him out.

They slow down and take another look at the website. The point moved further but no dark robe is seen on the roofs. They land in an empty alley way and quickly walk onto the busy street. The academy is only a few blocks ahead. He isn’t actually that crazy, is he? They either must be subtle or shoo him away from the masses. The best way for that should be-

“Over there!” Lulu shouts and charges forward.

Tristana runs after her. Lulu’s nimble dash lets her dodge the legs of Piltover’s inhabitants with ease. Tristana on the other hand has some difficulties and more than once pushes a body forcefully to the side. She curses her heavy gear, grabs the cannon holster tight and sprints over the street into an alleyway catching up to her.

Few figures walk the alleyway. It is surprisingly neat. Why is there no blood? She reloads the laggy site and decides to go for the left corner. The alleyways become more narrow and emptier. Finally, the site loads and Tristana realises she ran into the wrong direction. She swears and runs a loop leading to the correct direction.

“We should call Corki. You know, Backup and such!” Lulu suggests gasping for air.

Lulu fell back a few meters. She is completely out of breath, which is understandable. It’s better she stays out of this. If needed she will be able to catch up to Tristana in no time with help of her magic. Meaning Tristana can press on.

“You do that! Meet you there!” Tristana shouts into the alley and runs forward.

At the next corner she sees the familiar dark robe vanishing into a walled in backyard. She takes a bite of air and readies her cannon. Sliding through the entrance she takes aim and shoots. The bullet hits the back of the mage. A wave of energy bursts on impact throwing both Tristana and Veigar through the air. She hears him groaning as he hits a building wall. Her back slides over the dirt. She moans in pain. Her battle attire may have saved her from cuts, but she feels the punch from the wave clearly. She gets up groaning, a hand on her stomach.

Her enemy got on all four and holds his head. Slowly he turns to face her. Two glinting lights shine forth the hood. She gets the feeling that she angered him. At least he hasn’t summoned his staff yet. Swallowing the knot in her throat she reloads her cannon fast and takes aim again.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He growls and stands up leaning at the wall, “Your death will not be pretty if you do.”

“Neither will be yours.” She says with a firm voice and shoots.

He raises his hand and the bullet dissolves into another energy wave knocking both back once more. With a quiet ‘oof’ his body hits the wall. Three roofing tiles fall to the gound making everyone question the stability of this building. Tristana hits a somersault and comes sliding to a stop. Her head spins and she lost her cannon. She grabs for her gun, but a force blasts her over the ground. This time her clothes rip. She coughs and finds herself outside the backyard. Her vision is unfocused, and her brain can’t form coherent thoughts. The spell messed with her mind.

“Tris!”

Lulu rushes to her side and pulls her up to a seating position. Gun in hand Tristana takes aim. Veigar approaches her from the other side of the backyard, a possibly mad expression on his face and staff in hand. Shit. That’s bad. She searches for an opening in his defence. Lulu follows her glance and freezes on the spot.

“Tris, let’s get out of here.” Lulu pleads.

Her vision slowly returns with every blink. He made it through half the court and Tristana still can’t see clear. The damn robe is everywhere. Veigar makes a small movement with his hand and whatever that means frightens Lulu immensely. She jumps in front of Tristana.

“Don’t!” she shouts.

“Out of the way.” He growls.

“No! Don’t hurt her. We leave. Nobody needs to get hurt.”

“Nobody needs too… what? May I remind you of the fucking hole in my leg?”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, I feel so much better now.”

He raises his hand.

“Don’t!” Lulu shouts but it hits Tristana this time.

His magic slips into her head, infects her mind and transforms her surrounding into gruesome hallucinations. Lulu, Veigar, Piltover, everything vanishes and instead Tristana finds herself in a hellish environment. She recognizes the place, the familiar figures around her and knows what will happen next. Then it happens and she suffocates.

Tristana doesn’t understand what is happening. There are voices coming from far away. Why is she at this place again? The voices talk and talk. She tries to locate them, but the surroundings catch up to her. She wants out. She wants out!

“..op… you…”

She remembers this one. Is that Lulu?

“..I wo..”

Who is that?

“…iend.”

“So what?”

“So…”

 “…owe me and…”

“…I am… out, please.”

There are hands on her head and Tristana is back in Piltover. She gasps for air and opens her eyes, but the world has turned too bright for her to see anything. She hears voices but can’t understand the context.

“I’m so done with this shit. I swear-” a grim one says.

“I know. Thank you.” a light one answers.

Tristana blinks away the tears. Her head lies on Lulu’s legs. She faces a dark figure. Tristana vision is too blurred to recognize this shadow. Her brain is deep-fried. A siren howls in the distance. Doesn’t she know this sound?

\-------

Corki stands in an abnormally huge room. It’s very clean. The mosaic floor, the ceiling-high windows and the door knobs. Behind and next to him stand the guards that Teemo has insisted will accompany him both in air and on the ground. Corki thanks them for their hospitality, but it has not been necessary in the slightest. The flight was uneventful and the walk from the landing platform to the academy took one minute. Corki sighs. Heimerdinger is late.

His phone rings. Awkwardly he handles the package in his arms and pulls out the phone of his jacket. He grabs into the wrong pocket two times.

“This is Corki.” He greets.

“Hey.” Someone says.

“…Tristana?”

“Nah, this is Lulu.”

“Is everything alright, dear? Where is Tristana?”

“I’m fine, she’s sits right next to me. What about you? How’s it going?”

“Everything is going according to plan. I have arrived and am awaiting Heimerdinger to accept the package.”

“Cool, great! That’s really good! Listen, uhm, we a had a little disagreement and Tristana just fell from the sky. So, uh, be careful?”

“What? Is she injured?”

“Uhm, no. Not really. A little, I think.”

“Stay where you are. I will be there shortly.”

“O-okay.”

“Make sure she is okay and tell her that she shouldn’t jump into trouble without backup.”

“Yea, I’ll tell her.”

“Be careful. I will join you in one minute.”

“Okay, see ya.”

“Bye, Lulu.”

Worried he puts the phone back into his pocket, rearranges the package that almost slipped through the crook of his arm and taps in a nervous fit with his foot on the stone tiles. Finally, a door opens and Heimerdinger enters the hall followed by one of his colleagues.

“Corki, it is good to see you!” Heimerdinger says and approaches him.

Corki hands over the package to him.

“I need to leave. I’m sorry, my friend.”

Perplexed he takes in the package.

“Oh hmh, of course. We will have time for conversation on another occasion.”

“I will be seeing you, Cecil.”

“Have a save flight, Corki.”

They farewell and Corki leaves the academy the same way he entered it. Just, that the guards stay with the package. His phone rings again. He grabs into the right pocket on third try.

“This is Corki.”

“…Lulu here…”

She sounds out of breath.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“Ye… Look in the sky… I’ll give you a sign.”

Corki rushes to his helicopter and turns his head into all directions. Then he sees it. A large glittery red line crosses the sky like a rocket.

“See it? That’s where we are.”

“I see it.”

“Come quick, I’m a little scared.”

“I will. Stay strong, dear.”

“Oki.”

She hangs up and Corki swings himself into his copter. The old engines come to life with a roar. Twenty seconds later he glides through the air to the red line. The flight takes perhaps one minute but in this short interval he hears and feels the impact of a powerful shockwave twice. Worry rises in him. That can’t be anything else than the blasted wizard.

He pushes a button and the copter switches to a big rocket for his next projectile. He passes roof after roof, then he sees a backyard with three small figures on the street. He recognizes Veigar immediately. Seems like he is embroiled in a heated discussion with Lulu. Tristana lies injured on the ground. Corki turns on the siren and takes aim. Two surprised heads turn to him. He can’t launch the rocket as long as Veigar is positioned that near to them. Corki heads for the mage at full speed. Realizing the coming impact, the mage jumps to the side. The copter takes a round and opens fire at the mage with its gatling gun.

Veigar pulls up his robe. To Corki’s shock the bullets dissolve on impact. He stops the gun as it is pointless. Slowly the mage stands up and regains his posture. His eyes glow a low and threatening light.

“Please excuse my delay.” Corki says to Lulu and Tristana and switches the weapon of his copter.

“Corki.” The mage greets him grimly.

“Veigar.” Corki greets him back, “I take it that you have been harassing these girls.”

“Pfff, me? I am the one being harassed.”

Corki glances at Tristana. There is a disordered look on her face. His eyes return to the mage.

“You will regret that.”

“Excuse me?” Veigar exclaims, “Where do you even come from? Why is everyone in Piltover today? What the fuck is going on?”

Corki won’t hear no more. He might not use his rockets this time, but his copter has many more surprises. Thus, he activates the flame thrower and envelops the mage in flames.

“Corki!” Lulu shouts shocked.

Dark matter forms above him and crushes on the copter. Corki flies out of his cockpit in a high arc and onto the ground. He overturns four times before his body comes to a stop. His brain turns around itself. A part of his copter flies burning through the sky. With dread Corki realises that it is the munition storage. It hits the brittle wall of a building, but surprisingly absolutely nothing happens. Veigar throws the burning robe on the ground and extinguishes the flame on his arms with his gauntlet. His eyes find Corki.

“What the fuck, Corki?” Veigar barks, “What the fuck was that for?”

The angry mage approaches him in fast steps. He limbs and the reason behind that is probably connected to the wet blood on his dark trousers. The air becomes very cold out of sudden and his eyes glow brighter with every step. His expression, now clear without a hood covering him, twisted ferociously.

The sound of a bullet echoes in the alleyway. Corki snaps to the source of the sound and sees Tristana’s gun pointed at the mage. She has sat up with Lulu’s help. Her friend wearing a shocked expression. A surprised look appears on Veigar’s face as he realises how close he was to getting shot. He raises his gauntlet at her. Another bullet flies and hits the wall behind him. Then Tristana’s head falls forward as she faints. Lulu catches her and places a hand on her forehead.

“Tris?” she whispers but Tristana stays silent in her unconsciousness.

“This woman seriously needs a psychologist.” He comments dryly.

He approaches them now. Corki stands up on wobbly legs. He must stop Veigar. But his legs don’t carry him fast enough. The mage reaches for Tristana’s head.

“What are you doing?” Lulu barks.

“Nothing.” Veigar says with a devilish grin, “I want her to have sweet dreams. Perhaps, she understands then.”

“No!”

Lulu presses her friend against her.

“Lulu.” he growls.

“But-“

“Don’t make me.”

They stare at each other. Slowly the gauntlet reaches for Tristana and there is nothing that Lulu can do. Suddenly there are fast steps behind Corki. He turns around and is tackled to the ground.

“Ooof!”

Lulu screams and somebody shouts orders. Piltover’s police force corners them in seconds. The uniformed officers point their weapons at them. Corki faces a particular neutral looking man who pins him to the ground. He turns his head to see a frightened Lulu and an annoyed Veigar. Something unexpected happens. The wizard whispers to Lulu, then a portal opens under Veigar. Gun shots, but he slipped through already.

“Lulu?” Corki shouts.

“I’m okay! Tris too!”

“What is the meaning of this?” asks a woman in a booming voice.

The chief officer steps forward and looks down at Corki.

“Yordles fighting in our city. A building on fire. A million calls from scared inhabitants. And what happened to that girl?”

She points at Tristana.

“What is going on?” she demands to know.

“Ehm, we can explain...” Lulu says.

But they get no chance to explain themselves. They are arrested and brought to the police station. Tristana is carried to the station and Lulu whimpers quietly. They put the fairy that accompanies her in a box. Corki tries to explain what happened but is shut down as this will be discussed on the station. So, he stops and mourns the death of his beloved helicopter.

“Your name?” asks the police officer at the station.

“Corki.” Corki says.

“What are you in Piltover for, Mr. Corki?” he asks neutrally.

“I have delivered a package from Bandle City to Prof. Heimerdinger of the Academy of Technology and Progress.”

“Are you talking about the yordle professor Cecil B. Heimerdinger?”

The officer looks astonished now.

“That is correct. We have met shortly before.”

“Please explain why you have been assigned this task.” He asks concerned.

“Now, I have been in the service of Bandle City for forty years. I have proved my capability time and time again and the task itself was not the problem.”

The officer frowns. Then it seems to click in his head.

“Are you Corki, the League Champion?”

“That is correct, Sir. The girl over there is my colleague, Lulu. And the other one is my other colleague, Tristana.”

The man’s eyebrows shoot into the sky. He has not realized that he was talking to a well-known champion. Corki takes no offense in this as non-yordles rarely recognize them. He glances at Lulu who quivers on the large chair while her officer is talking on the phone.

“Mr. Corki, please excuse me that I haven’t recognized you earlier. Still, these are strange circumstances. Can you tell me exactly what happened today?”

“I gladly will. I left Bandle City at 8:00 in the morning and arrived at the academy at about 14:00. I have been accompanied the whole flight and the professor welcomed me once in Piltover. After I handed over my delivery, I went to help my colleagues. In the process my helicopter was destroyed which might have caused the fire. There was already a fight in progress, and I came to stop it.”

“Could you describe that further?”

“Of course. Mmmh, on my arrival Tristana has already been unable to fight which left Lulu and me against Veigar. I was-“

“Wait, sorry, who were you facing?”

“Veigar, a sorcerer and also a League Champion. The gunners of Bandle City investigate him, and I suppose that they have judged him to be a danger to my task and followed him to Piltover. Which proved to be right.”

“Shit, that is so awesome.” He mutters under his breath.

He shakes his head and catches himself.

“You have fought with another champion, Mr. Corki?” he asks in a serious voice.

“In simple terms, yes. But there is more to that.”

“What was the reason behind the attack?”

“The package I delivered is very important to the city and must be ensured the highest level of security. Veigar wanted to claim the contents of this delivery and therefore had to be stopped.”

“Why have you suspected a fellow champion to be a threat?”

“We have different reasons to be worried.”

He sucks in air between his teeth and bites his lip.

“Sir, I have deep respect for you but you have violated law of the League by attacking a champion.”

“I am aware of that, but this isn’t the case. I came to end the fight. I would never look for a fight and my colleagues wouldn’t either. Besides, the status of a champion doesn’t ensure immunity of crimes. Veigar is a known criminal.”

“Sir,” he urges, “you need authority of the state Piltover to perform investigations in the city.”

“I understand that, but the problem stays. He could have targeted the delivery and that we could not let happen.”

The officer looks at him as if he fights an inner struggle. He proceeds to ask about details. Corki answers him as good as he can. After a hundred questions the police let them go. Meaning Lulu and Corki. Tristana has been brought to a hospital after her identity has been confirmed. Since no one has been injured they were let go after their fine has been paid by Bandle City. In return the city expects them to justify their actions in front of the academy’s board. He meets Lulu outside the station. She sees him and ends the phone call. Her fairy hovers next to her like always. She looks distressed.

“Hey, Corki.” She greets him and smiles weakly.

“How are you, dear?” he asks.

She shrugs.

“This day didn’t go as I thought it would.”

“It certainly didn’t.”

“I’m sorry about your copter.”

“It’s alright. Just a bunch of metal.”

They are silent for a moment.

“Have you heard from Tristana?”

Lulu shakes her head.

“They only told me that she’s in the hospital. She’s probably still unconscious.”

“Do you know what happened to her?”

“Not sure.” Lulu sighs.

He puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Would you like to go to her now?”

She looks at him with worried eyes and nods. Corki isn’t sure how well she knows the city and leads her silently through the streets. It is uncommon for her to be quiet and it unnerves him. He consoles her as good as he can. Tristana is tough and will be good in no time, he says, but the girl’s mind is somewhere else. Perhaps she has an assumption about Tristana’s state but doesn’t want to worry him. Sometimes he forgets just how young she is. She is not made for these kinds of things. Of course, she would stick to her friend and come with her to Piltover to stop Veigar. Of course, she is that kind of a friend. A sweet, but inexperienced girl. That reminds him…

“Mhhh, I believe you haven’t told me yet how you knew where he was.” He says to Lulu.

“Huh? Oh, yea.” Lulu says, clearly brought out of her thoughts, “We tracked his phone. Look.”

She pulls out her phone and shows him a website. Corki isn’t sure what he sees as his phone can only call and write short messages.

“Hold on, I’ll reload the site. The point is him…. Huh? The site lags again.”

“It looks like he is still in the city.”

“… The coat?”

Lulu snaps to him.

“I’ll go check that and then I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

“But Lulu-“

She jumps on her staff and is gone before he can say another thing. Well, maybe the phone will bring some light into this chaos. Something they can work with so that all this mess wasn’t for nothing. Corki is too exhausted anyway to argue. He walks to the hospital and waits in Tristana’s room for her to wake up.

\-------

Viktor did not expect any guests this morning when his intruder system suddenly acted up. He left his workshop to have a look at who was interrupting his work. Hopefully it was not those degenerates from the academy again. This week had been stressful enough for Viktor’s taste. First, the new module has caused a malfunction in his neural system and it has taken him three days and two nights to fix the nervous twitching of his limbs, now the connection to the database was lost for some reason making his work nearly impossible.

He should set up a connection between himself and the intruder system, he thought. It would make this walk unnecessary as he could execute appropriate orders from his workspace. Yet other projects constantly occupied his mind. The console informed him that there was something at the front door. He opened the surveillance module. It’s a small person. Viktor wondered if that was Ziggs again. Who else would know about Viktor’s whereabouts? The building itself was inconspicuous enough. Barricaded doors and windows, bullet holes in the walls and located in the worst district of Zaun made this ruin of a former barber’s shop a perfect illusion.

Apparently not. It looked like Ziggs, but it wasn’t. A yordle of similar stature dressed in Zaunian attire. Who was that and why were they here? How did they know about this place? A presumption formed in his mind as he watched the person searching for a clue to enter. The cloak covered the face until they looked up. Glowing eyes found the camera. The presumption appeared to be true. Veigar had found Viktor. The vague description he has given the mage after he contacted him, turned out to be satisfactory. Viktor sent a droid to fetch him and walked back to his workshop to cover what is not to be seen. He then waited for his guest in the library.

Viktor didn’t consider the mage a friend. They shared a few brief memories of conversations held in the halls of the League. Viktor has tried to convince him to join his cause as the mage would have been a great expansion. He has declined back then. Perhaps now he understood what Viktor had offered him. The droid opened the door and left, letting the mage step in.

“Greetings, Viktor.”

“Welcome. I see you have found your way.”

“Your description was clear enough. Thank you.”

“Formalities aside, I am curious. Why have you come?”

The yordle smiles.

“I like your straightforwardness.”

“My time is precious.”

“Of course. I do not intend to waste it.”

“Have you come to join me?”

“I fear not. I am here to trade.”

“I’m no tradesman.”

“You aren’t? Well, isn’t this a shop? Looks like a shop to me.”

He points towards the ceiling above which lied the barber’s shop.

“It’s not a shop and I am not a seller.” Viktor stated, “Are you mocking me?”

“I am not.” The mage conciliated, “I suggest a trade which is beneficial to us both. I am looking for something and you need a power source. In exchange for your help I offer you my services.”

“Where have you heard that?” Viktor asked suspiciously.

“Little birds talk to me when I sing in the forest.” The mage grinned.

“Spare me the poetry.”

Veigar blinked.

“Please excuse me, what I meant was that it’s a respectable source and you do not need to worry.”

Viktor remained silent and thought for a moment.

“We do not share a negative history. What are you looking for?”

“I need the services of a master of alchemy.”

“Hmmm. I know who you are speaking of.”

“So, do we have a deal?”

“Not yet, I need to test your suitability for this task. Wait here.”

Viktor left the library to retrieve an item from his workshop. He had not thought to proceed in this project this soon. Wondering how a yordle, a foreigner, had heard about his ambitions he walked back. The mage read book titles that were on his height-level. Although they have never had problems in the past Viktor was not sure how far he could trust this yordle. Surely, he would not involve him in his plans. Perhaps, this exchange would indeed be beneficial to them both. Beneficial and temporary. Leaving no contractual obligations after completion. Viktor needed to rethink his communication model with the outside world. He didn’t want to move his belongings every time he allowed visitors.

“Take this.” He said.

Veigar turned around and accepted the device. He ogled it with suspicious curiosity. A technical masterpiece invented to transform raw magical power into electricity. Some would call this a transformer but was so much more than that. Simple minds could not grasp how much ingenuity had flown into this invention. How much potential lied within. Viktor had not yet decided how to call this invention which was why the unofficial name is “Transformer”, not that he would say that out loud.

“Interesting.” Veigar commented looking at the crystal contained inside, “It’s a battery.”

“It’s not a battery.” Viktor disclaimed immediately, “What you are holding inside your hands will revolutionize energy management. Greater inventions than you can imagine will be powered by unlimited resources. Nothing will stop the exponential development of industry and computing. With unlimited power machines will be able to process problems that are considered insoluble. With this and the right material I can create power sources exceeding our standards into infinity.”

“Uhuh. I figured you would make a battery if you need a power source.”

“It’s not a battery.”

“Okay, so what it’s called?”

“The name… is yet to be decided.”

“Alright.”

The mage proceeded to investigate the device. He opened the lid containing the crystal and took it out. It’s larger than his gauntlet and for a moment Viktor feared it will slip through his fingers, but after a brief look the crystal was put back safely. Veigar shut the lid and handed over the device.

“Okay. Here.”

If Viktor could frown, he would frown now. He took a look at the display. It was fully charged.

“Efficient work.” Viktor commented.

The mage shrugged.

“I guess this is not the only one.”

“No, there are fifteen more.”

“Alright.”

Viktor motioned to follow him and led the mage into the back of his workshop. Veigar regarded his work with hidden astonishment. These weren’t even his most impressive inventions. They stopped in front of a table of Veigar’s height. Viktor ordered a droid to get the remaining crystals, informed Veigar to perform his services and walked over to another invention of his. A processing unit of unprecedented computing performance. He inserted the battery and flipped the power switch. Exited beyond expectations Viktor observed the instrument coming to life. Veigar looked over the crystal table to him.

“You build a computer.” He stated.

“It’s not a computer.” Viktor disclaimed, “This is the future of processing. A machine of such power that none in the world could compare. The problems that can be solved by this machine will change the world. This creation will change civilisation forever.”

“Okay? So, is this sort of a super computer?”

Such a simple mind.

“You may… call it as such.”

Viktor walked to the I/O-console giving in commands. The machine responded in a matter of a split second. This was faster than Viktor had ever imagined it to be. He loaded a prefabricated script and the respond came immediately. Amazing.

“Uhm, Viktor, I don’t mean to interrupt you, but these crystals need to be exchanged.”

Viktor turned to him.

“You mean?” he asked building up in front of the small yordle.

“No offense, but this quality is shit.”

“You are mistaken. I have selected them and ensured their suitability myself. I do not make mistakes.”

The machine behind him shut down. Viktor spun around. What had happened? Had the script caused a paging error or perhaps overwritten the buffer? The display function of the console had returned to a black screen. He needed to retrieve the log files to examine the malfunction further. He paused. It could not be the power source, could it? It needed to be checked regardless of the probability. He walked over to the battery and pulled out the device. It was empty. How? This crystal was supposed to reenergize once filled and was said to store magic for eons. Viktor could not understand how this had happened. Was the machine too demanding?

The mage whistled the windows shutdown melody. He turned around to throw him an unamused look. Veigar coughed.

“My condolences.”

“This is but a small step back.” Viktor corrected.

He sighed and put the device on the table next to the crystals. He has made a bad choice, he realized. Nonetheless a small step back for all that was about to come. The machine worked better than expected, although he needed to run more tests to be sure. The problem now was that he needed quality material which meant searching for a tradesman.

“Hey, cheer up. I might just know the right person to ask.” Veigar said and Viktor’s interest was aroused.

“Who is this person?” he asked.

“A trustworthy one. I’ll get you what you need in exchange for a favour.”

“A favour? Of what kind?”

“Any kind, actually, I don’t know yet. I don’t need it yet, but some day perhaps. You have to pay for the crystal though.”

“Hmmmm,” Viktor thinks for a moment, “agreed under following conditions: no illegal acts, I will not be involved personally, you guarantee a high-quality crystal, charged and I will test it before I take it.”

“Agreed.”

They shook hands signing the contract.

“Since I have to make a trip to Piltover now, would you mind giving me the information I need? I don’t want to be late for dinner.”

“Certainly… Now if you look at this map you will find him here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what an unexpected turn of events ?
> 
> Vote now for the worst joke of this chapter and receive: a chuckle by me.
> 
> Anyone who finds a plot hole gets a crappy doodle of one of the characters drawn by yours truly: me.  
> Good luck and I hope you enjoyed this read :]


	5. Don't do mushrooms, kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corki says screw the police and Lulu agrees. Tristana is looking forward to awful nights. Oh my god they are roommates! And the story of how Ziggs is not a heartless bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friendos ~  
> I bet you would like to know what happened to Veigar, but nah. You have to wait for another chapter. First, I have to clean up the mess I left in the last chapter. I gotta admit... I created new mess... But I have also found new subplots njehehehe  
> Enjoy!

# Don't do mushrooms, kids

Corki falls asleep on the uncomfortable hospital chair. He’s not dreaming about anything. His body just needs the rest after flying for six hours straight and being blown out of his cockpit. He wakes up when the door to the patient room opens with a clatter. In comes Lulu who has trouble reaching the door knob. She is slightly out of breath and holds a half-burned coat in her hands. Her fairy friend flies in as well.

“Hi, Corki.” she greets him and hastily closes the door with a clatter, “How is she?”

She steps to the bed but is too short to see anything.

“Hello, dear,” Corki answers drowsily, “she hasn’t woken up yet.”

He observes her trying to get onto the bed. When she doesn’t succeed, she puts the coat on the ground and levitates with the help of her staff.

“Lulu, let her rest.”

She floats next to her friend and puts a hand on her forehead. The fairy sits down on the bed.

“Why hasn’t she woken up yet?” she asks sadly.

“These things take time. We can only wait.”

 “B-but Corki…” she starts and turns to him.

She doesn’t finish the sentence. He smiles calmly.

“Don’t worry. She is okay.”

She nods slowly and observes Tristana. The girl is devastated. Corki needs to do something. He clears his throat and decides to change the topic.

“So, have you found what you were looking for?” he asks.

“Mmmh,” she says, pointing at the coat.

“You, hm, said you wanted a telephone?” he recalls unsure.

“Oh, yea. It’s here. We can’t track him again.”

“That might be, but it was a good idea.”

“I guess.”

She seems even more devastated.

“I wonder why they haven’t confiscated everything.” Corki wonders.

“Mmmh, oh, they did.”

“What?”

She doesn’t answer him.

“Lulu?”

“Huh?”

She turns to him.

“What did you say?” he repeats.

“I got it from the police.”

“You… what?”

“Ye.”

“And they gave it to you? Just… like that?”

“Well, I asked.”

“Ah.”

“I mean, yea. I told them it was mine and that I lost it. Then they gave it to me.”

She shrugs. That coat is man’s fashion. Seems like that doesn’t matter to the Piltovian or they don’t know the difference. Corki wouldn’t be surprised.

“Your copter is all melted together. Sorry.” She says empathetically.

“It’s ok.”

“It’s still there on the street if you wanna go?”

“No, I’ll wait with you for Tristana to wake up.”

“Oh, okay.”

She smiles a small, tired smile.

“Do you think we can go home once she’s awake?” Lulu asks quietly.

“I don’t think so. They will probably want to question her.”

“Aw, man...” she mumbles.

“You should get some rest, Lulu. Go home, I’ll stay and tomorrow we’ll see.” he suggests.

She stays silent for a minute, thinks, then shakes her head. Lulu looks at her friend with a worried expression.

“She needs to wake up.” She says in a low voice.

Corki almost didn’t hear it.

“Tristana needs rest, too. After all, she got hit by who knows what. Tomorrow’s another day, believe me.”

Lulu doesn’t respond to that.

“Don’t worry, Lulu. Tristana is tough, you know that. She’ll wake up soon. You can go home.” He reassures her.

“Do you see that?” she asks in a low voice.

Corki frowns.

“What do you-”

He realizes that she was talking to the fairy and not to him. It flies above Tristana’s head and says something in a squeaky voice.

“Oh, man.” Lulu whispers.

That worries Corki. Lulu is a mage. Does that mean she sees something he can’t? She must know something. He stands up, barely tall enough to glance over the bed, and looks up at her.

“Lulu,” he says, “is there something wrong?”

She bites her lip before answering hesitantly.

“He cursed her.”

“He did what?” Corki exclaims.

He grabs his chest. Oh no, the poor girl.

“Corki, Corki, wait, I’m not sure what it does, but since Tristana’s still okay it can’t be a strong one.” she quickly adds.

“A curse is nothing to take lightly. I will speak to the doctors at once.”

He walks straight to the door.

“But, Corki, Piltover doesn’t have mages!”

He stops and looks at her.

“I… I don’t think they can do anything for her.” Lulu mumbles.

“Then we need to get her somebody who can actually help her. We can’t wait for it to take effect.”

Lulu starts fidgeting with her fingers.

“I-I know, but uhm, right now she is still unconscious and, well, the curse doesn’t show itself yet. I think, maybe, we should just get her to Bandle as soon as she wakes up.”

“That won’t work. They will question her, perhaps for hours like us. Tristana can’t stay this long and I don’t think that your word will be enough for them to let her go.”

The healers in Bandle can lift curses, Corki knows that. Piltover on the other hand, doesn’t have nearly as much magical knowledge as them. And that speaks volumes as Bandle is not known for magical resources or research either. He understands now why Lulu is so nervous. This could end very badly. They must act quickly.

“Mmmh.” He thinks.

“…how about we get out before they find us?” Lulu suggests.

“Lulu.” he scolds but then thinks about it again.

“No.” he decides, “The situation is grave enough. We don’t want to make it worse.”

They have possibly damaged the relationship between Bandle and Piltover and might have worsened the reputation of Yordles and other magical beings. He thinks about their possibilities. Tristana needs a healer immediately. In her state now they would have to get her through two cities unnoticed. Impossible. They can’t carry a body through two states just like that. No.

“We need to get a healer. I will call the academy. They have to send somebody.”

“Uh, Corki, sorry, but I think, uhm, you know they will need material and such. Plus, the air in Piltover is not good either.”

Corki sighs frustrated.

“There has got to be a way.” He grumbles, “We don’t even know when she will wake up. The doctors don’t know, and we can’t wake her up.”

Corki returns to his chair and sits down frustrated.

“Actually...” mumbles Lulu, “I’ll be right back.”

She slides from the staff and leaves the room for a minute. She returns with a piece of paper and a pen. Taking a seat on the chair opposite from him she starts drawing something. What is she doing?

“Are you very tired, Corki?” she asks.

“No, dear, I am fine. Just worried.”

“Uhm, could you keep an eye on Tristana?” she says and finishes her drawing.

“Of course, but… what are you up to?”

“I’ll be back very soon, I promise.”

She grabs the coat and puts the paper on the ground. A weird sign covers the whole sheet. She stands in front of it and when she raises her staff, her fairy sits down on her head.

“What are you doing?” he asks confused.

“I’m just going to get some things from home. Do you want me to bring you something?”

“Eh, no… no.”

“A bagel? A cinnamon roll? Pretzels?”

“No, thank you, Lulu.”

“Alright then… I’ll be back really soon. Call me if she wakes up before I’m back?”

“Of course. Take care.”

“You too.”

He is very confused now. She pokes the paper with her staff, and it crisps from the outside to the inside in a small blue flame. When it reaches the staff, Lulu and her companion disappear in a blue light. All that is left are smoke and the smell of singed wood.

Corki blinks. Mages are a different thing. Something he is too old to try to understand. He puts his chin in his hand and waits some more. He doesn’t begin to try and understand the girl, but he can’t help but wonder what she is thinking. Too bad that she can’t lift curses. Maybe she plans to somehow wake up Tristana.

His thoughts shift to his copter. Still laying in the street, burned out. Nothing more than a melted piece of metal. Corki never thought it would end like this. It happened too fast and he hasn’t had enough time with his beloved companion. Should he pick up Heimerdinger’s offer to get a new one? It won’t be the same, that for sure and Corki isn’t sure if he would want that. If the love would still be there.

He thinks and eventually falls asleep once more and wakes up again to Lulu re-entering the room. She looks very exhausted and… nervous? She brings in a bag with her and slumps down in the chair next to him. How long did he sleep? Corki shakes off the tiredness. A quick look at Tristana tells him that there hasn’t been any progress in the meantime.

“Hello, dear.” He greets her, “Are you alright?”

“Oh, yes. It was… a little complicated. That’s all.” She says and swallows.

Something about that is off but he can’t put his finger on it.

“What have you brought?” he asks.

She huffs and pushes the bag onto the table.

“Some things.” She answers.

Her voice sounds hoarse and forced. She should have stayed at home and get some rest. This is pushing her too far. The sun is already setting outside the window which means that she has been gone for a couple hours.

“She hasn’t woken up, yet?” she asks.

Corki shakes his head.

“No.” he answers and adds, “That damned wizard…”

She nods slowly and rummages through her bag when somebody knocks at the door unexpectantly. A man steps in dressed in Piltover’s police manor.

“Good evening.” He greets, “My name is Enzo Maserk, from the Piltover Police Force. Pardon my intrusion but I need to question Miss Tristana. Has she woken up yet?”

The yordles stare at the human. Corki sighs inwardly. He suspected that they would soon send someone to keep an eye on them. Still, he is annoyed.

“No, unfortunately not.” Corki says.

“I thought as much. I hope you don’t mind me waiting with you.”

“We don’t, but we can’t say if she wakes up anytime soon. You might be wasting your time.”

“I don’t mind, and I respect your privacy and will be standing outside.”

“Thank you. We will inform you once she is awake.”

The man nods and proceeds to leave.

“Wait!” Lulu calls out, “We need to leave.”

The man turns to her.

“You have already been questioned, so you can leave whenever you wish.” He says with a polite smile.

“No, what I meant was, well, we all need to leave. Tristana, well, needs to be treated in Bandle.”

“I understand that you are worried, Miss Lulu, but be assured that Piltover’s medics belong to the best in the world unrivalled. Miss Tristana will get the treatment that she needs.”

“B-but you don’t understand!” Lulu exclaims jumping from the chair, “It’s not that she’s sick or something. Doctors can’t treat that!”

The man frowns.

“And-and I-I can’t sit and wait until something happens!” she continues, “And something will happen if we don’t get it out and get her out of here! I don’t know what it does! I just have this feeling and I don’t like this feeling at all. And Tristana could react on that super hard and leave her weird or worse. She could be weird afterwards, you know? And we can’t let that happen. That would be wrong! She is my friend and I know we need to do something and-”

“What Lulu tries to say” Corki intervenes, “is that Tristana has been cursed and the curse can be anything. We don’t know what it does. Which is why she needs to be treated by healers. Since Piltover doesn’t have healers, our best chance is Bandle City.”

“Hold on,” the man says, “you’re telling me that Miss Tristana has been cursed?”

“Yes!” shouts Lulu.

“Yes.” Corki says.

“How in the heavens have you come to that conclusion?”

“Lulu is a mage.” Corki answers.

Lulu gesticulates madly.

“You see? You see?? We have to go now! The earlier we go the better. The faster we’re there the faster the treatment the better her chances! Who knows how she will handle this? Maybe… maybe her body can’t at all. I mean, she hasn’t been touched by magic except in matches.”

Lulu talks so fast she gasps for air. The police man walks over to her, kneels and looks at her sympathetically.

“Miss Lulu, please, calm down. There is no need to panic. Piltover’s medics may not be trained in magic, but your friend is in good hands. She will not be harmed in any way and you can leave as soon as I have questioned her.”

“B-but…”

“Don’t worry. I am sure it won’t be long until she wakes up.”

Lulu takes a deep breath, her eyes watery and starts to cry. Big tears rolling over her cheeks. The man gulps audibly. Corki flinches.

“Tristana needs a healer!” Lulu exclaims, “She doesn’t need doctors that don’t know anything about what is happening. I can see it! I see how it wanders in her and leaves it traces. She’s gonna end up as a crazy cat lady and I don’t want her to become a crazy cat lady. Tristana’s young and has her whole life before her and she’s my best friend. I wanted to be the crazy cat lady!”

“Miss Lulu, there’s no need to cry. Believe me, everything will be-“

Lulu cries even harder.

“She- she- she will be a crazy cat ladyyy-y-y-y! Why do we have to wait here? Can’t you just come with us? I’m so worried that she will die! I don’t want that. I want her to-to-to-”

Corki stands up and puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Now, now.” He consoles her, “Don’t panic, dear-“

“No!” she cries, “Just come with us to Bandle and ask her there!”

“I- I can’t.” the man stutters.

“Why?”

“I, well, I have my orders. I have to question Miss Tristana before she leaves the state.”

“But you can’t, can you?”

“Ehm, no. We have to wait. I… well, I’m sorry.”

Lulu cries into her hands and shakes horribly. The man shares a look with Corki. This is horrible. The girl trembles, cries tears and snot and looks up with big eyes. Glittering and deep as if they look into your soul. Corki’s heart beats hurtfully at the sight.

“We have to go.” She whispers, “Bandle is losing one of their champions!”

The man stiffens.

“Everyone will be so sad. The city’s gonna be so mad. I hope they don’t want war! And it’s gonna be in the news! Tristana will hate that! If she can even understand it with a damaged brain!”

“N-now, Miss Lulu…”

“And, oh no, what about Teemo?”

“Miss… Miss Lulu-“

“What if they blame you? I don’t want you to lose your job!”

He pales.

“Okay, perhaps…” the man gives in, “Perhaps I can make an exception. This once, if-“

“REALLY?”

Lulu beams at him.

“Uhhh?”

“You’re the best! I knew you’re a good guy!”

She jumps around his neck flustering the officer greatly.

“Ehh, uhh…”

“Let’s start then!”

Lulu lets him go and rushes to her bag to search for something. Corki shares a look with him. What did just happen?

“What are you doing, Lulu?” Corki asks flabbergasted.

“We’re gonna wake her up now!” she says cheerfully and pulls out a potion.

“What is this potion?” he asks cautiously.

Oh my.

“That will help us.”

She passes the baffled officer who’s evaluating his most recent career choices, and climbs on the bed. Her fairy companion chirps something.

“Yes! Are you ready, Pix? I could use a hand.”

“Lulu, what are you doing?” Corki repeats his question.

The fairy chirps something again and Lulu pops the bottle and chugs it down.

“Lulu, answer me.”

Corki tries to grab her, but she simply hands over the empty bottle. Grabbing it on autopilot he immediately feels like an idiot. She pulls a face and shakes her head violently.

“That one was old! Bah!” she pants.

“Lulu?”

The fairy chirps something aggressively and she pulls herself together. She is ignoring Corki. He steps back to get a better view of her. She bursts with energy now. The strange potion replenished her strength. Is she really going to wake Tristana from unconsciousness? He didn’t know that this was possible.

“Yes, yes, okay, I’m good.” Lulu says and flashes a bright smile.

She stands up, her staff flies into her hand and they start chanting in a low voice. Something changes in the room. It is as if the air becomes thick. Never has Corki heard stranger words and they enthral as well as hypnotize him. His legs become stuck and breathing leaves a tickle. Magic always felt strange to him, but he has never felt anything similar to this. Maybe he has never been near enough to healing magic? Corki’s mind is filled with memories and unanswered questions that he kept asking during his career at the academy. Then Lulu swings her staff on Tristana.

“Stop!” Corki cries.

And stops a centimetre above her forehead. The feeling in the room vanishes leaving him in a vacuum. His mind empties on the spot. What? Lulu scrambles next to Tristana. She observes her expectantly.

“What did just happen?” the officer asks insecurely.

They ignore him as Tristana slowly opens her eyes.

“Hey, she is waking up.” Lulu announces happily, “Tristana? Can you hear me?”

Corki steps on his toes to see her face. Surely, her eyes flutter open.

“Nnnngh?” Tristana says.

“I know right?” Lulu agrees in a soft voice, “Hold on, it’ll be gone in a sec!”

She lays her hand on Tristana’s forehead and concentrates.

“Mmmmh, yea!” she announces.

Suddenly Tristana’s eyes become wide open and she sits up abruptly.

“Where is Veigar?” she shouts and looks around in a panic.

She stops at the officer.

“Tristana, dear, he’s not here.” Corki explains, “Everything is all right. You’re safe.”

She looks at Corki.

“I’m safe? You better worry about him. There won’t be much left once I’m finished with him!”

She looks around again.

“Where… are we?”

“In Central Piltover’s Hospital, ma’am.” The officer says and steps forward, “I’m officer Maserk from Piltover’s police force.”

“Uhm, hi.” She says to him, then turns to Lulu, “What happened? My head is kinda foggy... have you cried?”

Lulu opens and closes her mouth a few times before deciding to hug her friend. Tristana throws a confused look to Corki.

“I know you’re tired, Tristana, but we must head home now. Can you stand up?” he asks.

“Uh, sure? I feel fine, to be honest. Just confused. A little headache maybe.” She answers stroking Lulu’s back.

“Oh, I’m so glad!” Lulu shouts and squeezes her.

“Urgh!” Tristana squeaks.

Lulu lets her go and jumps from the bed.

“Alright, let’s go!” she says and wipes away the last traces of tears.

Unsure or confused or maybe both, Tristana slips out of bed and lands on wobbly legs. Was that all it takes to bring her back? Corki realises that he might has underestimated Lulu in this regard. It seems that one achieves anything with determination.

“Where’s my stuff?” Tristana asks.

“At the police. They didn’t want to give it to me. Sorry, Tris.” Lulu answers.

“Oh. Okay, I’ll just get it later.”

“I think that they thought that I’m gonna shoot them.”

“Oh?”

“We can go get them later, if you like?”

“That would be great.”

“Maybe they have found your handcuffs too.”

“That would be soooo awesome.” Tristana declares rolling her eyes.

She clears her throat.

“So, what happened?” she asks.

Lulu and Corki share a look.

“Well...” Lulu begins, “hell broke down, basically.”

“Oh.”

“Yea.”

“Perhaps we should talk about this later.” Corki suggests.

“Yea, sure.” Tristana answers, “Will you come after with your plane?”

Corki looks to the side.

“The, uhh, copter is no more, Tris.” Lulu explains.

“Oh. Ah. Fuck. I’m sorry, Corki.”

“It’s alright, Tristana. Actually, I will come later. I want to talk to Heimerdinger first. I’ll see you tomorrow at the hearing.” He says.

“Sorry, Corki.” She mumbles embarrassed, then turns to Lulu, “Uhm, what hearing?”

“Oh, yes, haha, we’re in so much trouble.”

“Great.”

Lulu grabs her backpack, swings open the door and marches out with raised fist.

“Let’s go home!”

Tristana takes a deep breath and follows her. Corki walks out next. The officer crawls defeated after them. They separate on the street. Corki walks off into direction of the academy where Heimerdinger will still be working without a doubt.

All in all, this could have been worse. At least this is what Corki tells himself. Tristana is taking it quite well. So, he allows himself to call it a day. What he needs now are a strong beverage and a friend to talk to.

\------------------

Returning to Bandle City with a police officer from Piltover has never been a thought that occurred to Tristana but here she is walking with their odd party through Bandle City. The walk through Piltover has been weird enough. People were giving them looks left and right. What did they think? That these yordles are criminals? It was utterly unpleasant. Now in Bandle on the other hand nobody gave them looks. The officer walks behind them in a polite distance and they have been greeted with friendly words. There was a group of kids that asked if they were doing police work now. That was cool. Tristana could breath through in her hometown.

Lulu is updating her about everything that happened after she blacked out. It seems that everything turned from bad to worse in an instant and they were lucky that Piltover’s police stepped in. Tristana can’t remember a thing after she ran into the backyard and was hit by magic. She does remember what she saw in the effects of the spell, and she doesn’t like that. Not at all. It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

Aside from that she feels okay. Her muscles ache while walking, especially her legs. Her stomach hurts as well as her back and her shoulders but those are the regular bruises that she constantly gets. Thinking proves to be trickier than it ever did before. It must be the spell that messed with her mind. She keeps losing focus on the things she sees and the words she wants to think and the questions she wants to ask. It gets easier after a while.

“It was so close, I tell you, really scary. He looked so mad.” Lulu continues.

“I can’t remember that part.” Tristana mumbles.

“Oh, you shot him again actually.”

“Lol, really?”

She’s such a badass.

“And then he knocked you out.”

“Ah.”

Still badass.

“And then?”

“Well, you missed but he was really mad. Reaaaaally mad. I tried to shoo him away but that didn’t work so well.”

That is unexpectantly brave of her. Tristana looks at her surprised.

“Really?”

‘You stood up to him?’ she wants to ask.

“Yea, but it was kinda useless. There was something in his eyes. I can’t say what it was, but it was so strange.” She says with a frown.

Tristana bumps into her shoulder and shows a pride smile.

“You’re awesome, Lulu.”

“What? Me? Nah, haha. I mean of course I am but… oh well.”

Her shoulders slump. Tristana observes her friend. Something is off.

“He didn’t seem well.” Lulu whispers.

“I sure hope so!” Tristana gloats, “That guy is such a pain in the ass.”

Lulu doesn’t respond, she only glances at her with a worried face before sharing a look with her fairy and continuing looking at the ground. Hm. This afternoon must have scared Lulu to death. First her house in shatters, then a fight with a monster and now a fight with what the city calls a colleague. Worst of all, they have lost that last fight already two times. Lulu is not taking it well. This was the last time Tristana involved her. Whatever happens in the future Tristana won’t pull her into this mess again. She needs to protect her friend. Lulu is too good and pure and soft for this. Tristana is a Bandle City Gunner. It is her duty to bring down the bad guys. It’s not fair of her to ask this much from Lulu.

“What happened at the police then?” Tristana asks.

Lulu shrugs.

“We were questioned. Then we left. Corki and I waited for you until the officer came.”

“Thanks for keeping an eye on me.”

“You’re welcome.”

Lulu smiles a small smile.

“The city had to buy us out.” She tells her.

“Is this what the hearing is about?”

“Yup. I think we’re sitting really deep in the mud.”

Tristana sighs.

“I can understand it, though. The council’s gonna want to know what we were doing over there and why. The main thing is that the relict is in Piltover now. In Heimerdinger’s save hands. We did our job and that’s what counts.”

Lulu hums agreeing. They remain silent afterwards with both going after their own thoughts. Lulu insisted on going to the academy first and getting Tristana thoroughly checked. She worries too much, Tristana thinks, but she agreed anyway to ease her friend’s mind. They are reaching the main market from where it will be another ten minutes to the academy.

“By the way, I’ve got his coat.” Lulu mentions, “The phone was still there, so we can’t follow him another time.”

“What? Really?” Tristana exclaims exited, “Is it still working?”

Lulu turns to her confused. The fairy shares her expression.

“Eh, I don’t know?”

“We should have a look into it!”

“Wha-what?”

Her eyes turn wide.

“Lulu, this is great! Maybe we find something in there.” Tristana says enthusiastically.

“Ehhhh…”

“Where is it?”

“At… at home.”

“Then let’s go to your place next!”

“Ehhhh…”

Lulu’s mind seems to be racing through her head. She blinks and opens the mouth, but no words come out. Tristana grins at her victoriously.

“Do you realise we could find out where he lives? There could be all sorts of clues on it! And then he’ll pay!”

Lulu stares at her.

“I… I guess?” she says unsure.

“Yes! Now it wasn’t all for nothing!”

Lulu shares another look with the fairy. They are clearly put off by that idea. She must still be in shock after everything that happened today. Tristana feels sorry for that, but the fact that they have reached an important milestone of their overall plan lets the pain subside. She must call Teemo immediately. For the next strike she needs him at her side. Lulu will stay out of this. She has already endured enough.

Her thoughts turn over as all the possibilities play out in her mind. She doesn’t mind Kennen’s idea of an ambush anymore as much as she did at first. It might be the only way to get rid of him. At least Tristana knows now, that he is killable. Very killable, actually. If they take him on by surprise or distract him, they can execute the death blow with ease.

Even if they can’t analyse his moving habits and plan their strike based on them, they can pursuit him where he thinks he is safest: in his own home.

They indulge in their own thoughts until they reach the academy. The fairy whispers calming words to Lulu until her expression relaxes slightly. The officer still follows them like a lost puppy and he indeed looks a little lost. Especially when he doesn’t fit into the doors of the academy and has to wait outside. They promise to come back as soon as the healers let them and walk to the medical wing.

“It’s quite late.” Lulu mumbles, “I hope somebody’s still there.”

“It’s only 19:00. There’s always somebody at this time.” Tristana assures her.

Tristana knocks at the door to the big hall where multiple patients can be treated. Upon entering they are greeted by injured gunners. This room as well has been filled with patient beds because of the sheer amount of casualties since the attack three days ago. Although most have only suffered bruises and light burns, some have been hit by the acid and others by collapsing buildings as they helped in the evacuation.

Tristana smiles encouragingly at them and exchanges a few words with each. Lulu waves shyly and smiles small smiles but remains silent. Afterwards they ask them where the healers are and follow the instructions. The treatment rooms have been moved farer into the back of the wing. A few civilians greet them friendly as they pass them. One has a broken arm and another a patch on the side of their head. Yes, the healers are still working.

Arriving at the end of the wing they find another two patients waiting to be treated. Most couldn’t be treated by magic because the healers have their capacities and proceed by priority. The critically and heavily injured first, and everyone else next. This led to many being treated the old-fashioned way like those two they have just met. Too much work for too little hands. Tristana and Lulu sit down on the provided chairs and wait in silence.

The time passes slowly and Tristana keeps thinking about the next steps: probe the phone, find out his whereabouts, plan the strike with Teemo, execute the strike, throw a party. It has to look like an accident or perhaps like a murder with no connections to them. She isn’t sure what would be the better or the easier option. Teemo said something about new traps he’s developing when they last talked. They could be crucial in this. On the other hand, Heimerdinger has expressed his support in delivering gadgets and the sort.

The door opens, the patient steps out and the healer calls in the next one. It’s Tristana’s turn. Lulu accompanies her and sits down in the chair in the corner of the room. There’s a bureau, a chair where the healer sits, a shelf with potions and a bench to lie on. The healer offers Tristana a seat on the patient bench and recognizes her with astonishment. With dread Tristana realizes that it’s the herbalist. The weird-ass herbalist that is said to have smoked the wrong kind of mushrooms.

“Miss Tristana,” he greets her friendly, “How nice of you to visit me!”

Tristana sits down where he asked her to and smiles politely.

“Good evening, Mister Jaanson, we apologize for coming this late. You must have had an exhausting day.”

“I’m always busy, even if nobody comes.” He tells her and laughs like a bear that is about to devour its honeypot.

He stands up and disinfects his hands.

“So, what breeze flew you here?” he asks.

Tristana exchanges a glance with Lulu, who looks at her with a stoic expression. She tries her hardest to conceal her thoughts and that worries Tristana even more than if she cried or was scared.

“Well, I have been hit by a spell and my head is a little foggy since then.” Tristana decides to say.

“Oh? Tell me about it.”

“Uhm, it wasn’t from a friend.”

“Aha!”

The healer gets what she wants to say by this and steps in front of her.

“I need a look.” He informs her, “I must peek your mind a little but hopefully only a little. The inside too. I better do that, yes. That mmmmh might be a little unpleasant but without pain. That is as long as you allow.”

“What does that mean?” she asks unsure.

“A mind consists of many things. Of memories and thoughts and wishes and dreams and of a brain. I need the brain.”

He looks at Lulu.

“If you like, Miss Lulu may accompany me.”

He returns to Tristana.

“I assure you privacy is privacy. I think little of theft.”

“Ehh.” Tristana says.

He shrugs.

“Is probs nothing wild. Worst would be a confusion. Nonetheless let’s turn you yordle again.”

Tristana shoots Lulu a confused look. She didn’t understand a thing he said. Her friend nods.

“Alright, doc.”

The healer places his hands at both sides of Tristana’s head. They are still wet from the disinfectant. Lulu steps behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. She smiles at Tristana. Then he starts mumbling a spell. His eyes begin to glow and Tristana’s vision blurs. Her head feels light and a throbbing pain emerges in her forehead, then it subsides. She doesn’t think anymore. Just, somewhat, floats in a bubble of warm wind. The warmth travels to her stomach and into her feet. It leaves her too fast for her liking as well as the pleasant state of trance.

She blinks and finds herself back in the patient’s room. She looks at the healer then at Lulu. Both share the same tranquil expression before they blink, shake their head and are back. Lulu looks sad and the healer frowns. Tristana has never seen this guy frown. This can’t be good.

“Mmmmh, mmmmh.” The healer grumbles and scratches his nose, “Mmmmh.”

“What is it, doc?” Tristana asks slowly.

“Darkness.” He answers her and goes to the potion shelf to rummage in the lower drawer where books have been stacked.

“Uh, darkness?” she repeats worried.

“Ohja. Indeed. It stems from you and it stems from else.”

Heh? He grabs a book, stands up and starts flipping through the pages. She shares a look with Lulu. Her friend looks displeased through and through. ‘What does that mean?’ she mouths. Lulu sighs and walks over to Tristana. She takes her hand.

“It’s a curse, Tris, and it feeds of you.” She says in a low voice.

Tristana’s eyes widen. Veigar cursed her? What?! Her mouth becomes dry and breathing becomes hard.

“What does that mean?” she repeats.

Her voice trembles.

“I’m not sure.” Lulu whispers, “I don’t know anything about curses except what they feel like. But it seems that it uses your bad feelings.”

“But curses can be lifted, right?” she asks urgently.

“Yea, that’s why I wanted to come here.”

She squeezes Tristana’s hand and it calms her a little. Okay, maybe she has been cursed but Bandle City’s healers are great. They can lift it. Ha, this foul, detestable wizard thought he could bring Tristana to her knees by scaring her with that little trick. Idiot.

The healer found the right page and begins reading while saying a word or two out loud without making sense. Suddenly he closes it with a bang and puts it on his bureau.

“I thought so, but it can’t be helped.”

They shoot him a confused look.

“It is unliftable.”

“WHAT?” Tristana shouts.

“How?” Lulu asks astonished.

“It is tricky. Hides here and there-“

“Oh, no.” Lulu mumbles.

“and you are a good host, Miss Tristana.”

“What do you mean I’m a good host?” she asks horrified.

“Everyone has darkness, but you have some more. I suppose you have…” he says and thinks, “about two to three I think.”

What? Days to live?

“I will die?” she breathes.

“Oh, no, don’t jest now.” He scolds her, “You have to endure it. I say two to three moons.”

“Oh, thank the heavens.”

Tristana places a hand on her chest and breaths through. Lulu looks at the healer as if she wants to strangle him.

“What does the curse do, Mister Jaanson?” Lulu asks him in a serious voice.

“Things to be forgotten resurface. Things to never happen manifest. Such occurrences that awaken one and weaken one at same.”

“Nightmares?” she sums up.

The healer shrugs apologetically.

“Okay… okay that could have been worse.” Tristana mumbles and looks at Lulu, “I can handle nightmares.”

Her friend responds her glance with worries. Tristana jumps from the bench and walks to the door.

“Is there something I should keep in mind?” she asks and opens the door.

“Simply.” The healer states, “Darkness as well as strength stem from the mind. Sometimes you have to kick it.”

Tristana doesn’t know what that means.

“Will do, doc. Have a good evening.”

“I wish good dreams.”

They leave quickly and walk back to the entrance of the academy.

“Jeez, this guy.” Tristana mumbles.

“I’m so sorry, Tris.” Lulu whispers sadly.

“It’s not your fault, Lulu. I thought at first, I was gonna die, so nightmares are really welcome.”

Lulu hums disagreeing.

“I’m still gonna kick Veigar’s ass.”

“Maybe that’s what the doc meant.” Lulu says and offers a weak smile.

“Probably.” Tristana grins equally weak.

The endeavours of the day catch up them. Perhaps, because they have taken care of everything. Now they can relax, breath through. This day is over. It was wild and exhausting, and they have received important information for a small price. Tristana can only laugh about this. How bad can nightmares be?

“I’m actually surprised you understood him.” Tristana admits.

“I’ve been working with him the last days. And I’m guessing a lot.” Lulu explains and shrugs.

“Do you think he would be a good teacher?”

“Nah, this guy smokes something weird and I don’t like it.”

Tristana blinks at that. Oh?

“That’s too bad.” She says slowly.

Lulu shrugs.

“By the way, do you know how long two to three months are?” Tristana asks.

“I have no clue.”

“Ah.”

“I’m hungry.” Lulu whines.

“Yea, me too.” Tristana agrees.

“I think I have some frozen pizza, if you still wanna come over?”

“Sure, I’m curious about his phone.”

“Do you think he has games on it?”

“I doubt it.”

“I wonder what apps he uses.”

Tristana snorts. There’s her Lulu again. They joke some more, and the mood gets lighter. Until they step out of the academy and are reminded that Tristana still needs to be questioned. Tristana hums thoughtfully.

“Let’s all go to my place.” Lulu announces and waves the officer to them.

“Miss Tristana, Miss Lulu,” The officer greets them, “I hope everything is alright?”

“Oh, yea, it’s not that grave.” Tristana answers politely.

“That’s a relieve.”

“We thought we should go to my place.” Lulu says and points in the direction, “It’s not far from here and I have frozen pizza.”

The man frowns.

“I fear I won’t fit in there either.”

“I can shrink you.” Lulu offers.

The man frowns more.

“A private place outside will be enough.”

“There’s a park nearby.” Tristana suggests.

“That would be good.”

She turns to Lulu.

“Why don’t you get the phone and when I’m finished, we eat something in the city?”

“That’s a good idea!” Lulu agrees.

They separate. Tristana and officer… what was his name? They walk to the park where they sit down on the bench. The human looks uncomfortable on the small seat but tries to look professional. He grabs a block of paper and a pen. He begins his questions. Why, when, who, what and another lots of why’s are being asked. She answers them patiently until Piltover’s police can be sure that these yordles did nothing else than following their duty to protect society. Lulu returns shortly after they finish. The man farewells them and heads off to the city hall - or where he thinks it is. They see him walk into the wrong direction, but he’s gone before they can correct them.

“Hey.” Tristana greets her, “You’ve been gone for quite a while.”

“Yea, sorry, we ehm might have a problem.” Lulu says and shows her the phone.

There are a few cracks on the screen but other than that? Nothing. Tristana shoots her a confused look. Lulu presses the button on the side and the phone awakens.

“A password.” Tristana groans.

Of course. That would have been too easy otherwise.

“Yep, I tried to guess it but it’s six digits. That’s, uhm, the reason I’m late.” She coughs.

They share a look.

“Rumble?” Lulu asks.

Tristana pinches the bridge of her nose and groans.

“Do you have another idea?” Lulu asks.

“No, I don’t but… ugh!”

“Come on, let’s go then.”

“It’s too late for that, Lulu.”

“Don’t worry, Rumble often works past midnight. He’s still awake.”

“Then we shouldn’t bother him even more.”

“Nah, he’ll make an exception for you.”

“Lulu.” Tristana whines.

Lulu grabs her arms and drags her through the city to Rumble. They haven’t even showered after everything that happened today. Not that Tristana cares whether she is styled for him or anything. Just basic hygiene. Mostly, she doesn’t want another conversation like last time. Forced politeness, awkward stares and mostly she doesn’t want to be left alone with him again.

Sooner than she likes they arrive at Rumble’s place and Lulu rings the bell.

\------------------

Yannis has been friends with Rumble ever since the day he had beaten him up and felt so bad about it that he had apologized immediately after. Rumble held a grudge against him for only two years and their friendship strengthened ever since. Now it’s not more than an old story. They were kids and back then Rumble seemed like a weirdo to them. Yannis knows nowadays that they were right. Rumble has changed a lot, but he remained a weirdo nonetheless. It’s cool, though.

So, when he asked Rumble for accommodation he was welcomed with open arms even if it meant to live in the mess that was his home. Genius or not, that guy is horrible at cleaning and Yannis unsuccessfully tried to keep the chaos contained. It’s to no avail. When the guy starts to work, he works in the whole house and drops everything to jump to another part. Unbelievingly, he also knows exactly where everything is. And if that wasn’t enough, he does the drilling and sawing in the night.

Yannis doesn’t know how Rumble’s neighbours can tolerate that noise but there hasn’t been a single complaint since he moved in a few days ago. One just has to like Rumble, eh? Or maybe they see him as celebrity and boast about living in his neighbourhood. Yannis doesn’t care much that his friend has become a League champion. It fits Rumble. He’s in good company there.

It didn’t change him much, either. Rumble’s still the same. Yannis was sure that he could temporarily stay with him as long as he hasn’t found something new. Like many in the city, Yannis has lost his home in the recent attack. He’s glad that he wasn’t home that night, but it surely sucks to be homeless. He took what he could rescue to Rumble’s and has started to help in the rebuilding of the city. It’s not as if a baker can be a good mason, but what else can he do when his master lost his home as well and closed the bakery to use it as a home?

Exhaustedly he returns ‘home’. He opens the door, while switching the song on his phone he walks into the living room and slumps down face first into the couch. He groans and relaxes.

“…and that’ll be my roommate, Yannis.” He hears Rumble say.

Yannis turns his head and forces his eyes open. Rumble and two other League champions sit on the opposite couch and stare at him. He shoots Yannis a look. ‘What the fuck, man?’ Yannis jumps up and sits up properly popping the ear buds while doing so.

“Uh, hi, excuse me, I didn’t see you there.”

The one with purple hair and the fairy, Lulu, waves at him as a grin spreads on her face. The other one, Tristana, smiles politely but her eyes are asking several questions at once.

“Hi, I’m Tristana.” She greets him and shakes hands with him.

“Hi, I’m Yannis.” He responds embarrassed.

“I’m Lulu, are you ok?” Lulu asks.

He turns to her.

“Uh, yea, yea, I’m fine.”

“Yannis’ probably just tired coz he’s volunteering in rebuilding the city.” Rumble explains with a special tone in his voice.

‘Stop embarrassing me!’

“Oh.” Says Tristana.

“That’s awesome.” Says Lulu.

“Uhm, yea. I mean, my house was destroyed, too. I think it’s the right thing if everyone helps.” He blabbers.

It’s also what Tristana said in the newspapers. He’s just copying. She nods agreeing.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She says empathetically.

“It’s ok. Thankfully, I can stay at Rumble’s.”

“Ah.” She says and glances at Rumble.

He glances back.

“My house is broken too. I hope yours will be rebuild soon.” Lulu tells him.

“Oh, are you staying at a friend’s too?” Yannis asks.

She shakes her head.

“Nah, it’s not that bad. Also, if I don’t stay the kids will eat my plants again.”

Eh? Tristana turns to her confused.

“What?” she asks.

“Yea! It happened before! I even saw it!” Lulu exclaims.

Yannis shares a look with Rumble. His friend looks at Tristana and raises a brow for a second, then looks back at him. Ah, right! This is Tristana.

 Yannis completely forgot. He was too busy wishing to be swallowed by the earth and to never be seen again to remember this insignificant most important detail. Just… what does he want from him? Rumble probably wants to be alone with Tristana but how can Yannis separate these two women, champions to add, that he’s meeting for the first time? He coughs to interrupt the little quarrel about kids eating plants.

“So, ehm, can I bring you something?” Yannis asks.

“No, thank you.” Tristana politely declines.

“Do you have juice?” Lulu asks.

“I, err, think so. Hold on Imma look.”

Yannis stands up stiffly and walks into the kitchen. Lulu hops up as well and follows him. He turns around surprised. There’s an unbelieving look on Tristana’s face and a happy one on Rumble’s. Uhh, why does she look like that?

“I’ll come with you. I like mint best, but orange is okay too.”

Mint… juice? He leads her to the kitchen where she patiently waits at the counter for him to give her a glass and the package of orange juice.

“It’s the only one we have.” He apologizes.

“It’s alright.” She says and chugs it down, “Can I have some more?”

“Sure.”

Yannis shoves the package to her and dumbfoundedly watches her drinking juice. This is so awkward, he thinks. He has no clue what they should talk about. It’s too late in the evening. Why are they even here? Is that an actual fairy? It looks so creepy. He adverts his eyes and his glance lands on the two yordles talking in the living room. Tristana shows him a phone and says something. Rumble scoots closer to have a look. She stiffens immediately and Yannis can see how much she wishes to drop dead in that moment.

“Oh, jeez, he’s screwing up again.” Lulu comments as she peeks through the door as well.

“Huh?” Yannis says.

They share a look.

“Rumble is really bad at this.” She says.

“Uhm…”

He takes another look. Tristana wants to get away from him and whatever he says to her makes her uber uncomfortable. What the fuck is he doing? Man, how can you be so stupid? Is he blind or what?

“Yes.” Yannis agrees dryly.

Lulu sighs.

“Thanks for the juice. I gotta rescue my friend.”

She hands him the glass and goes back to the others.

“Tris, about the meeting with the council tomorrow, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sure, Lulu.”

Tristana practically jumps at this possibility and walks with her friend to a corner to discuss something. Yannis puts the glass into the dishwasher and sits down next to Rumble. He watches Tristana intensively. This is worse than Yannis imagined. He knew that Rumble has been crushing on her for a while, but he has never been a witness. Although he feels more like a victim after seeing this.

“Dude,” he whispers, “chill.”

“What do you mean? I am chill.” Rumble mumbles back.

“Dude.” He urges, “You’re the opposite.”

The women come back and sit down on the other side of the coffee table.

“Sorry about that.” Tristana says and clears her throat, “I know we are asking for a lot and we will repay you adequately. We haven’t really agreed on anything specific last time, so maybe we should talk about that now.”

Rumble shrugs.

“There is something I’m interested in but I can’t find out anything about it. Besides this I don’t really need anything right now, so how about a favour for the second? I’m curious too, after all.”

What are they talking about? Yannis glances at everyone individually. The offer seems good, but Tristana’s expression slipped at the second sentence. Just what has Rumble done in the past? Lulu smiles gleefully.

“What, uhm, what is it?” she asks slowly.

“I have an interesting job offer but I need a special material for that: rune dust.”

“Rune dust?” Lulu gasps.

“You know what that is?” Tristana asks her confused.

Rumble raises a brow.

“Yes, but… but what do you want to do with this?” she asks shocked.

“Something peaceful, I give you my word.”

“Okay, what is that?” Tristana asks concerned.

“I have read that not all runes from the wars have been destroyed. Some have been broken into pieces and others made into dust. They are rumoured to have the same properties.” Rumble explains.

Oh, what the fuck. Yannis screams internally and stiffens on his seat. He didn’t know about this side of Rumble! He wishes nothing more than to have gone up to his room instead of flopping on the couch. Stupid him, stupid him, stupid him!

“Rumble…” Tristana says in a low voice, “You can’t be serious.”

“I am.” He states and holds her stare.

Now they seem equal. As weird as that sounds.

“What kind of job is that?”

“I can’t tell you, but it comes from up high.”

Her brows shoot into the sky and she leans back. She shares a look with Lulu. Both are either surprised or shaken to the ground. Tristana looks back at Rumble.

“I can’t even imagine who knows about such things.” She admits.

“I believe Ziggs does, but we aren’t exactly friends, so... yea.” Rumble explains.

“I have a match with him next week. I can ask him if you want?” Lulu chirps.

They look at her.

“You?” Tristana asks incredulously, “I mean, are you sure? You don’t really know him.”

“Yea. We will talk from maniac to maniac. That’s my advantage. I can be very convincing!”

Tristana frowns.

“I will talk to him. Don’t worry, Lulu.”

“Also, I know a secret of his that I could use.”

She giggles when she says this. Woooo, this girl is sweet but not innocent at all! Rumble snorts.

“Whatever means necessary.” He says.

Tristana spins to him in shock and surprise. Looks back at Lulu, then at Rumble again. She takes a deep breath.

“Okay,” she says, “we will see what we can find out about this. Who talks to Ziggs doesn’t matter in the end.”

She shoots a look at Lulu asking her probably ‘What has gotten into you?!’

“Yea!” Lulu agrees.

“Okay, great.” Rumble agrees as well and holds out his hand.

Tristana hesitates for a second, then shakes it. Rumble enjoys this small contact way too much. Jeez, step down already. The women stand up afterwards.

“Alright, we have bothered you enough. Thanks for having us at this time of the day.” Tristana says politely.

“Anytime.” Rumble says and smiles.

He leads them to the door and says goodbye them. Yannis stays in the living room and waves at them. They wave back. His friend comes back with a smile on his face.

“Dude,” Yannis says, “what the fuck?”

“What?” Rumble asks confused.

“You made her so uncomfortable, haven’t you seen?”

“Uncomfortable? No, you understand that wrong. It’s the opposite of that.”

Yannis sighs and walks to him. He looks him straight in the eyes.

“Rumble, buddy, look, I love you from the bottom of my heart but… that was creepy.”

“What? No. No, no, no.”

Yannis shakes his head.

“Rumble, I’m sorry but you have to look the truth in the eyes. You’re a creep.”

“How am I a creep?” he exclaims angry.

“Okay, so, for one, you were way too close. Give her more space. Give her much more space.”

“What?”

“Buddy, unfortunately there’s even more.”

“More?” he repeats devastated.

Yannis nods. His buddy collapses like a house of cards. Rumble needs some serious advice. They need to hold a workshop, a training, in how to not act like a creep.

“My buddy,” Yannis says and grabs him by the shoulders, “we’re gonna give you a crash course.“

\-----------------

There is only one reason why Ziggs agreed to Teemo’s invitation and that has been testing his precious prototype. Unfortunately, ever since that meeting three weeks ago sadly little happened and that is a thorn in Ziggs’ eyes. Is that how the saying goes? Ziggs doesn’t know but he doesn’t care about language. What he does care about is this special little bomb that he has been working on for the past year. This idea that came to him during daydreaming is what kept him awake for months: a bomb that sucks in magic. Well, the first draft actually said it would suck in air to strangle nearby enemies but that has gotten boring quite fast. Magic is, he thought, a much more exciting challenge. It is time for a test but who would be suitable?

He thought of Xerath at first. A being of pure arcane magic should show fantastic reactions. Then he thought ‘what if it works too good and Xerath disappears?’ Xerath has friends that would miss him. After all, Ziggs sees him and Azir having heartfelt discussions at the League’s and Ziggs isn’t a heartless bastard. In any case Ziggs wouldn’t freely go to Shurima. Deserts aren’t his thing. So, he thought on and Veigar has been a favourite on his list. Dark magic might be a funny thing to see. Maybe Veigar would explode? Maybe in a spectacular way? That would be awesome! Argh, he should have brought a camera! What a bummer.

Through a conversation, that probably wasn’t meant for his ears, Ziggs found out that Veigar has a match today. This is such a lucky coincidence since Ziggs, too, has had a match this morning. He couldn’t quite concentrate since he is way too exited for what is yet to come. On jittery legs he walks into the watcher’s lounge and waits in anticipation for the end of Veigar’s match. He isn’t sure who wins in the end but that doesn’t interest him to begin with. All he can focus on are the special traits he prepared for the mage. He can’t wait and jumps up as soon as the end is clear.

Having the summoning hall in his sight he leans unsuspiciously against the wall and waits for the champions to leave. Soon enough they leave.

“Oh,” somebody says, “you’ve stayed too, Ziggs?”

He turns around. Lulu. What. What does she want from him?

“Hi.” He says because he can’t think of anything else.

Go away, Lulu.

“That’s actually really lucky. I couldn’t find you after the match, but I wanted to talk to you.”

He frowns. Has she been in his match?

“What err, what do you want from me?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“I’m busy.”

“Oh, yea, of course. Me too. Just a quick question. You like old stuff, right?”

“Old? Not really.”

Veigar is about to come. He needs to hurry or else Lulu’s gonna screw this for him.

“But you like colours and fire, right?”

“I guess?”

“Cool! That’s awesome. I like colours too. Fire, too.”

He hums. Great, Lulu, now leave.

“You don’t happen to know where I can get them, do you?”

He frowns.

“You can’t buy fire, Lulu.”

“No, but you can buy the dust that they leave behind.”

He looks at her and tilts his head.

“What are you looking for?”

She bites her lip and opens her mouth to speak.

“Ah, Singed, let’s have a word.”

They turn their heads in surprise and watch the last champions leaving the hall. Lulu doesn’t finish her sentence and Ziggs’ attention shifts elsewhere anyway. Singed doesn’t look happy that Veigar wants to talk to him but when does he anyway?

“What do you want, midget?” Singed asks.

Veigar motions to follow him. They pass Ziggs and Lulu. Veigar spares them a glance. Ziggs flashes his brightest smile while Lulu flinches at eye contact. Ziggs chuckles inwardly about her reaction. Once gone a reasonable distance, he follows them, and Lulu follows Ziggs for whatever reason.

“For one,” he hears Veigar continuing, “‘midget’ is a racial slur and I advise you to cross that word from your dictionary. The other thing is I want to call in my favour.”

“Pff, what?”

“The favour that you owe for two years. The one that you were just so grateful to trade in. The one that you swore on your mother’s grave to pay back no matter what. The one that after I-“

“Alright, what do you want?” Singed interrupts him exasperated.

“Ah, so you do remember?” Veigar asks astonished.

“Hmh.”

Ziggs strolls behind them. Their conversation doesn’t interest him. He waits for a good moment to start the action. Lulu’s still by his side babbling about something but her voice fades out. Ziggs has already forgotten what they were talking about.

“That is great. Just great. Now,” Veigar continues, “I have always been an admirer of your work and this little problem of mine will surely not present a challenge to you. Nonetheless it has really been bugging me out and I wish an efficient solution.”

They reach the stairs at the entrance leading to the spacious court in front.

“Would you get to the point, small man?”

“See? It isn’t that hard, is it?”

Singed hums threatening.

“All I’m asking for is a strong poison that doesn’t make much of a mess. I don’t want to waste my time cleaning up.”

They reach the foot of the stairs and walk across the court. They haven’t taken notice of Ziggs yet or they don’t care. What does he know about being sneaky? Not much but he does value surprises. The better the surprise the funnier the expressions when they see the bomb.

“What are you planning?” Singed asks suspiciously.

“What is that tone?”

“Veigar, I’m not gonna help you commit murder. That always comes back, and I won’t risk my licences.”

“What? Murder? Who is talking about murder? Nobody is talking about murder. Well, you started, so there’s that but I haven’t said a word. So, where do you get that idea from?” Veigar defends himself.

Singed sighs annoyed.

“Whatever.”

“Ah, and another thing…” Veigar begins.

In the middle of the yard is the perfect place. Ziggs lights the bomb and throws it. He can’t contain his giggles and Lulu gasps shocked. Those little noises are enough to catch their attention. They turn to them with faces of suspicion that turns into shock really fast. Singed grabs his shield with both hands, ready to haul it like a baseball across the place. ‘Bad idea’, Ziggs would say if he cared. Veigar knows this apparently judging by his face. He casts a portal right before the bomb and it vanishes within.

“Hey, where did the bomb go?” Ziggs calls out.

“Huh.” Singed says dryly.

The portal closes. Singed puts his shield back.

“What the fuck, Ziggs?” Veigar screeches.

Ziggs laughs instead of answering. He walks down the stairs as if to talk politics with them. That’s when he notices that Lulu has disappeared. Did she want something from him? Singed frowns.

“What do you want, gnome?” he spits.

“Damn, I thought we made some real progress here.” Veigar comments derogatory.

“Shut up.”

Ziggs reaches the end of the stairs.

“Nothing, Singed.” Ziggs says with a reassuring grin, “Good game, by the way. Nice poison, is it new? Smells new.”

Singed growls angrily.

“Send me the details later.” He addresses Veigar, “I’m out of here.”

Veigar responds with a disapproving grunt. With that Singed leaves the court, passing Ziggs without another look. Ziggs doesn’t care. He has locked his eyes on his experiment.

“Just casually throwing bombs?” Veigar asks contemptuously.

“You could say so.” Ziggs answers cheerfully.

“Do you have a death wish, Ziggs? If so, I’ll give you one more minute to submit your personal preferences before I go ahead and end you.”

Ziggs snickers. He takes out another bomb and lights it with a snap. Playfully he lets it jump in his hand.

“You’re too kind, but all I want is to give you this. It even has your name on it. See?”

He taps on it then throws it at the mage. Veigar waves with his gauntlet and throws a ball of energy to counter it. The bomb explodes in a wonderful explosion of yellow fire and blue shimmer. Ziggs sees perfectly through his goggles and the beauty he sees is as breath-taking as ever. A snicker escapes him. He prepares a small one and throws it at Veigar who shields his eyes.

It bounces once, twice and explodes in front of his feet. The bomb goes off with a tremble and explodes in a million splinters. Ziggs laughs hysterically as some of them rush through his fur. His goggles crack on impact with one. He prepares another regular bomb. With lit fuse he jogs backwards to create more space between them.

Veigar coughs, glances at his cut-up robe, probably bleeds horribly, and growls at Ziggs. He can’t help but wheeze hysterically at this angry face. Those yellow lightbulbs are hilariously when Veigar just tries to. Ziggs throws the bomb. A magical strike ignites it mid-air. Flames adorn the sky. The explosion would shatter windows if there were any. Ziggs wrests from the beautiful view to see the mage march towards him. He walks funny. That second bomb really did it. Ziggs makes a quick note to develop that one further, making it more destructive and with more splinters. Perhaps with barbs!

Ziggs snickers and pulls out the ol’ reliable bomb net. He ignites the centre fuse and hauls it into the air. The net tears apart and bombs rain down on them. Veigar stops his march to dodge the bombs. He stands in the middle of them, Ziggs in safe distance. The mage looks around desperately.

“What‘s the matter? C’mon be a little creative!” Ziggs encourages him.

That would be so boring if he died there. Ziggs couldn’t test his new brand yet.

“Ziggs, you’re a fucking maniac. What did I even do to you?”

Ziggs shrugs.

“Nothing.” He grins.

“Then what is this?” Veigar spits furiously.

“Are you sure you want to discuss that now?” he giggles.

Two more seconds and the bombs will blow up. Veigar growls at him again. He spins his staff and slams it into the ground. A shock wave knocks Ziggs back. The bombs fly through the air. They explode one after another. Ziggs makes a tumble as one explodes right next to him. He lands at the foot of the staircase. Ziggs coughs, rolls over on his tummy and stands up shakily. Oof, that could have hurt real bad if it wasn’t for his armour. He wavers on his feet and turns to the mage.

His target is uninjured thankfully. He shoved away the bombs just in the right moment. Ziggs grins. This might be funnier than expected.

“You were about to explain yourself.” Veigar reminds him.

Ziggs responds with the noise that quiz shows make when the wrong answer is given.

“I wasn’t.” He says and lights a chain of small bombs.

They land between them and explode in a bright light. Too bright for other eyes than Ziggs’. He rushes sideways and throws another regular bomb. Shielding his eyes Veigar casts his signature destructive spell at the string eliminating the light. The bomb bounces and rolls to Veigar’s foot. In panic he kicks it away, but it explodes after one meter. The explosion is beautiful and loud. It tears the staff out his hands as the mage is being knocked back. He turns over and slides further on all fours.

He coughs and spits blood. The corner of Ziggs’ mouth twitches. This is a safe shot. Should he now? Well, why not? He grabs a bomb of his special brand and takes aim. The small beautiful creation flies through the air and the fuse burns out right in front of Veigar’s face. His expression shows utter terror before he raises his hand to shield himself. Ziggs giggles at his expression. The bomb goes off and its explosion is the most glamorous spectacle he has ever seen.

Yellow, red and white light. Smoke and dust and pebble. They create a beauteous picture of destruction. The mage is swallowed. Ziggs loses sight of him but his attention lies on the burning air anyway. The fire reaches higher and higher and becomes broader with the second. And then everything rewinds. Fire, smoke and light returns to its source taking the air around Ziggs as well as his breath.

Then it erupts again. Stronger than the one before. Ziggs hears a hiss and is knocked back by a strong force. Fire reaches him but expires before it can ignite him properly. He rolls over numerous times, more times than his stomach likes, and his bombs drop out of his pockets. In the corner of his eyes he sees strange light within the explosion. Then he hits the wall of another building and his mind spins. His body slumps to the side.

“Ooof!”

With a foggy head Ziggs observes how the League’s main building succumbs to the strange power. Two more buildings are pierced by the light and begin to crumble. The nearby forest catches fire. Then the bomb expires, and nothing is left behind. A giant crate lies where Veigar was supposed to be.

Huh? Slowly, Ziggs stands up. He inspects the destruction brought by his invention. Uneasy thoughts begin to form in his mind. He hears commotion coming from inside. Figures appear from the main building just as the entrance collapses. A group of summoners and other humans run down the stairs with an expression of horror on her faces. He recognizes a few familiar faces between them. He grins when he sees them panic. The thoughts are forgotten.

From the other buildings ring screams and more League employees rush out. A few champions are between them. They chatter excited amongst themselves until somebody notices Ziggs and the countless bombs that he dropped. Feeling the social pressure, he goes to them.

“Mr. Ziggs what has happened here?” asks one.

“Are you alright?” asks another.

“Do you need healing, sir?” asks a third.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Ziggs says and a grin slips through, “I was taking a walk when Veigar suddenly attacked me.”

There are gasps and loud chatter erupts from them.

“I tried to talk to him but welp I had to defend myself and yea. Sorry.”

He shrugs. A familiar face steps forward. One of Ziggs’ favourite summoners. He can’t for, the love of dirt, remember his name.

“I’m so terribly sorry, Mr. Ziggs. It’s relieving to see you in good health in spite of everything. I will file a complaint to the League to investigate this. Don’t worry about a thing. Veigar won’t get away with this.”

Multiple colleagues of him agree strongly and lively to his suggestion. Ziggs grins.

“Thanks, mate.”

He catches a glimpse on Lulu who stands in between the legs that surround him. She looks scared to death. A new idea forms in his head and the last special bomb that hangs on his belt begs him to do it. Maybe a bad idea. Tristana will be mad at him but then again she can go and get stuffed. His curiosity urges him. This was Veigar’s reaction. Now, Lulu is a completely different mage. What could happen this time? To ease her he smiles at her and walks over. The humans form a messy circle to discuss loudly.

“Hey.” He says.

“Hi, Ziggs.”

Her voice quivers.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“Ah, well, not the usual, you know?”

She puts on a determined look, but it just looks angry. He grins at her empathetically.

“Wanna go for a walk? You look stressed.”

“Ehh, I don’t know…”

“Great, let’s go.”

He links arms with her and pulls her with him.

“Ah, wait!”

Her hat falls into her face and she shoves it back into place.

“Ziggs, hold on.” She pleads, “Where are we going?”

“Just around a little.”

“What happened there?”

“Veigar went totally nuts, I tell you.”

“R-really?”

“If I tell you so.” He confirms.

They walk along the path leading from the League’s HQ into neutral territory between Demacia and Noxus. Just a few more minutes and they will be out of sight. Lulu stops abruptly.

“…what happened to him?” she whispers.

She doesn’t look at Ziggs and once he follows her glance, he sees Veigar’s staff as well. It lays on the ground not far from them.

“Dunno, why?” Ziggs answers.

She frees herself from his grip and runs to pick it up. He tilts his head. What is she up to? She turns to him with a stern expression.

“Where’s the rest of him?”

“Uhhh, I guess here and there. I’m not sure.”

She walks up to him.

“Ziggs, what did you do?”

He grins and motions for her to follow him.

“Wanna hear a story, Lulu?” he asks and walks on.

She follows him grabbing tightly onto the staff. Once more she tries to put up a determined expression but it just looks angry.

“…what is the story?” she asks when he remains silent for a while.

He looks over his shoulder. Good, this distance will be enough. They have entered the forest that surrounds the HQ. The unburned part of it, at least, and the trees cover the sight. He stops and turns to her.

“This is the story.”

Ziggs pulls out his remaining bomb and shows it to her. Lulu ogles it suspiciously.

“What is this?” she asks and holds Veigar’s as well as her own staff defensively on her chest.

Ziggs blinks. Is that a fairy on her shoulder? That must be a new side effect. It’s pleasant. He grins at the hallucination.

“Here, have a better look at it. This is what Veigar was so mad about.”

He hands over the bomb.

“I, err, it’s ok.” She says and steps away.

She looks at the hallucination and then it suddenly talks but Ziggs can’t understand it. Lulu swallows and looks back at Ziggs. Her expression changed to somewhat fearful.

“You know, I have to go now. Bye Ziggs.”

She takes a step backwards.

“Hey, I haven’t told you anything yet.” He says disappointed.

“It’s okay. I believe Veigar got what he deserved. I don’t need details. Okay. Bye.”

“Come on, wait, Lulu. I’m a good story teller, you won’t believe it.”

“Another time, ok? Gotta go, bye Ziggs.”

She turns around and walks away hastily. Ziggs sighs. He looks at this beautiful object in his hand.

“Gooooodbye.” he mumbles with a grin, ignites it and throws.

The bomb flies in a high bow. Upon hearing the bouncing sound Lulu turns around and her face shows shock and fear. She stumbles over her own feet and falls on her butt. Ziggs can’t help but smile at this comedic display. However, his amusement does not last long.

A portal opens next to her and a severely frayed Veigar steps out. His robe hangs in stripes from him and his eyes glow furiously. He snatches his staff out of Lulu’s hands.

“Stop. Blocking. It.” He spits at her.

“V-veigar… I-I… uhh” Lulu stutters.

He turns away, raises a hand to the bomb and sends it flying towards Ziggs. It explodes in the middle letting loose all those wonderful flames. Such a shame that this one wasn’t near to them. Maybe he should add some more firework.

Veigar turns to Ziggs and starts walking. Ziggs tilts his head. The mage has lost his hat. Those are some fucking funny ears. A giggle slips through, but he slams his hand on his mouth.

“Are you serious?” Veigar barks, “Now you’re aiming for her? Am I not worthy of your attention? We are not done yet, Ziggs.”

Something in Veigar’s voice puts Ziggs off. The fur on his neck stands up. He decides to ignore it.

“I kinda thought you died.” Ziggs admits.

“I assure you I did not.”

The gem on his staff glows and out of nowhere Ziggs is slammed to the ground. He groans. That hurt his nose. He tries to stand up again, but his hands and feet are glued to the ground. Kind of like gravity. It leaves a tickle. Ah, magic. He turns his face to the side and watches Veigar walking over.

“That one is new, isn’t it?” Ziggs asks.

In response the pressure spreads to his back and his neck. He gasps for air as it becomes harder to breath. Veigar crouches in front of him.

“Now, Ziggs, I want to know what that was and you will tell me now.”

Ziggs wheezes in a mix of laughter and breathlessness.

“I didn’t know you were a fan of science, either.”

“You can hardly call that science.”

“How ableist of you.”

Veigar frowns.

“You just called yourself an invalid.”

“Really? Ah, well, I’ve never been good with words.” Ziggs explains.

“You better take up on eloquent speech now, or you will become one.”

“Wow, Veigar, threatening a fellow champion?”

“It’s not a threat. It’s a promise.”

He presses the tip of his staff into Ziggs back and he cries out as a quivering pain spreads in his body. The mage begins to annoy him.

“You were saying?” Veigar asks.

“I don’t know what you want, dude. I’m a bomb guy, I throw bombs.” Ziggs answers through gritted teeth.

“Why me?”

He glances at Veigar and squints his eyes again as another wave rushes through his spine.

“No offense but I don’t like you.”

“Is that all?”

“Uhm, kinda?”

The pain intensifies and Ziggs begins to cough which hurts even more.

“What is the purpose of those bombs? What did they do to me?” Veigar asks the next question and degrades the pain.

What a funny question but Ziggs is not able to manage another grin. This situation sucks.

“Somebody’s coming.” A voice says.

Damn, is that Lulu? She surely could give him a hand here. Veigar ignores her.

“Ziggs?” he reminds him.

“Firework, you know?” Ziggs breathes.

He hears Veigar gritting his teeth. The pain from his back subsides as the mage stands up. Ziggs breaths up for the first time during this involuntary break. He’s still immobilized but that doesn’t bother him right now. Opening his eyes slowly, he sees Veigar staring down at him. The expression in his face is scary. That’s not the angry look from before, Ziggs notices. His fur on his neck stands up again. Okay, something is up but he can’t figure out what.

“Firework, yes?” Veigar growls.

He stretches his neck and loosens his shoulders. Grabs his staff tightly and the gem on the tip glows in a dark light. Wow. His eyes are drawn to this beautiful light. It reminds him of something. He tries to remember what.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.”

Lulu grabs Veigar’s arm.

“Don’t do that.”

He frees himself from her grip roughly and stares at her madly.

“Don’t talk to me.”

Such a beautiful light. He feels like a cat wanting to chase it. Haha, that reminds him of a dream he had few days ago.

“Please, Veigar, don’t. They’re gonna lock you up.”

“This conversation is over.”

“W-what? C’mon, don’t be like that.”

“Like what?”

“L-like... like… that.”

“Fuck. Off.” He growls in a low voice.

Oh shit, shit, shit! Now he remembers. That light is the same light that the bomb created. This means it worked. It worked! He took Veigar’s power and created an explosion! He laughs hysterically.

“What the…” Veigar begins and raises his staff.

“I’m pulling the card!” Lulu exclaims and jumps in front of the mage.

“What? No, fuck that!” He barks at her angrily, “Get out of the damn way.”

He forcefully pushes her to the side and steps to Ziggs’ right. The staff glows stronger. What is he doing? He’s not gonna hurt him, is he?

“Stop right there, Veigar! Put down the staff!”

A group of League employees arrive at the scene. Executives, higher summoners and this guy from the info desk.

“Great. Thanks, Lulu.” Veigar groans.

“What? Eh? Uh?”

He throws his staff to the ground and the weird force disappears from Ziggs. He lifts his head. Veigar crosses his arms in front of his chest as they approach them. Somebody picks up Ziggs. His legs feel wobbly.

“Thanks, man.” He says to the guy.

Somebody else consoles Lulu, who has become very pale. The rest surrounds the mage.

“Explain yourself.” One of Ziggs favourite summoners demands.

“I have been attacked and defended myself. I just came back to get my staff when I got between those two fighting.”

“You dare to lie into our faces?” another man booms.

“This is what happened.” Veigar replies venomous.

“Man, lying at this point is a really low move.” Ziggs comments with a grin.

The mage shoots him a dangerous glance.

“Tell us why you have attacked them. Now.” One demands.

“I have defended myself.” Veigar spits, “Why are you automatically believing him? This guy isn’t even sane!”

“That really hurts my feelings.” Ziggs whines.

“Oh, shut up!”

“The truth, Mr. Veigar, now.”

“I’m telling the truth.”

“I, uh, can confirm that.” Lulu speaks out of sudden.

Everyone turns to her.

“Excuse me?” the man asks.

“Y-yea, Veigar’s telling the truth.” She stutters.

“Has he forced you to say that?” another asks.

“What? No! I saw everything and then Ziggs threw a bomb at me too. Ask Mister Singed. He was there too!”

“Singed?”

The men look at each other.

“Yes, I have seen him sooner today.” Says one.

“He was present at today’s match between Freljord and Zaun.” Says another.

They agree among themselves. An executive clears his throat.

“Very well. You, send for Singed and bring him here.” He orders, “We will have his voice heard.”

One of the guys leaves.

“Why do you need Singed? You have a witness: Lulu.” Veigar objects.

“Two witnesses are better than one.”

“Are you kidding me?” he groans.

“We decide about you after we heard his statement.”

“Can I get changed at least?” Veigar laments and motions at his destroyed robe.

“I could use the rest room, actually.” Lulu chirps in.

“I’m hungry. Can I get a sandwich?” Ziggs asks.

“What? No. You two stay here. Miss Lulu, you may go.” The executive declares.

Veigar groans in frustration.

“Awww, man.” Ziggs whines.

“Thanks.” Lulu mumbles and leaves the scene.

Too bad his hallucination follows her. Ziggs liked the little guy. His glance falls upon the staff on the ground. What did Veigar say? Lulu blocked it so he couldn’t summon it? Ziggs needs this staff. This staff is a potential key to realize the next step: A magical bomb. He loved the explosion of Veigar’s magic. There’s got to be a way to harness this destruction. Now, how does one block a staff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the weird-ass herbalist. I hope I can let him return somewhen.
> 
> I'm not good with schedules so yea you just gotta check my tumblr if you're concerned but it's probably just me being stuck. I don't any more of these long chapters ugh Imma try writing shorter ones. Perhaps one scene a chapter. Sounds good?


	6. Oh hey nice that you decided to finally come over after I’ve been waiting for four hours. Not that it’s a problem I mean I’m just bleeding over here. It’s alright!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veigar is a sarcastic bitch. A bad idea and a bizarre situation. Lulu and Pix spill the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect the next chapter to come as quickly >< That was luck!
> 
> Nonetheless this was really pleasant but I feel weird uploading such a short chapter. It feels so short as if something is missing. Oh well!
> 
> Let’s have a short recap from the eyes of Lulu, shall we?

# Oh hey nice that you decided to finally come over after I’ve been waiting for four hours. Not that it’s a problem I mean I’m just bleeding over here. It’s alright!

**What happened after Lulu left the hospital**

The light fades and Lulu finds herself in the entrance of Veigar’s domain. A house of two levels that, if she’s being honest, is way too big for a single yordle and probably compensates for something. Not that she thought about it. It’s simply a miracle to her how he keeps the place tidy. She slips out of her shoes.

“Veigar?” she shouts into the still house.

No answer. Lulu rushes through the rooms. Living room: empty. Kitchen: empty. So are the small bathroom and the laundry room. She doesn’t bother checking the cellar. He would never go there bleeding. Oh no, he could stain the good couch! Instead she rushes up the stairs and into his bedroom. It’s empty. She tries the study next and there he sits on his favourite chair with his leg on the footstool. Books litter the place as if he hastily checked through them only to toss them aside and grab the next. She enters the room slowly, but Veigar is not moving. He should have noticed her by now. There’s a blue shirt turned violet on his leg. Her fingers begin to tremble. He’s just sleeping, right?

“Veigar?”

No answer. Lulu stops in front of him. It looks like he’s just napping. Carefully she shakes his shoulders. His head falls to the side and he wakes up with a scare. Groaning in pain he massages his forehead.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re alive!” Lulu sighs and places a hand over her racing heart.

“Hm?” Veigar hums and raises his glance, “Ah, look who finally decided to come.”

“I came as soon as I could! Jeez, you scared me to death.”

He leans back and looks at her with a neutral expression.

“Sure. I don’t mind waiting. I mean, I’m just sitting here having a good time bleeding. It’s not like you took my first aid kit without asking me. It’s alright you probably had a good and comprehensible reason like the one you took all my candles for.”

He rests his head in his hand and raises an eyebrow. Not this story again. Why does he bring that up now?

“If I had known that he would be in this mood,” Pix says to Lulu in Fae, “I would have taken a knife with me.”

“Pix.” She scolds him hissing.

“You remember that?” Veigar continues, “Oh, that was so much fun to watch. You burned Pix to a crisp. That was awesome.”

“Shouldn’t you be dying right now?” Pix asks him pissed off.

“In a second, hold on, I’m just starting-“

“Come on, stop it.” Lulu sighs and turns to Veigar with a frightened expression, “I was so worried about you, you know?”

He returns her look with a smug expression.

“You better be. That hurt like shit.”

Lulu bites the inside of her cheeks.

“It still does, to be honest.”

“Sorry…” she mumbles.

“It’s fine, really. Not your fault that your friend is a psychopath.”

“Veigar, Tristana’s not a psycho.”

“Of course, I would never say such a thing.”

“You just did. But, anyway, look-“

“No, I didn’t. You must have misheard me.”

“Look, Veigar,” she says with emphasis, “I know you’re upset, this situation got out of hand and that should not have happened. I’m really sorry.”

He chuckles at that.

“Upset? Me? Nah, you’re funny, Lulu.” he says shaking his head, “Why would I be upset? Over something like that? Nah. Just, would you be so kind and bring me some of these leaves you grow?”

“Uh, sure.” She answers unsure.

He’s clearly super upset. She doesn’t know why he tries to cover it, but she won’t question him. Well, at least that crazy look in his eyes died down. It scared her madly.

“Pix, could you get some? I would rather stay.” She asks him in Fae.

“Gladly, I hate it when he’s in this mood.” He grumbles.

They watch him teleport away. Lulu exchanges a look with Veigar. He sighs tired.

“Let’s get something to drink.” He says and proceeds to get up.

“No, no, no. Sit back down.”

She pushes him back into the chair. He groans when he accidentally moves his leg.

“You shouldn’t be moving. You shouldn’t even be sitting. You should go to bed. Let me check you first, though.”

“Hmh.” He agrees annoyed and apparently thirsty.

She raises a hand to his head, but he swats it away.

“That’s my head, Lulu.”

“Yes, I know?”

“No touching the head.”

“Gosh, come on now.”

She shoots him an angry look and he responds with a narrowed glance. Actually, it’s calming her that he’s just as bitchy as always. He wouldn’t be like that if it was grievous. He just seems pissed.

“Let me have a look at the wound at least.” She pleads.

He shrugs. She crouches next to him and gently removes the soaked shirt. She tries to ignore it and lays her hand on the wound. He tries to conceal it but she hears the change in his breathing and senses his strained thoughts. It hurts him greatly and the bullet is still in there. She wonders how she can get it out. Maybe Pix has an idea.

Other than that, he has bruises and cuts but those are nothing to worry about. She feels his muscles in his back working, a sign that it’s gonna hurt a lot later. Lulu licks her lips nervously. She feels Veigar’s exhaustion. His aura wobbles loosely on his skin which is so uncommon for him, she can’t even remember the last time that happened. The reason for his excessive mana use must have been his tries to heal the wound. They have failed as his discipline is not designed for these spells.

Lulu looks up to him. He is just tired now. Whatever bite he had in himself before, now it’s gone. She wants to cheer him up and mumbles a spell to dull the pain while pressing on the wound. It’s no use, unfortunately. The resistances he has built up over the years shove her out again. He growls at the pressure she puts on his leg.

“Ah, sorry. I hoped that would work.” She apologizes and steps away.

Veigar leans back and breathes through. He says nothing. Lulu inspects her wet hand. She begins to tremble as she sees the blood. It strangulates her, the thought of Veigar dying. He might be right next to her now, but how close has it been?

She puts the cloth back on the wound but stops mid-air. The wound isn’t bleeding. She looks at him with a question on her tongue and sees his concentrated face. Oh. Although he can’t heal himself, he can delay the blood loss. That’s kinda cool.

She sits down on the foot stool and observes him. His feet are right beside her and she would love to comfort him by placing a hand on them or rub them slowly, but he doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like unnecessary contact in general. So, she sits still and tries to have normal thoughts. It’s weird to see him in neat clothes, she thinks. Well, they used to be neat. Now they are blood soaked and burned. Some fur in his face is burned, he smells like smoke and gunpowder and magic. He needs a shower. Pix pops up next to her.

“Hey.” He greets her.

In his small hands are as many leaves as he could carry. Lulu places a finger on her lips and signals him to follow her out of the room.

“Hey, Pix.” She greets him back and takes the leaves out of his hands.

They walk downstairs into the kitchen. A small but tidy place. Nothing unordinary except for the lemon tree that sprouts where part of the work surface has been. She grabs a board and a knife.

“How is he?” Pix asks.

Lulu shrugs.

“How do you get a bullet out?” Lulu asks him and cleans the leaves in the sink.

“It’s still in there? What a pussy.” Pix scoffs.

“Pix, constructive criticism please.”

“No, I wanna make fun of him. It’s not like I get a chance like that every other day.”

She turns to him and frowns.

“What do you mean? Of course, you do. Sometimes he’s so butt-hurt that he texts me about it.”

“Wow, really?”

Lulu contemplates whether she should give him such important information. She nods eventually. Pix bursts out in laughter.

“Pix,” She whines, “this is not the moment to provoke him. We still have to tell him the truth.”

His laughter stops abruptly.

“You… what?” he asks shocked, “You shouldn’t! You really shouldn’t.”

“But… but we owe him that.”

Pix lands on the counter next to the knife and looks up to her pleadingly.

“This is a really bad idea, Lulu. We’re better off if we don’t tell him.”

“But Pix! The truth always gets out.”

“That only happens in movies.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Yes, it does! And it happens in real life, too! Don’t you remember the thing with Poppy? And the thing with the pipes? And-“

“That one doesn’t count! He was right there, so, of course he’s gonna know.”

Lulu places the leaves on the board and grabs the knife.

“Doesn’t matter. I can’t lie to him. You know how he sees right through me.”

“That’s because you’ve gotten so bad at it.”

“I don’t like either.”

“Sometimes a lie is better.”

“Pix, you’re not helping.”

“I’m very helpful if you let me.”

She puts the knife back and frustrated puts her face in her hands.

“What are we gonna do? He’s gonna be so mad. He’ll yell for sure.” She moans.

“I still say we should lie-“

“Pix.”

“but if you wanna tell him the truth then do it. I suppose it’s the right thing. He’s a friend after all.”

“You’re saying I have to do it, right?”

“He responds better to you than to me.”

She looks at him with a blank expression. You’re so unfair.

“That’s not true!” she says.

“Do you remember when he tried to drown me in coffee?!” he reminds her.

“Heh, yea.”

It puts a grin on her face.

“You knocked the vase off the shelf.” She remembers.

“It was hot coffee!” he yells.

“Oh, yea.”

She frowns.

“You really could have done something there.”

“It, ehhh, looked kinda funny.”

Now it’s Pix that moans frustrated.

“Okay, okay. I’ll talk to him.” She relents.

He huffs complacent.

“Now, we better get that bullet out.”

“Yes, but how?”

“We narcotize him and pull it out.”

“I don’t think that’ll work. He’s really resistant.”

“Right…” Pix hums and walks on the work surface thinking.

Lulu grabs the knife and chops the leaves. She then activates the kettle and leaves to grab a towel. When she returns Pix looks up.

“I have a bad idea.” He says.

“What is it?” she asks curious.

“It might work but we need copaiba oil, strawberries and a sheep.”

“Where am I supposed to get a sheep?”

“We can also do it without the sheep.”

“Then without it.”

“Ok.”

“He’s not gonna be happy if we use his oil.”

“I know.”

“And why the strawberries?”

“I could use some right now.”

“Yea, me too. Would it work without them, though?”

“Yea, I guess.”

“So, the oil would be enough?”

“Uhm, yea.”

“That’s good.”

He proceeds to explain to her how he will enchant the oil, put on the leaves next, and suggests adding some chili for a surprise but she declines that offer. Lulu finishes the compress by putting the leaves into the towel and pouring the hot water over it. They grab the oil from the storeroom that’s connected to the study and return with their ingredients to the desk at the window. They shove the things on the table to the side. Veigar doesn’t mind them as he is too busy focusing on the pain. It places a stone in Lulu’s belly to see him like that.

“Lulu, focus.” Pix calls her.

She turns to him and shakes her head.

“Yes, yes. I’m here.”

“I have to borrow some of your mana.”

“As long as it works.”

“Of course. Now, the oil first.”

He points at the small flask and she pours it into the bowl they brought upstairs. It’s almost empty when Pix signals her to stop. She holds out a hand to him. He grabs her with one tiny hand and uses the other one to stir the oil. Pix doesn’t say a word as the energy flows from Lulu into him and into the oil. Shortly after Lulu sees the magic emitting from the oil, and a nice fragrant fill the room. She loves Pix’ magic. It’s a tragedy to her that he uses it so rarely. She would lend him mana any time!

Lulu breaths through her mouth. The enchantment surely is taxing. It drains her greatly until Pix is finished. He looks up to her satisfied and with excitement.

“Done?” she asks.

“Yes! Let’s go!”

He takes the bowl and struggles over to Veigar who’s still concentrating on stopping the bleeding.

“Veigar? You won’t like what’s about to happen but we’re doing our best, ok?” Pix informs him.

Veigar’s trance breaks and he looks at him confused.

“…what?”

Pix pours the bowl onto the wound and Veigar jumps up from the stair and falls face first on the floor. He doesn’t move.

“Pix?!” Lulu shouts.

“It worked.”

“WHAT WORKED?”

“He’s paralyzed.” He says and points at Veigar.

“Oh my goodness!”

She rushes to Veigar and turns him around. He looks at her expressionless. A true paralysation. If this situation wasn’t as bizarre as it is, it would’ve amazed her that they managed to do that.

“He shouldn’t feel any pain right now, so it should be fine if we just gently grab the bullet and pull it out.” Pix explains.

“Okay?! And how?”

“Well… We need to get him out of his trousers first.”

Lulu exchanges a look with Veigar. He throws her the angriest expressionless glance that she has ever seen.

“Let’s not do that.” She decides.

Pix rolls with his eyes.

“Alright.”

He puts the bowl away, lands on Veigar’s leg and shoves the cloth aside. Veigar doesn’t flinch a little.

“Okay, now it’s your turn.” Pix declares and looks at her.

“What? What do you mean ‘my turn’?” Lulu asks frightened.

“You go like this…”

Pix forms a claw with his hand.

“…and do this.”

The claw of a vending machine that grabs a toy.

“What? No, no, no, no, no. That’s disgusting!” Lulu refuses vehemently.

“Well, my arms are too short!” Pix laments.

“I won’t do that!”

“Ugh, how about using a tweezer then?”

“Okay!”

“Does… does Veigar have one?”

“I don’t know. The first aid kit, maybe?”

“We have the first aid kit.”

“Rats! Right…”

Lulu looks at the still paralyzed Veigar. He throws her the most annoyed expressionless glance she has ever seen.

“Lulu, the clock is ticking.” Pix reminds her, “It doesn’t feel as if the bullet is that deep.”

Lulu pales. She feels how she pales. She doesn’t want to do that. No way.

“Please, no.”

Pix doesn’t answer. Just looks at her. She exchanges a glance with Veigar. Expressionless and yet judging. Ugh, it’s her fault that he’s been shot in the first place. She scoots over to his legs, away from his patronizing gaze.

“I don’t promise anything.” She declares.

“You’ll be fine. It’s easy. He won’t be able to do anything anyway.”

“That’s a real relief, Pix.” She comments dryly.

“Hurry now.” He spurs on.

Lulu swallows hard and carefully places one hand on Veigar’s leg. He doesn’t budge. He’s weirdly warm. Well, of course he’s warm, he’s not a vampire. It surprises her nonetheless. Perhaps, because she is about to do the craziest thing she’s ever done. He’s really warm. She puts two fingers in the wound and pulls them out right again.

“Uuuuuugh! It’s so warm and wet!” she whines.

“Of course, it’s warm and wet! Pull yourself together, Lulu!” Pix cheers.

“I’m sorry, Veigar. You’re gonna die to a bullet. I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can! I believe in you!”

Lulu whines some more and tries again. She closes her eyes and tries to ignore the feeling and thoughts and how her stomach turns over and over again. Her fingers aren’t long enough. Ugh, this is so disgusting. ‘Not deep’ yes of course. Then she feels the bullet. The sickness rises in her as she pokes.

“I’m so sorry, Veigar. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She whispers over and over again.

She pulls it out and slowly opens her eyes again. Veigar still lies as motionless as ever. Pix looks at her with astonishment.

“You did it!” he shouts and hugs her arm.

He looks so proud of her. Lulu tries a small smile and breaths through. She opens her fist to have look and screams. She throws the contents away and runs into the bathroom to wash her hands and calm down. After a while she returns and sees Pix fixating the make-shift compress on the wound with Veigar’s help. The paralysis has worn off and he managed to raise his upper body just enough.

“Hey.” She greets them with a low voice.

“Sup.” Veigar greets her as if nothing happened.

“That was awesome, Lulu!” Pix shouts, “You even got a piece of his bone!”

“Don’t remind me.” She urges him and pulls a face.

“You alright?” Veigar asks.

“Shouldn’t I ask that you?” she replies.

He shrugs.

“If you want.”

She swallows.

“How are you?”

“Bad.”

“Ah.”

“Yup.”

She did ask. What did she expect?

“We need to get him a bandage.” Pix informs her.

Lulu sighs.

“Alright. Let’s put him in bed first.”

“Oh? You’re gonna carry me?”

“Ha. Ha.”

She grabs his arm and somehow, they make it to his bedroom with a lot of groaning and hissing. He falls into bed like a sack of rice and moans. Lulu adjusts his pillow and puts another one under his knee. She saw that in a movie and hopes that it helps. One last check that the compress lies on the wound with enough pressure.

“Okay, stay here, we’ll be right back.” Lulu assures Veigar.

“Nnnnghhh.”

They leave him and close the door quietly. Lulu looks at Pix.

“I hate this day.”

“We’ve had better, yea.”

“Is he gonna make it?”

“I think he’s too pissed to die now.”

He smiles at her encouraging. She smiles a miniature smile for a second. More is not possible.

“He’ll be fine, Lulu. He needs to rest and drink a lot. I mean, how else could he have survived half of his stories.”

He’s got a point there. Lulu nods slowly.

“Let’s get him a new first aid kit. He’ll appreciate it, I tell you.” He says.

“Oh, yes. There’s nothing better to brighten one’s day than with a brand new first aid kit.”

“Absolutely.” Pix agrees serious.

Lulu returns to the study to grab her staff and draws two new teleportation signs on paper. Pix lands on her shoulder and they travel to Bandle City. They reappear in their home and drop off the coat with the phone. In her rush she forgot that it still can be tracked, and she simply hopes that nobody checked on it while she was at Veigar’s. They don’t begin to try finding his first aid kit, so they buy one in the next pharmacy. They get questioning looks but nobody actually asks them, so they politely thank the staff and leave to Veigar again. Lulu has gotten tired by now. The day is draining her, and enchanting the oil took so much mana. She exchanges only a few words with Pix and silently walks up the stairs to the bedroom.

Veigar is asleep. It looks so comfy. She is tempted to take a nap on the other side, but she shakes off that thought. She removes the compress slowly without waking him. Weird, he usually wakes up from the lightest touches. The wound looks better. The leaves did their job disinfecting and stopping further damages. Quietly Lulu opens the kit and puts on a fresh compress. Unsurprisingly, it wakes him up this time. He flinches, sees her and calms down again.

“Did I just fall asleep?” he asks her drowsily.

“Hmh.” She hums agreeing.

“You weren’t even gone for long, were you?”

“Hmm, no.”

She rolls the bandage around his leg. He runs a hand over his face.

“Fuck… me.” He groans.

“No, thank you.” She declines politely.

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

“You meant me?” Pix asks.

“No… fuck you, Pix.”

 Pix chuckles. Lulu finishes the bandage.

“How do you feel?” she asks him.

He sighs.

“I’ve had better days but it’s not the first time I was shot.”

“Wow… really?”

“Well, it’s the first time with a gun. It’s not really different, so yea, I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, thank goodness.”

She sighs relieved. Veigar turns his head and looks at her.

“I would like to ask you something.”

Oh, no. Here we go. She steels her mind, but she already feels numb. Her mind is blank.

“Could you get me some water?”

Oh, jeez!

“O-of course!”

She jumps up and flees the room. Her mind races and so does her heart. That was close! She has to prepare her words. If now is the time, better rip off the plaster. She swallows. How in the world is she gonna explain that?!

Stiffly she walks down the stairs and gets a bottle of water from the fridge. She hasn’t even decided on how to begin when she re-enters the room. Veigar sits up and takes the bottle. She sits down at the end of the bed. Pix positions himself between them. He knows what comes next. They share a look.

“Thanks.” Veigar says.

She hums and watches him drink. Just how is she gonna start that conversation.

“Ahh, say, why have you been in Piltover today?” he asks.

Oh no.

“You know, I just followed Tristana.” Lulu answers.

“Oh. It has been quite some lovely weather today.”

She doesn’t like the tone of that.

“Yea, it was.” She agrees.

“I was wondering” Veigar says slowly and ogles the bottle as if it was super interesting, “what was she doing in Piltover?”

“Just girl’s stuff, you know?”

He looks at her raising a brow.

“Okay, maybe not only girl’s stuff.” Lulu admits.

“I thought we agreed on that. We don’t just run into each other.”

“It was coincidence.”

“Lulu.”

“Mostly.”

“When we met that first time, I could have accepted it but a second time AND a third time? Come on.”

“I didn’t think it would turn out that way.” She says and looks to the side.

“Lulu, what did you do?”

“I, ehm, might have given them your number and they wanted to track you with it.” Lulu admits quietly.

Veigar stares at her.

“You did what?” he growls.

“...your phone number.”

“Lulu, why did you do that?”

She looks at her hands and doesn’t answer.

“Lulu.” he growls.

“I’m sorry, Veigar. I didn’t think it would come out like that.” she whispers.

“Well, what did you think would happen?”

She hesitates.

“I… have I told you about Tristana and Rumble? And that I think they would fit together?”

He gives her a look that screams how much he dislikes the direction this is going. He hums in mistrusting agreement.

“You were talking hypothetically back then.” he says.

“Well, yea and I wanted to try, and I needed a reason for her to see him.”

“No, hold on. You’re not telling me you’re playing matchmaker again.”

“I’m not playing. I know what I’m doing.”

“Oh, yes because it worked so well the first time.”

“I miscalculated a little.” she admits.

Veigar pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Is this another one of your pranks?”

“What? No! I know they fit well together.”

He groans and looks at her in a mix of anger and doubt.

“Lulu. You have given out vulnerable information about me. I have been tracked, shot, lost my mirroring coat - do you know how much that one cost? And all this for the small chance of your friend getting laid? Are you kidding me?”

He stares furiously at her.

“I... I know you’re angry and I didn’t want that. I’m sorry I err-.”

“Of course! Of fucking course! You never intend. These things just happen miraculously. Of course!”

He’s exploding. He looks at her madly, so incredibly madly.

“Veigar-“

“No, listen. Listen for once. Listen just this once. You almost got me killed. Do you understand that? Why do you always get me into your mess? Because, honestly, that’s all I ever get. You laugh and you have your fun and I get hit by hammers and arrows and fucking shot. Just what is your fucking problem?”

They stare at each other. Lulu’s mouth went completely dry. She doesn’t know how to respond to that. It’s even worse than she imagined.

“You get that wrong, Veigar.” Pix says, “This is not what this was about.”

“Is it not? Is it not? You’re being fucking stupid again. Why would you think that this is the best option?”

“Hey!” Pix rejects.

“Well, you know how they are…” Lulu says slowly.

“Lulu, do you realize what you have done? Do you realize?”

She nods and fidgets with her fingers.

“I’m sorry.”

He runs another hand over his face.

“You need to get that idea out of your head.”

“But Veigar-“

“No, listen to me. I told you before it won’t work, and I’ll tell you again. Tristana and I won’t get along just because you set us up and honestly I’m fucking sick of it. Was that in Bandle also part of your plan?”

“What? No. None of that, actually.”

“Then why do you always drag me into this?”

“It wasn’t my intention! It just… happened.”

“Of course.”

He throws up his arms in frustration.

“Of course.” He repeats.

A silence stretches before them. She can feel his anger filling the room and his stoic stare piercing through her.

“I… might have reacted without thinking.” She admits.

“Oh, really?”

“Come on, don’t be that sarcastic!”

He stares at her furiously.

“You didn’t think that through. You never think these things through.”

She takes a deep breath.

“That’s not it.” She says, “I know Tristana. She would have never hurt you...”

“Well, she did. How do you explain that? Fuck, Lulu, what exactly did you think would happen? Have I I not told you enough?”

“Veigar…”

“What?”

“I… This is so long ago. It’s the perfect time if there ever was one.”

“So, this is another one of your schemes. How about you inform me about those? Or just forget it.”

“Come on, Veigar, you’re both my best friends. I want you to get along.”

“And how did that work out? I thought you were smarter than this, Lulu. Fuck! But you’re still so damn naive.”

She opens her mouth and closes it again. He breathes through.

“Tell me, Lulu, how am I supposed to trust you?”

“What? You can trust me.” She whispers.

“It seems I cannot.”

“Don’t say that. Of course, you can.”

He raises his hand, dismissing her. He shakes his head.

“I’m so sick of this. Of your jokes, and tricks and schemes. Grow the fuck up.”

“Hey, now you’re being unfair!”

“I am unfair? I am?”

She opens her mouth but says nothing, so she closes it again. He stares her down for another ten seconds and she breaks contact when she can’t stand it no more. Slowly he looks to the side and a portal opens next to them.

“Leave.”

“Veigar…”

“Leave.”

Lulu swallows and stiffly gets up. Veigar can’t even stand up and still opens a portal to kick her out. He never kicks her out - not like this. Usually with a joke or because of a good reason but not like this. Never like this. Carefully she takes Pix into her hands and steps to the portal. She glances at Veigar, but he vigorously ignores her.

“See you.” She whispers.

No answer. She steps through the portal and lands in the cellar of her home. She shares a look with Pix. He opens his mouth to say something, but she hears nothing anymore. Just the drip drop as she shivers and the tears roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not a let down but sheesh the situation is such a catastrophe! Let's see if Lulu and Pix manage to make it right again :<
> 
> Alright, I hope I've sweetened your Sunday!


	7. Charming Prince Chestnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shit ton happens.  
> Lulu.  
> Law stuff.  
> Schemes.  
> Trees.  
> Toilets.  
> Veigar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi~  
> Welcome to Lulu's little show ;)  
> It is time to understand how she sees all of these things :D  
> She is such a sweet and charming girl <3  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

# Charming Prince Chestnut

The following night comes quickly, and Lulu welcomes it. She is done with today. After Veigar’s anger, Tristana almost dying and last but not least the disappointing development in project Rumble, she just falls into bed and closes her eyes stubbornly. Unfortunately, her brain doesn’t let her sleep. Sighing she rolls onto her stomach and buries her face into the pillow. She tries to empty her head but breathing becomes too difficult and she turns around again clenching the pillow to her chest.

She thinks about Rumble’s request, about his crazy favour. It’s not even a favour anymore but they are in his debt. It is such a tricky situation and Lulu also stupidly told Tristana about the phone. She should have added that it’s broken. Noooo, now they have to play delivery boy for Rumble so that he can build his stupidly dangerous toy. One does not need the magical education of an academy’s professor to grasp the dangers of the runes. Back when she read about it, she thought ‘Huh, that’s cool.’ Now she wishes she had never known about these things. If Rumble believes he can use them, then he must be a genius. She wonders if all his intelligence points went into this part. Still, this feels wrong in her belly. She doesn’t think that this can end good.

What would Veigar say to this? Oh, she can imagine his rant vividly. He would walk up and down and gesticulate wildly until he has enough, facepalms and curses every living creature. Perhaps, since it’s Rumble, he would only facepalm and curse Rumble’s existence. Lulu would like to tell him about the most recent progression, but she can’t. Not after today. Knowing him he won’t pick up the phone and he won’t answer to her texts, not that he has a phone to do that to begin with. It fills her with the same void feeling from earlier today. After he kicked her out. She feels so bad and sorry about everything. Especially sad because her words did nothing.

He is probably asleep by now. Tired from his wound and from falling from the sky and from burning and who knows what else happened to him. It was difficult with those two before but now she doubts that they befriend each other anytime soon. Lulu wonders how everything could turn out this bad when the day started so good. She helped at the academy and had lunch with Tristana. She planned to visit Veigar in the evening or the next day. He said he was going to buy something that he wanted to show her. Well, that probably didn’t happen.

She sighs heavily gaining Pix attention. He shoots her an exhausted look then turns to the other side of his pillow. At least Pix is on her side. He’ll never be angry with her. He understands her. Better than Tristana, who has her head filled with duties and responsibilities. She must have lost her sense for childish fun long ago. Lulu likes Tristana a lot. She is kind and smart and Lulu likes that she is so responsible and has everything together, yet Tristana has never understood to see with her eyes but that’s a topic on its own.

But also, he understands her better than Veigar. Veigar is a good friend but his head is filled with similar heavy stuff which leads him to flipping his shit every other day. This guy could need some proper anger management, Lulu thinks. It’s not as bad as it once was but he could try a little harder. She hates it when he raises his voice against her. Like he did today. He hasn’t even thanked her.

She rolls over angrily, breathes through and the anger evaporates. He will, probably, once he cooled down a little. Perhaps in a few days. Veigar can be very grumpy but did he really have to curse Tristana with something that can’t be lifted? How in the world is Tris supposed to forgive him for that? It is as if he doesn’t want more friends. He can be such a dumb boy sometimes. Lulu growls fristrated. This is becoming more and more frustrating.

The curse is the next project she has to work on. There must be a way to lift it. All curses can be lifted! The healer must be wrong about it and Lulu wouldn’t be surprised if Jaanson’s meddled mind made a mistake there. This means… research. Ugh. Libraries and books and lots of reading and taking notes. This is Veigar’s thing. If Lulu wanted to know something, he usually just told her or told her which book has fitting content.

This is already annoying, she thinks. If Veigar wants distance again she’s gonna be sooo bored. Also, she can’t use his library which leaves her to Bandle’s and the League’s resources. Not to say that they are bad, but Lulu knows that Veigar has tons of books about curses. That could be so much easier. Argh, this timing is incredible.

But maybe if she helps Tris with the curse, she won’t be so mad at him. Maybe there is still hope that those two, well, at least tolerate each other. Lulu would settle with tolerance if friendship is off the charts.

She keeps thinking as the night proceeds. Of ways to make up for mistakes. Of ways to avoid legal consequences. Of ways to make others happy without getting left behind. Eventually, her brain runs out of energy.

\----------------

**The hearing**

In preparation for the hearing today, Lulu takes a cold shower, wears the neatest dress she possesses and drinks soda with caffeine. She has only slept for four hours but that doesn’t stop her from seeing everything in a new, brighter light. With Pix at her side she walks to the academy for their appointment and meets Tristana and Corki in front of closed doors.

“Good morning.” Lulu greets them with a little less energy than usual.

“Hey, Lulu.” Tris greets her tired.

“Good morning, dear.” Corki greets her grumpily.

Their auras are different today. Slow and darker on Tristana’s side. Blue and dull on Corki’s. Yesterday is taking its toll on them as well.

“How’s it going?” Lulu asks them, smiling.

“It’s alright.” Corki sighs.

Tristana shrugs.

“Going good so far.” She says, “You look tired.”

“I am a little tired.” Lulu admits.

She walks up to them and hugs Tristana as they do. Immediately she feels the impact of the curse. Tristana is troubled and tired, angry and frustrated. Lulu gulps when her aura touches her. A cold shudder runs over her back. This doesn’t feel good.

“So, what will happen today?” she asks them.

Tristana sighs.

“They will question us like the police yesterday. We go in separately and that’s it. Then they will decide.”

“Decide what?”

“Our penalty.”

“Oh.”

Tristana nods slowly.

“I am first.” She says, “Then you, then Corki.”

“Okay.”

Lulu looks to the side. She wonders what they could possibly ask about. There wasn’t even time to prepare.

“Don’t worry, dear.” Corki says consolingly, “Everything will be alright.”

“Corki’s right.” Tris agrees, “None of that is your fault. I’ll make sure they will understand the need behind our actions yesterday. The way I see it they will put the blame on me and that’s alright.”

“But none of that isn’t your fault either!” Lulu argues, “You even got cursed. You just… followed your instincts.”

“That’s right.” Corki says, “In the end it’s been Veigar. None of that would have happened if it wasn’t for him.”

Corki sounds very upset. The loss of his copter has given his heart a crack, and he aims his fury at Veigar. Lulu shivers. If only they knew what role she played in this.

“I suppose.” Lulu mumbles.

They talk about the hearing and decide on points to agree on and on details to conceal. Lulu feels even more uneasy once they have decided their strategy. It is as if they are trialled for a major crime that will cost them their freedom. Before now she hasn’t thought too much about the hearing. She was rather busy figuring out how to appease the beast called Veigar.

They chatter some more about the hearing and yesterday. Corki visited Heimerdinger to check on the package. It is in the safety of Piltover’s academy. At least that worked out. Although Veigar never intended to do anything about it - as far as she knows. Tristana tells Corki what they have found out about the curse and he seems very worried. This potentially turns Corki more against Veigar than he has already been.

“How is Heimerdinger? Haven’t heard from him since the meeting.” Tristana addresses Corki.

“The lad is fine.” He says, “Busy as the bees, as always.”

“He’s doing good?”

“Yes, yes. He’s in good health.”

“That’s good to hear. He must be excited about the relict.”

“He surely is.”

“I hope we can hear from him soon. I’m curious about it.”

“Without a doubt, we will hear from him. At the very latest when he publishes his next paper.”

Corki chuckles. The talk about his friend is making him more comfortable. The mood shifts noticeably. Lulu is thankful for that. She brings up a topic for small talk and they keep the conversation light until the door opens and Tristana is called in. She waves at them and vanishes into the room for her interview. Lulu and Corki take place on the chairs at the wall and wait.

They wait mostly in silence. Lulu is not in the mood to talk. She is getting more nervous the longer she waits and Pix walking on her leg makes it no better. And then voices reach out from the room. A man shouts angry incoherent words. Lulu flinches and shares a look with Corki. He frowns. Then Tristana raises her voice and then another woman speaks up. It goes back and forth, and the voices subside. Lulu grinds her teeth nervously.

The time passes when suddenly the door opens and a woman excuses a beyond pissed Tristana. She is emitting fury and stops in the middle of the hall with her hands on her hips. A tall stance with a burning gaze is the last thing that the people in the room see of her.

“Miss Lulu, you may come in now.” The woman says.

Lulu swallows and follows her inside. She exchanges a look with Tristana, who in return sighs and forms a thin line with her mouth. This is not a good sign. Pix lands in her hair and whispers to her to ‘Say as little as possible.’

The room is a small conference hall. A chair and a table for her and more tables on the other side. Three people sit there with papers and water in front of them. They look at her with neutral expressions, but Lulu sees their stiffness and their annoyance. The woman closes the door behind her and positions herself next to it.

“Good morning.” Lulu greets them politely.

“Good morning, Miss Lulu, please take a seat.” The woman at the left side says and motions at the place for the interviewed.

Lulu takes her seat and Pix stays where he is, on her back holding onto strands of her hair. Tristana’s questioning lasted for more than an hour. How long will she be in here?

“Miss Lulu, we direct the division for foreign policy and represent the council of Bandle City. We would like to ask a few questions concerning yesterday’s events in Piltover.”

Lulu nods understanding. Is she supposed to smile, or would that be inappropriate? No, better staying serious.

“For your information, everything you say today will be protocolled and archived for intern processes. Are you content with that?”

“It’s ok.” Lulu says.

“Very well. Now, for our first question we would like to ask you what has happened in Piltover?”

“Well, quite a lot happened.” She says slowly, “Do you want me to tell everything?”

“Yes, please.” The man on the right says.

Lulu tilts her head and recapitulates.

“Well, Tristana and I went to Piltover after we found out that Corki was almost there with this important package and we wanted to make sure that everything goes good. Then… we walked into Mister Veigar and stopped him from doing anything. We lost him a couple times but we found him again. Then Corki came too and well… I must admit we made some mess. And then Piltover’s police came.”

Lulu looks at everyone separately. The woman on the left expected it, the woman in the middle is slowly losing her patience and the man on the right is staring at her in disbelief. Lulu nervously clenches her fingers under the table. Should she have taken a different strategy?

“We need more details about that. How did you know that Mister Corki was commissioned to deliver the package on this specific date?” The woman on the left says.

“Tristana knew.”

“And why have you thought that Mister Veigar would be there?”

“Ah, because we tracked his phone.”

They make a note at that. Tristana said the same thing.

“Why have you tracked this phone?” she asks the next question.

“Well, because he might have wanted the package.”

“You are saying that you aren’t certain about this?”

“Uhh, yea. Tristana was sure but I don’t really know him. I don’t really understand this all, anyway.” Lulu says while glancing to the side for a moment.

The man leans to the others and whispers something. Lulu notices her mistake. She just pointed all fault at Tris. She clears her throat.

“I just know, that he did all these bad things in the past and I might not have thought about it at first, but it makes sense to me. In Piltover he ran away when he saw us and that, you know, is kinda suspicious.”

“Miss Lulu, how would you describe your relationship with Mister Veigar?” the man asks.

“Uhm… we talked once. I think he’s scary.”

“We know that you haven’t been very long in our time, but we would like to know what you know about him.”

“Well, I know about the attack some years ago and I know he is not welcomed here because he is rude. I saw a few of his matches, I know what he can do.”

The man has a snarky comment at the ready but swallows it.

“Correct. That is why confronting him is not advisable.” He says instead.

“We do not tolerate further actions without the specific instruction by the council.” The silent woman in the middle speaks up, “What you have done was immature and could have led to major damages. Not only to our relationship with Piltover but also to our position in the League. You must realize that you, as champions, represent our city. We do not tolerate such impulsiveness and ill-conceived behaviour. League champions fight for the society not their own petty disputes.”

Ouch. That was a direct hit and Lulu uncomfortably fidgets with her fingers. She bites her lip and looks down. There are words that she could say now. Words, that would make them angry and shock them perhaps, but she decides against it. Silence stretches out.

“Miss Lulu, how did the fight start?” The woman on the left picks up the word.

Lulu looks at her, thinks for a moment, then says: “I guess it was when Tristana shot at him.”

“Specify this.”

“We were on a rooftop and they talked a bit and then she shot him, he pulled her through a portal, and I caught her in the air.”

This confuses them.

“What do you mean you ‘caught her in the air’?” the man interrupts her.

“The, err, other portal opened in the sky and they fell from there. I flew to them to catch Tristana.”

This only seems to bring up more questions.

“How did Mister Veigar survive the fall?”

“I think he opened another portal. He was fine when we found him again.”

“I see.” The man says and takes a note, “Please proceed.”

Lulu doesn’t understand what is noticeable about this and hopes that it’s another fact she and Tristana have in common. It is weird that they are keenly interested in him. This doesn’t feel as if they just follow protocol. Especially the man has a lot more questions but doesn’t speak them.

“Well, and then we followed him. I missed some of it but Tristana shot at him, he shot at her, Corki came, Corki shot at him, he destroyed Corki’s copter, Tristana shot at him again and he cursed her. Then the police came.”

“Miss Tristana stated that she was unfit to fight when you arrived at the scene. Could you clarify what happened afterwards?”

“Uhm, yea. So, we were in this backyard and Tristana shot at him, but she was groggy already. I’m not sure what happened before I came. He wanted to hurt her, and I said ‘no’ but it didn’t really help but then Corki came with his copter. He fired at Mister Veigar and set him on fire. I think that made him very angry because he destroyed the copter, cursed Tristana and wanted to do something to Corki too.”

She stops there and the committee waits for her to continue. She doesn’t. Which annoys mainly the woman in the middle. The looks she is throwing Lulu speak volumes. Insults that her mouth keeps inside and distrust that fills her heart and head. Lulu knows these glances.

“And in this moment the police of Piltover appeared?”

“Yea.” Lulu says and nods.

“Who, in your opinion,” the man asks, “has opened fire first?”

“Mmmmmh.”

That one is hard. Who should she blame? She either increases Tristana’s fault or Veigar’s penalty. Lulu also stands on Bandle’s site. It feels wrong but she says:

“I think it was Mister Veigar. He said mean words and cast the first spell.”

“He provoked you?” the man digs deeper.

“No, not me.”

“He provoked Miss Tristana?” He repeats with very well-hidden annoyance.

“Mh, yea. She then said some mean words, too.”

That should even it enough.

“I see.”

The man leans to the others and they whisper among themselves. Once ready, the woman on the left clears her throat.

“Miss Lulu, you have stated that you tracked the phone of Mister Veigar. Does this mean geographical locating?” She asks.

“Uhh, yea. We did nothing else as far as I know.” Lulu mumbles.

“Who has suggested to locate him?”

“That, uhm, was me. Ehm…”

The expression of two of them slip while she says this.

“I thought it would be funny to pull a phone prank on him.” She adds quickly.

“You will end the monitoring immediately.” The woman in the middle commands.

“Y-yes. Of course, the phone got destroyed in the fight anyway.”

Lulu doesn’t like the one in the middle at all. The longer she observes the woman the sterner she looks. As if she spoke evil all day. As if she never laughed. Lulu returns her look for a few more seconds before looking to the woman on the left again. Pix whispers to her that he doesn’t like them. It’s his universal code to express his uneasiness that already saved her in some… unpleasant situations.

“The copter of Mister Corki that you have mentioned,” the woman on the left says, “it is destroyed?”

“Ehm, yea. Mister Corki says it’s ok but I think he is really sad.” Lulu answers quietly.

She is truly sad about his loss. Is she exploiting his situation right now? Lulu just wants to get out of here. Yet they keep her in here and ask several more questions. About Tristana and her medical state, about the events at the police and about Corki and even about Pix. They slip in another two questions about Veigar and Lulu isn’t sure what their intention is. They are either concerned about his well-being, although that seems unlikely, or they are concerned about his position towards the city. Perhaps, they are convinced that Veigar wanted to use the relict or whatever it was.

“Miss Lulu, the League of Legends Charta forbids the disputes of champions to take place outside the battlefields of the League. By taking part in this fight you have violated article 17 of the Charta. You must refrain from further missteps, otherwise you will be expelled for a limited period that can take up to five years. For now, you will refrain from using Bandle City’s portal hall without official permission, you will proceed as a champion, you will follow the city’s commands in this matter, and you will refrain from harming Bandle’s reputation. Furthermore, you will aid the city to ensure order and peace. If you agree to these conditions, you are free to go.” The woman in the middle closes the interview.

Lulu sighs when she is finally released. She exchanges a meek smile with Corki and walks home.

“I think you did well.” Pix says as he hovers besides her.

“Thanks.” Lulu mumbles, “My brain is tired.”

“We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but I can also tell you a story and you listen?” he offers.

“Some silence would be nice right now.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks.”

“But… Lulu?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t overthink now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, yea, that was a lot to take in, but I think we were quite lucky. The others won’t be mad at you. You don’t have to analyse this and write a thesis about it.”

She throws him an angry pout.

“What? Am I right or am I right?” he asks.

“Yea, yea. Okay, let’s just make lunch. I’m hungry.” Lulu huffs defeatedly.

“Yes! That took sooo long.” Pix whines.

Once at home she slumps onto the couch and checks her phone for messages. There is one from Tristana.

Tris: I’m grounded. Can’t leave the city. No matches. Nothing. Just work. >:( I hope your audition is going better.

She uses dots to end her sentences. Wow, she is really pissed.

Lulu: Sorry Tris D:

Lulu: But nah I didn’t get a recall

Lulu: It was horrible, but they didn’t give me a penalty. I mean not really

Lulu: They scolded me half of the time :(

Tristana’s reply comes in an instant.

Tris: That’s good. I’m sorry for getting you into all of this.

Lulu: It’s ok. I like adventure xD

Tris: “Adventure”

Lulu: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tris: I need to go now, training. We’ll talk soon, ok?

Lulu: Yeai! Have fun!

Tris: Thx

Lulu sighs and closes her eyes. She thinks. Okay, so the hearing is over. Tristana took the blame and Lulu has been lucky enough to get away with a scold. That's good, she thinks. She isn't sure. Tristana got into so much trouble, but isn't she right? Even if Veigar himself isn't the problem the city should know what to do with threats. There could always be something or someone that causes problems.

Actually, Lulu has bet that the city would be on Tristana's side. Nobody in Bandle wants Veigar here or be associated with him. From what she has heard from Veigar himself about his… past incidents… then they have good reasons to see him the same way Tristana does. Lulu thought that they would stand behind Tristana. But apparently, they don't. And that confuses her. She has that feeling that there is more to it. When she tells Pix about her assumptions, he shrugs.

"You know, it's good to have him on your side." He says and demands that they start making lunch.

She thinks about his words as she gets up and they prepare a simple noodle soup. Chopping the vegetables, she nods slowly.

"I get what you mean." She says, "The city doesn't want him to be a foe."

"Exactly." Pix agrees, "If he wanted to, he could bring the city to ashes."

"But he would never do that!" Lulu objects.

"Of course not. He's way too lazy for that. But the possibility stands."

"...and that's why they don't really pursue him." Lulu continues his thought, "Bandle doesn't have a prison that could hold him. Maybe the League has, but the League needs good reasons... Ehm..."

She lost her train of thought as another thought comes in.

“So much for not overthinking, eh?” Pix huffs.

“I can’t help it. This is so weird. Have you noticed that they’re really interested in him?”

“Yea…”

“What’s up with that? They could talk to him instead of asking us.”

“I bet they would if they could.”

“Heh, yeah.”

The city is way too shy to hold him accountable. It is as they touch him with satin gloves. Always making sure he is not too angry when they punish him. Now, that she thinks about it… The city has never done anything about him although Veigar regularly messes with them. Be it trouble in a restaurant or flat out ignoring their requests. He doesn’t show up to League related meetings, he doesn’t care about the problems of Bandle’s summoners and she knows for a fact that he is not interested in the city’s politics.

"The other thing is," Pix adds as he sits down to watch her cut, "Everyone knows about the portals now. Humans might only access a few but it's enough to find Bandle."

She looks at him with a frown.

"You mean, they fear that they… send people?"

Pix shrugs.

“Like… an army?” She clarifies.

"Would make sense, wouldn't it?" He responds.

She hums thoughtfully and returns to cutting.

"Yea, it would." she agrees slowly, forming a new hypothesis, "If, for example, Noxus were to come, then Bandle would have no chance except they... had a wildcard they could play. Us, for example."

"For example. But we aren't exactly the warrior they would need. To be honest, I think they underestimate us. Like usual."

"Yep, like usual." she agrees and sighs.

That is now obvious thanks to the ‘representatives of the council.’

"Veigar isn't enough either but it's a factor that enemies have to calculate with." Pix states.

Lulu glances at him grinning.

"Did you read a math book?" she mocks him.

"Pfff, I would be a great professor if you wouldn't discourage me like that."

"I'm not discouraging you!"

"Pffff!"

"Sorry, Pix."

He chuckles.

"Imagine me in a university. I would need a microphone to talk to my students."

"Professor Pix." She says and laughs, "Sounds great."

"Told you!"

"Anyway, sorry I interrupted you. You were saying..?"

"Ehhh, yea. If you knew that your enemy had a crazy wizard on their side, you wouldn't just send your army there, would you?" He continues his explanation.

"Hm, I guess not."

Heh. Veigar: a crazy wizard. That is fitting, she supposes. At least in the eyes from everyone else. Lulu and Pix know better. It's not that he's crazy. He's just weird and nobody gets him. Lulu didn't get him at first, too. Some things still don't make sense but that's just how it is sometimes. She would love to understand where all his sorrow stems from and she believes it is something that he hasn’t told her about yet. Perhaps, with time, she'll understand this too.

"So, you're saying that Veigar's their insurance." Lulu summarizes.

"Yep." Pix says with a popping 'p'.

"Hm... but that doesn’t make sense! How can they be sure that he would even help them?"

“You know, they had him locked up. Perhaps he signed a different contract than we.” Pix hums and that makes Lulu speechless.

She forgot about that. Processing his argument, she shoves the vegetables into the boiling water and slowly sits down at the kitchen table. That is sickening. The city didn't treat them right, either. First, they throw them out for possessing magic and then they invite them back for the same reason. Simply because they now have value to the city. They are doing the same thing to Veigar and because he doesn't play correctly into their game, they punish him further.

“Now, the question is” Pix chirps with a grin, “if they have him by the balls, why do they treat him so gingerly?”

 “Ugh, do you have to talk like that? You sound just like Veigar.” Lulu whines.

“But I’m right. They have him by the ba-“

“Stahp!”

Pix chuckles. Lulu shakes her head, leans back and thoughtfully fidgets with her hair.

If Pix is correct, then Veigar’s hands are tied. If Pix is correct, then Veigar tries to get out of the contract by making the council let him go. But the city doesn’t let him go, they created this picture of him. He can’t even walk in the city unnoticed, yet they can grab him by the neck like a cat grabs her kittens anytime. If Pix is correct, then this so much more sickening than Lulu thought.

“They…” Lulu mumbles, “I don’t know because he’s a wild card.”

“Perhaps, but he’s also a valuable asset.” He explains, ”I think you can add the noodles now.”

She doesn’t argue his point and adds the noodles to the soup.

“This is quite confusing, isn’t it?” Pix says cheerfully, “It’s like a game they play.”

Lulu nods slowly.

"And Tristana is walking in circles." She concludes, "She thinks that the city should do something about him, but she doesn't understand what the city is thinking."

"Either that," Pix ships in, "or she knows and simply says nothing. I don't think she would talk to us about these things."

"True. I bet she talks to Teemo about that."

"Probably."

"This sucks."

"Yup. What do you wanna do about that?"

Lulu sighs.

"I don't know."

It has never bothered Lulu that Tristana underestimates her or thinks that she needs to be protected and therefor can't be considered a partner in crime or whatever. Only when this whole 'Kill-Veigar-Squad' formed, did it start to bother her. She wasn't even invited and barely convinced Tristana to let Lulu go with her. The thing turned out to be worse than she expected.

Sure, Teemo is not a fan of Veigar and vice versa but it's that bad? The worst thing is that Tristana is joining Teemo fully on this now. Everything has suddenly gotten so much worse. Lulu isn't sure how she is going to get them to make up. Especially, since Veigar just had to carry it too far. He loves doing that. Causing chaos when it has almost been settled. How childish of him and he's telling her to grow up? She would scoff at that unless… he meant something else. It could be that Lulu is thinking a little too far but maybe she isn’t.

“I wanna know more about that.” Lulu decides.

“Huh?”

Pix awakes from his dozing with a scare.

“What do you mean?” he asks drowsily.

“I want to know what is going on.”

“I would like to know that too.” He comments dryly and yawns.

“No, I mean it, Pix.” She says and looks at him excited, “We have to find out more about that. This is so fishy. I don’t have a good feeling about all of this. Maybe… I don’t know, let’s hope I’m wrong. Let’s hope we’re both wrong.”

Pix blinks at her.

“What?” he asks.

She nods and focuses on their soup. It is decided. Now, Lulu only needs a plan but today is not a good day to scheme. They have things to do.

After lunch she takes a nap, helps the healers at the academy and comes home late. Pix and Lulu only talk little about their discussion from lunch. They rather joke around and concentrate on the patients. Everyone around them is serious enough. They don't need to get sucked into this as well.

Lying in bed she answers the messages from Janna and Sona that she received over the day. She also checks her mails but there is no message from Veigar. She sighs. Well, that was to be expected. Mails are inconvenient anyway. He needs to get WhatsApp or Facebook or literally any other messaging app. Her thoughts shift to the phone. Once Rumble is finished with it, she should ask to get it back. Then she could just install the app and give it back to Veigar. That's a good idea, she thinks and goes to sleep.

\----------------

**The way into a man's heart  
**

Her match with Ziggs takes place in one week which means she can do whatever until then. The healers leave it up to her if she wants to continue helping since the situation is not critical anymore. Most people are fine with the healing process taking longer than usual and those who seek treatment can go to the healers. So, Lulu tells them to call her if they need her. While it was fun working at the academy and getting recognition for once is great, she wants some time to herself to think about the last days.

She makes a stroll through the forest outside the city walls. Pix nestles into the crook of her hat and hums a familiar tune. As usual the wildness out here buzzes of life and traces of natural magic linger in the wind. Lulu follows one of them and ends up at a big oak.

Ah, yes, that tree. Fifteen minutes from here is where she has found the void rift. Too bad that they have closed it. The other side has been interesting. More interesting than this place. She isn’t sad about it anymore. The last days gave her enough work, so, she won’t get bored too soon.

She puts a hand on the old wood. The bark can easily be ripped off at many spots. One day she counted the small holes because she had nothing else to do and wondered what animals lived beneath it. Probably bugs, she had thought and shivered. A sigh escapes her, and she leaves the tree in what she thinks is north. There are traces of cold magic in the sky and she likes to think that those lead to the north pole.

She passes multiple familiar places. A tree that was struck by lightning, those three big rocks and the quiet creek. She observes the water and observes her expression in the reflection. Remembering when she has first found this place and looked into the water, she realizes how much her face has changed since then. She looks older now. Especially when she frowns, like now.

"Is something bothering you?" Pix asks curiously as he looks over her shoulder.

"Dunno. Nah. I’m just thinking." She says.

He jumps from her shoulder and walks around to look at her.

"What is it?" He asks.

She looks at him and smiles a small smile.

“Nothing. I just thought about how long we have been here now. Suddenly, there is so much to do.”

“We could need a break, don’t you think?" He suggests cheerfully.

"A break?"

"Yea! When have we last been on an adventure?"

"Hmmm, dunno. Isn’t this right now an adventure?"

"Not really. It’s just exhausting and has way too much law stuff going on. It’s missing the relaxing parts. We should totally go, hang out in the woods and make fire and such." He suggests, “We should buy marshmallows.”

She smiles at this idea.

"Yea, but, uhm, we don't have camping stuff."

"We don't need that!"

"You wanna sleep on the grass?"

He hesitates.

"Actually, I wanted to sleep in your hat or something."

She throws him an angry look. He answers with a grin.

"But I gotta sleep on the grass?" She grumbles.

"You used to love that!"

"I used to get sick from that!"

"True."

He chuckles.

"Okay, so a tent and a sleeping bag? How much could that be?" he says and shrugs, “We could go this weekend!”

Apparently, a tent and a sleeping bag cost quite a lot as they find out once they’re at home and looking through the net.

"That is... unexpected." Pix says slowly.

"Uhuh!" Lulu agrees and scrolls to the next set, "This is even more expensive."

"What the..." Pix mumbles.

Lulu sighs and puts the phone away. Pix leaves her shoulder and sits down on the arm rest of their couch. Lulu stretches out and groans.

So much for adventure. Whatever, she thinks. The League will keep her busy. Tristana and Veigar said it themselves and Lulu did read articles about the match and about herself. Hopefully, she will be summoned more often from now on. She has seen everything around Bandle. The city and the woods and hills and fields. The places are burned into a map in her head and not interesting anymore. Funny, how boredom lead her to becoming a better champion.

"We haven't even repaired Veigar's phone yet." she laments.

"Uhhh, we wanted to do that?" Pix asks confused.

"Yea! You know how he can be angry for weeks. Maybe we can calm the beast that way."

"Ahhh, we're buying our way into his heart." he jokes.

Lulu chuckles.

"Nooo, not like that.” She protests.

“Just a little.”

“Okay, maybe a little. I don't want to wait as long as last time."

"Oh, yeah. He didn't speak to us for a month." He reminisces.

"Exactly. That month was so boring. Thank goodness, Tristana had lots of time back then."

"Yea, I remember. She won't have time now."

"I know right? I mean, she got grounded? What is this? Kindergarten?"

He hums agreeing.

"Wanna go to Rumble now?" He asks.

Lulu sighs.

"Yea, I guess we can go now. Let's see if he can manage to smile like a normal person today."

"It's funny to watch him try." Pix muses.

"It's not funny at all!" Lulu whines and sits up to shoot a look at him, "He's soooo happy to see Tris and then he sees me and wants to kill me!"

"That's not true."

"It is! You said so yourself!"

"I have never said this... out loud." he says and can't contain his laughter anymore.

"Stop it! Gah!"

She groans and falls back onto the couch.

"I swear I don't want to help this guy anymore." She whines.

"Hehe, that was your idea." Pix giggles.

"I didn't think he's that stupid! Nor that creepy but, woaw, I was wrong."

"Maybe he'll change?"

"Pah, I doubt it. Before that happens, Pantheon becomes a baker."

He cackles at that and she joins him.

"Okay," he says when he calms down, "so, you won't try getting them together anymore?"

"I, err, haven't decided yet." Lulu answers truthfully, "I do think they have lots in common and would complement each other well but I don't want Tris to date an idiot. Rumble hasn't shown much besides that yet. I just don't know."

"Let's observe for a while longer, hm?"

"Yea, I guess."

They make their way through Bandle and talk about this and that. When they arrive at Rumble’s Lulu rings the bell and waits patiently. She wonders if he’s gonna pull another one like that other time when his expression slipped so hard that Lulu thought he is having a stroke. The door opens and a sweaty Rumble opens the door. There is oil and other dirt all over him and his run-down clothes.

“Hey, Lulu. What can I do for you?” he greets her friendly.

“Hi, Rumble, I hope I’m not bothering you with anything.” She says sweetly.

“Nah, not really. Just work. Wanna come in?”

“Sure!”

He lets her in, and Lulu admits that she is surprised. How extraordinarily polite. He leads her to the messy living room and offers her a seat. Slumping down into the arm chair he watches her grabbing papers until there is enough place to sit down. Pix sits down next to her and stares at Rumble over her legs.

“I bet you’re here for the phone.” He opens the conversation.

“Actually, yea!” Lulu chirps.

He bites the inside of his cheek. He’s upset again that Lulu hasn’t brought Tristana.

“This time it would be really good if you could get Tristana. There was something really interesting on his phone.”

“Oh, you cracked it?” she asks excited.

“Yea, that wasn’t so hard.” He mumbles.

He’s pulling this shit again but Lulu’s not in the mood.

“That’s so cool! I’m gonna tell Tris about this. You know, I don’t think she’ll have time anytime soon.”

He frowns.

“Why’s that? Did something happen?”

Right, this time there’s no news coverage.

“Uhuh! The city didn’t like our idea.”

He gulps.

“What did they do?” he asks concerned.

“They grounded her, and I got scolded. I’m not sure about Corki.”

“They… grounded Tristana?” he repeats disbelievingly.

“Yea, now she lives to work.” Lulu chirps.

Rumble mumbles a swear and leans back thinking. A question rises in Lulu. This isn’t his normal ‘aw dang I can’t see my love Tristana today’ face.

“Is something wrong, Rumble?” she asks.

He shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s nothing. They are too harsh on her. After all, this could have ended in a catastrophe if Veigar had gotten the relict.” He argues.

Lulu nods slowly, a knot forming in her throat like it always does when someone talks like that about Veigar. She wants to correct him, because he is oh so horribly wrong, but she swallows her counterarguments.

“Yea, I think so too.” Lulu agrees quietly, “The council’s so weird lately.”

Rumble hums. He seems in thoughts, then he returns to reality.

“And how is everybody?” he wants to know, “I couldn’t quite ask last time.”

“I guess everyone is okay.” Lulu mumbles, “I’m tired, Corki is sad and I think Tris is too.”

His expression changes into a worried one. Yes, she just gave him important information.

“You think so? Well, I can understand that. We met to work together, not to… well, cheer her up for me, will you?”

Lulu blinks at him surprised. That wasn’t the comment she expected at all. There is something going on in his mind but what is it?

“Ehh, sure but why don’t you do that yourself?” she asks.

“Ah, well…”

He hesitates and changes his sitting pose. The answer makes him nervous.

“Well, I’m busy too.”

That’s a lie.

“Ah, well, okay. I’ll greet her in your name then.”

“That would be great, thanks.”

“Did, ehm, something happen between you two when we were here?” Lulu asks slowly and fidgets with her hair.

His expression slips horribly again. Is it a stroke this time? He regains his posture quickly and coughs.

“No, nothing like that. I just… I just want to make sure it feels naturally.”

Yea, of course.

“Ahhh, yes that’s very important!” Lulu praises him like the good boy he is.

He coughs again before smiling politely. This mask isn’t working very well on him. He’s flustered and insecure. She decides to change the topic. This isn’t the reason she came for anyway but seeing his reactions does bring her an impish joy.

“So, you said you cracked the phone?” Lulu returns to the question at hand, “What have you found?”

Rumble, happy about the topic change, finds his cool again and leans forward.

“A lot of rubbish but also a hint to where he might live.”

This time Lulu’s expression derails.

“What?” she breathes.

“Yes!” he cheers and laughs, “I looked through his whole phone and his browser history and there it was.”

Oh no.

“And while there were a lot of ridiculous search request, I swear he had like a hundred tabs open, he repeatedly searched for the weather in one specific place. He did this over a long period, several months actually, so, this could be where he lives.” Rumble concludes.

Lulu swallows. She made another mistake. Oh, this is so not good.

“A-and where does he live?” She stutters.

“Well, somewhere in the Unio Field. I know this isn’t very specific, but he often scrolled to the eastern part of it. That restricts the area massively. I would say he’s somewhere in the mountains-“

Lulu pales.

“-but that’s just a feeling.”

“Oh…” Lulu breathes, “Oh, wow.”

“I know right? This is so awesome. Too bad that Tristana can’t leave the city for now, hm… I guess I have to take some free days then?”

He talks on and Lulu barely manages to nod and say something. Her mind is racing. She made a mistake. A huge mistake. While deleting all of the messages from her and others that might bring trouble, she forgot his internet history. She spent too much time on sending all suspicious pictures and other memories to her phone before deleting them. She even logged him out of every account he possesses, well, two but she thought of them! What she didn’t think of was this stupid browser! Of all the apps she checked she didn’t think this one would bring trouble. Why would he check the weather on there and why this often? Argh, Veigar!

“Are you alright, Lulu?” Rumble suddenly asks.

“Huh? Me? I’m good.” She answers dazzled.

“Really?”

Lulu sighs and decides to give him a bite of the truth.

“Well, not really. I’m worried. Tristana is so angry and she got hurt although he didn’t do much.”

Rumble looks at her confused.

“You know, when you see him in the League, he’s so scary and he’s scary in real life, too, but he didn’t do anything from the stuff he does in the League. I just think… it’s too risky and the city is already angry at us.”

She bites her lip.

“I don’t want to be expelled.” She adds quietly.

Rumble leans forward and, to her surprise, shows her genuine compassion.

“Don’t worry about this, Lulu.” he says, “You’re right and I better talk to Tristana before she decides anything. I don’t want her to risk her life or her career for this asshole. He deserves it but there are many ways to go about this.”

Lulu fidgets nervously with her hair.

“Would you do that?” she asks insecure, “I’m not sure if she would listen to me.”

“Yea, I will. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Tristana does nothing risky. Uhm, sorry about my language by the way.”

It’s alright you moron.

“Okay.” Lulu whispers and nods.

“Lulu,” Pix says to her in Fae, “we should go now. This is really bad. We have to tell him.”

“Yea, you’re right.”

She turns to Rumble.

“Uhm, we gotta go. I forgot we had another appointment, sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Rumble assures her and makes a gesture with his hands to emphasize his statement.

“Uhm, Rumble?”

“Hmh?”

“I was kind of hoping I could have the phone. I lost mine in Piltover. I mean, if it’s safe to use it.”

“Uhh…”

His eyebrows shoot into the sky.

“Uhh, no I think it’s okay, but the screen is cracked.” He says slowly.

“That’s alright, the repair is cheaper than a new phone.”

“…true. Are you sure you want to use Veigar’s phone?”

“I know it’s weird, please don’t tell anyone.” Lulu whines, “I just don’t have the money for a new one right now.”

He is embarrassed immediately.

“O-of course I won’t. Hold on, I’ll get it.”

He speedwalks out of the room and shortly returns with the phone in hand.

“It is safe, right?” Lulu asks, “I’ll just get a new SIM card and that’s it, right?”

“Err, yea. You just need a new SIM card.”

“Nobody can track me then, right?”

“No! No, no. Don’t worry about that.”

He laughs awkwardly. Well, good. Veigar can safely use his phone again once she got him a new card.

“Ah, great.” Lulu sighs.

She takes the phone and leaves quickly but politely. Once outside she presses it against her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart. This is so horrible. They will come for him and there is nothing Lulu can do except watch and perhaps delay it a little. However, she will do anything she can.

 

\----------------

**They’re having a _blast_**

Lulu silently hyperventilates in the last intact toilet she could find. What did just happen? What did just happen? What did just happen? She knows Ziggs isn’t right in his head, but he tried to outright murder her? Murder Veigar? Just what did that maniac do to him? He looked terrible. His leg got bad, so much worse than it already was.

Maybe no one else was paying attention to that but Veigar struggles to stay on his feet. How is nobody noticing that? He had this mad look in his eyes again and although it wasn’t directed at her, it freaked her out. ‘Stay calm, Lulu’, she tells herself, ‘breath through.’

Pix isn’t helping either. He says calming things to her, but she barely hears him. The blood rushes too fast through her ears. She feels like crying but she doesn’t want to. She has been sad enough this last week. No, it’s alright. The danger is over. Veigar came for her. He saved her and he always will. Actually, he came for his staff. Did he come for her? This is so confusing! He was even madder when he realized that Ziggs attacked her. Lulu read it in his eyes as his thoughts ran through his mind and it clicked. That means they are still friends, right?

It is a good sign, is it not? She isn’t sure after everything this week happened. Sitting down on the toilet seat she puts her face in her hands and tries not to cry out of panic. She tried to talk to him multiple times, tried to warn him but he shut her down with this icy look that she loathes, and he knows that she loathes it. On Tuesday evening she waited for him at his home, but he saw her and opened a portal under her feet. At least he had the manners to drop her on her bed, but it still stung. That he is still so stuck up, that he so stubborn, that he isn’t giving her any chances is why she wanted to kick him but then today happened. She breathes flat and quickly. This isn’t sadness, she’s panicking. She tries to shake it off.

“Lulu, it’s alright.” Pix says to her as he rubs her arm with his tiny hands.

“What did just happen, Pix?” she asks weakly.

“Shhhh, Lulu, just breath.”

“Pix… those weren’t his normal bombs. What if… he used them on Veigar?” she explains with a quivering voice, “You saw what it did to him. I’m not as tough. I wouldn’t withstand that. What would have happened to you? You were right next to me.”

“Don’t think about it. What matters is that we’re safe and sound. Veigar is okay, too. You know how he is. That wouldn’t have been worse than the shot wound.”

“He’s been shot because of us and now this!” she groans into her hands.

“This is absolutely not our fault, Lulu.”

“How is it not?”

“Ziggs is crazy. We didn’t even provoke him.”

Lulu moans and shakes her head.

“I should have known.” She whines.

“Calm down. You were worried, you just wanted to find him, so, you’ve been a good friend. Nobody can blame you for that.”

She looks at him through her fingers.

“I’m not sure if we still are friends.”

“What? Of course, we are! Remember how we broke his water system? And the thing with the movies or that one time we made him drink cursed lemonade or when he got terribly sick because of the river incident? He’s always mad at first but he also always forgives us eventually. He might just… not talk to us for a while.”

She stares at him and thinks. Eventually she sighs.

“I hope you’re right.”

“I am right. You’ll see. Now, wash up we need to get back.”

She nods weakly and leaves the toilet cell. The sinks thankfully work, and she refreshes until her panic isn’t visible anymore. Pix babbles on about an old story from the glade. It’s one of her favourites and while she is glad that he tries to cheer her up, she’s not really in the mood to be happy right now. She shoves the human sized door open and they walk back to the interrogation or whatever happens outside right now.

It reminds her of the hearing in Bandle City a few days ago. Things just keep on happening. She wants a break. She wants to go camping and she wants to talk to Veigar about everything.

“Wow, they actually got Singed to come here.” Pix comments, “Never thought that guy would show up.”

Lulu looks up from her feet. A huge amount of people scattered in groups has assembled. They discuss loudly about allegations and management stuff. She puts on a small smile when she arrives and makes her way through the groups. The summoners make room for her to step to the middle and she politely thanks them.

A smaller group consisting of Veigar, Ziggs, Singed, a high tier summoner and two executives stand there and quarrel. Veigar looks more pissed than ever. Next to him an equally pissed Singed, no, he’s even more pissed. No, Veigar’s more… doesn’t matter. Ziggs still has a big grin on his face. Judging by his eyes, he isn’t really there. It’s weird to see him now. Before today Ziggs has been a funny little fella that Lulu could talk nonsense to and be understood. But now? Is she supposed to see him as a danger? Or an enemy?

“Ah, Miss Lulu,” the summoner greets her, “we have just heard Mister Singed’s side of the story. Would you, too, tell us what happened? Don’t let out details, please.”

“Uhh, sure!” she chirps, “I had a match today with Ziggs and wanted to talk to him after. I couldn’t find him for a while but then I did! So, we talked and went outside, and I thought we had a good conversation going when he suddenly threw a bomb at Mister Singed and Mister Veigar. I got scared and went inside to get help but when we got out everything was already destroyed. There were walls and ceilings falling down everywhere and people screamed. It was horrible! I almost lost my hat!”

At that point somebody groans, and Lulu is quite sure that it came from Singed but it could have been another summoner since he should be used to that by now.

“I didn’t know what happened while I was inside, and I wanted to ask Ziggs about this and he said that he wanted to tell me a story. Well, I was curious, and he wanted to show me something. We walked offside and then he threw a bomb at me and I didn’t even do anything!”

Ziggs giggles.

“Yea, I remember that.” He says.

Everyone turns to him in surprise. Lulu exchanges a look with Veigar. He looks at her stoical and she knows he wants to scold her for falling for this old trick. She shakes her head minimally and he understands. He nods minimally and she understands as well.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Ziggs asks confused and shakes his head.

Veigar crosses his arms and looks up to the summoner.

“There you have it. He confessed.” He states.

“What?” Ziggs croaks, “What were we talking about?”

They ignore him.

“Mmmmh.” The high summoner hums, “Very well, the witnesses relieve your debt, Mister Veigar. You are free to go and will be compensated for these unfortunate events. As for you, Mister Ziggs, we need you to follow us for further questioning.”

“Huh?” Ziggs exclaims, “What for? Did I miss something?”

“Great, is that all you called me here for?” Singed spits angrily.

“Yes, we thank you for your help in this matter, Mister Singed. You are free to go as well as you, Miss Lulu.”

Lulu looks up to him with big eyes and nods. She quickly looks away as tears build up. The stress of today is the sour cherry on top of the bitter sundae that has been this last week. She wants to cry out of relief. At least today didn’t end in a catastrophe.

Nobody notices when she rubs her eyes as the executive informs Ziggs about his rights. Singed walks off and she catches a glimpse of Veigar frowning at her. She throws a grin at him and watches the groups around them dissipate. Ziggs is being taken away and he loudly protests that his stomach is still empty.

“Again, we apologize for being suspicious of your innocence, but we can’t make a just decision before we have listened to all statements.” The summoner says.

“Yea, yea, whatever.” Veigar grumbles and grabs his staff, “I hope the League pays for the repair.”

“The League will hold Zaun accountable. You will get a refund for the damages.” The summoner answers.

“Great. What about Ziggs?”

Veigar looks at him with bared fangs but the summoner responds neutrally.

“The Superior Summoner Court will decide about his penalty.”

“That is really fun-fucking-tastic,” Veigar comments dryly, “but what about this in general? You must realise that some champions are too high a risk to allow them free passage.”

“The court is aware of this problem. The decision on how to treat these cases is not finalized yet but I assure you, Mister Veigar, that the League is taking this matter seriously.”

He turns to walk away.

“If you’ll excuse me now.” He says and leaves.

“Yeah, they better are.” Veigar spits angrily.

He huffs outraged and looks at Lulu. She blinks at him and tightens her grip on her staff again. This is the moment to talk for once. He evaded her this whole time but now he has to stay. Veigar sighs defeated.

“Are you alright?” he asks her.

She nods slightly.

“And you?” she asks.

He shrugs.

“What happened?” she asks.

“I’m not sure. This bomb… it was as if it sucked the life out of me.” He mumbles and looks at her intently, “Whatever that was, I tell you, stay away from Ziggs.”

“Yea…” Lulu breathes, “Yea, I will. I…”

She sighs.

“I never expected this. None of this.” She says and takes a few steps towards him.

He doesn’t back off, but his look becomes narrow, colder.

“Neither that in Piltover nor Ziggs. Really, I didn’t think he wanted you dead.” She whispers.

“Apparently he wanted you dead as well.” He remarks.

Lulu gulps and subconsciously grabs her staff with both hands.

“Yes, apparently.” She mumbles and glances away.

“Are you alright for sure?” he asks.

“Uh, yea. I’m fine. Thanks to you.”

“Hmh.”

His expression slipped for a second. Sorrowful and soft, then he catches himself and his eyes turn cold again. Lulu has seen this countless times. He wants to be angry, to keep the distance, to forgive her, to forget and go back to where they have been. She knows he’s too proud to forgive her just now and he knows, that she saw his struggle.

He sighs frustrated and glances to the side before looking at her.

“No problem and thank you too. For the other day.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stand there for a moment and Lulu takes another step forward, now standing right in front of him.

“Look, Veigar, I have bad news.”

He frowns.

“What do you mean ‘bad news’? Worse than the other one you already gave me?”

She swallows hard and nods.

“I, err, yes. They found your phone and I couldn’t delete everything in time. They-“

“Hold on they what?” he screeches and grabs her arm, “How can they have my phone? It was in the… shit.”

His face goes blank as realisation comes to him.

“Fuck, I thought I lost it in Piltover. Oh, fuck, this is bad. What do they know?”

“You’re, ehm, hurting me.”

He lets her go.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Lulu says and rubs her arm, “They don’t know who you’re in contact with. I got all messages and photos and videos. Nothing about us or Viktor or such. I logged you out from your mails but the browser history was still there.”

“My… what?”

“Your internet browser. The circle thing that lets you google stuff.”

“Ah, and what does that mean?”

“Well, they know what you searched for. For instance, the weather in the Unio Field. They think you live there.”

Veigar groans and runs a hand over his face. He turns away and thinks. He growls and clenches his hand into a fist. Then he releases it again. He looks at the ground, looks at her, looks away and thinks some more.

“Hey, you didn’t do anything weird, right? You didn’t, like, watch porn or anything, right?” she asks and earns a demolishing look from him.

Argh, horrible time to make jokes. She regrets it instantly but Pix finds it hilarious as he hides behind her back and muffles his laughter with his hands.

“You got me into all of this.” He growls, “And you will help me. Tomorrow at 8, my place. You better not be late.”

He steps right before her and pokes her forehead with his pointy gauntlets.

“If I lose my home because of this” he growls and gives her the most intensive look she has ever seen, “you can be sure I’ll make your life a living hell.”

“But… but we could be roommates then!” she suggests.

He groans and steps away again.

“Could you PLEASE take this serious?”

Lulu bites her lip and nervously fidgets with her staff and her fingers.

“Sorry.” She mumbles.

Veigar pinches the bridge of his and she would wonder how he does that with his gauntlets if she hadn’t said the wrong thing just now.

“Sorry, Veigar. I’ll help you with everything. I’ll be there on time and I’ll bring you some Coca leaves.”

He pinches his nose harder and his expression turns angry but then a grin comes appears.

“I can’t believe you still have this plant. It’s fucking illegal.”

He looks at her and she shrugs.

“They have to wrest this plant from my cold, dead fingers.” She deadpans.

He breathes through.

“Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep and bring spare clothes.”

“Pyjama party?” she squeals happily and squirms in place.

“No.” Veigar shuts her down, “Concealing my house and putting up delusions party.”

“That’s… good too.”

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head? You’re even worse than usual.”

“Nah, I’m just looking forward to hanging out with you again.” she explains and looks at him intently, “I missed you.”

“Ah.”

He sighs but doesn’t return it. Of course, he doesn’t. He’s too stubborn to do so after only one week, she knows that, but Lulu also knows that he isn’t as angry anymore. His aura betrays him. It might be gloomy and swirls in crazy circles but there also traces of happy thoughts.

“Tomorrow. 8 o’clock.” He repeats, nods to her and turns away.

“Wait, what about your leg? I can come over already now if you like.”

“I have to make preparations.” He shuts her down.

“Oh, okay.” She says backing off, “See you tomorrow.”

“Hmh.”

He opens a portal and vanishes. When he turns around, she sees the extent of the damages done to his robe and to him. She says nothing but can’t help but wonder how he stays on his feet. She gulps and breathes through. Blinks and looks at Pix who returns to her side again. They have the chance to make it right again. To fix her mistake and rebuild his trust in her.

“His first question.” Pix comments, “He’s worried. Told you, you’re still friends.”

Lulu nods slowly and smiles to herself.

“He really is like a chestnut. Hard and spiky on the outside but sweet on the inside.”

“But chestnuts aren’t sweet.”

Lulu frowns.

“Right… they taste rather terrible… but so is his humour, so, it still fits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we got a pretty good look into Lulu’s head. Time to switch the perspective again but don’t worry, I’m gonna write more often from her or Veigar’s perspective. 
> 
> Hey, is it just me or is this chapter hard to read due to all the inner monologue? I do prefer the dialogue but, in general, I want to ask you what do you think about my writing style? Too wacky?
> 
> I swear I'm getting more creative with each chapter.  
> We do not talk about summaries and chapter titles.


	8. James Bond was yesterday, Teemo is the new hot shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teemo finally comes back and has a nice evening. He definitely does not break into a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been interested in building an ai to write a chapter for tmob and it's... been interesting. I didn't do much yet but here I present to you my favourite line:
> 
> He types because Lulu re-entering the face will give him a truth.  
> “We need legs." Veigar texted her.

# James Bond was yesterday, Teemo is the new hot shit

Teemo returns home. It has been eighteen days since he has left Bandle City. This time they have sent him far out to check on a portal that most have forgotten about and indeed it is forgotten. The spirits he has met confirmed his thesis as they were so surprised and happy to see a yordle. In other words, they played countless pranks on their victim but he endured it and now can report back positively to the council.

Seeing the familiar gates of his home always puts a smile on his face and it doesn’t fail its impact on him this time. After handing over the key to the treasure keeper, Teemo takes a break in his quarters. It is another few hours until his meeting in the evening, so, he takes a shower and decides to visit friends and family. They expect him anyway.

As always, he is welcomed warmly and slowly the stress from his mission dissipates. He talks about the latest news in the country, catches up on rumours, and questions about their lives. His mother complains about his father having hurt himself in his latest wood project again. His sister has broken up with her boyfriend but already has a new one. A friend of his is planning to propose to his girlfriend of two years. Another one quit his math studies to become a physiologist. The usual chaos. Catching up can last hours, even days depending on the length of his travels. He enjoys them but today he leaves earlier to have a stroll through the city before his meeting.

He visits his favourite bakery but sees the place closed as a result of the attack. By now Teemo has heard a lot about this fateful night but seeing the damages with his own eyes is a completely different story. He roams the streets and surveys the ruins. It brings a guilty melancholy over him. He should have been here when his home town needed him but would he have been helpful at all?

He visits colleagues of whom some are still injured. Teemo doesn’t quite understand why they don’t go the healers but he hasn’t been here when shit went down. Everything seems different. With these reminders to be seen every day, it doesn’t surprise him. Has this changed the community fundamentally, perhaps?

Those he talks to about the attack react differently on this than on previous incidents. A lot must have happened in these two weeks. The guys from the academy seem cautious, the civilians less gleeful. He wonders what the city is planning to confront this problem that the academy foresaw years ago. Teemo knows that Veigar was the critical factor in fending off the threat. This knowledge isn’t public as it would expose the city’s inability to defend itself and that is something that the council aims to dismantle since the last big threat appeared. Ironically, that has been Veigar too.

In Teemo’s opinion Bandle City needs to take several steps. First, take Veigar down. Second, take the remaining dangerous individuals down. Third, strengthen the resources by forming a strong defensive force consisting of both gunners as well as sorcerers. Fourth, forming alliances with trustworthy allies such as the Avarosans or Demacia.

Unfortunately, Teemo is only a scout. A soldier meant for footwork, a carrier, a bringer of news and information. He has no voice in the council, as much as he would like to bring forth his ideas. After this last incident he keeps thinking about changing career. It is not the first time he thought about it but he loves his job, plus his responsibilities as a champion give him a good amount of variety in his life. In a higher position, though, he could strive for changes, build a defence to his liking, a smart defence.

He hasn’t decided yet. For now, the venture with the others is his priority. Now that Tristana is willed to be an active part and having a lot of free days to call in, he has a good feeling that they will advance in a short time.

Teemo hopes that Tristana has news about the city’s actions and plans. They both have connections higher up. Teemo knows the captain of guard, Tristana knows the chairman of inner security. He looks forward to their meeting and waits with a drink in their favourite bar, the Happy Bear. It’s close to 8pm and around him are familiar and foreign faces. There is a new bartender and a dartboard now. The mood is chipper as glasses clank and laughter comes from every booth. It’s a busy Wednesday night.

He checks his phone to see a message from Tristana telling that she is on her way. Thinking back to the short conversations they had since the start of his mission her voice repeats in his head. She has been vague which only shows him that she is nervous. Did that incident have a greater on impact on his friend than he thought? Tristana has been a gunner for all her life. She is accustomed to this. So, what else has happened?

The door opens with the familiar clanking of the door hitting the loose board in the floor. Teemo raises his head as Tristana enters the establishment. Wearing civil clothing, her hair in a ponytail and sunglasses on her nose. Seeing her his nerves calm, and his stomach finally settles on having arrived home. He leans back and awaits her with a smile. Several people greet her and she greets back as she makes her way to him.

“Hey, Teemo.”

They hug and slip into the booth.

“Hey, Tris. How’s it going?”

She leans on the table and sighs exhaustedly.

“You missed a lot.” She says.

He chuckles.

“Why don’t you start by explaining why you’re wearing sunglasses at night?”

He was about to make a joke about this creepy as hell song when she pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a deep breath.

“You don’t wanna know.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“What’s the matter, Tris?”

“Later.” She gives the waiter a sign, “It’s good to see you. How was your mission?”

She turns to him and smiles. There is something definitely wrong. But it’s early and she clearly wants to avoid the subject. He shrugs.

“Same as always. I was traveling all day long, did a check-up and travelled back.” He leans on his elbows, “Been doing this for months. The city just keeps moving me to nowhere, and let me tell them that everything is as expected.”

Tristana nods lightly.

“They’re checking the situation.” She says.

“Yep. They’ve done so before and now, after that incident, even more.” He says.

She scoffs at that and shoots her a smile.

“How’s the city been?” He asks.

The waiter appears next to their booth, takes Tristana’s order and leaves again.

“You’ve seen the damages.” She sighs, ”It was even worse in the beginning. So many casualties, the healers worked day and night, they even asked Lulu for help.”

He raises an eyebrow at that. She gives him an expression that says _I agree, but don’t you dare say anything_.

“She’s been a great help, so I heard.” She continues, “The academy was full of patients. Have you visited the sick bay yet?”

He shakes his head.

“Not yet.”

“It’s full.” She states, “About to burst. That thing left such a mess. They’ve cleaned the streets thankfully.”

She shakes her head slowly.

“That was such a mess, I tell you.”

“Heard you took a dive in that mess.” He grins.

“Pfff, I stank like void for a week.” She grumbles.

He chuckles. The waiter comes back and places a strong liquid on the table. How odd that she ordered it if there was no reason to celebrate. Is there reason to mourn? She grabs her glass and observes it thoughtfully.

“Well,” She says, “everyone is a little nervous since then. I’ve been patrolling non-stop, they’ve put up more guards at the walls and… they’ve sent out a lot of scouts.”

He hums.

“Yea, I’ve seen that. Spoke to some of them.” He continues, “They’re checking through all of Bandle and the glades as if they’re searching for something. Can’t say what for, though. Nothing’s changed.”

“Probably more void rifts.” Tristana mumbles, “At least, that’s what they said.”

“I don’t think that’s it.” He says, and she raises her glance, “They appear all over and the city knew that beforehand. The one we closed wasn’t the first one. I met some people, you know?”

If Tristana raised an eyebrow on that, Teemo couldn’t see it but he guesses from the way she moved her shoulders.

“What kind of people?” She asks and leans in.

Their conversation lowers in volume.

“I told you that they’ve sent me outside.” He says, “I was sight-seeing some Human villages in between Demacian and Noxian territory, visited some inns, had an interesting talk.”

He makes a gesture, and she understands.

“The rifts appear all over Valoran. Mages in the West say that the use of our portals causes them. Others tell stories about some mumbo jumbo magic that’s recurring. All sort of theories.”

He makes another gesture with his hand and waits for her to catch up on that information. They lean back in their seats. She licks her lips and looks around the bar in thought. He takes a sip of his beer and waits. His friend seems tired, he notices. Usually she would bombard him with information he has missed and ask holes into his stomach. She doesn’t get around much in the world and relies mostly on his stories to live adventures. Which he is only too happy to comply to. She turns to him.

“The council is nervous.” She says.

“The council’s always nervous.” He replies.

She shakes her head quickly and draws a thin line with her mouth.

“The council” she repeats in a voice as if their situation was grave, “is flipping their shit.”

He frowns, then grins, then frowns again.

“What happened?” He asks.

She sighs again and takes a gulp of her drink.

“Veigar happened.” She spits and scoots closer to him over the table, “We tracked him, remember?”

He nods.

“Well, guess what happened when Corki set out to deliver the relict to Piltover.”

His face falls.

“He didn’t actually…” He begins.

“He did and, fuck, if that wasn’t close.” She growls.

“You stopped him?”

“Yea.”

“Thank fuck… good.”

He shakes his head slowly and takes in that information. The Veigar he knows isn’t forgiving and very well capable of spilling blood without so much as batting an eye. That battle was hard, that for sure. He runs a hand through the fur between his ears.

“So, what happened?” He asks.

She breathes through and begins to talk:

“We found him in Piltover and headed over, me and Lulu. Don’t ask, she was really persistent. We found him and he fled. We found him another two times while Corki almost arrived. So, we fought him. I managed to shoot him before he pulled me through a portal. The other portal opened somewhere above the city and Lulu had to catch me. Wasn’t so bad after all that she came with me. We fought him again, I got some bruises and cuts but we stalled him long enough for Corki to join us and then… Piltover’s police came.”

She makes a pause to take another gulp and Teemo waits.

“So, victory.” She concludes, “Except… not.”

She stares at her glass and Teemo stares at her. Now that’s a turn of events.

“I take it that Veigar wasn’t arrested.” He says.

She shakes her head.

“Fled.”

“And Piltover?”

“Arrested us.”

“Ah.”

They mull over their thoughts silently. Tristana finishes her drink and groans.

“Teemo,” She says quietly, “That whole thing was such a… fuck-up. You have no idea.”

He nods and hums.

“I know exactly what you mean. Are you okay?” He asks.

She shakes her head.

“Remember the mothership?” She asks suddenly.

His eyebrows shoot upwards. He hasn’t thought about that for a long time.

“…how long is that ago? Five years?” He wonders.

“Yea, about five years now.” She nods, “Remember that night?”

“Nobody will forget that night.”

He frowns.

“Well, I almost did.” She licks her lips nervously, “Almost.”

He looks at her concerned. That night has changed her, he remembers that. Even if she doesn’t talk about details. It changed everyone. First and foremost, the council that has been on edge ever since.

“I dream about that every night.” She says quietly.

“What?”

He stares at her. She nods.

“Since a week or so.” She mumbles.

“Well,” he starts, “such things take time and it’s actually good to remember… and to reminisce. To grow, you know?”

She shoots him a glance and massages her forehead.

“Not really.” She says, “But I can’t help it. He cursed me and that’s the result.”

Teemo opens his mouth to respond but _what did she just say?_

“You… what?”

She takes off her sunglasses to clean them, revealing deep eye bags and misty eyes. She is horribly pale, the healthy blue colour has drained and left ashen cheeks that he hasn’t noticed before. Her expression tells him everything he needs to know. She puts her glasses back on as if nothing happened. Teemo stares at her.

“He cursed you?” He hisses.

“Yep.”

“Fucking bastard.”

She leans back and gives the waiter a sign while Teemo stares at the table. He’s fuming inwardly and absently clawing the wood.

“Teemo,” She calls him calmly, “let’s get rid of him.”

Teemo blinks in surprise. His fury temporarily drowned by astonishment.

“Are you serious?” He asks.

“Yes. I don’t care what we do but let’s do it.” She leans forward again, “We can get Kennen to join us as well. It was his suggestion after all. Corki might help us as well. Even Heimer is willing to.”

He stares at her.

“I don’t care what but I don’t want to see his face ever again.” She grumbles, “Perhaps one last time when I watch him suffer.”

That has turned surprisingly dark. Tristana has turned surprisingly dark. He studies her expression. It’s the same one she had that time they decided for that super risky manoeuvre in one of their rare joint missions. It worked out back then, even if he came back with a broken leg. She’s determined, that for sure. He hums thoughtfully, and the waiter comes back with a second glass. She takes a sip and makes a questioning gesture towards him.

“So, you’re in?” She asks.

“Of course.”

He doesn’t hesitate when it comes to her but he decided against Kennen’s suggestion for a reason and he tells her so. She shakes her head.

“You can’t come with legal procedures. That won’t work.” She says, “You know what they did after Piltover?”

She waits, and he stays silent.

“They raised his fine. That’s all. What happened after the mothership? He became a champion. The city won’t do shit to him.”

She snarls involuntarily and clears her throat.

“Sorry.” She mumbles.

“Kinda bloodthirsty, don’t you think?”

He raises his brows and tries to cover his fright over her change of mind. She stares at the table, swallows, then shrugs.

“You haven’t been cursed.” She says.

“And I’m not saying that you’re overreacting.” He responds immediately, “Do you know how many times I wanted to?”

He waits for her to raise her glance again and he continues once she does.

“I lost count.” He leans forward and lowers his voice, “I’ve been after him long before the League came to be. The amount of times I almost had him…”

He shakes his head slowly and chuckles dryly.

“they don’t outweigh the times he almost had me.” He sighs, “This is not going to be easy.”

Her posture changes. He said the right thing. Of course, he’s with her. Friends follow each other into near-death situations without question. Well, he would at least and he knows for a fact that she would do the same.

“I have an idea.” She says and taps excitedly onto the table, “I talked to Rumble today. He helped us track the phone and he breached it after we brought it to him, you know?”

She bites her bottom lip to conceal a giggle.

“He’s such a bad liar.” She shakes her head in disbelief, “Said there wasn’t anything on the phone but… nah. He lied straight into my face. He knows _something_. We just have to get that information out of him.”

“You want me to have a _talk_ with him?”

He tilts his head.

“Nah. He hates your guts.” She states, “I say we break into his house.”

“It might be easier if you charmed him.” He chuckles.

“And while I’m at it I’ll seduce him.” Tristana scoffs.

He grins outwardly but he took a hit at that.

“No, I’m serious.” She continues, “Rumble is crazy. I don’t want him around if it’s not absolutely necessary.”

“So, we’re breaking into his house? Because…?”

“Teemo!” She hisses.

He throws her a confused look.

“What?” He asks.

“Not you too.” She groans.

“What me too?”

“Nothing.” She takes a deep breath, “Sorry, no, you’re fine.”

He blinks at her. She glances at him, then around the bar, then settles at him again.

“I had a really bad week, sorry, but in all seriousness” She leans forward and lowers her voice, “Rumble _is_ crazy. I don’t know for sure what he’s working at right now but it terrified Lulu. It _terrified_ her. He tampers with magic and the council’s commissioned it.”

“Rumble?”

She shoots him a glance. _Yes, for fucks sake!_

“Damn. And the council’s behind it?” He asks.

“He made a comment, yea.”

He grunts. Now, he regrets having Rumble in their venture. Won’t be hard to get him out, though. It’s not like they had much contact since their initial meeting anyway. Actually, Teemo had no contact to no one. He looks at Tristana.

“You talked to Kennen and the others?” He asks.

“I talked to Corki,” She answers, “who talked to Heimer. I’m not really close to Kennen.”

He nods and they both take a sip of their drinks.

“And Lulu wants to talk to Ziggs in her match in two days.” She tells him.

He shoots her a questioning glance.

“Part of the bargain with Rumble.” She blows a raspberry, “She might get in touch with him to get the material Rumble needs-”

“What?”

“Yea… I hope it leads to nothing.” She looks at him sternly, “I’m going to talk it out of her.

“Why is Lulu even in this?”

She gives him a sour look.

“Hey, no offense but…” He makes a gesture with both hands, “I don’t get it.”

She sighs and her shoulders slump.

“I know, I know. She wanted this. She’s a good friend, you know?” She mumbles.

Is this a jab? He isn’t sure. He can’t change the fact that he works outside most of the time. He finishes his drink and gives the waiter a sign.

“Maybe it’s not bad to have backup. A healer, a sorceress nonetheless, might be useful.” He tries to appease her once more.

“Hmmm,” She shrugs, “she’s improved immensely. She’s currently trying to help me with my _condition_.”

She pulls a face.

“That’s good.” He offers.

“Yea, I’m grateful. Don’t get me wrong. It’s just…”

“Frustrating.”

“It’s driving me insane.” She groans, “If I see him one more time, I’m going to make a rug out of him.”

He smiles at her. The waiter comes to drop off another beer for him and brings some pretzel sticks as well. That’s what good service stands for. They each take one before they continue.

“Whatever we do” She says and holds up a finger, ”we need an alibi and a way to not leave any traces leading to us.”

“Well, then let’s settle on a goal first.” He swallows, “Clearing?”

“Clearing.” She nods.

“Our options?”

“Ambush, like Kennen said. Perhaps in his house. Otherwise…”

“Open fight. Nah, we’re at disadvantage then.”

“Something else? Poison?”

He shakes his head.

“Immune.”

“Immune?”

She stares at him with open mouth. He grimaces and nods.

“Fuck...” She mumbles.

“You noticed anything last time?” He asks, “It’s been a while since I fought him.”

The situation in the restaurant does not count.

“Mmmh, he had a coat that made bullets useless against him.” She gnaws on the next stick, “Corki burned it but he might have more. He might have other things we can’t predict.”

Teemo hums.

“But aside from this he can be shot. Easily.” She grins but it fades quickly, “It didn’t seem to faze him, though. Like a zombie.”

He nods.

“Yea, he can do that for a limited time. Then he bleeds like everyone else.” He explains, “He’s easily distracted. We should prepare a trap.”

Tristana nods enthusiastically.

“I thought the same.” She says.

They give each other a small smile. Her mood improves and it eases his mind. It’s either because of her great company or because she’s getting drunk. It’s probably the former, he tells himself.

“Heimer might have something for us.” She says.

“It doesn’t have to be something big. I remember he once noticed that I moved a chair and bolted before I could react. Something small will be enough.”

She frowns.

“We really have to be careful, don’t we?” She says.

He nods and takes a deep breath.

“Fuck, yea.” He sighs, “He’s not to mess with but we simply need a good plan. Like I said”

He shoots her a grin.

“I almost had him many times. And this time we don’t need him breathing.”

She nods and looks a little impressed.

“Okay,” She summarizes, “once we know where he lives-“

“I’ll scout ahead.”

“Teemo.”

“I’ll scout ahead.”

They stare at each other.

“Okay.” She sighs, “you’ll scout ahead. Then we prepare a trap.”

“A fitting trap.”

“Yea.”

“I’ve seen come of the places he used as a residence. They vary. What we do depends on the situation.”

She nods.

“You’ll come back then, we prepare a trap and head out together.” She bites her lip, “Have I told you that I’m not allowed to leave the city?”

He blinks at her.

“No.”

She shoots him a crooked smile.

“That’s why we need an alibi.” She says.

“Huh. Figures.”

She stays silent for a moment for him to think.

“We must be quick then.” He says, “Let’s use a teleportation spell. You said Lulu would help.”

“No.” She leans forward, “We don’t include Lulu.”

He frowns. Her shoulders slump, and she stares at her drink.

“You haven’t seen her.” She mumbles, “She’s not the same since then. Scared… nervous. She froze when she saw him.”

She turns to him again.

“We cannot include her.”

“Alright then.” He mumbles.

What the fuck has Veigar done to the girl? He has no morals, has he? Going after an innocent child like her. He shakes his head. Veigar is scum. He should have ended that waste when he had the chance. Ah, that moment when he had him at knifepoint. The blood already dripping from his throat but he decided against it, decided to follow orders and to follow the codex. Then he got knocked out and the mission failed.

“I got a friend we could ask.” He says.

“Then let’s talk to him.” She gives him a weird look, “Uhm, if poison doesn’t work what are you gonna do?”

“I’m good with knives, too.”

“Ah.”

He shrugs.

“Could Lulu give us an alibi?” He asks.

“I’d rather not tell her anything about this.” She takes a sip, “Let’s ask Corki instead.”

“Alright. What else?”

He takes a sip. Tristana hums thoughtfully. He clears his throat.

“Let’s keep it simple for now.” He decides, “What do I have to know about Rumble’s place?”

She blinks at him.

“What, you’re heading there right now?” She exclaims.

“Sure.” He shrugs.

“You’ve drunk.”

“Don’t worry.”

“Teemo…”

She tries to give him an angry look but her grin comes through. Fair enough, it’s only been two beers. Tristana on the other hand… Well, she should get some rest.

“So?” He asks.

She shrugs and tells him the necessary. He listens to her explanations and then leans back. Having planned enough details for one evening they change the topic afterwards.

“I was wondering” He begins, “if you heard anything about new ideas from the council. What they’re planning after everything and the such.”

Tristana finishes her glass and grabs the last pretzel stick.

“Not much. Mostly rumours. I guess the gears are still milling.” She munches slowly, “Lulu told me she’s to assist if the city says so.”

“They’ve recruited her officially?” He frowns.

“No, it’s her penalty.” She mumbles and looks away.

It seems that she feels guilty about that. Her mood swings, ah yes, typical. Hopefully, she’ll stay a lightweight forever. It amuses him, although not now. Let’s see if he can change that again.

“They have noticed her finally.” He muses.

“Hm, I guess.” She mutters.

“That’s what she wanted, isn’t it?”

“I guess.”

“I bet she’ll get tired of it soon.”

“Dunno.”

“Did you know that there are contests about who looks most similar to us?”

“What?”

That catches her attention. He chuckles.

“Yea, it’s all about doppelgänger and the sort. Sometimes I think about going there just to screw with everyone.”

She shoots him a smile.

“Sounds awesome.”

They chit-chat for a while longer but don’t linger long. Tristana’s walks off to Lulu since it’s not late yet.

“She’ll knock me out for some hours. That’s the closest to sleep I can get and I prefer a headache over a hangover.” Tristana explained him with a shrug.

He’s left wondering just what she’s been going through this past week. In the end there was no reason for celebration. They can party once they’ve gone through with their plan. Teemo stops at the academy to get some things and makes his way towards Rumble’s place. While observing a shadow behind a window he thinks about what he’s learned today. Most prominently, the council has been trying to get more mages to their side. A step in the right direction.

Teemo observes and decides to use a window on the other side which turns out to be the kitchen. Not a good place to start. He tiptoes to the lit room and shoots a sleeping dart into Rumble’s neck. The yordle drops onto the floor like a wet towel. Looking around he finds the workshop to be unsuspicious. Nothing that looks extraordinarily dangerous like Tristana mentioned. He wonders what the council wants this thing for and why they asked Rumble out of all. Why not Heimer?

Snoring comes from upstairs. Huh, Rumble’s got a friend over. Teemo remains quiet, his feet automatically moving in trained routine. Admittedly, the paper everywhere is a challenge but he manages. He grabs Rumble and sits him into the chair of his study. With Rumble being knocked out in peaceful dreams, he searches through the study next. There are no outstanding notes. There is no phone either. He must have discarded it. The information he needs is probably on the computer.

Teemo groans inwardly. How is he supposed to breach a password? Sure, he has some guesses but… He moves the mouse and the monitor comes back to life and - aha! - it’s showing him the installation process of something. _Eclipse_. He has never heard of that.

He pushes Rumble away and looks through the files. Soon enough he finds an interesting folder. Actually, there is more than one interesting folder but it’s deeply personal stuff and Teemo doesn’t want to pry. Okay, he pries a little but then goes back to work. The folder with the phone contains some pictures, videos, music, numbers which are noted to be not assigned and another text file. He looks through the pictures and videos hastily. There’s nothing remarkable. Landscapes, animals, book pages in foreign languages and holiday photos. Many are blurred. Many are black as if he doesn’t know how to handle a camera. The text file contains some programming language of which he mostly can’t make out anything. Except for a line that is constantly repeated: “Unio Field.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you know eclipse but man installing new packages was a pain in my- *ahem* it was annoying
> 
> Anyway, let me know if you liked the chapter and see you in the next one! 
> 
> And if you don't like it PLEASE tell me why :3 
> 
> Greetings and bye!


	9. Hiking is the engineer’s delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumble is just a genuinely good pal. Also, he plans a murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I did it finally. This chapter was a real.... dumpster fire. For those who read the first draft - I apologize. I knew I had to rewrite it but I couldn't figure out what to do. It was clumsy and I thought real hard then! I said to myself: I can let that happen a lot smoother!  
> Know what I mean? No? Anyway, here's the chapter :)
> 
> Edit1 20.09.2019: Switched the chronological order

# Hiking is the engineer’s delight

He should stop thinking now. It’s late enough, he should just go to bed. Turning around he grabs the welding machine and plops the switch. Sparks jump and he finishes another order. It is now a very reasonable time to go bed, he notices with a glance at his watch. Just then he remembers that he wanted to try another development environment. Strolling to the study he kicks a heap of papers, turns on the computer and searches the web. Leaning back, he contemplates if he should just throw himself to bed but he knows better than to hope for sleep. Not after that talk with Tristana earlier today.

Rumble sighs. He stands up and returns to his workshop. To start something new is a bad idea with his state of mind. He barely notices what he’s doing. He just keeps moving and trying not to think too hard about it but there is no way around it. Tristana looked horribly tired and it worries him. She usually has so much energy and is never pertly to anyone but when he told her that the phone was a dead end, she didn’t take it easily. Even behind those sunglasses - that, by the way, suit her nicely - he could see her anger. He then offered her help in the search and that she should take some days off. He offered accompany her and said that she could count him in.

It was the first time that Tristana showed him a side of her that he didn’t know existed. That she can be defeated and that giving up tempts her as well. She declined politely. Said, that she’ll think about it and then left. Since then he has this foul taste in his mouth and a worry that reminds him of that conversation every few minutes like a broken alarm clock.

He kept her out of harm, as he promised to Lulu. It should be fine. He reached the goal he set for himself. The thing is that Tristana seemed so disappointed and that hurt him, even if it wasn’t directed at him. He feels guilty about lying to her but it’s for the best. Rumble shakes his head. He really needs to get his mind off of that. He picks up a screwdriver and tightens every screw he finds.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t remember too much after that and awakes from a deep slumber in his study. The computer is still on and shows him a completed installation of something he can’t remember having started. He shuts it down, groggily gets up into the bathroom and showers. Then a change of clothes and breakfast. He scrolls aimlessly on his phone whilst sipping his first cup of coffee of the day. The news tells the same stories as usual.

Leaning back, he hums thoughtfully. He needs to leave today if he doesn’t want to fall behind in schedule too much. There are many unfinished projects, orders that he needs to fulfil yet and most importantly he must get started on the council’s commission. His thoughts shift to yesterday’s fixed point.

First, he must take some of the weight Tristana carries. She might deny it but Rumble knows what he saw. Tristana won’t ever admit to being overworked, her duty as a gunner being her top priority and the concern for the city her daily drive, but he knows and he will lift some of those troubles. The girl really is something. So strong-willed. It doesn’t surprise him that he fell for her.

Rumble chuckles and dispenses his dishes in the washer. It was yesterday that he decided to do what he needs to do and he is confident in taking matters into his own hands now.

Clutching the permit in his hand he strides to the portal room of the town hall and passes the guards who check on him. The portal’s mage greets him politely and teleports him to Bilgewater’s portal. It is the first time Rumble sets foot into this place and decides on the spot to never return unless necessary. A stuffy smell of salty water and other liquids caress his nose. It’s hard to breathe. He finds a sleeping mage in the corner, empty bottles lying around the man, and silently walks out of the dark room only to find himself in a restaurant. No, a bar. A… saloon?

It is hard to say. The place is abandoned. There is a lot of dust on the counter, some chairs and a table in the corner have been flipped around, the windows are either broken in or barricaded and he clearly hears the tip-tap of tiny creatures that live beneath the floor. Rumble quickly leaves the building whose door is unlocked thankfully.

Now, the out-door Bilgewater is worse. The air is colder but just as smelly and the sun shines yet the atmosphere of this place is far from pleasant. He turns left and wanders through the city to find a reliable information source. The folks of Bilgewater are a diverse bunch of people. He meets humans and vastayans alike. Everyone looks at him grimly and Rumble’s search gets exponentially harder until he finds the main saloon of the place. The one building even a yordle has heard about.

He steals his mind and enters the establishment with determination. One or two heads snap to him yet every eye in this place follows him without a doubt. It is early in the day and the place is rather empty yet Rumble feels a shiver creeping up his spine. A table is occupied with grumpy looking men playing cards and a woman snores in the back. He walks to the bar and waits for the barman to notice him. Which the man doesn’t do, so Rumble sighs and speaks up.

“Ey!” He says and finally the barman leans over the counter to look down on him.

“What is a yordle doing in this place?” He asks in a raspy voice.

“I’m looking for Fizz. Know where I can find him?” Rumble asks and looks at him unimpressed.

“Who wants to know that?”

Rumble stares at him.

“Me. I want to know. Why else would I ask?”

The barman throws him a sour glance.

“He doesn’t trust you, boy.” Someone speaks up in a slow and dark voice, “Don’t take it personal. That’s just how he is.”

Rumble turns to the voice. It is one of those man that play cards and he sounds as if he should visit a doctor immediately.

“Graves.” Rumble greets him.

The man grins and leans back, a puff of smoke clouding his face.

“What is a yordle doing in this place?” He asks.

“Like I said” Rumble repeats, “just looking for Fizz.”

“But why would you?” Graves grumbles in his deep voice and takes his cigar into his fingers, “What could you want from the tidal trickster?”

Rumble sighs.

“When have you become his secretary?”

Graves’ look narrows and both men stare at each-other. This, apparently, troubles the barman.

“Yordle,” He addresses Rumble, “let me give you one good advice: Leave this place. You’re going to get yourself killed… and my place into shambles.”

Rumble glances at him, then back at Graves.

“Chill.” He grins, “Graves and I are old pals. It’s good to see you alive for once.”

“Likewise, Rumble.” Graves replies, “Likewise.”

He takes a drag from his cigar and stands up. His giant shotgun hanging over his shoulder as he slowly strolls to Rumble.

“For somebody who’s unarmed you’ve got quite the mouth, boy.” He says.

“Coz I’m not.” Rumble shrugs, “But, like I said, I’m just here to find Fizz. You’ve seen him per chance?”

Graves stares him down for a moment before chuckling and telling him the direction. Rumble glares at him but thanks him anyways. It’s not because Rumble doesn’t trust him - obviously, he doesn’t trust him - it’s mostly because Graves is a shady son of a bitch and the way he looks at him reminds Rumble of a psychopath having cornered his victim.

Leaving the saloon behind he walks to said place with his hand over his holster. Unsurprisingly, Graves makes him walk through a place perfect for ambush and, again unsurprisingly, Rumble is being ambushed. He dodges the blade, jumps back and takes aim with his pistol that still hasn’t been named yet. One shot and the blade melts into the wooden floor, dripping into the water beneath. Another one jumps at him and Rumble accidently shoots him in the hand. After that they retreat and Rumble can continue his walk.

Shaking off the shudder he finds Fizz in said place. There is a long pier going along the shore. The waves clash gently against the overgrown wood. With feet hanging off the pier a lone figure sits, small in appearance with a long fishing rod in his hands. The man – the fish, the uhh fish-man whatever – he seems to be deep in thought. He doesn’t notice Rumble until he stands right next to him and speaks up.

“Hey, Fizz.” Rumble says.

Fizz turns his head in surprise, a confused look on his face that quickly forms into a large smile.

“Rumble!” He calls out happily, “How’s it going? Whatcha doing here?”

Rumble gives him a smile.

“I was looking for you.”

“You found me!”

Fizz motions for him to sit down and Rumble does so.

“What a surprise, man!” Fizz chirps, “I already thought it’s gonna be one of those days, but anyway, how’s it going?”

“It’s fine.” Rumble shrugs, “Didn’t know you were a fisherman.”

“Well, not really.” Fizz tells, “I thought I’d give it a shot, but all you do is sit and wait. It’s boring me to death.”

He shoots him a grin.

“I prefer fishing the old-fashioned way.”

Rumble frowns at that.

“I thought…” He points at the rod, “that is the old-fashioned way.”

“Hmm, maybe for you.” Fizz muses, “But not for me.”

Rumble looks at the sea and nods as if he understands what Fizz means by that.

“So,” Fizz speaks up cheerily, “you were looking for me?”

“Yea… you remember that favour?”

“Oh!”

Fizz seems excited which throws him off but Rumble composes himself quickly.

“I need your help with something.” Rumble states.

Fizz chuckles and Rumble looks at him from the corner of his eye. There is something mischievous about this laugh.

“That sounds more interesting than sitting here fishing for good. Let’s go get a bite, this human-thing is not for me.”

He pulls in the hook and throws the worm into the water. Leaving the rod on the pier he grabs his trident and motions to follow him. Together they walk back into town to a small place while Fizz makes smalltalk. He greets the man behind the bar with a huge grin and said man brings them to the back of the place where they talk in peace. Rumble only orders something to drink while Fizz wants many different and strange sounding dishes. The man vanishes through the door and they are left alone in a somewhat cosy backroom that gives of a business-like flair. Fizz leans in expectantly and urges Rumble to explain his idea.

“There is a person I have a problem with.” Rumble starts and Fizz nods enthusiastically, “Well, I could do this alone but I don’t see the point in unnecessary trouble. This is why I’m here. I want you to help me hunt down this guy.”

Fizz gasps but it’s hard to say if it’s fake or not. He tilts his head and thinks for a moment. His eyes come back to Rumble.

“You want to do something bad.” He states and his mouth twitches into a grin.

“It is not bad once you know who I mean.” Rumble replies dryly.

Fizz perks a brow.

“Is this some sort of lover’s trouble?” He asks, “Because I’ve seen this before, that’s not how it goes.”

“No, it is not.” Rumble mutters, “I’m talking about a bastard that I have an open account with.”

“Oh, so it is revenge!”

He seems more excited now.

“You could say so.” Rumble mumbles.

The door opens and the man comes back with their drinks and a bowl of soup. Fizz digs right in and waves for Rumble to continue. The man vanishes through the door again.

“We won’t strike tomorrow, I’ll give you the details once I’ve prepared everything.” Rumble continues, “I was hoping there was an easier way to contact you.”

Fizz slurps his spoon and throws him a confused look.

“You still haven’t told me who you’re talking about.” He says.

“Veigar.”

Fizz stops in motion and stares at him with a blank expression.

“Veigar?” He repeats.

“Yes.”

“What has he got on you?” Fizz chuckles and continues to eat.

Rumble leans back and takes a sip of his soda. Fizz is taking this surprisingly well. _That man is a good choice_.

“Enough.” Rumble answers, “I have a whole list of reasons but I don’t want to drown you in details.”

Fizz snickers.

“So,” Rumble says, “is there an easier way to contact you?”

“Hmm.” Fizz hums and smiles at him, “This is not going to be easy at all.”

Rumble crosses his arms on his chest and waits for him to elaborate. That is when the door opens once more and the man brings in a huge plate with some sort of roasted sea creature. Fizz purrs on sight and bites out a huge chunk. What a disgusting sight. Rumble gives him a neutral look. Once the bite is swallowed and the man vanished, Fizz speaks up again.

“I have fought Veigar many times.” He tells, “There are restrictions on the playground but all I do is practically all I _can_ do. If you could push him into water, on the other hand, that would be really helpful.”

“I can’t guarantee that we will fight in water.” Rumble replies, “But with a little luck we won’t be the only ones. Just sharpen your trident.”

Fizz gives him a toothy grin.

“This is awesome.” He says, “Much better than fishing like humans.”

“So, you’re in.” Rumble summarizes.

“I guess.” Fizz shrugs, “I mean, I do owe you. What choice do I have?”

“Great. So, about contacting you...”

Rumble pulls out the phone that he got for Fizz and shoves it over the table. Fizz accepts it curiously, not having seen one up close. They continue to talk about their venture, more food comes, Fizz hands plates to Rumble and insists on him trying, and they plan what will hopefully be a story that Rumble can soon tell his friends.

\-----------

He grabs his travel bag and prepares. Then a quick check-up on T.R.I.S.T.Y. and he’s ready to go. Now, how does he get to the fields? He needs a key… The treasure keeper manages them but that’s combined with bureaucracy and Rumble has had his fill already when he applied for a permit to Bilgewater. His key will have to do. His execution board now consists of one person. The decision on the rest has to wait. Today is exploration and gathering information. Taking a few more gadgets with him he amounts his masterpiece of mechanical technology and makes his way out of the city.

The gates stand open, guards are positioned to both sides. They supervise the peaceful entry of inhabitants, merchants and whoever else wants to get to Bandle City. Today those consist mostly of yordles and vastayans. He nods to the guards and navigates T.R.I.S.T.Y. to the end of the clearing in front of the gates. It has been a while that he last used a key. Nowadays he uses the portal room if needs to get anywhere and besides the League he has no other places to be. Friends and family live here and the city and surroundings are enough for him. _How does this thing work?_

He is pretty sure that he stands at the right spot. Come on, now, work! He fumbles with the key which took the form of a tree branch. Shaking it doesn’t help. He curses at it and groans. Cracking his knuckles, he tries again. This time gently and - aha! - the portal opens. It leads him to a familiar glade which he passes, opens another portal and finds himself in the outskirts of what he assumes to be the Unio Field. A dirt path runs beneath him and he decides to follow it.

Storing the key safely and activating GPS on his phone he checks his position. The glade brought him to the Den Field, the region north from his destination. Rumble sighs. It’s near enough, he guesses. He could have popped up anywhere but his key decided to have mercy on him. Oh, how grateful Rumble is! He hates that key with a passion.

He sets the course and leans back in his seat. This part of Bandle is nice. Quiet and wild, as is most, actually. Yordle settlements have reached many parts but not all of Bandle, or so is said. He doesn’t know and he doesn’t really care. He is just glad that they opened up more to the outside world. While metalworking might have been around for a while, many industries only came to life after Human merchants came along. Guns and the like at first, later came technology that yordles improved drastically. Otherwise Rumble would be unemployed now and he might had never found engineering for himself. Still, the sight of a mining village puts him off for some reason. The fields of Bandle are rural places. To see dark and light smoke emitting from chimneys amidst the thick forest is a strange sight. He reaches the foot of the mountain range and starts climbing, or rather, T.R.I.S.T.Y. starts climbing.

He takes a path around the village, not being in the mood for looks or possibly conversations. Out of boredom he gets out his e-tracker, a gadget that measures the density of magic in a decent radius. The area around the village is deprived of magical energy and doesn’t rise to its natural levels before he marched on for several more kilometres. Well, that is the impact of progress. At least it’s clear that Veigar is nowhere nearby.

He puts away the gadget and yawns. The village lies behind him and the mountain range stretches high before him. It’s going to be a long ascent and for a while he stares holes into the air until his mind wanders to this nagging uneasiness that is stuck in the back of his head ever since the council approached him. He didn’t think much about it at first. A request from the city? Sure, why not? The city’s a good customer. They pay on time and might make some advertisement on the way. It doesn’t surprise him that they are thinking into the future and want to make amendments. After those hiccups in the past - well, they can hardly be called _hiccups_ \- the city has always been heavily damaged. It’s only logical that they stock up. Especially after that void creature… On the other hand, who would have seen that one coming? There seems to be no way around these hiccups yet all in all, the world does feel safer ever since the League came to be and Bandle having allied with them.

Or perhaps… they see a greater threat to come? The rifts are weird as it stands and they surely don’t help keeping the sanity high and the panic low. Tristana has mentioned increased foreign traffic. The portals have been in use more than ever and more portals are being accessed by foreigners. Speaking of foreigners, there have been more humans than ever coming to Bandle and especially to Bandle City, it being the capital. Now, he isn’t involved in the city’s doings but to him it looks like they don’t want more untrustworthy humans than necessary coming in. Why else would they want him to construct that?

Anyway, good T.R.I.S.T.Y. needs a refill. He stops at the first mountain top. The chill wind cools her down for the next march as he fills her tank. After not even five minutes he is ready to go. Shaking his head, he sets the next course as the e-tracker shows no significant levels of magic. It still angers him that the League does not approve of his change request. He came into the League with a first prototype of T.R.I.S.T.Y. and has improved her since then. The heating problem, for example, she doesn’t blow up anymore but, no, he has to walk into arena with faulty machinery.

He reaches the regional border. Another look at the e-tracker tells him nothing interesting. Leaning back, he breathes in the fresh air and lets the sun shine on his fur. His mind wanders again.

What will he even do once he finds him? His goal for today has been to search for him. He supposes he can observe him for a while, take some notes, but otherwise keep his distance. As promising as having a look into this lunatic’s private life is, it would be wiser to stay away. He can gather details on another run. Does a mage’s living differ much from a normal life? Veigar’s surely does. Someone with that many loose screws can’t live a normal life. Who know what would await him in this lair? Traps and poison and dark magic and possibly dangerous creatures!

Rumble shivers at the thought. No, he’ll stay away from that hellish place. Once he is sure it’s Veigar’s abode, he’ll be on his merry way again. He still has deadlines to keep. Work doesn’t dissolve into thin air just because he has other occupations as well. How very unfortunate. Finishing these minor projects is his next goal. That reminds him isn’t Lulu supposed to talk with Ziggs tomorrow? Hopefully that works out. He’s not getting his hope up too high since it’s still Lulu but perhaps her persistence will pay off. It’s probably all going well without any unforeseen events and he can start his project finally.

Once the small things are done, he can focus more on the city’s commission, this venture and, most importantly, Tristana. They have had a few talks since Teemo’s conference. Way too little contact in his opinion. Maybe he should just ask her out already. He’s got green light, basically. The only thing he is waiting for is for more time to pass so everything works out _naturally_. He begins to hate this word.

Well, depending on how today works out he’ll either plan his strike with Fizz further or gather more allies. The logical call would be to go to Teemo and to set out together without putting Tristana into more danger but then Rumble would have to work with him and that… is out of question. But if Rumble heads out on his own and returns with Veigar’s head, Tristana will jump him. For sure. He can feel her gratitude already.

That would be the perfect moment to ask her. Once Rumble found him that is. Prior to the day that Tristana and him fought, Rumble didn’t really have a problem with him. They weren’t friends either, perhaps acquaintance is the fitting description. Yet now they have a problem and that is Veigar having attacked Tristana. Oh, he will regret that. Rumble won’t let him hurt Tristana anymore. During his conversation with her it was clear to him that this encounter is laying heavily on her mind, that this black bastard challenged her in her own home town. He shakes his head with a wistful sigh. Unbelievable how the city treats her after all she’s done. He’ll show her that she can count on him, how good a friend he is and an absolutely reasonable love candidate. Yes, he will.

He grins at the clouds above him and soon his vision is filling up with tree tops. He is nearing the first mountain top in the Unio Field. Changing into a more comfortable position he stares at the peak and thinks. Once he has this teeny tiny information, he will strike. Just… it is a little risky to face Veigar head on but with one more person on his side it would go as smoothly as butter. Who else could he need and who would be willing to? Poppy seemed very enticed by this prospect of their venture. Heimerdinger was all fire but the world has to end before he asks the old man for help. Ziggs is a no. Kennen? Corki? Ugh. Perhaps he should talk to Poppy.

Reaching the peak of the mountain, he sits up and looks around. There’s a ramshackle hut ahead. That’s the only thing this peak has to offer. He takes a look at the e-tracker and whistles approvingly. There’s a significant swing in energy. Some sort of magic was practiced here. He puts T.R.I.S.T.Y. in sleep mode and climbs out to inspect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update on the blog:  
> I've added the schedule for tmob. So, if you're interested in a certain character appearing again you can torture yourself by having a look there. You can also see how far I have progressed in writing certain chapters.  
> -> https://pempeeeperem.tumblr.com/tmob
> 
> I hope you didn't think Rumble to be a wimp just because he can't handle Lulu and Tris ahahaha Hope you liked this chapter and see you in the comment section :')


	10. House Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non-existent pyjama party consisting of a melon, paint and a realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely friends! I'm back from holidays and it was very nice <3  
> I did a lot of nothing, I slept, I ate and I drank coffee. That was it, basically. Since the pause is so long already I give you chapter 10 instead of chapter 8. I need more time for chapter 8 welp  
> I began this chapter back when I wrote like chapter 4 :')
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this light non-sense with foreshadowing of the previous chapters  
> I suppose I should warn you that it actually is an important plot point whoops
> 
> Edit1 02.08.2019

# House Action

Veigar slept horribly this night. Not only has he come home long past midnight, but his leg is killing him. He can feel how it drains him with each passing minute. Adding to this his back throbs in pain and his favourite robe is nothing more than scraps. The encounter with Ziggs lingers in his mind but there’s no point in dwelling on that now. There are more pressing matters to take care of today.

He runs a hand through his fur. The runes engraved on his side are active yet he wonders why the pain doesn’t subside. Having been running for the past thirty hours or so they might have lost their effect. Maybe he has adapted. He has been warned that he should never use these runes excessively but it’s what keeps him running.

He grunts grimly as he stands up and grabs for a t-shirt and shorts. There is nothing he wishes more than to visit a healer and a few weeks to relax. It appears that this is too much to ask for as Veigar rarely gets what he wants. So, he must focus on today, otherwise one of the few good things will be taken from him.

Sitting downstairs in the kitchen he sips his coffee and ponders over his masterfully sketched map of his house and the surroundings. The traps he put up yesterday don’t cover enough area. There are still ways to pass through them without his notice. Hopefully they'll have enough time today. He scribbles more crosses on the paper and contemplates about his walking route when he feels the strings of energy pull and push and plop into place as Lulu teleports into his hallway.

“Good morning!” She shouts.

A moment later she appears in the doorframe, a smile on her face.

“Ah, there you are.”

Veigar blinks at her slowly.

“Morning.” He grunts.

She steps to the table with Pix hanging onto her hair like he always does.

“Aw, have you not slept well?”

“Can’t say so.”

“Were you that excited to see me?” She grins.

He stares at her and sips his coffee until she feels uncomfortable.

“A-anyway,” She grabs for backpack, “I have something to brighten up your mood.”

She places her gift on the table. A moment passes.

“A… melon?” He asks incredulously.

“A honey melon!” She cheers.

Yes, because that is exactly what he needs right now.

“Uhuh..?” He says and glances between the fruit and his happy friend.

“It’s gonna be hot today, so, let’s put it in the fridge and eat it later! I kept it cool overnight already. That’s gonna be ~awesome!~” She sings.

“Sure.” He mumbles.

That is too much energy for his liking. He massages his forehead and returns to his paper. Lulu puts the melon in the fridge and walks behind him.

“What are you drawing?” She asks.

“Today’s plan. Are you ready to start?”

“I am!” She responds enthusiastically.

“Good.”

He chugs down the rest of his coffee and stands up.

“Is that supposed to be the mountain?” She asks inspecting the paper.

“Hmh.”

No further explanation. He places the mug on the counter and motions to follow him. She huffs at him, but he ignores it.

“So, what are we gonna do today?” She asks.

“Put up delusions and disguise my house.” He answers.

“Yea, but what are we going to do?”

“I’ll do the magic and you do the paint.” He turns around to look her up and down, “What are you wearing? I said bring spare clothes.”

She looks confused at her summer dress.

“I brought my pyjama.” She points at her backpack, “Don’t you like my dress?”

“Paint, Lulu, we will paint.” He explains frustrated, “You’re going to ruin it. That is why you need spare clothes.”

“I thought you meant pyjamas.” She whines.

“I already told you yesterday that you’re not going to stay overnight.”

“That wasn’t clear!”

“I clearly said no pyjamas.”

“Argh, but I like this dress. I don’t want paint on it.” She laments.

“Well, that is your problem.” He sighs.

Lulu gasps and punches his arm. He growls at her and she stares at him angrily.

“Come now. We don’t have time for this.”

Shaking his head Veigar leads her upstairs into the study where a book is opened at a specific page.

“I need you to familiarize this sign.” He shoves the book to her. “We’re going to paint it on the façade.”

“Ooh, looks fancy!”

She takes the book and looks at it intently. Pix crawls onto her shoulder and takes a peek as well.

“Looks rather complicated.” He mumbles.

Veigar opens the drawer and grabs paper and pen.

“Yep. That will take a while. You two start while I check the traps.”

“Traps?” Lulu looks at him surprised.

“Well,” He shoves the materials to her, “they’re not traps but I can’t remember what you call them.”

“Uh…” She says, “ok?”

“You should practice first. I’ll get the paint now.”

“Oh, do you want me to come with you?”

“Nah. Sit down and practice.” He pulls the chair for her, “I’ll be right back.”

She returns to the book and talks to Pix in Fae while Veigar walks into his bedroom to put on his robe, well, his secondary robe. A white one that he bought a long time ago. Little did he think about the difficulties of keeping it white.

“Before you leave,” Lulu chirps in the doorframe, “I brought you Coca leaves.”

“I told you I don’t want them.”

“You’ll like it, don’t worry.”

He glances over his shoulder and adjusts his belt as she walks over. She rummages in her backpack and pulls out a handful of unspectacular leaves.

“Here.” She hands them to him, “You gotta chew them.”

“I will not chew them.”

He focuses on the belt buckle.

“Stop worrying so much and believe me a little more. It’ll do you good.” She says.

“For the last time: no.”

“Veigar.” She pouts.

“What?”

He feels her stare into the back of his head. Then Lulu lunges forward and forces his mouth open. She crams some leaves between his teeth and holds his head so that he can’t spit them out.

“Hmmmh!” he curses at her.

“Chew them!”

They wrangle with one another. Veigar tries to shove her off but she grabbed him from behind trapping his arms in the process. Pix laughs hysterically at their fight. Especially as Lulu proceeds to dominate him. He can’t get out of her headlock.

“Chew!” She commands.

He shakes his head violently, but she keeps her hold on him. The leaves start to taste bitter. He swallows accidently and gets a coughing fit. Lulu lets go of him. He bends over and tries to spit them out but they’re gone.

“Uhh, you weren’t supposed to swallow them.” Lulu notes.

“What was that?” He shouts.

“Coca leaves.”

“NOT THAT. What is wrong with you?”

“I just want to help, ok? And if I have to force you, then I will.”

“You choked me!”

“Only because you struggled so much. I swear it was like holding a fish.”

“Well, maybe you should have let go of me?” He spits.

She shrugs apologetically. He straightens up and glares at her.

“So, what now? I swallowed them thanks to you.”

“Uhh, dunno.” She scratches her head in embarrassment, “Normally they reduce pain.”

“Great.”

“Don’t worry. You would have to eat a lot more if you want to get high.”

She waves her hand as if it’s no big deal. He stares at her. Partly furious, partly disbelieving.

“I can get more, tho. If you want?” She suggests, “Ooooh, we could make cocaine! I know a spell to grow a ton of leav-“

“No. Lulu. No. We will not make cocaine.”

“Not? Well, okay. I don’t really know how to do that, anyway.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose. His stomach rumbles. The mix of coffee and fucking drugs is already not doing him good. Just another normal day when Lulu comes over. He better hurries now. Who knows how he reacts to them. He points at the door.

“Study.” He says.

“Okay, okay.” Lulu soothes him, “I’m going. You can thank me later.”

He suppresses a groan. Lulu and her fairy leave the room. The little monster is talking frantically at her. Veigar doesn’t even want to know what they’re up to again. He breathes through, puts on his gauntlets and hat, and opens a portal to a small place in the middle of the Zaunian outskirts. A small village lies before him.

Making his way over the cobblestone people shoot him looks. A yordle in this place would have been weird enough but he walks in here in the most obnoxious colour he could have chosen. The door to the merchant’s shop is closed as everyone tries to avoid the poisonous air as much as possible. He doesn’t mind much. There is not much left to cauterize.

Upon entering a man appears from the back room, sees him and walks back to gather Veigar’s order. A silent man and Veigar is grateful for that. He’ll be hearing a lot more of Lulu’s babbling today and while he usually doesn’t mind, she’s already drugged him, and it hasn’t even been ten minutes. It’s going to be a long ass day.

The merchant reappears with buckets without label and heaves them over the counter next to Veigar. He pays, regrets never having worked out in his life and somehow makes it back home with three buckets of paint. The portal closes behind him and he leans against the wall to catch his breath. He senses Lulu upstairs, but in the room next to the study. Groaning he walks upstairs while taking off the robe. Does he want to know what she’s doing in his bedroom? Probably not.

“Lulu!” He drones and hears rapid footsteps in return.

He walks into his room and sees a flushed Lulu lying on his bed.

“Oh, hey Veigar.” She smiles at him, “What’s up?"

“What are you doing in here?” He asks.

"Nothing! Just relaxing."

She stretches on his bed.

"Lulu, what are you doing in my bed?" He growls.

"Oh, haha, you know?"

She gesticulates.

"I don't." He states.

“I was just…” She strokes the blanket, “waiting for you.”

A moment passes. Her eyes widen as realisation kicks in. Lulu pales, Pix breaks out in laughter and Veigar fumes.

"EXCUSE ME?"

“I didn’t mean it like that!” She shouts.

“Out.”

“I meant I was waiting.” She gesticulates madly, “And I happened to be here. So, I was waiting here.”

“Lulu. Out of my room.”

She scrambles from the bed and passes him quickly with lowered head. Pix trails behind still laughing. Veigar runs a hand over his face. She will give him a heart attack one day. When is she going to realize that this behaviour will be her doom? And his too, considering his luck.

He puts back his robe. His t-shirt slips up and he notices that the runes deactivated. Frowning he lifts the cloth. They definitely deactivated but he didn’t do that. Must be the stupid leaves that were forced into him. Weird enough his leg doesn’t hurt. Hm, looks like he has to thank her now. For drugging him. Well, no, he’s not going to do that. That would only encourage her. Letting it fall back down, he grabs clothes for Lulu to wear and walks into the study. She sits on the desk chair and avoids eye contact. Yea, she better does.

“I hope you did something else besides poking your nose where it doesn’t belong.” He spits at her.

“It is a really nice mattress.” She mumbles.

“We don’t have time for that. How I know Teemo he’s on his way already and I don’t want this bastard barging in here.” He throws the clothes at her.

“Ooof!”

“Get changed and then come.” He looks at the table and sees a few copies of the sign, grabbing one he comments: “At least these look okay. Hm, that could work. Hurry, now.”

He takes the copies, grabs the brushes out of the drawer and walks downstairs. He hears them whispering before he slams shut the door. Grabbing a bucket, he cautiously opens the front door and steps out. Cool wind blows through his fur. He can’t see anything suspicious and that hopefully stays that way. The fields in the east of Bandle usually are the most boring place one can imagine. Agriculture and life in a slow pace. That’s why he chose this region. Actually, it wasn’t really _his_ choice but he’s fine with how it came to be.

He puts down the material on his porch and walks down the three steps inspecting his surroundings. The mountain is quiet. The wind gently passes over the bare area, whizzing over pebbles and off the edge. He hears faint chirping from trees that grow further down the mountain side. Looking at the peak behind the house he sees not a single cloud in the sky. The heat’s going to suck but rain would ruin everything. He breathes through and concentrates on the task at hand.

Until now the traps haven’t responded to intruders, so, there is still time. He takes out a small knife and walks around the house searching for the right spots. Hopefully he got enough paint, he thinks and carves markings into the old wood. One round later he meets Lulu again. It’s weird seeing her in his shorts and t-shirt.

“It’s too big for me,” She says and fumbles with his shirt, “but it’s comfy.”

He motions for her to come to him.

“See the markings?” He points at the façade.

She steps next to him.

“Uhm, yea.”

“Good. Paint the seals over them.”

“Okay.”

He points at the bucket and brushes on the porch.

“Paint’s over there. Have fun. I go and check the traps now.”

He turns to walk away.

“Veigar?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for lending me your clothes.”

“Hmh.”

He walks into the direction of the village that lies at the foot of the mountain. Guessing the highest risk from this way he strides forward. The area on which his house is located is free of vegetation but a few meters from the edge stray bushes begin to grow. The steep angle doesn’t seem to bother them as a forest soon covers the mountains. He finds the old, overgrown path and makes his way through the fauna.

Passing the signature that he put up last night he walks another five minutes into the forest. There he casts another signature increasing their time to react on intruders. He then leaves the path and makes a round around the mountain casting signatures in appropriate distances and connects them. He knows there is no time for tardiness and begins to jog after the first four signs he casted.

First the alarm, then the seals, then activating the illusion, then manipulating the spell and then creating the delusion. Easy enough. In theory. Veigar sighs. The last time he had to do that is years ago. Back then that bastard of a weasel followed him through Bandle and even beyond. He would call that ambiguous if it hadn’t been so annoying. And now they are at it again. He would have thought that the weasel would retire or die in the meantime but alas! Veigar rarely gets what he wants.

The last signature is casted and with it the circle connects. With a little luck it will give them five to seven minutes to react if a living creature passes the barrier. Now, back to Lulu. A little over an hour has passed and there is still a lot to do. He walks back to the house and as he comes nearer his dreadful assumption confirms. She’s playing loud music. _What the fuck, Lulu._

“Lulu!” He shouts.

She doesn’t react and keeps on painting the seal.

“Lulu!”

She turns around with a frown, then happily waves.

“Turn off that horrid noise!”

“What?”

“Turn it off!”

“I can’t hear you. The music’s too loud!”

He groans and jogs to the stairs. Brushing past her he turns off the music system.

“Ey!” She protests.

“Lulu,” He turns to her, “has the thought occurred to you that loud music might not be the best idea as of right now?”

“Uhhh… oops.”

“Yes.”

“But it’s more fun that way.”

“You have head phones, right?”

She pouts.

“No… I lost them.”

He sighs.

“Let’s just get this done. How far have you come?”

“I’ve drawn three!”

Three in one hour… Makes perhaps five in one if they both draw. Each side needs about five to seven, so, this will take them another four hours at least. It’s almost 10am. Hopefully, they’ll be done by 3pm.

Lulu shows him her seals. They look good. One on both sides of the door and another one on the left. She started a fourth seal on the next wall. This side needs yet another one at the bottom and three on the second floor.  He looks up at the windows imagining how he’s standing on the rim trying to draw the seal. After Piltover he isn’t exactly fond of heights anymore.

“Lulu, can you use your staff to draw the ones for the second floor?” He asks.

“Uhm, I guess, yea.”

She summons her staff. Good that she finally learned that. Ridiculous that she still lacks the basics. Maybe he should have another talk with her although the chances of getting through to her are slim. He discards the thought quickly. There are more urgent matters than her education. Lulu levitates with bucket and brush and puts it on the window brim. She looks down at him. That could have been quite awkward if she still wore the dress. He discards that thought as well.

“Where do they go?” She asks.

“Just draw them next to the windows and one over there.”

He points at the middle.

“Here?”

“Yea.”

“Okay.”

She begins the next seal and Veigar gets himself a bucket and a brush to finish hers. They work in silence until Lulu is bored and starts talking to Pix and eventually to Veigar. She tells him about the progress in Valoran’s talents and that this awesome singer got into the next round. He hums and asks a question from time to time but leaves the talking to her.

Since last week was rather calm - if silently seething in anger counts as calm - he almost forgot how bubbly she actually is. He likes the silence but he can’t deny that Lulu’s company is welcomed, too. The noise that follows her everywhere she goes, the action, the drama and the laughs. It relaxes him in a way.

Originally, he planned to stew her in ignorance for a month or so. That seems fair to him. If there is one thing that tortures Lulu, it’s boredom. And he knows for a fact that she has few hobbies and those include him for the most part. It’s just hard to be angry at her. Now he has to think of something else. Perhaps he should pour the rest of the paint over her.

“And then,“ She laughs, “I swear it was horrible! He said the creepiest thing you can imagine! Tristana wanted to die on the spot!”

Lulu laughs hysterically as she tells him about the events since she started her matchmaking project. The project that led to the hole in his leg. He supresses the growl.

“Lulu.” He groans instead, “Stay focused. We don’t have that much time.”

“Relax, Veigar.”

“Lulu.” He growls.

“Lulu, mimimimi.” She repeats in a high-pitched voice.

“Grrr.”

“Grrrrrrrr.”

Fantastic. Now she impersonates him again.

“Mimimi. I’m Veigar. I don’t know what fun is.”

“Lulu.”

“Relaxation is an illusion. I must always be prepared.”

“Lulu.”

“I’m Veigar and I’m so smart. I know about all things.”

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“I do possess knowledge about a wide variety of things.” He states.

“Oh, I’m so good at everything. I got a pentakill in my last match, mimimimi.”

He turns around the corner to look at her. For a second, he wasn’t sure if she still mocks him. Yea, she is just messing with him.

“You want some jellybeans with that?” He asks, “Some jell-o? A peanut butter and jelly sandwich?”

“Oh, I’m Veigar, the master of puns.”

He shakes his head and returns to painting.

“Concentrate on your work.” He commands.

“What? Can’t the great Veigar, master of dark arts, multitask?” She asks.

The corner of his mouth twitches upwards.

“As a matter of fact, I want you to concentrate.” He answers.

“Mimimimi. I’m Veigar and I’m the boss.”

They paint in silence until she gasps.

“We still have the melon!”

He frowns.

“Finish your sign first.”

“Okay, boss.” She quacks.

He sighs and draws a wrong line. Fuck. He corrects it hastily and finishes his sign shortly after her. Yawning he walks into the kitchen where Lulu is busy cutting the melon. They sit at the table and cool down from the heat that already reigns outside. She and Pix munch happily on their snack while Veigar tries to avoid getting juice into his fur.

“I was wondering why you’re doing this” Lulu points at the walls around them, “only now.”

He shrugs.

“It wasn’t necessary before.”

She perks a brow at that.

“How so?”

“I’m careful and don’t go around telling where I live.”

She didn’t see that jab coming and looks at him sullen.

“I didn’t mean that.”

“I know.” He grunts and swallows his bite, “You know the village at the foot of the mountain?”

She nods.

“When I moved here, I brought some spirits per accident. They terrorized the place, so, I drove them out. As a result, the folks living there started some sort of legend. They think evil spirits live up here and keep people from coming.” He grabs another piece of melon, “Very handy, those folks.”

She thinks for a second.

“Does that possibly relate to this tree?” She grins and nods to the tree growing lemons in his kitchen and vehemently refusing to die.

“Possible.” He grumbles.

She giggles.

“I wanna know the story!” she exclaims.

“No.”

“Come on!”

“Not now.”

“But when?”

“One day.”

“Ugh.”

“Patience is a virtue.”

“Says the one who cuts in line.”

“Is that admiration I hear?”

“Admire you? For what?”

“There are many reasons. Choose one.”

“Pfff!”

“Yea right.” Pix scoffs.

Veigar turns to him.

“What?”

“Narcistic much?”

“I’m getting the coffee, Pix.”

Pix hisses at him and Veigar chuckles at his threats. The break continues with mocking and sassy comments. It calms his nerves temporarily and for the first time this week he relaxes. Once the melon is finished, they return outside. Lulu has talked enough apparently, as she hums and quietly sings while working. It enables Veigar to concentrate for once and he finishes the next seal faster. They still have two more sides to do.

Drawing two more in an industrious manner his thoughts begin to wander. The work is monotone and Lulu’s singing creates perfect background noise. It reminds him of the times when he works in his study and Lulu hangs around and does her Lulu-activities. She hums and sings and talks to Pix and keeps Veigar company. He didn’t like it at first.

At first, she was horribly annoying and distracting. Over time, however, he got used to it and nowadays he finds the silence distracting. It’s laughable that he began to feel restless this week. He might have accepted that the enjoyment of their company leads to certain struggles but it has been pushing him lately.

It’s the fact that something will happen. Forgiving them isn’t that hard but Veigar would prefer not to get this many bruises from them. Or making unnecessary enemies. Or losing precious items. Has it only been a year that he knows them? A little over a year.

Hm. In this little time period he had to replace the water system in the house, got on Poppy’s bad side, got on Volibear’s bad side, had unnecessary encounters with Tristana and is not allowed to enter three cities in Bandle and two more in Demacian territory. Along with many minor incidents. Furthermore, in these past two weeks he lost two important and pricey belongings. Corki must be very angry now. Ziggs too, but Ziggs is going to hate him a lot more once he got to that. Not to mention he has been shot and has - once again - bruises all over. His back hurts. His leg hurts. Even his hands hurt.

His brush stops in the circle he is drawing. Cracking the joints in his hand he frowns. Hm. All of this keeps happening because Lulu schemes behind his back. None of this would happen if she talked to him like she does about literally any other topic. For some reason she keeps withholding information from him and lets him walk right into the mess. And then shit happens. A lot of shit.

He doesn’t know why she does that but he tried to counter it by punishing her accordingly. Has this not been enough? Does he really have to spell it out for her? Perhaps he does. Otherwise these incidents wouldn’t repeat. Does he really have to do that?

He does. The more he thinks about it the more he sees that he isn’t strict enough. Lulu keeps playing and forgetting the rules of this world. Just like she brought pyjamas to mock him. Or the fucking melon. Yes, he likes exotic fruits but why the fuck did she bring it as a gift? Does she not fathom the gravity of the situation? Sometimes he thinks she doesn’t want to understand and uses the switch in her head to change into baby mode.

It’s annoying. It hurts. It has to stop.

Shaking his head Veigar grimly continues to paint. The time passes and the buckets empty until they open the last one and share. The last seal finally comes into sight and Lulu happily swings her brush one last time. She lands next to Veigar with a quiet poof and proudly looks at their work. Swirled seals adorn his house. It’s 2:30pm and so far, nobody came. Which is good.

“We have to connect them now.” Veigar explains and traces his finger from one seal to another, “Like this. A simple line.”

“Can I make some loops?” Lulu asks.

“No.”

“How about a heart?”

“No. Connect the ones at top. I take the ones at the bottom.”

“Aw…”

She wants to say something but he already begins to draw the last lines. He isn’t in the mood. Connecting the seals on each side he recites the spell in his head. He needs to concentrate now, otherwise he will fail the manipulation. An illusion is a simple spell and therefor easy to detect and to dispense. A delusion on the other hand has the potential to even fool the eyes of a warlock. That is if Veigar manages to carry out the task correctly.

He watches as Lulu draws the last line sitting on her staff. The first floor connects to the ground floor closing the system of lines. She smiles at him brightly.

“Done!” She cheers.

That happy face will turn sour very soon, he thinks. He breathes through.

“Good. Step away.” He points to the open area in front of the house, “Go over there.”

“Okeydokey!” She puts down bucket and brush, “Are you going to do the exciting part now?”

He hums and positions a hand over the seal next to the door. It doesn’t really matter which on he takes but he better remembers it just in case. Lulu steps away and observes him expectantly. Pix lands on her head and shares her curiosity. Veigar shoots them one last look. If she only was that engaging in her own studies.

He dismisses the thought. His hand brushes the seal. He traces along the lines and chants the spell in a low voice. The energy prickles through his fingertips and flows into the paint. Repeating the spell over and over again Veigar drains his mana resources. The runes used up a lot but it is enough for the spell to fill up the paint to the point that this specific feeling in his lower stomach arises.

He changes the flow of his hand and closes his mouth. Focusing his eyes on his hand and his mind on his goal he slowly transforms the structure that the spell has formed in the seal. He cuts a string and connects it elsewhere, letting his intuition take the lead. It’s a labouring process and he grows tired fast, his concentration fading away. A cup of coffee would be nice now.

Finally, he makes one last change. The feeling of the seal has changed. The strings tell him that he has reached his goal. So, Veigar slowly lifts his hand and lets it fall to his side. He pants slightly but the result is satisfactory. Walking down the stairs towards a perplexed Lulu he observes the effect of the seals. He sees his house and within the span of a minute it changes form. The wood grows old and dull, the windows break in, the doorknob rots away and everything shrinks into the image of an old and abandoned cabin.

It looks horrible. It’s perfect. Veigar sighs relieved.

“Wow.” Lulu mumbles.

She strides forward and inspects the wood. It breaks under the scratch of her nail.

“It even feels old!” She peeks into the window and gasps, “Veigar, everything is gone!”

She looks at him horrified before grabbing the door by a loose board and swinging it open. The door frame shows the familiar entrance. Baffled she looks inside and then again through the window. She turns to him.

“That is so cool.” She says in a low voice.

Veigar shrugs. He sees the imperfection of the spell but it is good enough. He simply hopes that the door lock still works. Lulu shines a bright smile at him.

“We did an awesome job!” She says, “What do you wanna do now? Let’s watch a movie, eh? Lemme take a shower first, tho.”

He sighs, shakes his head and walks to her.

“No, no, no, no, no.” He says slowly and stops before her, “You won’t do anything besides gathering your things and leave.”

“Ah, you wanna relax. That’s ok.” She hums, “Do you have time tomorrow?”

“Not for you.”

That takes the wind out of her sails. She opens her mouth but can’t think of a response. Pix apparently suspects what is to come and stiffens. Veigar looks straight into her eyes and raises a finger at her.

“I meant what I said to you. I cannot trust you and I will not trust you again. By your assistance today I see your debt to me as paid.”

Lulu frowns and her pupils shrink in horror. She grabs the hem of the t-shirt.

“W-what?”

“Gather your things and leave. You will not come back or annoy me in any way.” He says firmly.

“What are you saying?” She mumbles, “You can trust me, Veigar. Of course, you can.”

He shakes his head not breaking eye contact.

“You have proven to me time and time again that I can’t. That I shouldn’t.” He says and crunches his teeth, “I am tired. Of it all. Of you. You leave now and don’t return.”

“Wait a second” She pleads and grabs his arm, “I can explain-”

“You have explained yourself already.” He shakes her off and stares at her.

An undiscovered fury rises in him. It burns like acid in his chest. He growls without noticing it.

“I don’t want to see you again.” He snarls, “You. Leave. Now.”

He leans towards her, barely able to loom over her, but it does the trick. Lulu closes her mouth in fright. She takes a step back, contemplates. Her pleading eyes pierce through him, aiming to melt his anger. He watches her fight with the tears for a moment before her hands clench into fists.

“Why?” She squeaks.

“Have a guess.” He growls.

“I already said I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care if you’re sorry.”

“What?”

“No number of apologies can change what you’ve done.”

“But- but-“

“Leave.”

Her eyes get watery. She opens her mouth to say something.

“Forget it.” He cuts her off.

She glares at him but he sees the quivering bottom lip and the pain in her eyes. He returns a cold glance.

“You’re an idiot, Veigar.” She struggles to say, “A-and mean. You’re a mean idiot.”

He stays silent and it enrages her.

“Fine!” She spits, “Be angry all you want! I’m leaving.”

She storms away with a shocked Pix that clings to her hair. His fury dissipates. Just as fast as it has come it goes. This day is draining him too much. He can’t even be properly angry. Turning to face the far away top of the neighbouring mountain his shoulders slouch. Was that too harsh? No. He managed to keep back the insults. Hell, in comparison to other discussions he was soft to her. No, it’s fine. It’s not final if it doesn’t have to be. Perhaps she gets it now. Lulu needs some distance. She must think about all this, understand him for fucking once and change her stupid behaviour.

Lulu must understand that she keeps hurting him. Better by putting some distance between them. It is not necessarily final. Although if she doesn’t-

Her aura vanishes and it brings him out of his thoughts. He just stared at a spot on the ground. Fuck, he already feels miserable. His best friend, his most trusted- No. She has misused his trust. This had to be done. And he has done it. Now, he has to wait. It’s fine. He can be patient if he wants to.

He grabs their painting tools and closes the door behind him exhaustedly. A shower, a meal and some sleep sound good. He was about to go upstairs when he hears strange noise outside. Lulu is gone. What could it possibly be now? Peeking through the window he sees Rumble walking to his house with his monstrosity standing a few meters behind. Veigar quickly hides behind the door. Rumble? How? And _why_?

He presses himself into the door and his heart rate picks up by at least five times. He can’t fight now. What is he to do? Smacking him with an empty bucket? He supposes he could poke out Rumble’s eyes using a brush. Where did the brushes go?

The footsteps stop on the porch. Rumble inspects the house, takes a look through the windows and decides that nobody lives here. Taking another peek Veigar sees Rumble walking back to his construction. He climbs in and leaves.

Fuck, that was close. Veigar frowns. The traps did not react. How? The robot, of course. He’s too high for the signatures to cause the alarm. Fuck, that was way too close. How was he supposed to foresee that idiot coming here? How does he know about this place? _Why_ is he here? Are they teaming up against him?

Veigar leans his head against the wood. If Rumble had come only one minute prior… His leg hurts too much for him to think straight. He reaches underneath his t-shirt to the runes on his side and activates them again. He frowns, pulls up the t-shirt and activates them. The runes stay dark. Great. This evening will be most pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a documentary about some funny country where the folks chew Coca leaves to relieve headache and the sort. So, that is legit information there. I also watched a video of a cat going crazy over melon once and somebody explained it is because something in the melon makes the cat think it's meat ;)
> 
> This chapter was originally meant to be humorous and light. It was supposed to showcase their friendship and prepare a joke for a later chapter. But after realising that Lulu's mistake has to have consequences I decided differently. I wonder now, is it too fast-paced? Do I need a previous chapter to highlight the meaning of their relationship? Serious question here... 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for sticking by and if you like the story leave a comment or kudos or sent me an anonymous message via this very conveniently existing tumblr blog: https://pempeeeperem.tumblr.com/  
> (no account needed, I tested it :') )


	11. Such a lovely place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Lux have a nice time together. Really, there's no downside. She gets some free days and ruins Veigar's shopping spree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear friends,  
> gleefully I inform you that I have passed the dreadful exam and that I am a proud owner of a useless piece of paper. As it turns out I didn't know what working is and my experience from the last two weeks is that I have barely time left to dream and to write. I cannot say what that means for tmob. I am thinking that maybe I should cut the chapters shorter or should I cut them in half? Imagine this chapter cut in half - is that a good idea? Dunno

# Such a lovely place

Step to the left, ducking beneath the sword, rise and swing. The sword collides with the hammer and her opponent is knocked back, loses balance and, with another swing, flies across the training court. He lands hard on his back and signs defeat. Sweat runs over her cheeks and her bangs stick to her skin. It’s the end to an excruciating lecture. Not for her but for the cadets. They haven’t made enough progress in the last month, otherwise they wouldn’t be as deranged as they are. Poppy will need to rearrange their training schedule.

“Alright, dismissed.” She declares.

With groans and moans the young men rise up and leave the court. Most probably in direction of the sick bay. Poppy shoulders the hammer and turns to leave when she notices the too familiar bystander.

“Lux?” She wonders, “What are you doing here?”

The woman smiles at her, leaning on the fence line dividing the fighting ground from the running track.

“I’m just watching you playing golf with the cadets.” Lux says.

“I have to test their strength. You know we can’t be easy on them.” Poppy says and passes her on her way to the quarters.

Lux strolls next to her.

“I know, I know.” She appeases her, "I’m not saying anything… I just saw that one of them was carried to the lazarette and wondered… they’ve only started two months ago, maybe you’re a little too harsh?”

She mentions it like the weather, she always does but she means something else. Means that Poppy is in the wrong but that is where Lux fails to understand the importance of good preparation. After all, pain is one’s greatest teacher.

“I certainly am not.” Poppy says, “Otherwise our reputation grows into a joke. There still are enough threats they need to be prepared for.”

“Of course. But how many opponents use a hammer?” Lux weighs.

“Any object can be turned into a weapon.” She raises a brow at Lux, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Sure, sure.” Lux chuckles, “I saw Jax with chop sticks the other day.”

“What? Ow.”

Poppy grimaces. Lux laughs. A loud and cheerful laugh.

“My thoughts exactly!” She says, “So, in preparation for the crimson dark you’re simply testing them?”

“Yes.” Poppy responds certainly.

“It had nothing to do with the fact that he hit you in the chin?”

“How long have you been here?”

“Oh no, I am right?”

“What?”

Poppy stops abruptly and turns to her. Craning her neck, she looks up to the tall woman. They share a look. Lux amused, Poppy not. She grabs the hammer tighter and starts walking again. Ugh, if it wasn’t Lux, she wouldn’t let her get away easily.

“He should have expected the attack, anyway!” Poppy adds quickly.

Lux catches up to her and strolls besides her again.

“Hmh.” She muses, “Always expect the unexpected. Like your lieutenant and her hammer.”

Poppy sighs.

“Don’t you have work to do?” She asks.

“Actually, this is for work.” Lux smiles.

“Oh, really?”

They share a look. Lux chuckles.

“Yes!” She smiles warmly, “And guess what?”

“…what?” Poppy says slowly.

“I need your help.”

Lux grins widely. Poppy frowns.

“You need _my_ help? What is going on?” She asks.

“So, you’re interested?” Lux tilts her head and looks at her expectantly.

“That’s…”

_Not what she was saying_. Poppy is busy with the training of the recruits and she needs to leave soon again. She can’t put off Orlon’s wish any longer. There is no way she can go on a mission now and postpone her travel again. Adding to that, the increasing amount of times she has been summoned forced her to this place for long enough.

But she can’t let her friend down either. Biting the inside of her cheek, Poppy nods to the quieter parts of the training court. Secluded from the turmoil of sword clashing and routines and endurance training. They sit down in the shadow of a tree, the heavy weapon placed next to her, and observe Demacia’s finest from afar.

“So, what are we talking about?” Poppy asks, unsure of what to expect.

Lux hums.

“The prince sends out a team to investigate the rift that opened - you have heard about that, right?” She says.

“Yes.” Poppy glances at Lux, “Unsettling, isn’t it?”

Her friend shrugs.

“Until we know what causes them, I wouldn’t be too concerned.” She says, “It’s time that somebody takes a look and for this… I have been assigned to the guard and I want you to accompany me.”

Poppy glances at her again, a frown building.

“Me?” She asks, “On an official Demacian investigation?”

“Why not?”

“I mean, I am flattered but…”

“But what?”

“The prince surely wants somebody suitable for this task.”

“Which is why I’m asking you.”

They share a look. Lux’ optimistic smile versus Poppy’s glare of doubt.

“I can’t even ride a horse.” Poppy argues.

“You’ll get a pony, then.” Lux says.

Poppy snorts.

“Thanks, Lux.”

“So, that is a yes, right?”

Poppy thinks about her options for a moment. She does want to leave as soon as possible, but Demacia has been good to her, and Lux too. Maybe something good will come out of a quick trip to the countryside.

“…yes.” Poppy decides.

“Great!” Lux cheers.

“But only if I get a pony.”

“You’ll get a pony made of diamonds!”

“A normal one will do.”

And this is how Poppy got into the whole mess that are the so-called void rifts. True to Lux’ words, Poppy has gotten a pony, contrary to the standard cavaliere horses that are provided to the rest of their group. Four mages that Lux apparently knows, Lux herself in the front and Poppy in the back. It takes them about half a day to reach the village and, so far, nothing out of the unordinary happened - of course, who would attack royal guards?

They enter the village and instantly cause a fuss. The villagers swarm them and offer gifts, that the group declines politely, and try to embroil them in conversations, that they cut short just as politely. They ask for the directions of their designation and instantly the mood tips over. As they later learn from a distraught woman, a child has been wandering into the rift and hasn’t returned. It has been three days since then, and understandably the topic is taboo. 

The direction they are sent to brings them out of the village and into a forest. From then on, one of the mages senses the rift and takes the lead. Lux stays at the front, Poppy in the back. Everyone is alert. Every noise, every rustle of the leaves and every knack in the bushes is suspicious. Poppy removes the hammer from her back and holds it at the ready.

As they come nearer, the temperature drops drastically and the plants change into strange forms. Never has Poppy seen anything alike. She keeps her guard up when the mage signs the stop. The horses behave uneasily and are left behind in a good distance. Poppy isn’t sure what she expected the rift to be, but this could have been ripped straight from a sci-fi movie. Deep purple and murky, the rift stretches in the ground. Having broken the forest soil, a tree has fallen over, and a steady smoke is released.

She positions herself a few metres away to give the mages space to work with and to be able to observe the scene. Lux does the same opposite from her. The mages look at the rift from every possible angle and discuss excitedly. They exchange nonsensical data. One performs a spell and the result confuses them. They chatter more energetically. To Poppy it is gobbledegook but Lux seems to understand, her eyes jumping to the current speaker. The topic changes from the kind of magic to what to do next. Samples, probe or safety?

“We close it.” Lux declares, “Exploring further would be irresponsible. If you know what to do with samples, go ahead.”

Another discussion erupts. It stops abruptly when one coughs heavily due to the smoke. It is then decided to take some of the air and close it. After a short consultation they start a performance so strange to Poppy that she doubts for a moment that this is magic.

The earth rumbles, and the rift moves. It closes and opens repeatedly and with one last rumble slows down and stays closed. The deep purple vanished and the temperature returns to normal. No traces are left behind except for the deformed plants. Poppy doesn’t know what just happened there but she is glad that no danger appeared.

The exhausted mages return to the horses that have calmed down immensely. Another discussion disrupts. They can’t get their head around on how this magic exists, less where it comes from and then one of the mages makes a suggestion. Silence stretches before them. Glances are exchanged.

“I suppose” One of them says, “We have to take her into account.”

“No.” Another says immediately, “This is not worth the trouble.”

“But she might be helpful.”

“We should at least try to talk to her.”

“I disagree, it is a waste of time. She won’t help anyway.”

“Right, she won’t help us.”

“Then we’ll send a messenger.”

“And who? That’s a few days travel.”

Somebody glances at Poppy and suddenly every eye lands on her. She raises a brow and exchanges a look with Lux. This is not what she signed up for. She pulls a face and Lux smiles apologetically. And that’s it. Lux is the superior on this mission and if Poppy is honest, after seeing the wide landscapes that remind her so much of home, she wants some space from the capital. Maybe this errand is the time-out she needs to refocus on her duties and bring some order in her life.

She agrees and they fill her in on the necessary information. This _mage_ lives at the border of Demacian territory, in a rough areal. No wonder they resent going there. Demacian mages are a snooty bunch of assholes, Lux being the exception. Aside from that this woman sounds like a troublesome one. They say she is as powerful and wise as she is crazy. But that’s not what worries Poppy. It is the fact that the mages have no joint opinion of her. Unusual. Perhaps this mage is some sort of cryptid.

Lux proclaims the departure immediately after. Poppy stands to the offside as everyone descends from their horses and prepares teleportation.

“Why didn’t we teleport here in the first place?” Poppy mutters to Lux as her friend farewells her.

“Magic has boundaries.” Lux smiles apologetically, “You can only teleport to places you have a strong connection to.”

Poppy frowns.

“Then why can you teleport to-“

“Alright then!” Lux throws her arms around her, “I’m gonna miss you so much!”

They hug, Lux stands and Poppy sits on the pony. It is always awkward with this height difference.

“Good luck.” Lux says as they depart, “And report to me as soon as you’ve found her.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Poppy smiles.

“Oh, I could get used to that.”

“Please don’t.”

Lux chuckles. They exchange a few more jabs before Lux returns to her horse. The mages link with everyone and from one blink to another they vanish. Poppy and her pony are left behind. She sighs. If she had known that, she would have chosen her comfortable pair of shoes instead of the new one. Her feet already feel stiff. She takes the harness and starts the long track to the village of the mysterious mage.

She rides north and sees many familiar places. Everything in Demacian territory looks alike. On one hand she feels home everywhere she goes, on the other hand she is still a yordle, and as such she stands out. Nothing new. She is treated respectfully at the inns where she rests at night. Showing the royal guard’s batch, she can stock up on provisions and choose comfortable beds. Sometimes it isn’t so bad working for the guard. At least they pay for almost everything.

On the third day of travel she changes course slightly to the east and arrives in the early afternoon. It took her long enough. Her butt feels numb and she is bored. The village that lays before her is typical for Demacia. Most of them are farmers, a black smith, a scholar, hunters, builders and more existential jobs. The kids swarm her and want to pet the pony. Poppy asks them for the mage and in return lets them pet the animal. The kids make cynical jokes about the mage but at least she still lives here. That information alone is worth a lot.

A little uneasy she follows the directions she has been given. The house with the broken mailbox and the high, overgrown fence stands out in the middle of a lively neighbourhood like the looming reaper. It sets off an eerie atmosphere. Poppy passes it in favour of the inn. There she leaves the pony and the few things she has bought along the way. With the hammer on her back she makes the way towards the odd house once more.

The iron fence is unlocked and she walks into the partly dead, partly overgrown lawn to the two-storey house. It looks old and untended to. Hopefully, somebody lives in here indeed. Poppy grabs for the doorknocker but it’s too far above her. She kicks the door instead and waits.

Glancing around she can’t make out anything special. She is sure that the neighbours observe her. These small-town folks are incredibly noisy. After all, yordles are even worse. The door swings open and a tall woman clothed in a dark cloak stares down on her. Poppy blinks at her, then smiles politely.

“I am looking for Miss Vituri.” Poppy says.

“This I am.” She answers and her voice sounds as if she smokes all day, “But still I do not intend to join the royal guard. Return to your lieutenant and do not bother me any further.”

Poppy raises her hands in defence.

“Miss Vituri, I am not here for that.” She starts.

“Go back. We have no business. Return to your kind, yordle. Demacia won’t do good to you.”

The woman closes the door. Just in time Poppy’s foot stops it.

“Miss Vituri,” Poppy tries again, “I appreciate the concern but I must speak to you. May I come in?”

“You already have set foot on my property.” She pushes against the wood, “Leave now or you won’t keep that limb.”

“This is of utmost importance.” Poppy pushes as well, “I cannot leave before I haven’t spoken to you.”

“We have spoken. This conversation is finished.”

The door moves a few centimetres inwards.

“This is not about the guard. This is about Demacia and possibly all of Runeterra.” Poppy tries again in an urged whisper, “We need your help to stop the void rifts from spawning.”

The force disappears immediately, the door swings open and Poppy falls into the house entrance. She hears a gasp. The woman’s feet are a hand’s width away from her face. Poppy looks up.

“What are you speaking of?” The woman breathes, “Void rifts? Here? Impossible.”

She closes the door quickly as Poppy stands up.

“It is true.” She says, “Rifts have opened in all states.”

It surprises her more that a mage hasn’t heard of it. Her eyes follow the human as she throws an astonished look at her and rushes into a door in the back. She doesn’t come back, so, Poppy walks in behind her. The house is just as old on the inside. Old and untidy. On entrance she is presented with the oddest view. This room has been darkened by cloth, full-packed shelves line the walls. On the raggedy carpet stands a single table with a chair. The woman hastily searches through the shelves until she founds a wrapped-up orb. Quickly she sits down and anxiously bends over the table. Poppy takes a step to the side. A crystal ball. Huh, how cliché.

She mumbles something incomprehensible, then snaps to Poppy.

“You. Out.” She demands in a demonic voice.

A shiver runs down Poppy’s spine and she decides to follow the command. She closes the door and positions herself a good distance from it. Ready for action at any instance, she waits for whatever happens in there to end. Nothing emits from the room but Poppy is on edge. Her skin creeping, she is glad for the armour that covers her.

It doesn’t take long before the door opens with a creak and the woman, now with an ashen face, steps out. Poppy looks at her expectantly but she is ignored. The human passes her and walks into another room. Poppy almost grabbed for her hammer when she approached her, but thankfully decided against it. She follows her again. This time the human walked into the kitchen where she stuffs herself with unrecognisable paste. Calmly, Poppy stops in the door frame and clears her throat. Only then the human takes notice of her again.

“Miss Vituri?” Poppy asks, “Are you alright?”

“No.” Comes the quiet answer, “Yes. Nothing is alright. It will be alright.”

She stares at her. Then jumps up.

“Unless!” She proclaims and rushes out of the door, “This is the cause of change in atmosphere!”

Poppy follows her quickly.

“Why haven’t I thought about that?” Comes from a nearby door.

Poppy reaches it and almost gets run over by the human who walks into another room.

“Yes. This makes sense.” She goes on, “Now, where is it…”

This room looks like a study but it’s so messy it could be anything. Is that a sofa over there or a desk?

“Aha!”

She holds up a necklace and spins around.

“Yordle!” She shouts happily, “I have wronged you and for that I apologize. We must go now! Work awaits!”

She makes a wide gesture. Poppy opens her mouth to protest but the mage already vanished within a blink. She doesn’t return. She teleported away. Poppy’s shoulders slump.

“Thanks for taking me with you…” She mutters.

She runs a hand over her face and takes a deep breath. Alright, so, this is done it seems. For good measure she waits for a while but the human does not return. Standing alone in a stranger’s home is nothing she expected to do today but here she is. It is time that she leaves. Her back aches anyway. After riding all day, she deserves a break. She decides that the local inn will be her place for one more night before she returns to the capital. Somebody said it was lovely, anyway.

The odd house left behind, Poppy strolls alleviated through the village. On a closer look this is one of the larger settlements with a few hundred inhabitants. It is clean as expected and she even sees capital guards. Poppy greets them in passing and apparently took the wrong turn at some point. She ends up at the forest edge without having seen the inn.

With a shrug she turns around and stiffens on the spot. There, turning the corner into her direction, walks a figure whose face fills her with disgust immediately. Similar to her height, dressed in strange civil clothing and two eyes shining forth the hood, comes Veigar. She clenches her teeth absently as the mage grabs into the pocket of his blue sweater and pulls out a phone. When he glances upwards, he stops abruptly.

“Poppy.” Veigar says astonished, “Greetings.”

And nonchalantly passes her. _The audacity_. She should have expected nothing else from him but this… This is too much. She grabs her hammer and launches it into the air landing it right in front of him. It drops with a loud stomp, shattering the earth. The mage stops in motion and turns to her with a fright.

“You missed my foot by a centimetre.” He exclaims.

“We have a chat. Now.” Poppy says in a firm voice and strides towards him.

His shoulders tense and he steps backwards, keeping a good distance to her. He doesn’t seem scared but he is cautious. He better be.

“What do you want from me?” He whines.

She takes hold of her hammer.

“You are on Demacian territory.” She states, “That means Demacian law applies and that means…”

She flashes a smile.

“You are arrested.”

He groans.

“I’m not in a particularly good mood, Poppy.” He explains, “I just want to go home.”

“You…” Poppy says swinging her hammer on her shoulder and sprinting at him, “are going nowhere.”

She hauls the hammer over her head and it crushes the ground where Veigar stood the second prior. She swings it again.

“I didn’t even do anything!” Veigar barks and stumbles backwards on all four.

The hammer disagrees. He raises a hand and a shockwave repels the force, making the hammer flow through the sky and, with it, Poppy. She holds onto the shaft and uses the momentum to slam the hammer into the ground, making a summersault in the air and landing gently on her feet. Heaving the weapon on her shoulders, Poppy goes for another sprint.

“You just attacked a Demacian soldier!” She shouts.

“Because you started!” He shouts back and jumps to his feet.

He makes the run for it but Poppy is faster, stronger, enduring than anyone in her company and the mage doesn’t hold up in the slightest. She aims for his head and Veigar dodges into a roll. Feet in new formation, muscles tensing, gaining balance and swinging the hammer again. A frightened cry escapes him and he barely dodges again. The hammer breaks the ground a mere hair’s breadth away from him.

“Don’t tell me you’re still mad at me.” He gasps and scrambles away and onto his feet.

Her eye twitches. Of course, he had to bring that up. Poppy was doing fine ignoring the whole ordeal. Fine. It is the reason she reacted on Teemo’s call, after all. She grimaces, readies for the jump and uses the hammer to launch herself feet first at Veigar. Metal scratches on cloth as she tackles the mage. He groans and both go down. As they wrangle and Poppy quickly gains the upper hand. She pins him down, one fist around his neck, the other risen and ready to dislocate his jaw.

“What are you doing here?” She demands.

He grabs the hand around his neck and weakly pulls at it, tabbing exasperatedly on it with the hand.

“This is” He wheezes, “incredibly uncomfortable.”

She increases the pressure.

“Urgh!” He says.

“I don’t like to repeat myself, mage.” Poppy says, “What is your intention?”

He stares at her defiantly.

“What is it that I can’t go shopping in peace recently?” He mutters.

“Are you kidding me?” She exclaims, “And I’m supposed to believe that?”

“I don’t see why not.”

She chuckles dryly and increases the pressure again, making him swallow his words.

“Okay, Veigar, listen: There is still a warrant issued against you. So, I will arrest you.” She says and a small smile appears on her face, “But not before I rough you up a little. As a consideration for last time.”

He pulls a disgusted face that quickly turns into fright as she reaches back. Punching him won’t change the past but it sure will alleviate some of that anger. Her fist closes in rapidly and he barely manages to spread out a hand before her chest. The punch that follows knocks the air out of Poppy’s chest and she is catapulted back.

She hits a summersault and coughs. Getting up on one knee she looks up to the mage, who, several metres afar, inspects his hoodie. He looks up, suddenly agitated, shocked.

“You ripped it!” He shouts.

“Ugh. Cry me a river.” She mutters.

Veigar shoots her a mad look and summons energy in his hand. She jumps up and dodges his attack. Running a beeline around him she grabs her hammer and charges forward again. She dispenses the strikes with a skilful swing of her hammer, the masterful craft resisting the magic easily. Swinging it again she redirects the blast hitting a tree behind her that falls over shortly.

Frowning the mage understands his misery and stops his attacks. Instead, he waits for Poppy to react. And that is going to happen. Just not how expects to. She spins her hammer over her head and once she got a good momentum, she slams it into the ground creating an eruption. The impact makes the earth shiver and Veigar loses balance. Poppy launches at him, knocking him over and trapping his neck behind the heavy shaft.

He growls at her with squinted eyes but that defiance won’t last long. Holding it fiercely she counts the seconds until he blacks out. He pulls at her gauntlet but he is too weak.

“Now,” Poppy says, “would be a good time to apologize. You never did that, you know? It is also a good time to tell the truth.”

He glares at her.

“It’s not my fault” He says through gritted teeth, “that you have horrible taste.”

She increases the pressure and somehow his windpipe doesn’t break. His eyes shuts and he desperately tries to shove her off.

“Don’t test my patience.” She snarls, “You are better off dead.”

“R-really? Mu-murder?” He manages to say, “B-because I w-was shop-ping?”

He opens his eyes and they glow more than before.

“O-or b-b-because you bro-broke?”

Out of nowhere something burns through the armour and she feels his claws scratching her hand as if the metal wasn’t there. It is a hot sensation as his spell crawls beneath the armour and paralyzes her arm, her shoulders, neck, and moves on. With a swift motion she lands hard on her back. Breathless and Veigar above her, pinning her down by nothing more than a light grip on her hand. The glowing eyes taunting her, the devil’s grin promising her agony.

“Why is it my fault?” He pants heavily, his voice raw, “It’s not. I didn’t even want to get involved but, of course, you wouldn’t listen. And look, now this.”

Her back starts to feel numb.

“You broke my collarbone that day. How about you apologize for that?”

She forces her legs around his shoulder and overthrows him. The spell disappears and she greedily sucks in air. Veigar groans as he hits the ground. Poppy turns on all four and light-headedly stands up. She staggers and gives herself one more moment to come to senses. The mage creates distance tripping and inspects his hoodie. His eyes snap to her. There are two visible holes now.

“You did not just do that.” He growls.

“You’re such a diva.” She groans and shakes off the numbness in her right shoulder.

“That is the only blue one I have!” He shouts enraged and points at the holes, “Look at this! What the?! I’m going to sue you! How dare you!”

She stares at him unbelieving, then laughs.

“Come at me, then!” She barks, “Let’s see how many bones I can break this time!”

She takes a deep breath and cracks her knuckles.

“You will regret ever having crossed my path, Veigar.”

“I already do.”

He raises a hand as she grabs her hammer but before she reaches it a force sends her backwards again. Her head spins and the world blurs into greens of the trees and greens of the ground. She feels sick and her armour has a good dent now. Clenching her teeth, she stands up and while her focus has not yet returned to her, she recognizes the dreadful darkness targeting her.

“You are really pissing me off, Poppy.” Veigar says as he throws energy at her.

She sidesteps the attack inelegantly and ducks under the next one almost stumbling over her own feet. With her sight returning she changes strategy when consistent dark strikes pursuit her. Poppy runs.

“There was no reason to ruin my day like that.” Veigar grumbles and steadies his stance to change aim, “I have enough problems as it is but you just had to add to that, didn’t you? As if this week wasn’t fucked-up enough. But now, I’ll just aim my anger at you. Don’t worry, though. I’ll make sure the world will remember you as the single most deluded yordle in this world.”

She would go for her hammer normally but the mage positioned himself between her and her weapon. There is only one strike she can reflect, then she must be armed again or she has to continue running. While her endurance is good she can’t avoid his attacks forever. He should run tired, too, but Poppy won’t take that chance.

“Are you done with your life story?” She shouts, “I would like to get back to the fight!”

“Oh, I’ve just started!” He barks.

She charges at him and raises the hand to shield herself from him. The heat burns into her gauntlet, fiery air plays with her skin before the spell activates a shield raises around her. Running straight for the hammer, she grabs it and swings it at him. Veigar curses, jumps back, breaks off his attacks and retreats. Poppy sprints after him, aiming to close the distance and to mash him. He bares his fangs and makes a grand gesture towards the sky. She has seen this before. Instinctively she jumps to the side and black matter crushes the ground where she stood.

The shatter is deafening. Gravel and dust whirl up. Poppy coughs and runs at him again.

“Stand still!” He suggests, “Your death will be less painful then!”

Again, the gestures towards the sky and, again, Poppy is forced to jump into safety. Another shatter. She blinks away the dust in her eyes and sees another black hole above her. She scrambles from the death area and launches the hammer at the mage. Through her squinted eyes she misses him and Veigar simply ducks beneath it.

“See that?” He scoffs, “That is your downfall. Irrational thinking and moments of madness. Just like then. Like always, more likely”

Dammit. She blinks the dust away but still can’t see him properly. He summons energy in his hand again, but it’s clearly more than before. In a rushed thought she grabs loose stones and throws them at him. If she can’t get to him easily, she’ll distract him and advance further in the process. He looks unimpressed and sidesteps the first. What he lacks to understand, is, that Poppy can launch a hammer twice her weight. In other words, she can throw a mean pitch.

“Veigar, you got angry over a sweater.” Poppy tells him and blinks the dust away, “Don’t lecture me about decision making.”

“Oh, believe me when I-“

She takes aim and throws _for real_. The stone hits his shoulder knocking him back and an astonished expression appears on his face. Another stone. Stomach. Another. Miss. Another. Leg. He cries out unexpectantly and loses focus.

This is the moment Poppy launches forwards and tackles him to the ground again. She swats the hand away and the energy dissolves into a strong gust of wind. They wrangle again but this time she goes for his neck with her whole weight, while he spreads his hand onto her chest plate. Her reaction comes too late and she is launched through the air once more.

She lands hard on her shoulders and makes a tumble. Having bitten onto her tongue she stands up wobbly. A portal opens right before her and Veigar steps out with a patronizing gaze. She hauls back her fist, ready to punch him k.o. but a shiver runs through her spine and paralyzes her. There is a staff in his hand and he points it at her chest. He pants angrily.

“For your information.” He says in a concerningly calm voice, “This sweater was a gift, so yes, I take this personally.”

She stares at him. What is he..?

“Any last words?”

She tries to curse him but her face is paralyzed.

“In that case…”

He steps away, clears his throat and raises the staff into the air. It is the black matter spell again, but surely with more impact this time as he raises both hands. No… this can’t be how she goes. There must be a way to free herself form this spell. She must fight against it!

Veigar sneezes and bends over. Just in this moment an arrow darts over him missing him by sheer luck. Poppy’s eyes snap to the source of the arrow as well as Veigar.

“Fuck, he saw me.” Somebody hisses audibly.

“Daniel, you idiot!”

“I tried!”

A pair of hunters stand between the trees. Poppy looks back at Veigar who grimaces, opens a portal and vanishes - but not before throwing her a venomous glance. The paralysis breaks and Poppy falls exhaustedly to her knees. She can’t believe she had to be rescued.

“Hey, are you okay?”

She is quickly surrounded by the hunters. One kneels besides her and offers her a hand. She accepts it and lets him help her get up.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Although she is not fine. She feels stiff and her mind can’t focus. Her chest hurts as well as her hand. If those two didn’t come just now she might have… Ridiculous. It is just one lousy mage.

“Wow, that’s quite the hammer you got there.” The other says as he attempts to lift it. “Pffff!”

He can’t. This one lousy mage just showed her that it is time to find the real owner of that hammer. She walks over to him and shoulders it.

“It is indeed.” She says and looks at their astonished faces.

“Are you perhaps… Poppy, the League champion?” The first one asks.

“Yes, why are you asking?”

“Oh, uh! Nothing!”

They seem even more astonished. Poppy sighs.

“Can you point me to the direction of the inn?” She asks, “I have lost orientation a little.”

“Of course! Just, this way!” Says the second.

“We can bring you there!” The first adds.

“Ah, thank you very much but I don’t want to stall your hunt any longer.”

They are rather persistent but Poppy declines politely and heads into the direction they have given her. A few curious ones pop out of windows and doors, now, that the noise has disappeared. Head up high she strides through the streets, ignores the admiring looks and as soon as she got into her room, she slumps down on the bed. Too exhausted to take off her armour. She falls asleep immediately.

\-----------

In the evening Poppy sits for dinner with the guards she has met earlier. They talk about training and adventures, and of course, what happened this afternoon. Poppy still can’t get her head around what Veigar possibly wanted. Maybe he searched for the Human mage? Or a merchant was in town? Did he gather herbs? The last one seems rather unlikely to her but what does she know about him? He could have done anything here. Anything except for shopping. What an insolent response.

They order drinks and the guards start to talk about a great battle against Noxus, back when the League didn’t exist. Poppy listens to their stories but she doesn’t really follow them. Her mind is elsewhere. She remembers things she’d rather forget. Things like incidents with others, of pleasant moments and warm joy, and the night everything was ruined.

The inn is cosy and quiet until a group of young people walk in, clearly in mood for celebration. One of them, a man with outstanding clothes, declares the drinks to be on him. Poppy and the guards thank him, some older folks at another table respond with smirks.

“Have you sold your old man’s shop?” One shouts.

“Do your wares come with extras sewed in, now?” Another adds.

Laughter erupts.

“No, you still have to go to Louis for that.” The man grins.

A quarrel emerges between them. Poppy glances at the guards who explain to her that said man is the village’s tailor, coming from a family with a long history in the industry. Some said the son will be the end of them but the bets are rather even. They suggest her to take a side soon if she wants to join in on the _fun_.

“As I was saying,” The tailor exclaims loudly for everyone to hear, “today I have made the greatest deal, even my pa was jealous!”

The crowd partly cheers for him and partly boos him. Somebody asks him about the customer and he grins to himself.

“You won’t believe me! I mean, I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it with my own two eyes but none less than a League champion walked into my store.”

The crowd grows insanely loud. Poppy perks up. Did she hear that right?

“A champion! In my shop! Yes, believe it!” The tailor shouts answers to questions, “It was amazing. I have never met a champion before but he was a regular. My pa used to take work from him. No, pa retired seven years ago but I could persuade him to give the job to me. Yes! I didn’t believe it either. And then the pay! I made the best deal ever! Because of my pa! You know how good my pa was. Even foreigners heard about him! Imagine that! Such a loyal customer and now he’s a regular of mine too! Of course, I’m gonna nail it. I’m a tailor, I nail everything. Oh, really? Shut up!”

“Spill it already, who was it?” Somebody demands.

“Have a guess! It’s a yordle champion!” The tailor cheers.

“A yordle?”

“What? Here?”

Poppy jumps up. There is now way that… but she _needs_ to know. She walks over. She shoves the humans aside.

“Who are you talking about?” She demands.

Everyone stares at her. The tailor’s mouth hangs open.

“That’s Poppy!” Someone in the group whispers.

“Shit, another champion? What’s going on?”

“That’s unbelievable.”

“Amazing!”

“She’s so cute!”

“I have asked you” Poppy drones, “who you are talking about.”

The tall human suddenly becomes a very small tailor. So small and with large puppy eyes. She hears his teeth clattering.

“V-v-veigar.” The tailor says, “Mister Veigar has placed an order.”

She slams her fist at the table, breaking the wood and storms out of the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again~  
> What do you think happened between Poppy and Veigar? 
> 
> Hehehehe I hope you liked this chapter and if you did, why dontcha leave a comment or kudos?  
> Till next chapter!


	12. Bad dreams aren’t made like this but who am I to disagree?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two to three moons, he said.  
> 'tis just nightmares, she said.  
> I destroyed his house, Lulu said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!  
> I wanted to say thank you for all the kind words and all those theories! Thank you so so much. It's such a joy to read them. It would be so much harder without you. I thought about the initial idea I had for Poppy and Veigar and I guess it's funniest to keep going this way but you made me rethink and refine it!  
> And lastly, I hope you notice the giant reference I made there. It's the story that made me wanna write again.

# Bad dreams aren’t made like this but who am I to disagree?

Tristana grabs her cannon tighter and sprints around the corner. The building behind her collapses, whirling up a giant dust cloud and causing the ground to shiver. She squints her eyes as she escapes. Two of three gunners follow her. She doesn’t know what happened to the third. She continues to run.

Another explosion erupts in the city. A booming, ear-drilling explosion that destroys the complex in the next street. A group of gunners close up to her, they are missing three. She doesn’t think about them, just thinks about the smoke she inhales and her burning lungs. She turns at the next corner, onto the broad main street. Buildings have collapsed to every side. Charging a rocket jumps she takes the short-cut and sees her city in flames.

Far away she hears screams of fear, and orders. Teemo must be somewhere in this direction. She needs to find him. A shattering strike rips apart the air. Something shoots at the sky. A beam of energy aimed at Corki’s squadron hitting three pilots at once. Tristana’s eyes lock with the falling aircrafts. She doesn’t register it, can’t comprehend it. The squadron breaks formation, planes crush into buildings and munition packages explode.

Fixating on the street before her, ignoring the injured and pushing herself to the limit, Tristana keeps on sprinting. And she arrives at the scene, the market place. It is illusioned in the darkness of the night and of smoke, the fire around being the only source of light. She has arrived first and faces the threat alone. One versus one. She loads her cannon, takes aim and fires. She misses the target but it turns to her. A shadow in the smoke, yet clear to her. A sinister grimace, even if far away, it burns into her memory to never let go of the moment she was fear-struck for the first time in her life.

Tristana bolts straight up. Her chair scratches sharply on the floor making her cringe. She pants and realizes she has fallen asleep. She is not there. No, she’s at the library because Lulu dragged her here. Tristana searches for her but her friend is nowhere to be seen.

She runs a hand over her face, not hitting her sunglasses as usual. Finding them on the ground she puts them on again and leans back. The chair is not even close to being comfortable but she has grown so exhausted she can fall asleep anywhere. She breathes through. _Deep breathes, calm down_. She swallows but her mouth is dry. Glancing around inconspicuously she registers nobody around. Good, no one saw that just now.

With a quiet moan she leans her head back and closes her eyes for another deep breath. She opens them immediately after. If she has another one of those dreams, she’ll scream. There have been times when she did that. Thankfully at home where nobody noticed.

“I’m not finding anything.” Comes Lulu’s sudden complaint.

Tristana turns to her, the glasses covering her fright.

“Oh,” She croaks, “really?”

Lulu throws up her arms in frustration.

“Yeah… There’s nothing here. I’ll go to the League. Are you coming with me?”

“I can’t.”

Lulu frowns.

“Ah, right.” She thinks for a moment, “Do you want me to bring you something?”

“Like… what?”

“Dunno. Maybe they have novels.”

“The League?”

“I haven’t been there for a while… Actually, I’ve been in the library only once.” She perks up as if she remembers something, “Is it even open yet?”

“Uhh…” Tristana looks at her watch, “It’s 2pm.”

“No, I mean because the house broke.” Lulu says.

Oh. Tristana completely forgot. She forgot about the incident that almost cost her friend’s life. Fuck, she can’t think straight. All she can focus on are those darned memories.

“Sorry.” She says.

“Eh?” Lulu laughs, “What for?”

“Ah, you know.”

“Sure.” Lulu giggles, “Want me to bring you home?”

“Nah,” Tristana waves her hand, “it’s fine. You go ahead before they close and I’ll try to stay awake.”

She stands up and walks towards the exit. Lulu follows her after a short hesitation. She still reacts this way and it would be a lie if Tristana said it didn’t bother her. After all, Lulu has nothing to do with it. She didn’t ask if Tristana needed help, she just started to do anything in her might. Hell, she read through dozens of books, and Tristana knows how much she loathes that. It is embarrassing how deeply indebted she is to her now. She's thankful, first and foremost. Of course, she is. She would have lost her mind by now if it wasn’t for Lulu.

Once outside, they hug and say goodbye. Tristana watches her friend head off to the town hall. Sighing she wonders what to do with herself. Her legs barely keep her upright. Going home, she thinks, where she can hide behind safe walls and rest on comfortable sofas. She could watch TV mindlessly, because reading has become too tiring, maybe a quick shower and then coffee?

Tristana does all of that. Anything to keep her thoughts off the bitter taste of those dreams. It has been about three weeks with the curse now, and she doesn’t function properly anymore. She called in sick until further notice and the only way of rest has been Lulu’s sleep powder. Only then she has been _sleeping_. This strange state between sleep and unconsciousness. It's not actual sleeping and she doesn't feel rested, her mind is still on edge and her body feels stiff. It does help, just not that much. Especially not if she doesn't sleep through, like this night.

She winces and pries open one eye, trying to understand her surroundings. Dark curtains, a couch, a TV… Ah, she is still at Lulu’s, where she fell asleep. Her head pounds heavily as always and she realizes with disappointment that it is still night. The TV quietly shows a news channel and at the end of the couch sits Lulu. If she hasn’t gone to bed yet, it couldn’t be late. Turning into a more comfortable position she checks if the spell still worked. It doesn’t. Her mind is clear and tired. Deceitful quietness fills her head but she knows what awaits her if she closed her eyes again.

She stares at Lulu. After this long afternoon she looked forward to some rest more than ever. Now this. She’ll have to ask Lulu for another idea … after she spent another day at the library. Like she did so often already. She contemplates. Tristana shouldn’t ask this much of her, should she? Lulu has become somewhat of a guardian angel to her, a tired guardian angel. They tried meditation, dream shifting, teas and herbs but only this powder has had some effect.

Thinking about whether to ask for another dose or if it would be better if she didn’t, Tristana frowns at her friend. That’s not tiredness. Something ripped off the glee of Lulu’s face and makes her brows knot together in thought. Her sorrowful eyes are glued to the screen. Is she thinking about those books again? She didn’t find anything there either but that’s okay. It shouldn’t make her this upset. It’s a wonder they found anything at all. Tristana should say something to her. That it’s not Lulu’s responsibility to deal with this and that she feels so much better already. That it doesn’t matter that the curse won’t be broken this easily.

She nudges Lulu with her foot.

“Hey.” She croaks.

Lulu’s head snaps to her, the frown intensifying.

“Why are you still awake?” Tristana whispers.

“I, err, had the feeling you would wake up earlier.” Lulu whispers back and bites her lip in thought, “You’re building up resistances… But that is a little earlier than I thought.”

Slowly, Tristana sits up. Still exhausted from doing nothing all day and sleeping full four hours this night - as the clock tells her.

“That was to be expected, huh?” She says and offers a weak smile.

“I guess…” Lulu says hesitantly, “The powder won’t help much longer.”

Tristana curses internally.

“I’m sorry, Tris.” She mumbles.

“It’s alright. It was nice for the time being. I’ll just have to break the curse now.”

Lulu’s mouth draws a thin line as she presses her lips together.

“I… haven’t found anything about that either.” She says.

“It’s fine, Lulu.”

“No, it’s not.”

“It is, you don’t have to help me but you do anyway.”

“Tris…”

“Hm?”

“Of course, I have to help you.”

They look at each other, and Lulu smiles a small smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. She’s sad in Tristana’s name. Or is it pity? Guilt? Tristana can’t tell.

“…thanks.” She says.

Lulu smiles a moment longer before grabbing for the remote and zapping through the channels.

“Was something interesting on the news?” Tristana asks to make conversation.

“I didn’t listen, but probably not.” Lulu replies and zaps to sport.

They watch the channel for some time. It’s snooker, the most boring thing in the world but Lulu likes it for some reason. It is hypnotizing, she once said. Tristana doesn’t question her choice, she’s the guest after all. She glances at Lulu who again looks deep in thought. The jaw tense, the eyes narrowed.

“Are you alright?” Tristana asks.

"Huh?" Lulu returns to reality and looks at her, “Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Yea. I mean, I’m just worried.”

Somehow, this sentence sounds hollow. It might be her sleep deprived brain but to Tristana this sounds like a disguise for some ulterior motive. She forces a weak smile.

“I’m glad I have you.” Tristana says, “I’ll return the favour. If you ever need me - for whatever - you can count on me.”

“Oh, uh, thank you, Tris, but it’s no big deal. I’m just glad to help.”

_Bet you are._

 “I mean it, Lulu,” She says, “whatever it is. Even it’s just to talk to somebody. I am as silent as a grave.”

That seems to cause something in Lulu, she casts her eyes downwards. The atmosphere grows awkward. She focusses on watching the men playing snooker but Tristana noticed her gulp and clench her teeth. Tristana remembers this behaviour. She remembers the time Lulu set fire to her oven and blamed it solely on Pix. Or the time she broke the light switch in a restaurant and Tristana questioned her about it. There’s a lie in the air.

“Is something wrong?”

_What are you hiding from me?_

“It’s nothing.” Lulu mumbles, “It’s stupid.”

She glances at Tristana before fumbling with her fingers. _Aha_.

“What is it?” She asks as soft as she can.

Lulu looks at the sleeping Pix next to her. She shrugs.

“I just… had a fight with a friend.” She mumbles, “I was just thinking about it.”

Tristana blinks at her. What? Huh? Where… to what dark place did her brain just push her? Oh, wow. Why in the world did she just think that?  She shakes her head and scoots closer.

“I know it’s stupid.” Lulu mumbles again.

“No, not at all.” Tristana says softly.

She offers Lulu her blanket, which she accepts and they spread it over their legs.

“It’s not stupid, I just… didn’t expect that.” She adds, silently cursing her misfunctioning brain.

She thinks for a moment about how to continue. Her brain productivity will soon drop to zero, so, she better asks the right questions now. She lays one arm around her shoulders and holds her loosely.

“What, uhm, what happened?”

Tristana can’t believe that she didn’t think about Lulu’s thousands of other possible problems. How could she not assume that? Damn it.

“…I don’t know. Not… not really.” Lulu says, “I did something and it didn’t go well and now he’s mad at me. Very.”

_He?_

“You mean… Paul?” Tristana asks.

“Uhm… yea.” Lulu mumbles even quieter.

Tristana nods slowly. _The potential boyfriend_ , she remembers Lulu mentioning him.

“Well, what happened?”

“Something… stupid.”

Tristana looks at her but she doesn’t elaborate. Lulu pulls her knees to her chest and rests her chin on them.

“I didn’t think it would go like this.” She says quietly, “I didn’t want it to go like this.”

“What happened?”

“I… it’s embarrassing.”

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know but…”

Lulu turns away her face and Tristana accepts it.

“Have you apologized?” She asks instead.

“Tons of times.” Lulu answers.

“And what did he say?”

Lulu glances at her, then stares at the coffee table in front of her.

“He threw me out.” She says.

“I… can’t tell if it was justified.” Tristana says.

She mumbles something incomprehensible.

“Well, quarrels between friends are normal.” Tristana adds.

“Hm…”

“Although throwing you out is a little harsh.”

“Exactly.” She huffs, “I mean I get it. He’s angry and he has a good reason. Okay, I get that.”

Her jaw tenses again in an attempt to stop the words from coming. Tristana waits for her to continue and slowly moves her thumb over her shoulder.

“I don’t understand why he must be so mean about it. I thought we were okay because we already talked and I said sorry and he seemed… okay about it. Suddenly it’s not okay again and it’s… _argh_.”

She growls and makes a frustrated noise.

“I don’t want him to be angry.” She whines into her knees, “I wanna hang out with him but he’s so… frustrating sometimes!”

She glances at Tristana, then her head slumps down on her knees.

“Oh, don’t listen to me.” She groans, “I sound like a melodramatic middle-aged woman that was left by her mate.”

“You don’t.” Tristana says in a reassuring voice.

Although she does. A little.

“Am I overreacting?” Lulu turns her head to look at her.

“No, no you don’t.” Tristana says.

Maybe a little.

“Looks like he’s important to you.” Tristana adds.

An important friend that Tristana never heard about before. Why exactly is she keeping him secret again?

“He is.” Lulu adverts her eyes and grows quiet, “I mean he’s one of my closest friends.”

Tristana bites the inside of her cheek. She is supposed to belong to that group, yet she never heard of him. Does that make her a bad friend or Lulu? Lulu knows who she is friends with, Tristana knows about Sona and Janna. Or is that a support thing? Lulu never talked about a boy, never. Where does he come from so suddenly? Her brain walks in loops, and she almost forgets to respond.

“It’s ok, Lulu.” She says softly and strokes her back.

Lulu looks at her with glossy eyes.

“I miss him.”

“Just let some time pass.” She says and continues to stroke her back, “If you’re close then you’ll get it together again.”

“I hope you’re right.” She mumbles and looks back at the TV, “I haven’t seen him for a while now and it’s weird.”

Tristana hums and nods slowly. Questions rise in her muddy brain. Many. Many not so kind questions but she swallows them. _Come on, it’s not the time for that_. She knows Lulu needs her now because her apparent other very good friend is absent and she _misses_ him. Well, no, hold on. It’s Lulu. She misses friends, and she likes to make gifts. Like chocolate or flowers without any veiled intention. That’s normal. That’s just Lulu. _Calm down_. It’s the absence of rest that makes her think irrationally. _Shhh_ , she tells herself, _here’s nothing out of the ordinary. It is good that she found a new friend._

“Well, ehm,” She tries to bring her brain into motion again, “have you talked to him?”

“Hmh.” Lulu hums melancholically, “I have. And everything was good. I know everything was good. I know him but then it suddenly wasn’t and I don’t get it. I know what makes him tick but that was… weird.”

“Do you… know him for long?”

“Hmm…” Lulu thinks for a second, “it feels so long but it’s only been like a year. Maybe one and a half.”

And all this time Tristana never knew. Okay, it does hurt. This is something you would tell your best friend but Tristana won’t make a big deal out of this. It’s not like she must know everything. Also, Lulu did tell her about him before so maybe she just needed time.

“How come… you’ve never told me about him?” Tristana asks slowly.

Lulu shrugs unenthusiastically.

“I always wanted you two to meet but I had to convince him first. I knew you wouldn’t mind but he… dunno. He likes to keep to himself.”

“He didn’t want anyone to know that you’re friends?” Tristana frowns.

“I know right?” Lulu says solemnly, “He was worried that it would be a problem, since I’m a champion.”

Tristana hums thoughtfully. There it is: a reason. And the evidence of her brain not working correctly.

“I guess he’s also a little odd.” Lulu adds, “But I like that about him. He stands out.”

She opens her mouth to add another thing but then doesn’t. They silently watch TV for a moment. The snooker men shoot the balls across the table and somebody comments boring comments. Tristana observes her friend, who is stressed about helping with her curse and at the same time tussles her own battles. Tristana looks back at the TV. She has noticed before that she is a little… unstrung. Just now she realizes how much it did affect her thinking and how petty thing make her explode. She takes a deep breath and comforts herself with the thought of curse being broken and Veigar’s throat being cut. _Bastard_.

“You know” Lulu speaks up again in a quiet voice, “It was funny, really. I always thought you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover except for him but he was nothing I thought he’d be.”

Tristana shakes off her dark thoughts and concentrates on the present again.

“Really?” She says in an attempt to make conversation, “What did you think he would be?”

“Dunno. Grumpy or something.” Lulu thinks for a moment, “Actually, he is grumpy but not as often as I thought.”

Tristana hums approvingly.

“I think you would like him, too, but he doesn’t really like people. It took me some time before he considered me a friend.”

“An introvert, huh?”

“I guess.”

“Or just shy?”

“Nah.”

They fall silent again and the balls whizz over the table, move in patterns and fall into pits. That attempt didn’t go so well. In general, Tristana wants to know if her assumption might prove right but her thoughts keep drifting away. While she is aware that she could be completely wrong, her urge to tease Lulu overweighs. She needs to ask the right question…

 “I could always go to him, you know?” Lulu says then, “All I do is League and everyone else has another job or something they do. You’re a gunner, Sona does music, Janna does TV stuff, even Nami does something else. When I was bored, I went to him and I was… always welcome.”

She says it in an unusual tone and Tristana almost _awww’d_ at her.

“You could open a bakery.” Tristana offers.

“Maybe.” Lulu yawns and cuddles into Tristana’s side, “I thought about going to the academy, like you said. I don’t know if that’s right for me. He offered to train me once. Wasn’t my cup of tea, really.”

Tristana glances at her uncomfortably. Does this guy know about Lulu’s past?

“That’s nice of him.” She says hesitantly.

“Yea, but he’s so strict. I quit after the third lesson.” She pauses as the memory amuses her, “I did learn some things but it was so exhausting. I don’t know.”

“The academy will be different for sure.” Tristana weighs.

“Probably, but I’ll be alone there. Once I set Pix on fire - it was an accident - but that almost went downhill. He always said that it was a miracle that I survived on my own for so long and in that moment, I believed him. Well, almost. I mean, Pix is fine.”

She motions to the sleeping fairy. It reminds Tristana of the frog incident.

“He sounds nice.” Tristana comments.

“Yea, he is. Most of the times. He can also be douche but so can I.” She shoots a small grin at Tristana, “You should have seen his face when it was _me_ who could teach _him_ something.”

Tristana returns it tiredly.

“I think you said something about asking a friend for training.” She recalls, “You meant Paul?”

“Uhm… hmh. But I haven’t asked him because last time I quit and he was annoyed with me then.”

“Oh.”

And again, they return to silence and TV.

“You know, last time I saw him,” Lulu mumbles, her voice low and restrained again, “he wasn’t just mad me as usual… I’ve never seen him so angry.”

“Is he… often angry at you?” Tristana asks with a frown.

“No.” She says in a small voice and pauses for a long time, “Or maybe?”

“Why?”

“…he doesn’t like pranks.” She bites her lip, “Some were accidents but mostly pranks.”

“Lulu…”

“They were meant to be funny!” Lulu says hastily, “And I always said I was sorry.”

“I do understand his point here…”

“But when he doesn’t find them funny, I apologize. Usually they make good stories afterwards. At least I think they do...”

“I should be thankful that you never prank me.” Tristana mumbles.

“I…”

She doesn’t finish her sentence. Her shoulders slump, and she rests her chin on her knees. Tristana feels the weight of her eyelids again. She would kill for some peaceful hours of sleep. Preferably, Veigar.

“It wasn’t like the times before.” Lulu’s voice shakes her up again, “I didn’t know what to do.”

“Sometimes all you can is apologize and hope for the best.” Tristana says because she only understood the second half of the sentence.

“It’s not even the worst I did.” Lulu says and turns her face away, “I destroyed his house once.”

“…could you repeat that?” Tristana asks unsure.

“And he was very angry but only for a month or so.” Lulu mumbles, “All I had to do was help him clean up, apologize and let him use my shower. And then it was okay again.”

“You… what?”

Tristana blinks at her perplexed. Did she hear that right? Lulu sighs.

“I thought it would be funny to turn the water to ice while he was in the shower.” She says in a small voice, “And at first it was funny. He ran out and he had icicles in his fur. His teeth were shattering and he trembled like aspen leaves and he couldn’t understand what happened. But then the bathroom flooded because the pipe broke and it was so cold. Turned out that water grows bigger when it’s ice.”

Tristana’s mouth falls open but she can’t think of anything to say.

“Somewhere downstairs another one broke and the whole floor flooded. It was horrible but still…” Lulu talks on, “After a month or so everything was good again. He was so mad and sometimes he still is. He makes jokes about it but the way he looks at me… It’s as if he’s warning me not to do it again and of course I won’t!”

She turns to her abruptly.

“I learned my lesson. Turning water into ice should be done outside.”

“I… I don’t know if that’s the right lesson to draw from this.” Tristana says slowly.

“Well, it’s one.” Lulu argues, “The other is that I don’t bother him in the bathroom anymore.”

She becomes quiet suddenly and slumps into the couch.

“Maybe I shouldn’t bother him at all anymore.” She mumbles.

“Now, Lulu, don’t be so harsh to yourself.” Tristana says and hugs her, “Give it some time.”

Lulu leans into her and mumbles something under her breath. They stay quiet for some time after they separate. Lulu seems to be thinking about her words and Tristana gives her some room and instead focusses on the TV. Snooker is so damn boring she wishes she could fall asleep.

“I don’t know, Tris.” Lulu says eventually, “This time it sounded so… final.”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it. He probably spoke in anger.” Tristana says and the snooker man misses his shot.

Lulu hums melancholically.

“To me this sounds as if...” Tristana doesn’t know, she forgot what she wanted to say, “Well, maybe he needs some time alone.”

Lulu looks at her and hums solemnly. Tristana shoots her a tired smile before she turns back to the TV where snooker man number two has won the round. Her brain productivity stagnates somewhere around 0.03%. She doesn’t know how much time goes by until she notices the silence.

“Uhm,” Tristana says “you do want to be friends with him, right?”

“Yeah.” Lulu whines.

“Then you work it out. Maybe… you just need to cool out.”

“Maybe.” Lulu mumbles.

Another snooker man walks to the table and the next round begins. Looks like snooker man number one is out.

“Tris?” Lulu quietly asks.

“Hm?”

“He said that he… doesn’t trust me anymore.”

_Oh_. _That is… oh._

“And I don’t know what to do.” Lulu adds, “He doesn’t talk to me and I don’t know how to make it up. I just wanted… I don’t know. He has no other friends, you know? I wanted him to make up with… some guys he has beef with.”

“That is a noble cause, Lulu-“

“But it all blew up. I never thought he would get into worse beef with them. I just want him to be happy and you need friends for that, don’t you?”

“Maybe you’re enough for him?”

“W-what?”

Lulu’s head snaps to her, surprise written on her face. Uhh. Did she say the wrong thing?

“Sometimes one is enough.” Tristana says slowly.

“But… but I’ll have a mate and cubs one day.” Lulu exclaims.

Tristana coughs awkwardly.

“Ehh…” Tristana says.

“I mean I’ll still be friends with him but I’ll have less time, don’t you think?” Lulu squeaks.

“Uh, sure, yea but uhm-“

“I told him a few times already that he should go find a mate but he doesn’t want to.”

“Well…”

“And he doesn’t want me to find one for him. Does he want to be the weird uncle that teaches my kids weird things and talks about old-man-stories?”

“I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself right now, Lulu.” Tristana holds up her hands defensively, “You, ehh, what did you say about trust?”

And snap! Lulu returns to being a small pile of gloom.

“That’s difficult to say.” She mumbles, “I kind of… talked behind his back and shared a secret of his by accident.”

“Oh…”

That is… exactly what Lulu worried about so much. How do you reply to that? It doesn’t help that Tristana’s eyes constantly fall shut.

“I know.” Lulu whines, “That’s how I repay him.”

She hides behinds her hands and groans.

“It wasn’t my intention.” She adds.

“That’s, uhm, a little harder then but still, I think you should give it some time and do something nice.” Tristana offers because that’s the only thing that comes to her mind.

“Something nice..?” She repeats quietly, “I… I guess I can do that.”

She looks at Tristana.

“What if that’s not enough?”

“Well… sometimes all you can do is apologize and hope they forgive you” Tristana says.

Lulu hums and slowly turns to stare at the TV. Many balls land in pits before she speaks up again.

“Maybe you’re right.” She nods slowly to herself, “Something… super nice.”

She looks at Tristana again.

“Hey, aren’t you tired?” She wonders, “We could try another dose if you like.”

_Oh. Thank. The. Heavens._

“That sounds good, actually.” Tristana says and manages a real smile.

\-----------

Tristana sits on her actually-not-comfortable-but-it-lures-her-anyway-bed and watches TV mindlessly. The early hours are always the worst. She is tired but needs to leave Lulu’s place eventually. She doesn’t want to bother her all day and her quarters are homely and give her a sense of security that she doesn’t have outside. At least now those cringe-worthy soaps have ended and now there’s a mildly interesting documentation playing. Her phone vibrates and she grabs for it.

Teemo: Are you home?

Tristana: Yea, why?

Teemo: Coming over

Okay. She looks at her watch. Maybe she can kill some time with Teemo. She yawns and attempts to follow the news again but everything sounds like a bad mash-up. When the knock from the door comes, she shouts to come in as loud as she can. Her voice used to be stronger. The door opens and closes and a moment later Teemo walks in. He stops in the middle of the room.

“You look horrible.” He says.

Only now she remembers to put on her sunglasses. Whatever, it is too late and she doesn’t know where they are anyway.

“You are so good at complimenting.” She replies.

Teemo looks at her stoically before sitting down on the bed and giving her a serious glance.

“We’ll get this prick.” He says.

“I know.” Tristana leans against the wall, “But I somehow doubt that you’d be able to punch out answers. I feel like he’d pull his secrets into his death simply out of sheer spite.”

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll find some answers.” He lays a hand on her shoulder, “I swear if I can find something, I’ll bring it with me.”

Tristana smiles hesitantly. Teemo knows as well as she that this would destroy his cover.

“Can’t wait for it.” She says, “The sooner I break it the sooner we can leave.”

He retracts his hand and sighs.

“Yea, that’s why I leave today.” He says.

“What? Like… now?” She asks.

“No, like… in an hour or so. Thought you’d appreciate some bad jokes before I go.”

“That’s even worse.”

“Knock knock.”

“No.”

“Why did the chicken cross the road?”

“No.”

Teemo snickers and once she sees that grin, it spreads onto her face as well. They lounge for a while, talk and watch TV. In the end he stayed a little over two hours but that’s just how it is when your best friend farewells you to depart to a life-risking mission. Tristana knows he’ll be fine. He goes to Piltover first, anyway. And after that he has been in more dangerous situations, and dealing with a mage isn’t news to him. Still, a cold layer is placed over her chest and heart, making it hard to breathe.

She hugs him tightly and lingers for a moment before putting on a happy face and wishing him good luck. After that she falls beaten onto the bed and comforts herself with the thought of a future in which she can just close her eyes. Just like… that... She falls asleep instantly.

One moment she lays in her quarters and in the next she stands in the dark. The smoke rises to her nostrils, it burns and she wants to run away. She recognizes the place. It used to be a happy, loud and bustling place. Now, the buildings around have caught fire, electricity is cut off, the air polluted with ash and streets with liquid that she doesn’t want to identify.

She grabs her cannon tightly but that is the only movement that her body allows. Her feet are melted to the ground, her shoulders heave rapidly in her hasty breathing and the finger over the trigger is frozen in motion. She can’t move. Just like all this time ago. A lot has changed since then. She knows this but in these dreams she isn’t who she is now. She is the young gunner that just recently finished her training. So eager to get into the action that she dismissed the warnings she has been lectured about. Only to run head first into her most painful lesson.

The smoke dispenses in front of her and a figure sets itself apart from the darkness. It doesn’t look at her at first but then it turns around, and the moment that etched on her memory plays out. The mage’s robe, the hat with the large brim, the glistering gem on the staff, and those glowing golden eyes. This time she doesn’t wake up, no matter how much she wishes to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> did this chapter feel too long or too empty? I'm a little anxious about that... Did I nail that contrast tho??
> 
> And for my second question... hue hue, aren't you just as excited as me about Tristana's and Veigar's next meeting?


End file.
